A New Beginning
by Stormfalcon
Summary: This story is about a guy named Jarek who joins the XMen team in the Movieverse. He is a man with a past that he wants to keep secret, yet threatens his relationship with a girl he falls in love with at the mansion.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer:I do not own these characters they belong to Marvel.The only character that is mine is Jarek and I would appreciate it if you ask before you use him.He is copywrited.

A New Student

Chapter 1

Jarek stood on a street in New York City reading the latest news of the mutant menace in the New York Post.On the front page was a story about the mutant known as Magneto who, it seemed, had just broken out of jail.Jarek shook his head at people they couldn't hope to hold a mutant who had friends like Magneto did.

Jarek frowned to himself then.He remembered about three weeks ago this same mutant, Magneto, being arrested in relation to the Statue of Liberty incident.It was that incident, as well as a certain woman who advocated mutant rights and had been on the news recently, that had brought Jarek here to the Big Apple.

"So," Jarek said aloud, "the mutant Magneto escaped it seems.I wonder what he will do now?"He said this to see what kind of reactions he would get from the nearby people.Many said curses under their breath or muttered about mutants in general.A couple just shrugged their shoulders like it was no big deal to them and even a few said mutants should not be hated to their friends who were cursing mutants.Few spoke loud enough to hear except for one man who became very vocal about the subject.

"Damn mutants ain't nothing but trouble the whole lot of 'em!Should hunt them down and imprison them all I say.Should have killed that Magneto character when they had him now he is free and will probably want revenge on good people like us for what happened to him."The man yelled for all to hear who wanted to.He had good lungs since he was a not dog vender working the crowded streets of New York. 

Jarek shook his head sadly as he walked down the street away from the crowded parts of town.People made him sick.They were so hatful towards what they didn't understand or what was different from what they knew.He saw a trashcan nearby and so walked over to it and trashed the paper.Jarek wondered what the man would have done had he known that Jarek who was not more than ten feet away from him was a mutant.

He knew there was a school near here out in the country where a man named Xavier was said to teach special kinds of kids.He thought about heading there and seeing if this Xavier would take him in and finish his schooling since he had never finished his schooling.

Jarek could still hear the hot dog vender badmouthing mutants in general.Jarek was starting to get irritated with the man.Why couldn't he just sell his damn hot dogs and leave the subject of mutants alone.Jarek considered briefly about going back and killing the man later but decided quickly that was not the thing to do.The man couldn't help it that he was stupid.

Jarek had killed men before and it was his first kill that made him leave his home.That kill was a young boy about 15 years old.At that time Jarek was 13 years old and was a prime target for others to make fun of him for he was a quiet child and rarely said anything back to those who made fun at his expense.

Jarek remembered now that day so long ago.It was a day late in December with the snow falling furiously.Jarek was on his way home from a nearby pond where he had been fishing.Jarek had always loved fishing and no mere snowstorm was going to keep him from doing it.It was while he was on his way home that one of the many bullies in town decided to have some fun at Jarek's expense.The bully jumped him from behind then punched him in the face knocking Jarek down. Once Jarek was down the bully continued to kick him in the ribs and stomach, until Jarek was curled up in a ball from pain and had quit trying to get back up.The bully then took Jarek's wallet and fishing pole.

"Give me my stuff back please," Jarek wheezed through clenched teeth.The pain in his chest was unbearable almost.Jarek was no doctor but he guessed that he had at least one broken rib which was why he was in so much pain.Jarek had learned to deal with pain since many kids enjoyed beating him up because he did not fight back.

"Shut up," the bully spat at him, and then kicked him once more in the ribs.

Jarek felt another rib break and it was as if with the breaking of that rib Jarek's control over himself snapped as well.Jarek looked at the bully then and didn't see him, he saw his veins and the blood flowing through those veins keeping the bully alive and warm.Jarek had been cold since he was laying in the snow but at that time he stopped being cold.Jarek felt his own blood turn from being warm to being as cold as ice.He wanted this bully to feel the same way, he wanted this bully to feel cold and miserable.He felt a snap inside himself and his power was unleashed.The bully fell over dead right in front of Jarek.

Jarek remembered the kid looking blue and his eyes staring wide open at nothing.It was later that same day he left home.He packed up his belongings, those that he thought that he would need and went off on his own.Later he found out that the kid had been killed from his blood being frozen solid inside his veins.It was that day Jarek became like ice himself.Cold and distant not wanting the company of other people for fear of what he might do to them.

He had went to a doctor and told him to charge his parents for the medical attention that he needed.According to the doctors though he didn't need any medical attention so he left and never looked back.

A scream renched him back to the present, from his dark murky thoughts.He looked around and saw that he had strayed from the main streets of New York to the not so popular parts of New York..It was a nearby alley that the scream had come from.Jarek noticed that there was no one around and thought that it meant that he was in a gang's part of the city.He ran to the mouth of the alley and looked down it.Jarek saw three men carrying a girl who was maybe seventeen and another three men standing over a girl who was unconscious.

The unconscious girl was wearing long flowing cloths and gloves on her hands.Over her head was pulled the cowl of her cloak to hide her face.It was her face and some of her hair that Jarek could see, for the cowl was knocked to the side when she was knocked out.Her hair was dark brown except for some white in it.

Jarek looked to the other girl was fighting ferociously in the grip of the men.It was as if she was trying to get her hands free to do something.She was wearing a yellow jacket with a white tank top on underneath it.She had on blue jeans that looked a little worn and black boots that were quite new.Her hair was was brown like the other girls but this girl with the yellow jacket had the darker brown of the two.Her face was hid behind one of the men's arms since he had his hand clamped down on her mouth to keep her quiet.

They were both petite and short.Their faces were not important to him.He had noticed all of this in the blink of an eye.He knew that these two girls where in trouble and he knew what these boys, a more accurate term instead of men for they were no older that eighteen themselves, were going to do to these girls.They were going to rape these girls and possible kill them.

As he looked closer quickly he notice that indeed the boys were wearing gang colors.This knowledge comforted him for he wouldn't feel bad about killing them at all.After all they were nothing but trouble makers and had probably done this to lots of girls before these two.If there was one thing that Jarek hated it was men who raped women.

There were six to his one but the odds didn't mean nothing to him.He was a martial artist but that is not what made him so deadly.He was a master with weapons and he was a mutant to boot.The boys had no chance unless they caught him before he was to them.If they had guns then they might be able to take him.

Jarek pulled two knives from the folds of his cloak and charged silently towards the first group of three.They were divided up with two carrying the girls legs and one holding her around the waist and face.The first two had no idea that he was there until his knives found their way into their flesh.They died quickly for his stabs were aimed for their hearts.The third yelled and tried to hold onto the girl thinking that would save him if he kept her between him and his assailant.

Fool Jarek thought, I will still kill you.Jarek stuck his right hand knife in his left forearm so that his right hand was free.He grabbed the boy's wrist jerked and twisted it so that he cried out in pain and released the girl.She ran to the back of the alley past the other three who were advancing on Jarek.

Jarek still held the boy by the wrist and he stepped in close to the boy bringing his left hand up in a cut across the boy's throat.He sliced through it clean cutting a major artery.Blood gushed from the wound and covered Jarek, who released the boy's wrist so that he could fall to the ground clutching at his wound with his hands. 

Jarek turned then and looked at the other three squarely.Behind them he saw the girl in the yellow jacket.She had in her hands a cell phone and was talking on it.He also noticed that the other girl still had not moved, and he began to wonder whether they had already raped her and then killed her.

The remaining three stopped about 20 paces from Jarek and started to reach inside their coats.He saw them start to pull guns out and he knew that they were too far for him to rush and get to.He decided that his only course of action was to throw his knives and so he did.He quickly yanked the knife out of his forearm and flipped both of them so that he was holding them by their tips.His arms flashed forward and the knives whistled through the air.They struck two of the boys before they could fire.The boys fell with a knife in each of their throats.They clutched at the knives but were already dying.The last man though was still standing and he was frightened.He started to shoot madly like anyone would have who was scared.Out of the full clip, 15 shots, he only managed to hit Jarek four times at a distance of 20 paces.

After his last shot Jarek was on him in the span of a heartbeat he covered 20 steps.Jarek created a sword of pure light the color blazing yellow like the sun.He swung it at the boy who started to run past Jarek.The sword caught him in the back and cut him clean in two.His body fell apart at an angle.From his neck to his stomach was where the cut was. 

Blood poured from Jarek's wounds making him weak.He was having a hard time standing but he stumbled over to where the girl with the yellow jacket was.Before he passed the girl that was unconscious he knelt down next to her which caused his wounds to bleed even more.He listened for breathing and heard it so he stood on woobly feet and moved to the other girl.She was huddled in a corner of the alley with her knees pulled up to her chest to cover her torso.Her arms were wrapped around her legs with her hands clasped in front.Jarek could still tell that her tank top was still tore though.It was something that he hadn't even noticed before when she was in trouble.

Jarek pulled his cloak off and let it fall to the ground.He then pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the girl who let it fall to the ground next to her."Put it on if you like," he told her.

"Turn around please," she said barely loud enough for Jarek to hear.She was clearly uneasy in the presence of a someone who had killed six men without hesitating.He though that she was scared of him and he didn't really blame her.

Jarek examined his wounds then while she put on the shirt.He had taken a bullet in his left shoulder.That woundwas not a bad one for the bullet had went clear through without hitting any bone.He had taken another in his stomach which hurt a lot but he would never show any pain.A third had nearly taken him in the head.If he hadn't ducked to the side he would now be dead more than likely as it is the bullet just skimmed his skull and ricochted off.The last shot had hit him in the chest.It had broken a rib which would heal in less than a day as would all his wounds but it had not went all the way through.He felt that he would be fine if he would stop bleeding.

He felt his cloak slide away from near his feet and so he called over his shoulder, "Are you and your friend alright or do I need to take you to a hospital." 

"I am fine and she should be as well, and anyway our friends are coming to pick us up.That is who I called while you were fighting.We have a medical facility at our school so if we have anything wrong with us they can treat it when we get therec" she replied."What about you though are you going to be ok," she asked worriedly looking at his blood covered torso and the blood flowing down his back.

"I will be fine," he replied before he passed out from blood loss at her feet. 

# CHAPTER 2

Jarek regained consciousness before he opened his eyes.He kept them closed for the simple fact that he did not know where he was.If he kept them closed then he could feel the place out, find out a little about it before he showed that he was awake.

He heard a person walking around the room that he was in.The steps were coming towards him and he heard talking in the background.The people talking were doing so quietly so as not to disturb whoever the person was that was walking towards him.As the person neared him he could tell by the smell that the person was a woman, as was at least one of the other people in the room.He didn't like having a lot of people around because that meant all the more he would have to kill if he had to break out of this place.

His wounds he knew were bandaged even though under the bandages they were healed.He had no shirt on and that caused him to smile to himself.He never let anyone see him without a shirt and here was a woman who saw him without a shirt.He was still smiling when he knew that these people didn't know that his wounds were healed and that he was awake.

He opened his eyes to see a beautiful lady with dark red red hair leaning over him.Her eyes were dark and seemed to draw you into their depths to invite you in.Her hair was long and lustrous.He noticed that in her hand was a needle with which he guessed that she was going to draw blood from him for testing.

Just as the needle was ready to pierce his flesh he spoke up, "If you don't want a doctor yourself lady I would suggest that you get that needle away from me."

"So you're awake," she replied happily as she stepped back.This one she thought was going to be a hand full if the professor decides to help him out.

"What did you think you were doing with that needle lady," he shot back coldly to the lady.He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the table and noticed that he was in nothing but his shorts they had even taken off his socks!

"I just wanted a blood sample to test," she replied.

"Well you don't need one.I am fine as you can see, so I am out of here."With that he stood up.

It was when he stood up that he saw who else was in the room.The people he had heard talking were a man wearing red sunglasses.He looked like he was in good shape from the way his body was.He had the look of someone who thought a lot of themselves.There was also a woman there, she was an African American woman.Her hair was the color of fresh fallen snow.She was pretty but very short.They both watched him as he headed for the door.

"What are you afraid of," Jarek heard in his mind."We only mean to help you."

"I fear nothing that I can fight and see.Now get out of my head.If you want to talk to me do so face to face." Jarek growled.

"Very well then I shall," the voice replied in his head as a man appeared in the doorway where he was headed.The man was in a wheelchair.The man was old and had no hair on his head.He seemed to be a very knowledgeable man.

The man said to Jarek then, "let me introduce myself, I am Professor Charles Xavier."

Jarek nodded his head."So should I be impressed with your title.Also since you are introducing people who are they."

"They are my students.The lady you were so rude to is Dr. Jean Grey.The man is Scott Summers also known as Cyclops.The lady with the white hair is Ororo Munroe also known as Storm.Now we have told you our names would you tell us yours?" 

"I am Jarek," he replied absentmindedly.

"What is wrong Jarek are you in pain from your wounds," the professor asked.

"No I am not.I was wondering what this place is."

"It is a place, a school, where we take in young mutants and teach them to use their powers so that they don't hurt people," the professor told him.

"Good.I am glad that someone helps young kids out instead of kicking them aside.Its good that you teach them so that they learn control instead of having to learn the way I did.By myself."Jarek spat out.

"That is not all that is troubling you is it Jarek," Storm prompted.

"I was wondering about the girls if you must know.Are they alright or were they attacked again after I was unconscious?Are you the friends that the girl in tellow spoke of?"Jarek asked with concern in his voice.

"They are fine thanks to you and yes we are the friends she spoke of.They said that you showed up just in time to help them.They also told us that you fought savagely and didn't show any mercy to the men," the professor replied.

"They didn't say anything for one of them couldn't have seen anything.But they are right I did not show mercy to the men.I will never allow someone to live who would rape a girl."Jarek angrily told them.

"I see Jarek.If you wish you can go see the girls."The professor told him.

"I don't need to see them.If they are alright then that is all that matters.What I need to do though is leave.This is no place for me."

Xavier spoke up then, "please stay for awhile.We would like to run some tests on you.That and maybe you will find that this is indeed a place for you.You are not alone there are others like you.You may find that you would like to stay and learn alongside the other students."

"I don't like tests and we have already established that I don't need any training in the use of my powers.And if we didn't establish that it is now." Jarek growled.

"Our tests will not hurt you if that is what you are wondering.We just want to examine you mutation and your body itself." Jean quietly stated.

"I can see that you will not let me leave so fine I concede.When do we get started."

# CHAPTER 3

"Professor look at these X-rays.," Jean exclaimed. 

"What is it jean?" the professor asked.

"From these X-rays it seems that Jarek has broken most of his bones at least once in his life!Some have been broken even more.How can his body still function normal with so many bones being broke.It would affect the way he moves and such," Jean said.

"Not if he is like our friend Logan who has a healing factor Jean.It would heal him fine and allow him to function normally.His body would not be deformed in anyway due to the healing factor.It would seem that our new friend has many abilities would it not Jean?"

"What do you mean professor?"

"I spoke to Jubilee about him.She told me that he moves faster than anyone that she has ever seen in her life.Of course she hasn't seen those who have the mutation that has truly enhanced their speed."

"Professor what are you holding back from me.I don't need to be a telepath to tell that you are."Jean wanted to know.

Xavier smiled at her as he replied, "you are right Jean I am holding something back from you.Jubliee also told me that he created a sword out of yellow light.She then said that he used that sword to cut a man in two and he never showed any hint of remorse at what he had done.I am wondering Jean what kind of person Jarek is."

"Don't worry professor we shall find out.Maybe we can help him with himself and he can help us with our war with Magneto."

"I hope that you are correct Jean I really do," the professor said worriedly.

**********

Jarek decided he was going to give himself a tour of this school and so he started heading down halls and opening doors.Normally he wouldn't have done that but they had said to look around if he wanted.

He found students' rooms which he didn't enter.To enter another person's room was wrong and so he would not enter their rooms without permission.He next found a kitchen that was huge.He guessed that they needed a large kitchen in order to cook the food for all the students.After that he found a workout room which he decided he would come back to.He would do his own workout so that his body stayed in the shape that he had worked so hard to get into.It had been more than a day since he had last had one of his workouts and he could tell.His body let him know that he had missed by having his muscles jump now and again.

He walked on after finding that room.He was not done with his tour yet.He continued on down the halls and next heard the sound of a woman speaking.She was speaking about weather and light and such.Her voice sounded familiar to Jarek so he moved on down until he came to a door.The door was mostly closed but was open just enough for he to see what was going on in the room.He peered in through the open space and saw a class full of students with the woman Storm teaching.He knew that the voice had sounded familiar.

The door creaked from a gust of wind that had no business inside of a building.Jarek cursed under his breath at the creak, at the door, and at wind in general.Storm looked over at him and smiled then.He was almost sure she had caused the wind but he didn't know her powers so he wasn't certain.Still smiling at him she asked pleasantly, "would you like to join our class?"

"Not really," he replied 

"Why not, I am sure you could contribute to class.It is always refreshing to hear a view that is new like yours would undoubtably be," she urged.

"I doubt it, I was never any good in school.All I ever got in school was to not think outside of what I was told," he argued.

"Just have a seat anywhere then, you don't have to participate in class if you don't want to.Just listen if that is all you want to do."

What was it with teachers and women in general that they always had to have their way.He hated it because he knew that he was going to concede to Storm here like he had to Jean earlier.Man how it rankled that he could not tell a lady No and they would listen.Maybe it was a genetic defect in a woman's genes or something.Anyway he wanted to be here in this class.That thought comforted him as he choked out, "Fine."

He walked to the far back of the room and sat in the corner opposite the door so he could watch the room and door.It was a habit of someone who had been hunted for a time and always wanted to know and see his surroundings.He sat with his back to the wall and his legs crossed Indian style in front of him so that he could stand without moving his legs at all.It was an easy way to stand quickly without much body movement.

Just as he sat down he heard Storm speak up, "Jarek why don't you sit next to Jubilee.There is an empty chair next to her at her table."

I have come into the class and now you want to tell me where to sit?Well I will not cave this time to you I will stay here.Jarek replied to Storm from where he was without moving, "If it is all the same to you Ms. Munroe I'd rather stay where I'm at."

He replied a little too quickly though and his words were a bit rushed.The seat the Storm spoke of was next to a certain brown haired girl who was wearing a familiar yellow jacket and had a very familiar face.Jarek told himself that he wanted to sit where he was for the reason earlier.That he wanted to be able to tell a woman no but the real reason that he wanted to stay in his place was because of the girl, Jubliee.

He had no wish to sit next to her for she probably thought that he was a monster for what he had done to those men who were going to rape her.If she thought him a monster he didn't blame her.He was cold hearted he knew that.If he had the chance to kill those men again he would without a second thought because they were rapists and he hated them.

He saw her and another girl with a white streak in her hair glance at him when they thought that he was going to take the offered seat.He knew the other girl was familiar as well wearing that familiar full body suit of clothing with only her face showing.They both looked away quickly when they noticed that he was looking at them.He knew at that time that they were the two girls that he had saved.

Storm replied to him, "if you really would rather sit where you are that is fine."She then went back to teaching.

Jarek was only half listening to the lecture.He was more worried about how the girls saw him.If they were afraid of him and would avoid him if he tried to approach them.Also he wondered if any of these other students knew of what he had done to help their classmates.He hoped that they didn't for they would fear him as well and it was something that he didn't like.Being feared.

These were his thoughts when Storm asked him a question.Since he was only half listening to the lecture he had no idea what she had asked.He thought it best to play deaf."What?" he asked shaking his head to clear it of unwanted thoughts.

"I asked you Jarek could a person become invisible if they could bend light rays around themselves.You see we have a theory and everyone has given their opinion on the subject except for you.We would like to have your input since you are the new student.Maybe you have a different view that we have not discussed," Storm repeated patiently.

All eyes in the class turned to gaze at Jarek.He smiled to himself then and congratulated Storm on a well placed question to get him involved in class.Something that he had not been going to do.He knew and she knew that he had to answer the question.If he ever wanted to be a student here he could not afford to not answer and have the other students trust him.

Jarek then contemplated the question.He could manipulate light but he had never thought to try and bend it around himself to see if he could become invisible.He decided that he would try to do it and see.He thought it would be an interesting test of his powers.He shrugged his shoulders at the class.

"Well Jarek we are waiting for your answer," Storm prompted with a hint of excitement in her voice.Excitement for what he didn't know but it was there Jarek was sure of it.

He thought that he would surprise her with his next words and he smiled to himself."May I have a few minutes Ms. Munroe to formulate an answer?"

"Why," Storm asked frowning.

"Because I will be testing this theory.I do not know if I will succeed but I will answer after I have tried," he calmly replied.

"Oh," Storm asked curiously.

Jarek only nodded his head for he was already working on the theory.He focused his mind on the light that was sorrounding light that was hitting him.He focused even more until all he could see were the individual rays themselves.He then used his power to put up an invisible mirror-like surface around his body.This was to see how the light would reflect so that he knew how to bend it.He noted this and then started to concentrate on the rays so that they were in his hand.He visualized them bending around his arms and legs.Around his body.He then released the mirror-like surface.No light rays were hitting his body then for he was making them go around his body without touching him.

The class saw him shimmer in their vision like a mirage when his shield went up.He was still visible but was distorted for few light rays were hitting him.Then while they watched this he just faded from sight altogether.Many of them gasped out loud and had looks of astonishment on their faces for none of them in this class could go invisible.

Jarek watched the class for any reaction to what he was doing.From their reactions he could tell that he had succeeded but it was taking a toll on him.He was starting to tire fast.He released the rays from his control then and he snapped back into the visible spectrum.He took a step forward to steady himself.Then once that was accomplished he looked up at the astonished face of Storm.He gave her a half-smile and a mock bow as he said lightly, "I would have to say that the theory is true Ms. Munroe since it seems that I have just proven it."

Many of the students started talking to each other about this new kid who could make himself invisible.They were worried that he could walk in on them without them knowing it and such so he thought that he would put that to rest right now."Excuse me students but I can tell you are worried about me being able to do this.Let me assure you that it is too costly for me to ever do it unless there is a dire need.It drains me to the point of unconsciousness."

That statement brought about a whole new course of talking about who he was and why he would not use his power for some other activities.He heard some guys talking about them using it to sneak into the girl's locker room and such.He just shook his head at them and wondered about people in general why they would do such things to one another.

He looked at Storm and saw her shaking her head still from what he had said when he first became visible."Class is dismissed," she cried to the students to get them to leave.

Students started to gather their books and bags and over the racket of the books being struck together Storm shouted, "Make sure you are not late for your training class which is in 10 minutes!"

The students filed out of the room all except for the girl with the white streak in her hair and the girl named Jubliee.Storm was still there but that was to be expectd since she was s teacher and in his experience they always stayed in the room after the students left.As he headed towards the door Jubliee stepped in front of him and the other girl stepped right up next to her bold as day.

"Hello there Jarek right."Jubliee said right out, "We have not been formally introduced and since you saved us I think that we should be.The name's Jubliee and my silent friend here is Rogue."

"Hello ladies," Jarek replied politely.

"Ohh a gentleman," Jubliee stated a bit happily.

Rogue spoke up then to quiet her friend."We wanted to thank you for saving us since you did it at risk to yourself and you didn't even know us."

"It was nothing I assure you," he replied nonchalantly.

"We were also wondering if you were going to the next class with everyone.You could show off your fighting skills which I wish I could have seen.We would really appreciate it if you did."Jubliee seemed like she was having fun with this conversation the little vixen.It was like it was a game to the two of them.

"I haven't decided yet if I will go or not," he growled out so that he took a little wind out of their sails.Serves them right he thought they are trying to maneuver me into doing something and they don't know me at all.Well they may get the chance if I decide to stay here.

A voice cut into their conversation and it was Storm who said exasperated, "Go girls leave Jarek in peace for at least now.After all remember what happens when you are late to this particular class."With those words they had an enormous effect on the two girls.Both of their eyes got as big as basketballs and they turned and sprinted from the room.

They both called over their shoulders though as they left, "See ya around Jarek."

He noticed that they were both giggling as they ran down the hall and he was wondering what they were giggling about when Storm spoke up.He looked over at her with her white hair which was waving back and forth as she shook her head, "They have been waiting for you to get better so that they could speak to you.They were worried about you I think and we would not tell them anything."

"I see," Jarek mused.

"Jarek I have to ask you how you made yourself invisible so that we can understand and help you with your powers.We want to help you learn to control them and use them to help people."Storm said.

Jarek shrugged his shoulders a gesture that Storm was coming to recognize."I did what the theory said.I bent the light around my body so that none of the rays hit my body.It seems that the theory is right.If you can keep light from hitting an object then that object becomes invisible.That is how I became invisible."

He then turned and headed down the hall but stopped before he had taken three steps.He turned back to Storm and answered the other part of her statement a bit coldly, and maybe even bitterly, "Storm I have no need of you people to help me with the controlling of my powers.I have learned how to do that on my own.It took a while and many people died as well as animals but I did learn to control it.The problem was I had to learn fast for some of my actions had alerted the Government to me and they had sent men out to hunt me down and eliminate me.Also I was being hunted by normal people who thought that my death would keep them safe from others like me.In order to survive I had to learn my power, learn what I could do, learn how to control it.Even now I am still learning about it and what it can do but I can control it.I hate being hunted and until you have been don't judge me Storm.My power is devastating if I so chose to make it."It was with those final words that he turned and headed down the hall.

****

Storm wondered about this young man.He was so cold and yet he had risked his life to help out Jubliee and Rogue.He was a person who had mysteries and the other students would want to know what they were.She thought that it might be good for both the students who would maybe make him a friend and for Jarek who might learn to feel again.

Storm also wondered about him being hunted by the government.He must have done something that was very tremendous for the government to want to hunt him down and kill him.Then she worried about the normal people hunting him down.It was like a modern day Salem witch hunt.She feared that he had lost his loved ones that combined with being hunted for a large portion of his life was what had made him so cold.Made him have such a bleak outlook on life.

Lastly she wondered about his powers.He could bend light!That was an amazing feat since no mutants that they knew of could control light in the least.To control light was amazing!She wondered what else he could do besides control light, and what the professor had told her and the rest of them.They knew that he was faster and stronger than a normal person.They also knew from Jean's research that he had better than average senses of sight, smell, and hearing.Of these powers they didn't know how strong any of them were.They just didn't know the extent of his powers.That almost worried her since he said that his powers could be devastating if he wanted to make them that way.Storm knew they would find out what his powers were, and with a smile she headed to the training room.

*****

The girls sprinted to their rooms so that they could change.They did not want to be late for class since that meant that they had to do garbage duty for a week!They both came to their rooms and ducked inside.Jubliee changed cloths into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.Rogue changed into a tight bodysuit.After all they had to change if they were going to get all sweaty.Not the pursuits of a lady but they had to endure.

They both came out of their rooms together and started down the hall.Jubliee spoke up first."I kind of like him don't you.I mean sure he is gruff at times and seems to be more at home being by himself but we could cure him of that problem, don't you think."

"I like him as well.He almost reminds of Logan how I wish he would return."

"Still sweet on that hairy guy sheesh!Get over him there is this new guy!"Jubliee exclaimed.

"No I will not have him as you put it.I would like to have him for a friend, but you know that I will wait for Logan."

"Oh man what is with you.This new guy is tall and handsome and everyting that Logan is well. . . not.I mean come on what is with you."

"Jubliee what is with you that is not very nice to talk about someone that way.And admit it you like Logan too.You just know that he is too much man for you."

"Get serious Rogue, I don't want hiiim.I would rather have Bobby,.. . well on second thought I would not rather have Bobby."

They both laughed at that as they headed to the practice room.

*****

Jarek headed down to the kitchen, that he had found earlier, after class.He was hoping to find himself a pair of knives that were matching since had left his in the bodies of the men he had killed.He needed some knives to practice with or he would become rusty.

He had decided that if he was going to this next class then he would practice his knife skills since they were the things that a person could forget if not practiced.He looked in drawers and cupboards.All he had found were mismatched steak knives.How could a place that had the stuff that this place did not have matching steak knives?At least to him they were not the same.They looked the same but their weight was not.He figured that they would have to work.

He headed then to the workout room, practice room, whatever they called it.He knew that this was not the place that they would normally practice but the Danger Room was down.He knew he was getting there because he heard people way before he came to the door.Inside he found the students practicing their skills.He saw one young man who was creating iceballs and other things out of ice.He noticed another young man doing the same but with fire instead.He saw a boy with blue skin and a tail doing acrobatics and even a young man with metal skin.He saw Jubliee using her powers to attack cardboard cutouts of men.Her powers were short energy bursts that could blind and even hurt if used right.He also saw many other students doing much the same as the others.There was even the teachers Storm, Jean, and Cyclops here.

Jarek also noticed that each person was set up in a specific area that was just for them and he wondered if there was an area for him.Then of course he thought about it and decided that they couldn't have an area for him since he had just arrived, and they couldn't know all of his powers.

He just stood in the doorway watching them all practice.He noticed that Rogue was off running on a treadmill.While he was standing there Jean and Cyclops came up to him, for they had noticed that he was not entering and participating like they wanted him to.He was just standing there so they thought about approaching him.They stopped practicing and went to him.

Jarek noticed the way they were close together.Someone like him learned to watch closely and interpret actions.He noticed how they managed to touch each other without making it obvious, while they walked side by side.He came to the conclusion that they were a couple which didn't bother him in the least.He had no need of a girlfriend.

"Jarek why aren't you practicing with the rest of us," Cyclops asked him.

"I don't have an area set aside for me do I?" 

Jean spoke up and said quickly, "We have set aside that corner by Jubliee for you.I still am not sure what your powers are so we didn't know what kind of area you needed."

Jarek gave his half-smile, "don't worry I will not use my powers, I will just use these knives that I have, I need to practice my knife work anyway.That way there is no chance of me hurting anyone."

Cyclops and Jean hadn't noticed that he had any knives until he spoke up but sure enough upon closer inspection they noticed them tucked in his belt under his shirt."Where'd you get the knives.You didn't have any on you when we brought you in."Cyclops wanted to know.

"From your kitchen.They aren't a matched set but they will do for what I want.Don't worry either if I break them then I shall buy new ones to replace them."Jarek said cooly.

"Don't worry about it.After all we said to make yourself at home."Cyclops said happily.It seemed to him that Jarek might just decide to stay which he would not mind even if he did remind Cyclops of Logan."Just go practice so that we can get back to work."

_I have never had a home so it is a little hard to make myself at home Jarek thought.He had a question though, "Where is the Professor?"_

"He is watching from the moniters in the main control room.He watches to see who improves in the use of their powers and to see who needs his help in the improvement of the control of their powers."Jean replied.

Jarek nodded again and headed for the spot that Jean had pointed to earlier.When he arrived he noticed that a couple of fake men were set up against the wall.They were made of straw so that his knives wouldn't get bent or dulled or anything.It didn't really matter though for like he said he would buy new ones.He had the money from doing a couple of things that he was not so proud of.

He pulled the knives from his belt and felt their balance.They were not balanced that great but they were not the worst either.The balance wasn't what he cared for since if he wanted to be great at throwing knives he needed to be able to determine how they would fly due to being made poorly.His arms shot forward and the knives struck the targets.They didn't fly true though and one of them buried itself in the stomach and the other in the arm.These knives were definitely not his but he would never have his back.He went and retrieved them and threw them once again.This time they both stuck in the chest area.He withdrew them one more time and threw them.He came closer to his mark but was still missing it. He kept retrieving his knives and throwing them until he was hitting the throat every time.

Jarek then thought that he had enough of knife work so he stood there and looked around at the other students again.He saw Jubliee still practicing hitting those dummies with her power blasts.Every time she was hitting the chest and head area but he noticed that her hands needed to be free.That is why she couldn't hit those men that had her and Rogue.Jarek shrugged and decided that he needed to work on his sword work then since he had nothing better to do.

He had no swords of metal but that didn't bother him.He could make his own.He concentrated on the surrounding light that was running free without constraints.He manipulated it, pulling it into his hands and shaping it into swords called katanas.He then wrapped them in his power so that they would stay there until such time as he didn't want them anymore.

To those who were watching they saw blazing swords of light appear in his hands.Around Jarek the light dimmed for a second and then brightened again.When he looked at people it was with eyes that glowed.His swords started to move in intricate patters as his feet moved to match what his arms were doing. It was instinct that guided him.The main reason he was doing this was for the workout and no other reason.

Jarek went through what he had been taught.His swords flashed faster and faster until they became nothing but a blur that trailed light.He thought of the men for some reason that had attacked Jubliee and Rogue.They were going to rape the two of them.Faster the swords moved now all they were was trails of light weaving around in the air.His steps carried him forward, back, back, right, left, left, then forward again. His movements sped up as well.His eyes then lighted on the practice dummies.

His feet carried him forward for to him they were the men who held Jubliee.Down his right sword flashed cutting the dummy in two from head to groin.At the same time his left flashed in a cross slash cutting the other dummy in two from one end of his waist to the other.He done the same to the other dummies until they were nothing but piles of straw.

He stood there then breathing a bit heavy for his emotions had control of him for a minute there.That and he had been working his swords for close to 15 minutes.He turned around and saw all of the students standing far back from him looking at him with Jean, Cyclops, and Storm with even the professor there as well.

"Are you quite done with those," asked the professor gesturing at the swords.

"Yes I guess that I am," Jarek replied and released his hold on the light swords which just disappeared.The light went back to the surrounding air which is where it was meant to be not confined.

"What's the matter," Jarek asked a bit uneasily.He was hardly ever uneasy in the slightest and he didn't like the feeling at all.They were all still looking at him some with a bit of fear in their eyes but most just curiously.

"Nothing is the matter Jarek.It is just that none of them have seen a power like the one that you posses."The professor answered him easily.Too easily Jarek thought for the answer was too ready and preconcieved.

"My power is not that interesting professor.So why don't you just tell me what they were really looking at."

"Jubliee spoke up before the professor could answer this time."Your eyes were glowing brightly!You were also hissing and growling there at the end.Your eyes didn't start to glow until at the end as well."She said with a quiver in her voice.

Jarek smiled to himself then.They were all afraid of him for what he had done.He didn't remember doing that but that was nothing knew.There were times that happened.It was then that he remembered that she said that he had been growling.That meant that he had lost himself to a memory not something that he had seen.Losing himself to a memory was something that he couldn't deal with.He didn't want to lose himself like that around these people who had helped him.

Jarek tried to push his way through the people but he didn't need to bother.They parted readily enough to allow him to pass which would have hurt if he had feelings that could be hurt.He left the mansion then and went to the nearby woods where he would feel at home.

****

He was sitting at the base of a great oak tree when he heard a trio of girls bumbling their way through the woods toward him and talking amongst themselves.

"What did you two have to drag me along,"a girl said that he didn't know.

"Because Kitty we love you so much that we couldn't let you stay in that stuffy mansion any longer."Jubliee said.

"Liar you just are trying to make me uncomfortable.You know that I don't like the outdoors.Me and the outdoors don't get along."Kitty accused.

"So we felt you needed to broaden your horizens then how's that for an answer."Rogue replied.

"You know I hear there are bears in these woods."Kitty said mock frightened.

"Well if there are then you can scare them away with that hairdo that you have.I mean could we be anymore 80's."Jubliee shot back to Kitty.

"What's wrong with my hair," Kitty wondered.

"It is permed.Only old women perm their hair now days Kitty."Rogue said trying to hide a laugh at the image that brought up.

"I happen to like my hair this way.You are both just going to get it when you both least expect it for the way you treat your poor little friend me."Kitty cried to them.

They didn't know how right that statement was though until Jarek appeared right in front of them from behind a tree.They all screamed and turned and fled back into the trees until he called out to them."I am no bear and I am no axe murderer from a horror flick if that is what you thought."

They stopped and turned then and looked back.Sure enough it was no bear but it was Jarek.The person that they were sent out here to find.He sure looked different.He had no shirt on and his pants were tore.He was quite dirty and his hair was sure a mess and they should know.After all they were hair critics and they were just giving Kitty advice on her hair.

When he next addressed them his voice held no welcome in it."Why are you here."

"The professor sent us out here to get you.He told us to tell you that he didn't know why you had left in the first place and to be quite honest I don't know why you left either."Jubliee said with her hands on her hips.

"I left because the students were afraid of me even you Jubliee," he replied coldly.

"That was only because we have never seen a power before where the person's eyes glowed."Rogue said to try and placate him.Indeed they were a bit scared of him but that would not be the thing to say right now.

"Yeah Rogue is right Jarek.I mean people were scared a bit of me when they found out I could phase through things.They thought that I would sneak into their rooms and things."Kitty spoke up to try and help.They were her friends and so she would do her best to help.

"Who are you young lady," Jarek asked her when he turned his gaze to her.

"I am Kitty Pryde.I am Jubilee's roommate and their best friend at least for now."When she said that she turned and glared at the two of them.

They tried to hide a giggle and then Jubliee spoke up."Besides the professor explained things to the students and they don't fear you now."

"Yeah well they should fear me."Jarek said coldly again."Back there I lost it.My mind was trapped in a memory.I was becoming lost in that memory becoming unthinking.Everything was happened was instinct.If someone had touched me I might have killed them without realizing what I was doing."

"But you won't lose it again we will help you make sure of that.You wouldn't hurt us," Rogue said sweetly.

"I only hope that I never lose it again.As to hurting you ladies I would never hurt you if I could help it."

"Let's head back then.I shouldn't have kept you out in the woods when darkness falls since you have no woodcraft training and one of just doesn't get along with the trees and such."Jarek said with his half-smile.

Kitty blushed at that remark but hide it by phasing through one of the trees that was in front of her.Jarek shook his head thinking that would be a great ability and one that a person could easily use to help people out.

As he turned and started back towards the mansion Jubilee spoke up, "Um we have something to give you first."

She kicked at the ground as Jarek replied, "Oh yeah."

"Give it to him," Jubliee whispered to Rogue as she elbowed her in the side.

Of course Jarek heard that but he didn't let it show.He just stood there waiting for them to give him whatever it was.Rogue stepped forward and pulled a bundle out from under her cloak.She held it out to Jarek at arms length and he took it from her hands gently.Jarek opened the package and inside found his two knives cleaned.

He took the knives from the box and held them like a person would a cherished thing.He couldn't believe that they had gotten his knives back for him.He also couldn't believe that one of them had pulled them out of the bodies of the men.He looked at them then all three of them and said "Thank you.First for helping me see that I should come back with you to the mansion and second for these knives.You giving me my knives means more to me than either of you could possibly know."

Jarek then did something that took even him by surprise and especially them.He reached out and hugged both of them.Rogue and Jubliee didn't know what to think of this show of affection.They had thought that he was cold but know he just did something that they would never had thought him to do.He released them then and said, "Don't think that I am soft by any means.I did that for you it was the only way at the moment that I could think of to thanks you.I am still as cold as always."

Jubilee looked at the other two then and said shrugging, "Tell us why those knives mean so much to you."

He looked at them and said, "Because they have been with me for longer than anything else I own.They have been with me since I was 14 and they were given to me by a woman who had saved my life.She was a mutant as well and so I cherish them for what they represent and that they are great knives.I feel like they are a part of me."

"Well enough talk huh.These past days I have decided that I will become a student so let's go make me a student what do you say."Jarek said to get them to go back to the mansion.

He smelled rain on the way and didn't want them to be out in it.They headed back to the mansion and he was going to become a student.As soon as they arrived back at the mansion that is just what happened right then and there.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men

Copyright: I do own Jarek so don't use him without my permission please.

A New Beginning Part 2

Magneto was sitting in his chiar at his new hideout. One could not keep the same hideout as you had when things go bad. Magneto was wondering about Charles Xavier and his X-men. They had defeated him and yet they were mutants. _Why could they not see what he was trying to do_ he wondered. He was just trying to make the world a land of tolerance instead of being filled with hate filled people.

Yes they had defeated him but only because of the one called Wolverine. He had destroyed Magneto's machine. His beautiful machine that had taken years to make and design. Now all his work was for naught since his machine was nothing more than scrap metal laying at the bottom of the ocean near Ellis Island.

The room Magneto was in held little in the way of furnishings. There was a metal table with metal chairs spaced evenly around the table. Upon the table were little metal chess men as well as a board. Everything was metal so that he could control it without having to really move to do anything. 

Magneto was sitting at the head of the table looking across the room to where stood the newest member of his brotherhood. The man was dressed from head to toe in blood red leather and was quite built. He was taller than average with a muscular build and eyes that held a hardness brought on by the hatred of humans that the brotherhood possesed. Of course Magneto didn't really hate humans he pitied them more than anything for their hatred of his kind. 

The man's power was that he was able to create balls of concussive force and throw them great distances. He could also use his force in other ways but that was his main attack mode. The balls that he could form were quite devastating since they could break bones. The man could probably put enough power into them to kill if he had the energy.

Magneto was trying to recruit more members for the brotherhood since it seemed a bit weak. He needed a powerful force at his command if he was to defeat Charles and his X-men. This new man was just the first of many who would join and become his brothers and sisters.

"You may go Bomber," Magneto said distractedly.

Bomber turned and left at the behest of Magneto the man who would be his leader. Magneto shook his head then wondering. _Why won't my brothers and sisters in mutanthood step forward and join me_ he wondered not for the first time. Of course he already knew the answer, it was because they were scared of the world and of the war that was coming. _No matter though I will fight this war for all of you who are scared and frightened. _

Next he considered Bomber. He would make a good addition to the ranks. His power was a good one and could be used for many things. That power of his would come in handy against the X-Men who Magneto knew he would end up battling again sometime. He knew the X-Men would battle him until either his group or they were dead to a man.

Also with this new member he had enough members that he could send his brotherhood out and battle the X-Men one on one so that he was left to do something without worrying about having to be in the battle himself. He knew that the only member that he had besides himself that could beat this Wolverine was Sabretooth. Bomber though could battle any of the other X-Men and hold his own.

"I need more of my brothers and sisters here with me," Magneto said out loud sighing.

"In time they will come," a female voice that he recognized as Mystique said from behind him.

"Ah Mystique do you have any news," Magneto asked while turning around to face her.

"Yes I do have some news for you. You want more of our brothers and sisters to join well I was thinking and I believe that I have come up with someone who would join if I asked him. He was a child when I last saw him six years ago, when I saved him from a pack of bloodthirsty humans. I took this child under my tutalage and trained him in the martial arts as well as in espionage tactics and gun usage. I remember that his power was amazing." Mystique was relating to Magneto when he interrupted her.

"This is all very fascinating Mystique but will he join, and do you know where he is at now days. You claim he will join but you don't know that until you ask." Magneto didn't want to be harsh to her since she was his most valuable asset but he really wanted to know who this kid was and who he was now.

Mystique was almost annoyed but she didn't let it show. Not to Magneto the man who would make the world a great place for mutants to live. She continued with what he wanted to know, "I saw him in New York City a while ago while I was there doing recon. It shall take me a couple days to find out where he is in the city but I will find him Magneto." Mystique said in her business tone. With those departing words to Magneto she strode from the room. While she was leaving Magneto thought again how glad he was that she was on his side and not against him.

****

Jarek was on his way to the tactical room of the mansion. Xavier said that he wanted to show Jarek some things and to meet him there. Jarek had no idea what it was that Xavier wanted to show him, but he figured that it would not hurt him to go there and see.

He walked into the room and saw a table with Storm, Cyclops, Jean, and the professor all sitting around it. They had a large TV screen with a picture of a man on it. The man was old with white hair and he was wearing a cape and helmet.

Scott gestured to a empty chair and said, "have a seat."

Jarek did just that sitting next to Storm at the back of the room. "What is going on," he asked.

"We are thinking about making you a member of the X-Men team. That reason and also since you are now a student of the school we have decided that it is best to show you the enemies that we have to fight," Xavier explained to Jarek.

"Ok then tell me if you wish. Enemies are always easier to defeat if you know about them. Also this way I know the face of those who would attack any friends that I may one day have here," Jarek replied.

They were all worried about that last statement from Jarek. They didn't like that he had no friends. He had been at the mansion for a while now and had no friends. All of the new students had always made friends fast and yet here was Jarek with none but perhaps Kitty, Jubliee, and Rogue. They didn't let it bother them too much though for that was not the reason he was there.

Xavier gestured to the screen where the man was. As Jarek watched it started to play and he saw the man control metal and such. While he was watching Xavier started to speak, "This first man is Magneto. He has the power to control and create magnetic forces. He is also the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants. With his power he is nearly unbeatable since there is so much metal wherever he goes."

"Next is Toad," here the screen changed from the destruction of cars and such to a small muscular man who was hunched over much like a toad. His skin also held a slight greenish tint to it. "This mutant has the ability to jump extreme distances as well as jump extremely high. His legs have the strength to break bones if he kicks with them. Also at his disposal is his tongue which is very long and strong. Lastly he can spit a type of saliva that hardens on contact with whatever surface it hits. He used it against Jean and it nearly killed her since she couldn't breathe through it."

The screen changed once again to show a very large man dressed in animal skins. He had long blonde hair and his fingernails were like claws. His teeth were like fangs. The screen showed him picking up cars and trees and throwing them around with ease. Jarek didn't relish the idea of ever having to face that man. Xavier gave Jarek the rundown on the man on the screen next. "This man is known as Sabretooth. He has a healing factor that can heal most any wound that he sustains in mere minutes. His fingernails as you can see are very deadly weapons themselves, and that coupled with his strength which is amazing makes him a very deadly foe. Lastly he has good senses."

All through this Jarek watched and noted how they fought and how their powers worked so that he knew what it would be like to fight them. He didn't really care about them or what they did as long as they did not fight him yet he knew that he would fight them many times if necessary. His interest was not held very well until the screen showed the next person.

The screen showed a woman with blue skin who was beautiful, at least to Jarek's eyes. She had yellow eyes and dark red hair. He couldn't believe who he was seeing on the screen. He didn't want to believe it yet he knew that it was true. She was an enemy of the X-Men. Mystique. He owed her much and his friendship was something that he had given her and would not take back from her no matter what. Xavier started to tell him about her, "This is . . ." when Jarek interrupted him.

"Mystique is her name. Her power is the ability known as shapeshifting. It allows her to assume the form of just about anything that is near her size. She is also a master of many forms of martial arts and an expert at infiltration." Jarek told them what he knew of her. His voice held warmth for her they all noted.

"How do you know all that about her Jarek," Jean asked curiously.

"I know all that because I know her. I also know that she is not my enemy. There is no way that she is. She was kind to me when no one else was," Jarek argued to them.

"Where do you know her from," Scott wanted to know.

"I know her from six years ago. She saved my life beck then when I was going to be publicly executed in a town for being a mutant. You see I accidentally used my power and some of them saw. She saved me that day and then took me in and trained me for two years," Jarek said sadly for he remembered that day well and the day she left him.

He looked at them then and saw that they wanted to know more and so he told them all that he was willing to tell. "She is not my enemy nor will she ever be. If the Brotherhood fights us then I shall fight until it comes to her. I will not harm her and I will not let any of you harm her either. I owe her my life and so I shall use it to protect her." Jarek fiercely spoke.

With that said he turned and left the room.

When he was out of hearing range Storm spoke up, "Professor it would appear that Mystique holds a special place in our friend Jarek's heart. Though I doubt he loves her like a man but more like a older sister."

"It would appear so Storm. Jean I would like you to speak to Rogue and Jubilee. See if they will speak to Jarek so that we know how he feels about Mystique. Also see if they will try to learn his past for us since he seems to not want to tell any of us. We need to know about Jarek if we are to help him with anything." The professor said.

Jean agreed that she would and left the room to go speak to the girls. Jean knew that the girls would be in Jubilee's and Kitty's room because that is where they always were. Those three girls spent more time together than any of the other students except the boys who were always doing things together but that was the nature of boys Jean mused.

Jean stood in front of Jubliee's door then and knocked. It was Jubliee who answered the door after about a minute of waiting. Jean noticed that Jubliee had on her yellow jacket and some faint traces of make-up. Jean smiled at her and asked sweetly, "May I come in Jubliee?"

"Of course Ms. Grey come on in. We were just studying," Jubliee replied as she opened the door wider then and stepped aside.

Jean stepped into the room and saw that indeed they were studying which was good. They were studying their history, the time of the Roman Empire to be exact. They had a paper to write for Storm who would be very happy to hear that they were studying for that paper. Jean frowned for she wished that they had more teachers who could take some of the load of them. All of the X-Men were having to teach at least two classes and it was a bit difficult. Checking up on the girls and their homework nor whising about more teachers were why she was there though.

"What do you need Ms. Grey," Kitty inquired.

"I need to ask all of you to do a favor for the professor and the rest of the teachers," Jean started.

"What is it," Rogue prompted.

"Yeah what do you need us for," Jubliee followed Rogue.

Jean smiled at them then because she couldn't help it. The girls were so enthusiastic for now but they might change once they found out what it was that she wanted them to do. Jean took a deep breath then and decided to just ask them. It would be no good to beat around the bush so she asked, "We would like you to speak to Jarek."

"No problem we would be glad to. After all he is an interesting guy to talk to," Jubliee answered.

"You may change your mind once you hear what it is we want you to talk to him about," Jean persisted.

"Well Ms. Grey please tell us what you need us to discuss with him," Kitty prompted Jean.

Jean couldn't believe these girls. They would talk to Jarek she knew no matter what it was that Xavier wanted them to talk to him about. "Well we need to talk to him about his relationship with the mutant Mystique and his history with her."

"Mystique, but she is the enemy," Rogue harshly replied questioningly.

"Yes it seems that he knows her from his past. He told us he would not fight her and he wouldn't let any of us harm her in any way. Along with asking him about that we would be appreciative if you could ask him about when his powers first manifested. See if you can get him to speak of his past to you please," Jean almost pleaded it was so important that they know these things.

"We'll talk to him Jean you don't need to worry. We'll get him to talk to us about that stuff if we have to throw him down and tickle him until he gives up and talks. We know how to torture him like that," Jubliee answered for the girls trying to be serious.

Jean rolled her eyes at the girls. She believed that they might just try to do just that to get him to talk. "OK then, if you find anything out please tell me or the professor. If you can't find either of us tell Ms. Munroe or Mr. Summers. If it is really important don't be afraid to use the intercom to get our attention," Jean told them as she headed for the door.

"Um, Ms. Grey," Kitty asked to stop Jean at the door. "Why are you having us ask talk to Jarek instead of you or one of the other X-Men?"

"Because Jarek will not tell us anything of his past. He doesn't want us to know or he wants to spare us pain from his past or something. He won't speak to most people. You three girls on the other hand he does speak to quite often. He seems to trust you and tell you things that he wouldn't tell anyone else he opens up to you girls," Jean replied.

Jean then left the three girls to wonder how they would get Jarek to speak of the things that he had kept hidden for years. She left them to figure out on their own how to convice him to open up to them though Jean figured that it wouldn't take much on their part. Jean truly wondered what it was that Jarek didn't want them to know.

****

The girls looked at each other with grins on their faces. They had just been given permission to hound and interrogate Jarek which was something that they had wanted to do but they had held back. They hadn't wanted to anger him or the professor but now they had permission! Interrogation was something that had wanted to do since Jarek had first arrived, and especially since he had opened up a little out in the woods when they went and found him.

"Well I think that we need to pay Jarek a visit, after all I am getting bored with our homework," Jubliee said quite happily.

"I agree with the homework part and with the Jarek part. He is so cold all the time. Maybe we can bring him out of the cold," Kitty said.

"OK but we need to come up with whether we want to be direct or discreet," Rogue said.

"I think we should be direct," Rogue answered her own question.

"Really," Kitty prompted Rogue to continue so she did.

"Yeah I mean he seems to be direct with everything that he does. Anyways I don't see how we can be discreet about this do you," Rogue said.

"How about we just go to his room and tell him our stories about how we came to be here. You know what made us run, everyone already knows. Then we can make him tell us his past since it wouldn't be fair if he didn't tell us. You know we can use the guilt trip thing. It works on all guys because they are suckers for tears and girls who have them," Jubliee reasoned.

"You know that is good I like that. It is devious but hey guys deserve it that is why women are the smarter sex," Rogue said smiling.

"Excellent idea by George," Kitty said in her best British accent.

"Why thank you chap," Jubliee replied haughtingly though with a smile on her face. They all started laughing then as they headed down towards his room.

****

Jarek was in his room when he heard people nearing his door. He knew they were coming to his door simply because his was the only room in this wing of the mansion. He shook his head as their scents wafted to him just before the knock at the door was heard.

"Come in ladies," he said as he stood up from his bed. A gentleman always stood in the prescence of ladies.

"Heya Jarek, how are ya doing," Jubliee wanted to know as she led Rogue and Kitty into his room like she was general or something.

"I am fine and you," he replied.

"Oh we are great thanks for asking," Rogue answered.

"Excuse me but where can we sit," Kitty asked. "There are not enough chairs."

"You can all sit on the bed and I will sit in the chair or stand," he replied.

They sat on the bed then and looked around the room. They couldn't help it since it was habit. What they saw surprised them. All they saw were the furnishings that were in the room when Jarek moved in. There was the bed they were sitting on as well as a desk and chair. There was a dresser and mirror as well but that was the extent of the room's furnishings. There were no posters on the walls, no pictures on the desk, no computer, no anything else. The room was bare.

"Why don't you have anything in your room to make it homey," Kitty asked frowning.

"Because I don't have a home. To put anything in one's room is to give the impression that you want to stay there for a very long time. I have never had a home in seven years, and to have one now would bee foolish. I am staying here to learn things and that is all. Also I don't need a home for the reason it causes a weakness in you. When you have a home it gives your enemies something to attack, to use against you.," Jarek told them matter of factly.

"That is a cold outlook," Kitty said sadly.

"Perhaps it is Kitty but it is what I think. Perhaps this place can change the way I think who knows? Now why are you really here ladies," Jarek asked.

"Well we thought that in order to further tradition here at the school we would tell you what incident in our past caused us to run and eventually end up here at the mansion," Jubliee excitedly stated.

"Oh really," Jarek inquired raising one of his eyebrows and giving them his half-smile.

"Yeah that is the tradition and so I will go first," Jubliee stated happily. My incident is simple. I was at home and blew up our TV and VCR. I didn't know what I had done so I left home and went to the mall before my parents got home. At the mall I met a guy who just would not take no for an answer. He insisted on trying to kiss me and make me go home with him, so I used my power. I blinded him and burned his face with my power. I ran after that and kept running until I ended up here thanks to professor Xavier," Jubliee finished her story with a flourish of her powers in the air above them and a grin on her face.

Next Rogue spoke up. "My story is simple and a bit more tragic than Jubliee's. The first boy I ever kissed was put into a coma for three weeks. I knew I was different then and so I ran. A man helped me by the name of Logan and we ended up here," Rogue finished sadly.

Kitty looked from Rogue to Jubliee and then to Jarek. "My turn huh," Jarek nodded. "Mine is a bit different than theirs. I was in bed one night at home when my brother had brought his date back to our house. He was making out with her in the room below mine. The next thing I hear is cloths being torn off."

"Kitty this is not a stinking book of hot scenes. Get to the point," Jubliee said.

"Fine," Kitty said sticking her tongue out at Jubliee. "Well like I said the next thing I know is I am falling through my bed and the floor. I hit the floor in the room that my brother is in and just lay there for a second. My brother and his girlfriend freaked out and so I ran from the house. I kept running until I ended up here since I didn't want to talk to my family. Of course later I went back and we worked everything out and they accepted me for what I am."

"Interesting stories ladies. I'm glad that none of you had fatal accidents with your first power using. I am also glad your family decided to still love you and accept you Kitty," Jarek said.

"You don't believe our stories," Jubliee accused.

"I do believe your stories that is the point. I meant what I said," Jarek argued.

"Well then it is now your turn Jarek," Kitty prompted at the same time Rogue said the exact same thing.

"Very well ladies I shall tell you my story. I was a child who was always the one who was made fun of by the other kids. It didn't bother me that they got their fun at my expense. Their names didn't bother me because I was impervious to their taunts. If it was directed at someone who didn't deserve to be made fun of though I stuck up for them which made me a great deal of enemies at a very young age. That is not part of the story though so I shall not elaborate. Since I never fought back to the kids I became their favorite target. When I was thirteen a kid attacked me on my home from a fishing trip. He was fifteen and so took my fishing pole away from me." Jarek frowned at the memory and his voice became cold. "He beat me down. He punched me and kicked me repeatedly. I was a bloody mess. It was cold there since it was snowing and I was becoming cold. I wanted him to feel the same way so I unleashed my power for the very first time. I froze the kids blood in his veins killing him instantly. That is when I ran rather than have my parents persecuted for what I was."

The girls were silent as they digested this then Jubliee spoke thinking that he was kidding. "Ok come on now tell us the real story of why you ran. That one you just told us can't be true."

Jarek's eyes blazed then as he harshly replied, "You don't believe that then I guess I will have to show you the truth of it."

He turned to Kitty, "Your computer is hooked up to the internet isn't it, the one in your room."

"Y. . .y. . yes it is," Kitty stammered out in fear of Jarek at that moment.

"Follow me then ladies," Jarek spat out to them as he headed towards Jubliee's and Kitty's room.

He walked right into their room without their permission. He went right to Kitty's computer that was already on and upon the screen was information on the Roman Empire. He brought up a search engine then typed in Mutant Attacks in the Midwest. He remembered that he had made front page news in many of the major papers across the Midwest. He also knew that his incident would be up on the internet due to Kelly and his former attack on Mutants, though the good senator was now dead he was told.

He saw the screen bring up a bunch of matches and he saw the one that he wanted. He clicked on it and up came a newspaper article on what he had just told the girls. The headline of it was Jarek The Son of a Good Family Kills Kid. It went on to totally shred his life but at least it didn't say anything bad about his family.

He gestured at the computer. "There are you happy ladies. You might want to print that off and give it to the professor. I know that is why you came to me today. If he wants to know something he should come and ask me." Jarek coldly said.

He then left the girls room and them to ponder over what he had told them of his past. They didn't know what to think. They couldn't understand how he felt because they had never killed anyone and he had done it the first time he had used his power. They were sorry they ever asked but they couldn't take it back. They resolved to make it up to him some time. They did print the article off and they did take it to the professor and Jean.

****

The professor and the X-Men were looking at the article that the girls had brought in. "How could he live with what he did for all these years without telling anyone," Scott wondered.

"He is a person who seems to deal with his pain by keeping others from sharing it. He holds it inside which will one day be the ruin of him I believe," Xavier mused.

At that time Jarek came barging into the room. "Why don't you ask me yourself instead of having girls come and ask me. What is in my past is better not said to them since they have no idea what killing is like. It will do nothing but hurt them," Jarek demanded.

"Well first please calm down," Jean said.

"I am as calm as I am going to get. Now what do you really want to know professor," Jarek asked calming down a little.

"I would like to know about you and Mystique. That is all along with your fist usage of your power," the professor confessed.

"Fine then you can use your power and find what you are looking for. All you are allowed to look at though is those memories of mine," Jarek said.

"Very well but I must ask if I can broadcast your thoughts onto the screen so that the X-Men can see it as well," Xavier asked.

"Fine just do it."

They hooked a machine up to Xavier's head then so that what he saw was put onto the screen. Next they put a CD into the machine so that they could record what was put on the machine. They would show this to the girls since they had started this with them. They all sat back except for the professor who put his hands on either side of Jarek's head.

"Try to relax," the professor said.

Jarek just sat there as he thought of his meeting with Mystique so that the professor did not have to worry about hunting for it. He was not really wanting to do this but he had to trust these people if he was going to live there.

FLASHBACK

_Jarek was breathing hard as he ran from the mob of people who were hunting him. They all had baseball bats or guns or some sort of weapon._

"Come back mutie," one man yelled after Jarek as he rounded a corner and ran into another mob of people.

He tried to use his power to frighten them away but it wouldn't work when he wanted it to. He tried to run from them but it was too late he was boxed in. One man grabbed him from behind and held his arms at his sides. "Come on mutie scum we are gonna have us a nice public killing of you so that others of your kind don't come here to our nice town."

They drug him to the center of the town down on main street. All the while they were dragging him they kept kicking him and punching him. He knew he had broken bones but the pain was so great that he couldn't feel it. He learned that day how to block out pain. 

They strung him up to a light post. His hands were tied behind his back as a noose was put around his neck. They were going to hang him for the whole town to see. He was hunted and now he was going to be killed because a girl had used her power near him and someone had seen. They figured that it was him since he was an outsider and not a member of their town.

"Ok people of Gray," the mayor bellowed out to the crowd. Gray was the name of the town and Jarek vowed he would return and take vengeance on them. But he knew that he couldn't do that even if he did survive. He couldn't fault the people for wanting to protect their families.

"We have here a mutant. Now before we hang him we need to have a vote. How many of you think that we should kill him," The mayor bellowed out again. 

The roar of aproval at the statement of killing him was near deafening. He heard "kill the mutie," and "gut the little bastard," among other statements flung his way along with fruit and other articles. A rock hit him in the temple and split his skull. The blood was now covering his face.

"Now who thinks we should let this little mutie live," the mayor asked the crowd though not near so loud as before. At that point Jarek knew what real hate was since he could almost feel it radiating off the people gathered before him. It made him sick to see that people could be so cold and cruel to someone for being different. He felt like crying but he would not give these people the satisfaction of seeing him cry for his life like a child even though that is just what he was. They were going to kill a kid that was only fourteen years old and they held no remorse.

No one had spoken up the whole time these thoughts were going through his head. It had been deathly silent. They all wanted to see him hang. They wanted to see his death. Well they might as well he thought. They had already seen his blood the natural course of things was now his death.

"Just kill me and get it overwith," Jarek choked out through swollen lips as he spat a gobbet of blood to the ground.

"Shut up mutie," the mayor said as he hit Jarek in the face.

"Now do you have any last words mutie," the mayor demanded angriliy.

The had just told him to shut up now they want last words. Well he could give them some last words. "Just kill me so that I don't have to be here in this worthless prejudice town for another second."

That was the wrong thing to say since they kicked the barrel out from underneath him. The rope tightened around his throat and cut off his air. He couldn't breathe and he was starting to panic. His vision started to blur as he saw and heard the people cheering. 

Jarek then heard a gun shot and a woman's voice. "Release the boy and bring him to me mayor. If you don't you shall be killed with my next shot," the woman cooly said.

Jarek couldn't see or hear much he was nearing death. His heart was beating faster and faster to try to get oxygen to his body yet there was none to give. His face was starting to turn blue and he knew that he was about to die when he felt his feet hit the ground. Next the noose was removed from around his neck. He couldn't really feel any of this it was all very distant.

"What makes you think that we will give him to you woman and not just kill you instead," the mayor yelled at her then.

"Because I can gaurantee that you will be the very first to die if you think about killing me. Next will be anyone with a gun and I don't see but two in the crowd. Believe me I will kill them before they get me and that means the rest of you will be easy targets," the woman said.

Jarek blacked out then. When he awoke some time later he was sitting across from a woman with blue skin. She had yellow eyes and red hair. In her lap was a pistol, a 9mm if Jarek was correct.

She looked up and smiled at him then. "I see that you are alive. That is good because I want you to live with me and I shall teach you many things."

"Ok my lady but why did you help me in the first place. You don't know me."

"You are a fellow mutant that was all I needed to know. Now what is your name kid," she asked almost purring.

"I am Jarek," he replied.

"What no last name," she inquired.

"No because to have a last name means that you have a family and I no longer have a family, but may I ask what your name is so that I can thank you," Jarek asked.

"I am Mystique."

"Thank you Mystique I am forever in your debt."

END FLASHBACK

Jarek looked at the professor then and the rest of the X-Men. They all wore horrified expressions on their faces. "My god how could anyone do that to a child," Storm asked horrified.

"I don't know Storm but they did and now I see why you feel you owe her so much Jarek," the professor said.

"I do owe her. As you saw she was not always the person she is now. She raised me like her brother and I in turn treated her like the sister I never had," Jarek said.

"How could you not hold a grudge against those people for what they did to you, I know that I would," Scott asked.

"I can't hold it against them. They were only protecting their families. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time is all. They were foolish and it is wrong to hold it against people who are foolish," Jarek answered.

"Jarek do you feel up to showing us your memory of the first time you used your power or would you rather wait for a while," the professor asked gently.

"It is alright to do it now. The memories hold no pain for me but they do for other people. That is why I try to keep them hidden from people so that they don't have to suffer pain like you all just did," Jarek explained.

Jarek thought of his memory of when he killed that kid all those years ago. He showed it to the professor so that he could see it like he wanted. He didn't hold nothing back and when they were done once again they couldn't believe what they had seen.

"You see that is pretty much my life what you have seen already," Jarek said.

"You can go now Jarek we need to discuss what we have seen," the professor said.

Jarek left the room then but the people left in the room did not speak they just sat there thinking. Jean and Scott sat close to each other taking comfort in each other and being glad that they hadn't had to deal with what Jarek did.

****

When Jarek reached his room he saw a note sitting on his bed. He opened the note and read:

__

Dear Jarek,

I am sending this to you in hopes that you will come and see me so that we can talk. I really need to talk to you so that I can explain why I left all those years ago. I had my reasons and if you show up at the indicated place then I shall tell you all. Please come and talk to me Jarek. I miss you and would like to catch up with you. Meet me at Tonberry's donut shop. We will be safe since it is out of the way and is owned by a mutant.

Love your adopted sister,

Mystique

Jarek took the note and folded it. He knew that he would go but he was not foolish enough to go without telling anyone. He grabbed his knives and put them on. Next he headed down to Jubliee's room and slid the note under the door when no one answered his knock. He knew they were with the professor and he didn't care. They might as well know he thought.

Jarek after sliding the note under their door headed to the garage and got a motorcycle. He hopped on and left the mansion for the indicated store. He knew he was going into a ambush but he owed Mystique and so he would show up and listen to her. He would deal with the ambush when it happened. They would be in for a surprise if they thought they were going to take him without losing someone. The mansion faded into the night behind him.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men.

Copyright: I do own Jarek if you wish to use him ask me.

*******

A New Beginning Part 3

Jarek came to the street that the Donut Shop was on. He drove the motorcycle into an alley and covered it with cardboard boxes and other items of garbage. He didn't want anyone stealing the bike since it was not his. He then went to the mouth of the alley and looked around.

He saw no people on the street but that was not surprising since he was in a part of New York that most sane people did not even think about going. He gave his half-smile to himself then. He was definitely not a normal person and who knows he thought he may not even be truly sane.

He headed down the street watching rooftops and windows as he went. He figured that even if Mystique hadn't set him up Magneto would use the oppurtunity to rid himself of a potential enemy. He scanned for anyone who would be out of place and didn't see anyone. 

He had made it to the door of the place and was just standing there. He didn't know what he would say to Mystique. It had been about four years since last he had seen her. He knew she had changed from the person he remembered but he knew that he had to speak to her. So he pushed open the door and entered the place.

He scanned the room that he was in just out of habit. He saw tables spaced around the room with wooden chairs at them for customers to sit and get out of the streets. Jarek also saw a counter that was hollow with glass on the side the customers were on. Inside the counter were many different kids of rolls from normal donuts to bear claws.

There was a man behind the counter who was small with beady little eyes that reminded Jarek of a rat. The man when he moved was quite fluid though which gave away that he was indeed a mutant since his movements were too fluid to made by a normal person. A normal person would still have some jerkiness to their movements no matter how hard they tried not to. The man must have had a mutation that dealt with speed and balance.

Lastly Jarek saw her. She was sitting in a corner table so that her back was to the wall and she could see whoever came in. She was beautiful though Jarek knew that this was just a form and not her real one. She was tall and red-haired with big blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of old denim jeans and a white T-shirt. She gestured for him to come over to the table and so he did just that.

When he got there the first thing he did was pick her up out of the chair and give her a hug. He couldn't believe that she was really there! He figured that it was someone other than her but it was her. She smelled like her and when she first saw him her eyes had shifted color for just a split second to the customary yellow.

He sat her down then and he sat down in a chair. He just looked at her then waiting for her to start the conversation. One thing that he had learned over the years was patience. So he waited for her to speak as she watched him and looked him over.

****

Mystique was sitting in the designated place waiting for Jarek to show up. She hoped and prayed that he would show since she owed him an explanation for why she had ran out on him. She was not wearing her normal guise since that would attract to much attention and she knew that Jarek could tell if it was really her or not.

She watched the door the whole time drinking coffee. She had a donut sitting in front of her but that was untouched. She kept waiting for him to show up but he just was not. Then when she thought that he wasn't coming for sure she saw the door start to open. She hoped that it was him and when the door opened fully standing there framed by the street lights was Jarek.

He had changed since the last time she had seen him, besides when she had seen him earlier in New York but then she hadn't had a very good picture of him since he moved away from her so fast. Now she noted he was very handsome. He had apparently finished growing. He now stood six foot and five inches tall. He weighed in at 245 pounds which made him look kinda mean. He was very muscular and very cut, in very good shape with little fat on him. His hair was a very dark blue, a blue so dark that unless the light hit it right it appeared to be black, perhaps it was black she couldn't tell. His hair was also cut short so that it didn't get into his eyes to interfere with his fighting just like she had told him. He had bright green eyes that one could see from across a room, it was almost like those eyes could see into your very soul and yet they held understanding for all that they saw. He had a face that was free of any blemish but that was not surprising considering he had a healing factor even if it was not as good as Sabretooth's. She knew by looking at him that the women would just love him and she herself found him attractive.

She felt then just how much she had missed him. He had been her constant companion for near two years. He had went everywhere with her and they had shared everything together. There was nothing that they couldn't talk to each other about and that was something that she missed ever since joining with Magneto. She hoped she could mend what she had broken.

She noted with a little amusement how he scanned the room with an experts eyes. She knew he was looking for anything out of the ordinary and she also knew that he would be prepared for whatever it was that could happen. She gestured for him to come over to her then.

He started across the distance seperating them and came right up to her instead of taking a seat like she thought he would. Then without any warning he picked her up out of the chair and hugged her. It took Mystique completely by surprise. No one in her life had ever hugged her. It was something that she was not prepared for. It was at that time that she found out how much she had meant to Jarek. She also guessed then that she had hurt him more that she had first believed when she left.

He then sat her back down and grabbed himself a seat. He sat there just looking at her waiting for her to speak first. That was something else that she had taught him. If you have the upper hand use it completely. If it is something that you didn't desire then you wait for the other person to speak and they will give themselves away to you in how they speak.

She knew that he had learned everything that she had taught him and now she saw that he had used all that knowledge in the years since. He had become quite the warrior she had heard. He was a person she knew who had used fights as a way of unleashing his feelings so that other people were not hurt by those feelings. He had always been one to keep those feelings of his bottled up inside and she knew that it was eating him up inside. It always did to anyone who tried to do that.

The silence was becoming umcomfortable to her and so she spoke first just like she knew he wanted. She spoke softly, "Jarek I asked you hear to explain why I left four years ago."

****

"Jarek I asked you hear to explain why I left four years ago," he heard her say finally. He could tell she was a bit uncomfortable around him but that was just too bad. She was the one who left and not him. 

He looked her in the eyes then and replied, "I think I now know why you left but go ahead and tell me."

"By the way it is good to see you," Jarek calmly told her.

"It is nice to see you too Jarek. I wished that you had been there with me these last years but it is my fault you weren't," she said sadly.

"You are right but the blame does not matter now just please tell me why you left," he repeated for a second time hoping she would tell him. 

"I . . I don't know how to do this. It has been four years since we have spoken to each other this is a little hard," she stammered out.

"The four years absence was not my idea it was yours sis now please tell me why you left. I want to hear it," Jarek replied coolly hoping that she would tell him. He didn't care what the reason was he just wanted to hear her tell him. It would be easier to look back on the years with a reason that she had told him instead of one that he had made up on why she had left him.

He gazed at her face and saw the emotions battling on her face which was one of her lessons. Don't ever let someone see your emotions unless you want them to. "I just want to hear that it wasn't my fault that you left me, please tell me that it was not my fault," Jarek said his voice breaking at the end with pent up emotion.

"Oh god no it was not your fault! Jarek why ever would you think such a thing," she cried out as she saw a single tear start to gather at the corner of his eye.

"I thought that because I had no real reason for you to leave. You just up and left one day never giving word of why or where you went," Jarek replied angrily now.

"I left because I found me something to fight for."

"Oh yeah fighting for mutant rights is that right? Well sis I got news for ya. Mutant rights are not what you should be fighting for. Our rights are the same as anyone else's and when you fight for them you make people fear you because you have fought instead of living just a normal quiet life," Jarek spat out.

"Is that what you truly believe. If it is then I am sorry for you. I believe that without Magneto mutants will be put behind bars so that we can be examined and experimented on," Mystique said angry herself.

"Magneto is the man you joined in his crusade for mutants. Well he will never win for the simple fact that mutants are too few and there are an even fewer number that will help him."

"That is where you are wrong Jarek. We may be few but our powers make us the equal of any force that can be put against us," Mystique replied.

"Perhaps."

"Now since we have gotten into what I wanted to tell you in the first place let me tell you why I left. I left because Magneto offered me a home with him. He offered a better life for mutants and that is what I had wanted all along Jarek. That is why I helped you remember, because I wanted to help our kind out. Well he offered to help me with that if I followed him and so I did. I did not think that you would have wanted to go with me so I did not say anything," Mystique explained to Jarek.

"Well you could have asked me sis. I might have surprised you. Remember that I had no home at the time either. I would have welcomed a home and especially if it was with you. You are like the sister I never had Mystique. Believe me when I say this to you I will not allow anyone to hurt you even if it is Magneto that hurts you at some point," Jarek said.

"Oh Jarek I had no idea that I meant so much to you. I thought that we were just traveling companions. I didn't know that you thought of me as your sister. I am touched because I never had a brother," she replied.

"Well now you know. Also I am with Xavier's school now so I will protect those kids from Magneto. Tell him that if he thinks about trying to abduct one," Jarek told her.

"Why the sudden change in topics Jarek," Mystique asked puzzled.

"Because I don't feel right talking about my feelings. I am used to keeping them locked up inside me forever so that no one has to deal with them but me."

"Well that is alright I guess if that is how you feel," she stated.

"It is how I feel. When I let my feelings out someone always seemed to get hurt. It never failed no matter how old I was so I started to keep them to myself," Jarek explained to her.

"Well Jarek it seems to me that you have had a hard time these last years," Mystique said.

"You could say that," he replied.

Mystique seemed uncomfortable he noticed as if she was struggling with herself on whether or not to say something. Jarek took the dilemma away from her when he kindly told her, "Just tell me whatever it is you have to say. I don't want to leave here regretting something."

She sat up in her chair then and looked him square in the eyes. Since she had his permission she would ask the question that she needed to ask him in order to stay in the good graces of Magneto. "Jarek the other reason that I came here was to ask you a question."

Jarek just sat there looking at her. When she had finished that statement he nodded for her to go on. She knew that he would not like what she had to ask but she pushed on with his urging, "Jarek I need to ask you if you would join our cause. If you would join with Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants." After she finished she took a deep breath and waited for Jarek to explode at her.

He did not explode in anger though which made her a bit nervous. He just sat there looking at her with his eyes that seemed to see into her very soul. She wished he would speak anything would be better than the silence that was between them. When he didn't speak she started to wonder if she had ruined anything that was still between them with that one question. 

God she wished he would speak. The silence was killing her. She was not used to it and it was unnerving coming from someone who had been with her for so long. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she asked, "Is there nothing that you want to say Jarek?"

She saw his eyes change color something that she had never seen before and it frightened her. It frightened her badly. His eyes which were normally bright green were now a dark silver and as she watched they started to glow. It was at that time that he spoke. His voice was so cold that she wished that he hadn't, "You ask me to join with you in your little crusade. A crusade in which he was willing to sacrifice a girl. A crusade which took you away from me in the first place sis. I will not join him and you can tell him that. Tell him that his crusade is foolish for it does nothing but harm to mutants."

Jarek stood up then and started towards the door. He stopped halfway there and said in his same cold voice. "You know Mystique I kept the knives that you gave me. They are the only thing that I have kept for all these years. Those knives that you had made for me. Now I think that I will get rid of them. They mean nothing to me now that I know you will not ever be on my side again. Good bye now,"

As he neared the door three scents came to him that he had never smelled before. At the same time he smelled them he felt a blast of concussive force hit him in the back. Jarek flew through the air bashing though the window of the shop sending shards of glass everywhere some of which cut him. Jarek knew some of his ribs were broken he had felt them break like dry twigs. Jarek landed in the street where he rolled a couple of times cutting him some more. The street was dark, except for a couple of street lights, since it was nearing midnight. Jarek just layed there for a minute breathing slowly and evenly through the pain. He didn't want them to know he was alive just yet he needed to heal first.

Inside the building Mystique was staring at Jarek who was laying in the street and not moving. He was just laying there like he was dead. She didn't even see him breathing. She turned to the man who had done that and yelled, "Why did you do that and why the hell are you three here!!"

Bomber looked at her and smiled for he really did enjoy his job of killing people. His two companions Toad and Sabretooth hadn't needed to be there he thought. He could have killed this Jarek on his own. To Mystique he said jovially, "Magneto sent us here to watch you and make sure you asked him. He told us that if the boy didn't accept then we were to eliminate him. He said that a mutant that knew about you so much could not live since so many plans rested on your shoulders."

Mystique started to cry then something that she had done since she was a little girl. She had never thought that she would have reason to cry but here she found one in a kid who had become like family to her. She put her head in her hands as the sobs wracked her body.

Toad went over to her and put his arm around her. He didn't know why she was crying but it was something that he was not familiar with. He knew she needed comfort but he didn't think that he was very qualified to give it. He also knew though that he was the best qualified out of the three of them. Sabretooth was just a killing machine as was Bomber it seemed. To Mystique he gently said to her and her alone, "let your grief out for you will feel better when it is no longer a part of you."

"W…wh… why did you have to kill him. Couldn't you have let him go. He would have done nothing to harm me or Magneto if I had asked." Mystique sobbed into Toad's chest. In her grief she had shifted back to her normal self. Her grief was truly hurting Toad himself. He too knew what it was like to lose someone you loved for he figured that she had indeed loved this Jarek. He started to lead her away when he noticed movement in the street.

Toad wasn't the only one who noticed the movement though so did Bomber and Sabretooth. Bomber frowned at the kid and started forward saying to Sabretooth angrily, "This one is mine. I have to prove my worth big man." As he headed for the street he pulled down his black sunglasses and begun to make another ball of force.

Sabretooth stood there with Toad and Mystique who was still sobbing though she had noticed that he was still alive. Sabretooth wanted to kill the man but the new kid was right he did need to prove himself. Sabretooth hoped the kid left him some since he wanted a taste of the boy's blood.

Jarek lay there in a lot of pain. _Damn it_ he thought. _I had a feeling that there was a trap and yet I just let them get from behind without me even knowing they were there. I am slipping._ As he lay there he knew he had to get up and fight. He also knew that he owed the guy who had hit him in the back. That was a assassin's trick and Jarek may have been one for a while but he had always killed the man from the front. 

While he lay there he heard Mystique yell, "Why did you do that and why the hell are you three here!!" He then heard her break down into tears.

Jarek frowned at that. That meant that they had come without her knowledge. Her heard other voices but they were too low to pick out through his haze of pain. He knew then that Mystique had no part of what had just happened. Since that was the case then he would forgive her for asking that damn question.

Jarek concentrated then because he knew that he had to get up. The pain was bad but he could deal with it, he always did. Jarek focused on himself and used his power to manipulate objects. He tried to heal his bones that way but he just couldn't his power didn't work that way or if he did he had no idea how to make it work for him. So he did the one thing that he could do. He used his power and made air inside his body. He used this to push his ribs into place so that they were set. Next he used that air from inside his body and created a cast for each rib of pure air. That would hold them in place no matter what was done to them.

He stood up then and looked over to the shop and saw four people inside, the owner had fled. He noticed the huge hulking man called Sabretooth, there was Toad who was holding onto Mystique who was her normal self though she was crying. That made him wonder. He had never seen her cry and if she was crying for him then that meant she had loved him at least at one time. The last man Jarek did not recognize from Xavier's debriefing. The man was tall and lean yet muscled. He wore blood red leather from head to toe and as Jarek watched the man started towards him. He pulled down a pair of black sunglasses and started to create a ball of something in his hand.

Jarek knew at once that it was he who had hit him from behind. Jarek pulled the light in from the lights and solidified it into his blades as he started for the man with the glasses. Jarek smiled as he was getting close to the man. Thankfully the others had decided to watch and see what happened. Jarek knew he could take this man and Toad but he also knew that he would likely be killed by Sabretooth. 

"Glad to see that you left your friends behind and decided to face me from the front instead of attacking from behind like a damn spider," Jarek spat out.

"Oh come now spiders are not that bad. You see they rid us of unwanted things which is what I am doing now," the man coolly replied.

With that the man's arm shot forward and the ball of force streaked towards Jarek. Jarek could only put his blades of light up in hopes of the ball hitting them it flew so fast. The ball hit his blades and exploded. Bright light flooded the area and illuminated the entire block from his blades exploding and sending their light skyword. Jarek was forced back by the blast yet kept his feet. The blast was not close enough to damage him yet he was seeing spots. Of course he didn't need to see in order to fight. 

Jarek could tell the man was working on making another ball and so he yanked his knives from their sheaths on his back and charged where he heard the man breathing. He slashed and slashed again yet met only air both times. The man was laughing at him because he knew he could not see. As he stood there his meager healing factor worked on his eyes and he could see.

The man was standing not more than four feet away from him still laughing. "You know I think after I kill you I will go comfort Mystique for you. She will need comforting I think," the man said through his laughing.

That was the wrong thing to saw to Jarek at that particular moment. He had always been protective of women and Mystique especially. Now this man was insinuating that he would sleep with her after he killed Jarek that set Jarek off. Faster than thought Jarek shot forward burying his knives into the man's chest. 

The man looked astonished as blood came from the corner of his mouth. The man then reached out and grabbed a hold of Jarek's shoulder and released his power. Jarek's shoulder just shattered under the force that was applied to it. His arm fell to his side nearly useless. His collar bone was a part of what was broken that time, and it only made Jarek mad. He looked into the man's eyes as he said, "For what you said about Mystique you die." Jarek then reached up with his right arm, the arm that was still good and tore the man's throat out. 

Blood gushed from the man's throat and covered Jarek's chest. It was not as if he wasn't bloody enough, he thought then. _My face is a mess due to cuts from the street and the window both as are my arms and chest. I can't get a break_ he thought as Sabretooth started across the space that seperated him from Jarek.

"No don't hurt him Sabretooth," Mystique yelled at Sabretooth.

"Too late," was all the man said in return.

Mystique was struggling to get away from Toad but could not. She couldn't believe what she had seen. Jarek had torn the man's throat out! What had the man said that had made Jarek do something so horrific. Mystique had dried her tears and couldn't believe that Jarek had done that. She had killed but never in such a brutal fashion. While she watched still held by Toad she saw Sabretooth advancing on Jarek. She knew that there was nothing that she could do.

* * * *

The blackbird, the name of the X-men's jet, landed in a place where a building had been knocked down recently not too far from where the action was. On the jet was Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Jubliee, Kitty, and Rogue. The three girls had insisted they be allowed to come and help their friend if he needed it especially since they had brought the note to the professor. 

They had been summoned to the tactical room where they were shown Jarek's first use of his power and his meeting with Mystique. What they had seen had left them in tears. Tears for Jarek and how he had been treated. They couldn't believe that people were like that. As well after they had seen it they then knew why Jarek hadn't wanted them to know because of the pain it caused them. They knew he was just trying to protect them. 

After that they had returned to Jubliee's and Kitty's room so that they could finish their homework when they found a note in the room. They had taken it to the professor and he then told them what it had meant. Shortly after that they had all boarded the jet and took off for the Donut Shop. 

After they landed they all exited the jet and looked around. As they were they saw a bright flash of light and they knew that Jarek was where that light had originated. So they headed down the street towards where they had seen the flash.

* * * * *

Watching from a nearby rooftop was a man who was very young. He had on a long brown coat. His eyes were red and he was a tall man standing in at six foot two inches. His name was Remy Lebeau. He was a thief, and had moved to New York recently.

He used to be part of a thieves guild down south but he had found out that they were a bit darker than your average thieves guild. They were also into assassination and many other forms of unsavory behavior. Remy though was just a thief and that is why he left. He didn't want to be assosciated with any of those people, it was dangerous to be around people like that and Remy had a certain fondness for his life. Especially since he had seen something that he shouldn't and now those assassins were now after him. That was one of the many reasons he had come to New York. He could hide there for it was a large city.

Also Remy had heard of some people up near New York who had a fondness for mutants as it was put to him. He thought that he might check them out and see just what it was that they were really like. That and New York was full of rich people who needed to be lessened of some of their wealth for those who were unfortunate like himself.

While Remy watched what was going on below he saw one man make swords of light and then they blew up. He watched as that same man tore out another man's throat. He also noticed that there was a blue woman who was being held by a rather unseemly looking man. Remy figured that the man with the swords of light was fighting for her and Remy always was one to help out a lady. 

Remy saw a jet land not all that far away but he paid it no mind for he had decided that he would help the man out with his next fight. After all he was going up against a man that just looked mean. He looked like he could kill and enjoy it much like those assassins that were after Remy.

Remy dropped a rope over the side of the building and made sure it was secure at the top. He then repelled down the side of the building until he was down to street level. He then pulled some cards out from his pockets since he really like having cards with him at all times and charged them with his power as he headed towards the man who was hurt and the other man who was nearing him. Once he decided that he was close enough he threw the cards at the large man.

* * * * *

Jarek was standing there waiting for Sabretooth to come and get him. That was when he saw three red streaks flash through the air striking Sabretooth in the chest. The big man just shrugged them off and continued on his way towards Jarek. 

Jarek looked to see where the streaks had come from and noticed that a man was standing in the shadows of a nearby building. He had been the one who had tried to help Jarek out and Jarek was grateful, even though they hadn't done anything. As he watched the man threw three more at Sabretooth striking him in the chest again. 

Sabretooth looked rather annoyed this time as the man said in a southern accent, "You don't want to play with him mon ami. Play with me instead." Gambit once again threw three of those things that he was throwing hitting Sabretooth in the chest. Sabretooth just growled and started towards Jarek again. 

Jarek stood his ground and said over his broken shoulder, "Thanks friend but stay out of this now and they may let you live after they kill me."

The man just shook his head but did as Jarek had bid him for Remy had noticed that his energy charged cards were not really hurting the big man, even though he had charged them with enough force to kill a normal person. That was about as much as he could put into a card.

Jarek created a sword out of the darkness instead now so that it would be harder for Sabretooth to see. He held it in his good hand. Sabretooth growled and charged the last few feet. Jarek was ready for him and sidestepped at the same time as slashing his sword across Sabretooth's stomach. The wound healed almost instantly Jarek noted with resignation. Sabretooth slashed in a backhand cut at Jarek who didn't avoid it completely and he felt the claws tear through the flesh of his chest. 

Jarek swung his blade at the legs of the big man and managed to cut him in the thigh. Sabretooth just stood there and took the cut and slashed Jarek again. Jarek was starting to get sluggish from a loss of blood and knew he had to do something. Everything was fading into the background as he used his power and created a ball of light around Sabretooth's head blinding him for a few seconds. Jarek backed off and thought fast.

* * * * *

Remy noted that the man fought amazingly well for being wounded so bad but he was no match for the large man. He wanted to help but he decided it was best to listen to the one who had told him to not use his power again.

Remy had no idea how to help when he saw down the street six people come running down towards where they were at. Remy didn't like what that foretold so he faded into the shadows to watch and see what happened.

* * * * * 

The X-Men had seen where Jarek was and it frightened them. They saw Jarek fighting Sabretooth who was wounded but his wounds healed fast. They also saw Toad holding Mystique back from helping. She was fighting to get free but she just couldn't break Toad's hold on her.

As they watched Jarek took a slash to his chest. He created a ball of light on Sabretooth's head and backed off to regroup. As they got closer they noticed that there was a body laying on the ground of who and how he had died they could not tell but they if they did not hurry up then Jarek would be joining that person.

* * * * *

Mystique was struggling hard to try and break Toad's grip but she couldn't. She needed to help Jarek! Sabretooth was killing him and he had already been badly wounded before the fight. She couldn't let him die not after just seeing him again. That was when she heard Toad whisper into her ear, "I know how you feel but do you want to risk your standing with Magneto for this kid who will die no matter what?"

He was right she knew, but it was just so hard watching someone that had called her sister being mutilated before her very eyes. She knew he was fighting hard and she could tell he had hurt Sabretooth a lot but he couldn't hope to win when Sabretooth healed so quickly. With a heavy heart and a face dry of tears she watched and waited for the inevitable conclusion to the battle.

* * * * *

Jarek thought about how cold it was getting for it was nearing Christmas. There was no snow but that was because the year had just been freaky all around. The cold was an old friend of his and he knew that it would be what would save him.

He pulled the cold into his body slowing down all his body functions. His bleeding slowed so that he would not bleed to death standing there. He looked to Sabretooth who was clawing at his head trying to get the ball of light off of his face so that he could fight. Sabretooth was growling loudly and seemed to Jarek to be very upset.

The cold started to settle into his very bones strengthening so that they were harder than normal. Jarek released his hold on the sword of darkness and created ones of pure ice putting light inside of them so that they would mess with the vision of whoever looked at them. 

Just as he was about to unleash the power on Sabretooth he flew through the air landing hard. A blast of pure energy had hit him. Jarek released all the power that he had gathered and looked around. He saw Cyclops standing there with Jean and Storm at his side. Standing behind them was Rogue, Kitty, and Jubliee all of whom looked very scared. 

He wondered why the hell they were there when Sabretooth stood up and charged at Jarek again. Jarek moved into Sabretooth instead of away from him. He knelt down as Sabretooth neared and wrapped his leg up. Jarek twisted then and yanked back breaking the leg and pulling it out of socket. Jarek stood up then and created his sword of light again and was ready to bring it down on Sabretooth's neck when Mystique yelled, "Jarek please don't kill him."

Jarek looked from her to Sabretooth who was nearly healed already and walked away knowing that they would leave now that the X-Men had showed up. He was right when Sabretooth stood up he picked Bomber up and walked away with Mystique and Toad at his side.

Mystique threw a look over her shoulder and mouthed, "I'm so sorry," before she didn't look back again. They disappeared into the night then which Jarek was glad for. He had enough for one night.

Jean came over to him and examined him. She then asked him very concerned, "Why did you leave without telling anyone." She was still examining him as he answered her.

"I could not tell any of you because you would have tried to stop me and I needed to see her at least one last time."

"How could you worry us like that," Jubliee demanded.

"Yeah do you have any idea how we felt when we found out where you had gone," Rogue put in.

Jarek looked and Kitty and waited, "Well," he prompted her, "are you going to scold me like a mother too."

She just shook her head at him and went over to him and gave him a small hug. That was something that he was not ready for. Anything but affection he was prepared for. He didn't know how to deal with and luckily he didn't have to as Jean spoke up, "I don't know how you are even alive Jarek. You have lost so much blood and your wounds are very bad."

"I know my wounds are bad would you like me to tell you some of them. Well I have a broken shoulder and collarbone. Also I have some broken ribs along with many cuts up and down my body," Jarek replied trying to lighten the mood.

"That is not funny Jarek," Cyclops said sternly. "You could have been killed"

"That is right. You should have told someone so that we at least knew what you were doing," Storm put in her two cents.

"People I think we should get him back to the mansion for medical attention. After that then we can scold him like a bunch of parents," Jean spoke up.

"Oh goody a whole group of parents I just can't wait," Jarek said sardonically.

Cyclops and everyone smiled at that. "Can you walk," Storm asked.

"Of course I can walk."

"I have one last question though," Jubilee said. 

"What is it Jubliee," Jarek wanted to know.

"What happened to that man that was dead. Also how could you stand toe to toe with that guy."

"The man who was killed I killed. I stabbed him in the chest with my knives and then I tore his throat out with my bare hand," Jarek said easily.

"Why did you do that," Kitty asked sheepishly.

"Because he said something about Mystique that I didn't like. He said he was going to sleep with her after he had killed me. I took exception to that remark and so I killed him for it," Jarek replied coldly.

"As for standing toe to toe with Sabretooth I didn't do a very good job. I was hurt but I was not prepared for him. Next time I will be and I will win," Jarek said smoothly.

"Hey mon ami where you be going," a voice spoke up from behind him.

Jarek gave his half-smile as he said, "I am going home friend. Or at least what passes as my home now." Deep down Jarek knew that it was his home now. He would fight to protect it and those who lived there.

"Hey Jarek who is the guy," Jubliee asked flicking her thumb towards Remy. 

"I don't know but I do know he tried to help me," Jarek said. 

"Well I think we should at least make introductions don't you Jarek," Rogue said. 

Scott stepped forward and extended his hand to the man. "I am Scott Summers. My friends are Dr. Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe."

Remy looked at the indicated people as he took Scott's hand and shook it. The woman with the white hair was Ms. Munroe and she looked like she was a kind person as did the Dr. Jean Grey. That name sounded familiar and then he knew why. It was because she worked at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. He knew that he had to go with them. 

Jarek looked at Jubliee and said to her through clenched teeth, "Jubliee introduce will you please. I don't care to and it seems that you are about to come out of your shoes for want of something to do."

"OK fine I will. I am Jubliee, this here is Rogue, next is Kitty, and lastly the ungrateful cur that you had the pleasure of helping is Jarek. Who are you," she asked brightly to finish.

Remy was taken aback by the name of the man who he had tried to help. Jarek was name of the man who had killed one of their assassins. The man he had killed had been one of their best. The man had been sent after Jarek for a wrong he had done sometime in his past. Then he recovered and answered Jublilee's question, "I be known as Remy Lebeau."

"You are southern aren't you," Rogue wanted to know.

He nodded his head as Ororo said, "Are you a mutant, you would have to be since no sane person would fight Sabretooth."

"Well yes dat I am chere. I was also wondering if you could help me out. I be looking for de school run by one Charles Xavier."

"It seems you are in luck Remy because that is where we are going. Follow us and we'll take you there to meet the professor," Scott said.

"Thank you," Remy replied.

At that time Jarek fell forward to the ground. He was in too much pain and his body was shredded to much go any farther. "Scott help me," Jean said anxiously.

In an instant Scott was there as he helped Jarek to his feet using his bad arm. Jarek winced in pain and choked out, "You know Sabretooth didn't finish me off would you like too. That is my bad arm moron."

Scott looked rather sorry that he hadn't noticed and moved around to the side where Jean was. He took Jarek's weight onto himself as Jarek told him, "Who is going to ride your bike home Scott. I can't do it and so the choice is yours."

"You took my bike?" Cyclops asked incredously. 

"Storm can you ride it back to the mansion," he asked her.

"Yes I believe that I can, if I have the keys and know where it is at."

"Here are the keys. The bike is in that alley over there covered in cardboard boxes." Jarek told her weakly as his blood loss began to take it's toll.

She strode to the alley as the rest of them made it to the jet. From there they flew back to the mansion so that they could help Jarek out. He got better within a day and a half and in that time Remy was made a student and given a room.

Jarek noticed after a while that he no longer had his knives. They were still stuck in the body of the man he had killed. Jarek wished that he had remembered to pull them out but he didn't and so his last link to Mystique was gone with her. Now all he had of his past were his troubled memories and that was something that he thought he could do without.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: The X-men do not belong to me.

Copyright: Jarek is my character and if you wish to use him then please ask me.

Author's note: I am enjoying writing this but I would definitely like to get more reviews so please review away. Don't be shy I know you people can do it. To Melissa I know my writing style is a bit different. The problem is I don't have a beta reader and so I have to put it out just as you have seen it. This is also a story that is a little off track from the rest but I needed something to set up for what I want to do.

A New Beginning Part 4

It had been a couple of weeks since his debacle with the Brotherhood of Mutants. Christmas was nearing fast and Jarek didn't know why everyone was so happy about it. In his life he had never had a good Christmas. All he had known on Christmas was pain and suffering. 

He remembered a Christmas not too long ago where he had been a prisoner. On that day he had been tortured more than at any other time in his life. That had been the Christmas gift to him. Well he had returned the favor to the man when had gotten free. He had hunted the man down and killed him on Thanksgiving of the following year. Jarek had given thanks that day for his patience.

Jarek turned his thoughts away from such dark places in his history though and thought about the upcoming Christmas dance that the school was having. He shook his head at that. A dance and not just any dance but a damn Sadie Hawkins Christmas Dance. What was up with that. The professor claimed that it would make the guys think about who they said yes to because they didn't know who they would ask. He claimed that it would be good to switch the traditional roles since the school was not a traditional school.

Jarek knew some of the couples that were already going. Jean and Scott were going and so was Jubliee and the new guy Gambit. Gambit what a name but he figured that there had to a reason for the kids to be calling him that and Jarek didn't really care. He cared about himself and that was pretty much it. Rouge and Kitty hadn't asked anyone yet but Jarek knew that they would. Man Jarek hated dances. They were nothing but a waste of time he thought.

Jarek knew that the students were getting presents from each of the X-Men and he also knew that the students were buying presents for their friends. Jarek didn't think he would buy anyone any gifts because he didn't know if he would be in the mansion for the holiday. He thought he might go hunting or something to let himself just feel the outdoors his true home.

Jarek shrugged his shoulders as he went towards the danger room. The newly fixed and completed room where a person could practice by using programs built into the computer. The computer read the program and then made holographic images of that program. If you were hit by the images you would feel it but it would not be lethal so you could learn from your mistakes.

On his way there was when it happened. The three girls giggling to themselves as they were coming towards him. He knew what they were doing and what they were going to ask him. They had asked the question of every instructor and had been turned down. They were going to ask him if he would go into the city and take them shopping for dresses for the upcoming dance. Xavier had said that the girls and no other younger student was to go into the city without one of the X-Men there to be their guide, their protector in other words. 

The girls had tried to have Scott, Storm, and Jean go but they had all refused. They didn't want to ask any of the other male students who had better powers than they did because they didn't want them to know what their dresses were before the dance. Jarek really didn't want them to ask him because they knew he would probably agree. Just as he was about to head back down the hall from where he had come a voice said from behind, "Look girls I believe this is the man you have been looking for."

Damn Cyclops Jarek thought. He would get even with him but he would not let his irritation show to him or the girls. They looked up from their giggling and saw that indeed it was Jarek just the man they had been looking for. "Hey Jarek we have a question for ya," Jubliee exclaimed excitedly.

"No before you even ask me the answer is no."

"You don't even know what we are going to ask," Rogue said indignet.

"Yes I do you are going to ask me to take you shopping."

"Well yes we were how did you know. Don't tell us we would rather not know," Jubliee said.

"Jarek I think you should take the girls shopping. There is no one here who is better qualified than you to take them and make sure that they don't spend too much, they get home on time, and they are safe," Cyclops said trying to hide his smile but failing miserably.

"Fine I will go since it seems that the girls really want to go. I think this rule of Xavier's is foolish. I mean sure it is New York but do you really think that the girls would be attacked again," Jarek asked skeptically.

"To be truthful I do Jarek. That gang will be on the lookout for them and besides it is Christmas time remember. Women always have money around this time to buy gifts. It is during this time of year that more women are attacked than at any other time," Cyclops said honestly.

"I have to agree with you it is just that I hate shopping. It is not something that I do very often."

"Yeah we can tell, you still have the same cloths that you had when you first came here," Jubliee spoke up again.

"Girls get your purses or whatever it is you have and meet me in the garage," Jarek said unhappily. Man he was not going to like this. The holidays are off to a bad start already he thought.

"We are ready and so we will meet you in the garage Jarek," Kitty said as they raced down the hall.

"I'm driving," Jubliee yelled as she pulled ahead of the others.

Jarek turned to Cyclops then and asked, "Why me. You know that I am not the kind of person that enjoys the company of others. I am a loner as well as a person who is not the nicest person you will ever meet."

"Well to answer your question we as a group chose you for the simple fact that you aren't into shopping and such. You won't be helping the girls look for their dresses you will be looking for trouble. That is what we need we still feel that Magneto is after Rogue. The problem is that we can't keep her cooped up here and that is why we said they needed someone to go with them. So be on the lookout will ya," Scott answered.

"I will keep them safe. Even if it costs me my life," Jarek said coolly.

*****

Logan was on his way back to the mansion after a three-month absence from the place he felt he could call home. The mansion held a person that he was wanting to see and so he was feeling a bit excited. Rogue. He wondered if she had changed or if she was still the shy girl he remembered.

The bike sped on and he smiled. What a surprise it would be for the team to see him back in time for the holidays. He had wanted to make it back in time to see Rogue for her first Christmas away from home. 

Logan saw the mansion appear in the distance a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He was almost home and it was a good feeling. A feeling that he hadn't felt in 15 years. It was a feeling that made him feel almost whole but which could not fill the emptiness left by not knowing about his past.

He pulled into the garage and got off the bike. He walked into the mansion and went straight to the kitchen. He was hungry, after all he hadn't ate all day since he wanted to get back at a decent hour of the day. Inside the kitchen he found the whole of the X-Men sitting down eating supper. 

"What's the deal that you are all eating in here instead of in the living room," Logan said from behind them.

They all turned and saw that Logan was standing there. They couldn't believe that it was him. They had expected him back for a while yet and this was indeed a very unexpected surprise. That was what Logan had been going for. He had wanted them all to be surprised by his return.

"Logan it is good to see that you have returned," Xavier said warmly.

"Yeah I thought I might try and make it back by Christmas so that I could spend it with people this time instead of with myself," Logan said his usual gruff self.

They all stood up from the table and each of them greeted him. Logan even made an exception and shook Cyclops's hand. That was almost too much for him to bear, to show comradeship with one-eye.

"How's Marie," Logan asked.

"She is doing fine and I think that she will be pleasantly surprised to see that you have returned," Storm answered. 

"Where is she," Logan asked another question.

Scott answered this one for Logan and Logan thought that the man was almost enjoying what he was saying. "She is with Kitty, Jubliee, and a man named Jarek who joined us shortly after you left. He is there to make sure that they find the right dresses for the dance that is coming up."

"What dance," Logan demanded. 

"Our winter dance. We give the students some time off from homework and they are allowed to have a dance," Storm told him patiently realizing that he had only been with them for a few days before he had left again.

After that the group all sat down and talked about what was going on in the school and Logan spoke about his time away. He never mentioned that he had found out nothing about his past except a name of the project. Weapon X.

That was a secret he would keep until he finally found out one day who he really was. He didn't want them to know that he was made for nothing more than to be a killing machine as the name of the project suggested. Those were his thoughts as he caught up with the only friends he had.

*****

Jarek was not happy. The damn girls were in the third store of the day and looking at women trying on dresses was getting old. This store was no different from the others and Jarek just knew the girls were going to buy their dresses here because if they thought they were going to another store he had some news for them.

At the previous two stores Jarek had done his job watching the streets as well as the store for anyone that looked or smelled a bit suspicious. He had scouted the places out so that he knew the exits as well as all the entrances. Jarek hadn't had any trouble yet but that was not saying much in New York. Trouble could happen at any time and he would be ready for it when it did.

Just then he heard a voice speak up from behind him and he sighed, "Jarek what do you think of this dress," Rogue asked.

Why couldn't they leave him alone. He just wanted to stand here and not have to answer their questions. He was just a man after all, a mutant yes, yet still a man and there was only so much a man could take. "Look ladies I am not wearing the dresses. You pick what you like and do it soon. I am tired of being in this city. I don't like cities," Jarek grumbled.

"Oh stop being such a stick in the mud Jarek we are girls and so we have to try on so many dresses," Jubliee spoke up from the dressing room next to Rogue's.

"Just hurry up," Jarek replied.

After another hour of torturing Jarek, which is what the girls were doing, they finally bought their dresses. They had taken so long on purpose because they knew they wouldn't get Jarek to do this very often. Once they had their dresses they turned as one on Jarek and said, "You need a tuxedo."

Jarek stood his ground. He had never run from anything in his life except for when he ran after killing that boy so long ago. These girls would not make him run either. He had faced Sabretooth! He could surely demand that he didn't need a damn tux. "Girls I don't need a tux. I think we shall be leaving now."

"Listen Jarek if you are going to the dance then you need a tux," Kitty said. The girls crossed their arms over their chests and he knew that they were not going to move unless he carried them out which he wouldn't do to them.

"If I get a tux will you leave then."

"Yes we will leave and be quite happy," Rogue said triumphantly.

"Then let's get one," Jarek almost had to choke the words out.

Jarek had gotten a tux then though it had only taken his about 10 minutes to find one that he liked. He now had it in a box and they were heading out of the store when he saw a bunch of guys waiting by their vehicle. Jarek frowned then because he didn't know who they were and what they wanted.

They left the store and walked up to the group of guys about 10 in all. The guys turned at their approach and one of them stepped forward.

"What do you guys want," Jarek demanded of them as he took them in with a fighters trained eye.

"Well boy we would like to have a few words with you and then we want what our boys had tried to have," the leader said as he pulled a switchblade from his pocket.

It was then that Jarek realized who they were. They were members of the same gang that had tried to get Jubliee and Rogue so long ago. He frowned at them for the colors they were wearing didn't affiliate them with a gang. 

"Well say your words and get out of our way," Jarek told them as he glanced at the girls from out of the corner of his eye. They were very nervous and tense. Jubilee was trembling a bit but trying her best to hide it. Rogue was nervous because she knew that they probably wanted to kill them. Kitty was very nervous moving form one foot to the other and Jarek had no idea what was going through her mind.

"We want these girls since our boys were going to have them. That is one of the things that we want, you see we are all brothers. That means we share what the others were having." The man paused here for a dramatic effect which did nothing to impress Jarek for without their knowledge he had moved into a fighting stance. "The other thing that we want is your death. You see you killed some of our brothers and for that you have to die so that they can rest easy."

The men started to fan out around Jarek as he turned to the girls, "get into the store and wait for me there."

The girls turned and ran back to the store. The men didn't try to stop them because they were getting ready to attack Jarek. They all had knives and Jarek knew he would have one shortly as the owner would be giving it to him albeit unwilling.

Jarek told the leader, "Don't be foolish if you attack I will kill you."

"I doubt that man you see the only one who will be dying is you," with those words they attacked. Jarek spun away from the first thrust at his midsection. During his movement he had dropped the box so that his hands were free. He had caught the man's wrist and twisted breaking his wrist. Jarek caught the knife before it hit the ground and turned to look at the others.

"Who is next to play our little game," Jarek taunted.

Two men charged him this time he leaped back avoiding their thrusts to his chest. As he landed he charged low under their arms and brought his knife up into the heart of one of the two. The other slashed at Jarek wildly scoring a hit on Jarek's side. Jarek spun around faster than thought and drove his knife into the throat of the man. As he fell Jarek took his knife into his left and threw it at the next one who was coming at him. The knife buried itself into the man's chest killing him as well.

The others stopped to regroup then since they had lost 3 of their boys already to this man. How could he fight like that they wondered. The leader told them to fight and so they charged as a group of 5 since the leader held back and the man with the broken wrist didn't charge.

While they were standing there Jarek picked himself up another knife and stood waiting with his half-smile on his face. When they charged Jarek was ready. He threw his two knives striking two of them. One fell with a knife in his throat the other fell with a knife in his head.

Jarek charged forward then and since he was so much bigger than they were he kicked the lead man in the knee before the man could react. The man fell forward and Jarek caught his head. Jarek gave it a violent jerk to the side breaking the man's neck. He then dropped the man as the remaining two slashed him. He took a cut on his arm and on his stomach. Jarek knelt down and waited for them like a cat waiting for its prey. 

One man charged and Jarek exploded upward from his kneeling position. The man slashed at Jarek who used his arm to block the cut. The knife bit into his flesh deeply spraying blood across Jarek's face. None of that stopped his forward momentum and he punched the man in the throat. The man fell back clutching his crushed larynx. He couldn't breathe and Jarek knew he was dead as well.

The last man dropped his knife and turned to run. Jarek was in a blood frenzy though and wouldn't let him get away. He tore the knife from the throat of one of the men and threw it at the back of the man running away. The knife sailed true once again striking the man in the heart from behind.

There were now but two left and one of them was wounded. The wounded man acted like he knew martial arts and kicked at Jarek. The kick was straight out instead of a round sweeping kick like he should have used. The man kicked forward like he was kicking a football. Jarek waited until the leg went high and then he shot in down low catching the leg on his shoulder. Jarek then brought his arms down on the leg breaking it at the knee.

The man fell to the bround screaming and so Jarek silenced him by stomping on his throat. He then turned to the leader and said coldly, "Now it is just you and me."

At that time a squad car showed up and two cops jumped out yelling, "hands in the air."

They both put their hands in the air and for the first time Jarek noticed that there was quite a large crowd of people gathered around. They had been watching his fight he knew. The cops approached and patted down both of them. They took the knife away from the leader and said, "who killed all these men." Their guns were still trained on both Jarek and the gang leader.

"I did," Jarek answered simply.

A woman spoke up from the crowd and said, "He only did because he was defending himself, and some friends of his."

"Is that true," one of the cops asked.

"Yes it is. They attacked first. All I was trying to do was get to my vehicle so that I could go home," Jarek replied.

The police finally noticed who the one man was. "Hey partner look who we have here. If it isn't little old Tommy the gang boss. Seems we have you this time."

"No not really," the man replied as he drew a gun from the middle of his back. The police were too slow but Jarek wasn't. He launched himself at Tommy and tackled the man. He pried the gun from his hand and tossed it aside. To Tommy he whispered, "If they hadn't showed up you would be with your friends now."

The police pulled Jarek off of Tommy. They handcuffed Tommy and put him in the squad car. The police then turned and looked at Jarek, "It seems kid that you were fighting in self defense. Also you saved at least one of our lives and for that we thank you. In return we will let you go without making you come down to the station."

"Thanks," Jarek replied.

"No thank you kid. You captured Tommy and that is something that has not been done. The station will be very happy to get this trash off the street. You also took out his posse and so you shouldn't have to worry about anymore of them coming after you."

After that little adventure the girls came out of the shop. They had their dresses and were a little shaken up but otherwise they were fine Jarek noted. "You will all be fine once you get the image of all this death out of your mind."

"That is not it. It is just that you keep saving us like you are our guardian angel or something. Thank you," Jubliee told him.

"It is no problem. Now let's head home so that you can show your dresses off to Jean and Storm like I know you want to," Jarek replied to them.

With that they all climbed into the vehicle and drove home. The whole drive was pure hell for Jarek because he was covered in his own blood and for once the girls were silent. That was something that he almost couldn't take.

*****

Magneto was pacing back and forth in his room. He was not a happy man for his Brotherhood had failed to kill Jarek. That mutant that knew about Mystique. Jarek it seemed to Magneto was also a very resourceful opponet and he didn't want a foe who he could not beat. He wanted Jarek dead and he knew how. He was working on it right now.

Many would ask him why he wanted Jarek killed so bad and he would tell them that it was because Jarek knew too much about Mystique. That was not the real reason though. The real reason was because Jarek seemed to have the affections of Mystique which was something that only Magneto had commanded for a good long time. That was the reason he wanted him dead.

He would never willingly kill one of his brothers and yet here he was plotting to do just that. He did not like what he was doing but he really didn't want Jarek alive. Especially since he had killed one of the Brotherhood and held his own against Sabretooth.

The TV broke him out of his reverie. On it was a reporter telling that the president of the United States was on his way to New York three days before Christmas. He was going to talk to the governer of New York about the Mutant Registration Act. The president it seemed was thinking about the Act and if he had the supporters then he would try to pass it.

Magneto smiled. Foolish homo-sapiens and their laws. Their laws meant nothing to Magneto and his Brotherhood. He thought that he might pay the president a little visit when he came to New York. Magneto smiled as he thought of what he could do when he had the president at his mercy. There would be no law for the Registration of Mutants. When he was through the president may even see that mutants deserve to live and if he didn't see that then he may find himself leaving the presidency vacant.

*****

The group of shoppers pulled into the garage. The girls jumped out of the vehicle their earlier silence all forgotten. They were talking quietly to each other and decided that they had to go show their dresses to Jean and Storm who would understand what it was like to have new dresses for a dance.

They turned and looked and Jarek and smiled, "We are going to go show our dresses to Dr. Grey and Ms. Munroe." Jubliee said from the other side of the vehicle.

"Do I look like I care. Go show them but I have to go change shirts and get something to eat," Jarek replied to them.

The girls smiled widely at their gruff companion. They turned and ran from the garage. The girls had no idea where the two women would be so they had to run down the halls until they found them. The girls checked out both of the women's rooms but no one was in either of them.

They ran to the kitchen and saw that no one was there either. The girls were wondering where they all were when they were nearing the living room and they heard voices. It sounded to them like the X-Men and so they ran into the room and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was there. Logan sat in a chair talking to Xavier with the others sitting there listening.

Rogue dropped her box that held her dress and ran to Logan. She leaped into his arms and knocked over the chair that he was sitting in and him as well. "I' so glad you're back!" She exclaimed as she stood up a bit sheepishly. She had embaressed herself when she had flung herself at him.

She saw out of the corner of her eye Logan stand up and try to hide a smile. "Hey kid I see that you are alright," he told her as he sat the chair back up and took a seat in it.

"Yeah I am Logan. I didn't expect you back for some time yet," she said.

"Well I decided to surprise the whole lot o' ya by coming back early," Logan replied.

He looked at her then and noticed that she had changed since he had left. She was just like a teenager should be he thought. She had friends and was happy. She was not quite so thin as she was since that was due to not having enough to eat. She seemed to be very happy here and he had a question he just had to ask to see what her reaction would be, "Hey kid I hear that you went out and bought a special dress for an upcoming dance."

Rogue blushed slightly and turned her head away from Logan so he couldn't see. She then said to him, "I did not buy a special dress. I bought a superb dress as did my friends. We will have the pick of the guys to dance with at the dance."

"Is that right Marie," Logan inquired. 

"Yeah it is Logan," She replied back at him.

That was when she had a sly smile cross her face. Her friends knew what she was going to do as did everyone there except for Logan himself. He was about to be ambushed and he had no idea. "Logan," Rogue nearly purred, "I don't have a date for the dance and since it is a Sadie Hawkins dance I want you to go with me."

Logan couldn't believe what he had just heard! Marie was asking him to a dance and he had just gotten back. What was the world coming to when kids just asked anyone. Of course he knew she was beautiful and had found out from the professor and the others that she hadn't asked anyone yet. It seemed she had been waiting for him. Logan didn't like dances but he couldn't deny Marie this. Not since he had just returned and it seemed like it would make her happy. "I tell you what. You three model your dresses for the group of us Marie and I will go with you to that dance."

They all stared at Logan like he had lost his mind. They hadn't thought that he would say yes but then again they hadn't expected him to return yet either. He was just full of surprises they were finding out. He was not as hard and gruff as he had been before he had left. They thought that the change was due to Marie and Logan's time away from her.

The girls ran off then to put their dresses on at the pleading look from Rogue. They had to help their friend land this man she so liked. Besides they were only showing the dresses to the instructors. They had wanted to show Jean and Storm anyway so this was fine by them.

*****

Jarek was on his way to his room to get a different shirt and was thinking about what he had seen in the garage. He had noticed a motorcycle there that had not been there since he had been at the school. He figured that if there was no one running around telling people that there was a manic on the lose then the person was welcome at the school. He hadn't told the girls because he didn't want them to know. He was supposed to protect them and so he would.

He made it to his room and pulled out one of his shirts that he had bought after he had decided to stay at the school. He put it on after he washed the blood from his arm and face. His wounds were healed since none of them were all that bad. Man he hated New York. Everytime he had been in the city he had ended up killing someone and it was getting old. That city needed to clean up it's streets he thought as he headed out the door and down to the kitchen. 

Once there he made himself a sandwich and then headed down the hall back to his room knowing full well that the girls had found Jean and Storm. He had the sandwich ate in no time and was walking by the living room when he smelled a new scent. He put his back to the wall and slowly inched his way up to the doorway. Jarek peered around the corner and saw the X-Men and the professor talking to a man who was well built. The man was also one of the most hairy men Jarek had ever seen. 

About that time Logan picked up a scent that he had never smelled before in the mansion. It was the smell of a person, and it was coming from the doorway to the living room where they were. Logan stood up and out came his claws _skint._

"What is it Logan," Xavier asked the man who had his claws out.

"There is someone by the door over there. I don't know who it is I have never smelled his scent before," Logan nearly growled as he started towards the doorway where Jarek was.

Jarek thought about it and decided that he might as well go in and introduce himself to this Logan. After all he had heard enough about him from Rogue that he had wanted to meet him. Jarek stepped into the room then and before anyone could say anything Logan charged Jarek and slashed.

Jarek was not taken by surprise like many would have. He had almost expected it since the man seemed like one who was very protective of the people he called friends. It didn't take him by surprise but it did make Jarek mad. Jarek leaped back from the slashes but Logan did cut him slightly. 

Jarek created his blazing swords of light and gazed at Logan. "If you attack I will defend myself Logan."

Logan charged again and this time Jarek ducked the slashes and drew his blades across Logan's stomach. The wounds healed almost instantly but Jarek was not trying to kill him. Logan cut down and laced a cut across Jarek's back fairly deep and blood ran. Jarek stood up and looked at Jean, and said simply, "If you want to stop him now would be the time."

Jean used her telekinetic power and stopped Logan in his tracks. "What the hell you do that for," he growled.

"Because he is not your enemy Logan. He is the man who has been helping us out in your absence. He has helped the girls out and is a part of this school now," Xavier explained.

The X-Men hadn't known what to think when Logan charged and attacked Jarek. It had taken them by surprise and if Jarek hadn't been as good of a fighter as he was he would now be dead they knew. It was something that they couldn't believe had happened. It was as if Logan knew Jarek and didn't like him but they knew that wasn't it. It was just that he was someone Logan hadn't known and so Logan had thought he was an enemy that had infiltrated the school. They didn't fault Logan for his actions but from the look of Jarek did.

Jarek looked down at his chest and felt the three claw cuts. They were bleeding as were the cuts on his back. He then dissapated his swords and looked back up at Logan. Jean had released Logan who was standing there with his claws retracted. Logan looked at Jarek and said, "Sorry kid I thought that you were one of Magneto's boys."

Jarek frowned at Logan then and said coldly, "Let me give you a little advice Logan. Don't ever attack me again. If you do I will kill you. I will tear your heart out and not even your mutation will be able to keep you alive then." As Jarek finished his eyes started to glow and Jarek knew it was time for he left or he would do something he would regret. He turned and walked from the room with all the X-Men staring at his back.

*****

The X-men were stunned by what Jarek had said especially since Logan had apologized and that was rare in itself. They knew Jarek was cold and distant but they had thought in his time at the mansion he had started to change and then they had seen what had happened. 

Logan couldn't believe that the kid had spit his apology right back at him. Logan needed to find out about the kid and so he asked the professor, "Who is the kid professor besides what you told me after I had made a mistake of attacking him."

The professor looked relieved to have something to do. He looked at Logan and told him, "His name is Jarek. That is all he has ever told us of his name. He joined the school after he helped Rogue and Jubliee out of a jam. They girls had been attacked by a gang and Jarek happened to be there and he helped them out."

"So he is on our side. It looks like I really need to make amends with the kid," Logan said.

About then the girls came back into the room with their dresses on. Dresses that had cost about $400. The girls started to walk up and down the living room one at a time oblivious to the fact that the X-Men were silent. After Rogue who was the last one they turned to the gathered members and said, "Well what do you think of our dresses."

"They are lovely girls," Scott said with a smile forgetting about Jarek for a while.

"Yes they truly are beautiful," Jean mimed Scott.

Storm looked at the girls and smiled, "You all look beautiful. The dresses are each you. Showing who each of you are."

The girls beamed at the attention and at the remarks from their friends. Rogue looked at Logan then and said, "Well what about you. Don't you have anything to say about my dress and about the dance hmm."

"You look very good Marie, and true to my word now I will take you to the dance," Logan said to her.

After that they all started talking about what had been happening and the girls filled Logan in on the new guy Jarek. They soon forgot all about the altercation between Logan and Jarek and that was not good since Jarek himself didn't ever forget anything. Not when it came to him and battle. Logan caught up with the girls and found out what they had been doing and about what had happened at the dress shop. Logan was grateful to Jarek yet again and knew he would have to do something to make it up to the kid.

*****

Jarek went to his room and took his shirt off. He tossed it into one of the corners and went to get another shirt but decided against it. He was not having any luck with shirts today. Jarek looked around his room and decided that he didn't need anything from it except for a small necklace that none of them knew that he had. He pocketed the necklace and left the mansion making sure none of the students saw him leave.

He was not happy. He had thought that he was a member of the school but what he had found out was that he was a substitute for this Logan, a chaperone for the girls, until he had returned. Well he was back now and they no longer needed him. He had found out how important he was to them.

He was expendable if one of the team decided they didn't like him it seemed. Logan had attacked him and none of the X-Men had attempted to help him. He didn't need their help oh no he didn't. What he was hoping for was them showing that he was important to them by attempting to explain who he was to Logan. They had done nothing until Jarek himself had told them to. If they hadn't Rogue would have never forgave Jarek for he would have killed Logan without a second's thought.

When Jarek was away from the mansion he went out into the surrounding woods. The outdoors were the only true home he had known in the past seven years and it seemed that they would stay that way. Jarek didn't mind for he liked it outdoors. He loved the smell of trees and animals. He was home in the forest and the forest welcomed him back without saying a word.

*****

Magneto had been gathering other mutants to his cause after Jarek had killed Bomber. Since that day he had gathered fifteen other mutants. A mixture of human looking mutants and those whose mutation was so severe that they could not pass as humans. They would be his strike force. They would be the ones to help him capture the president and if necessary kill Jarek if his other plan didn't work.

One of the mutants was standing in the room with Magneto now. The mutant was not big standing only five and a half feet tall but she was extremely beautiful. She had a very interesting mutant power. She could make a person's nightmare's come alive. The nightmare brought to life was real in every aspect and if it's person was killed then so was it. It was a truly interesting and powerful mutation. The woman was also unique looking having dark blue eyes and platinum hair. The woman also had another gift she was partly telepathic. 

Magneto smiled as he thought of what he could do with his gathering army of mutants. They would claim the United States as their own if they must but only if they had to. Magneto just wanted to be seen as an equal with humans not as a object to be feared and killed. Of course there were always exceptions and Jarek was one. Magneto wanted him dead and he would have his way.

Mystique wished that she could tell Jarek about Magneto's plan but she couldn't go against Magneto. He had saved her and helped her see that mutants needed to make a place for themselves in the world. She would not go against Magneto not even for Jarek though she wished that she could.

She held two knives in her hands. The knives were pulled from the chest of Bomber and they were the same knives that she had given Jarek nearly four years ago. Now that she had them she knew that he had forsaken their relationship. She was no longer his sister she thought. He would always be her little brother though. She would never forget him.

Mystique feared for Jarek because there was no way he could overcome the odds that would be sent against him. His only hope was to flee and she knew that he would never do that. He was a warrior born, as she put it. That meant that if there was a battle to be had he would not run from it he would run to it and battle until he was dead. It was the way he was but she also knew that it was what was going to kill him.

*****

It had been two days since the altercation with Logan and the girls still did not know about it. They were talking about the dance and then Jubliee brought up that Kitty still didn't have a date. "Hey how come you don't have a date Kitty," Jubliee asked.

"Because everyone I have asked already has a date," Kitty answered right back.

"Well we have our dates so we can help you look for one," Rogue said cheerily.

"How about Bobby," Jubliee spoke up with a smile.

"I don't think so. He is too cocky and besides every time we get a new female student he is trying to impress her," Kitty replied looking at Rogue who smiled and blushed a little.

"How about John," Jubliee said next on her list.

"Yeah Kitty he could keep you warm at night with that power of his," Rogue said with a smile and wink at Kitty whose turn it was to blush.

"Nah he ain't for you Kitty," Jubliee answered her own question. Then her eyes widened and she smiled widely. "How about Jarek. As far as I know no one has asked him and he is quite handsome don't you think."

Kitty thought about it. Yes Jarek was available it seemed and he was good looking. In fact she had a crush on him but didn't want her friends to know since they would never let her live it down. "Yes I think that I will ask him. He is indeed very handsome and quite the mystery man."

"All right then let's go ask him shall we," Jubliee said jumping up from the bed and heading out the door. Kitty and Rogue following behind. They went to Jarek's room and knocked. There was no answer. They knocked again and when no one answered they opened the door and went inside. What they found shocked them.

They found that Jarek was not there and it looked as if his bed hadn't been slept in. They looked around the room and saw that there was a bloody shirt in one of the corners. There were slashes in the front and back of the shirt and it was stained in blood. They didn't know when that could have happened since it wasn't the shirt he had been wearing when he had taken them shopping.

They took the shirt and went to see the professor after they talked to some of the students to see if they had seen Jarek anywhere. None of them had so they went straight to the professor. Once there they showed him the shirt and Kitty asked, "What is this shirt doing in Jarek's room and how come no one has seen him in a while."

"What do you mean no one has seen him in a while," Xavier asked concerned at what that meant.

"Well no one has seen him since the day Logan came back," Rogue answered. She then looked at the shirt and back to the professor and the expression on his face.

"We found this shirt in his room in a corner. It has cuts in it that are perfectly spaced," Rogue said as it started to dawn on her. "Did Jarek and Logan get into a fight that day?"

Xavier saw no reason to lie to the girls since they had forgot to tell them. "Yes they did. It was a misunderstanding on Logan's part but Jarek was not happy. I didn't think that he would leave the mansion though. I didn't think that it was so bad as that. I must go and see if I can find him with Cerebro."

"What do you mean they fought professor," Jubliee asked not following the conversation all that well.

"Jarek walked into the living room after you girls left to put on your dresses. Logan thought that he was one of Magneto's Brotherhood and so he attacked. Jarek defended himself but not to the degree that Logan had attacked. It wasn't until Jean pulled Logan off of Jarek that we explained to Logan what the deal was. After that Jarek left and apparently no one has seen him since," Xavier gave them the lowdown on what had happened.

"Why didn't you tell us this when we arrived," Rogue asked quietly.

"To be honest it is because we had forgotten in the excitement of Logan's return and your dresses being modeled by you girls," Xavier replied.

With that he turned and left the room and went to Cerebro. Once there he heard the girls approaching from behind. Xavier had alerted the X-Men that he was using Cerebro and that they should meet him there when he came out of the room. He then entered the room.

When he emerged he saw the X-Men with the girls all standing there with their uniforms on thinking that they were needed for a mission. He didn't need them for a mission though so he said, "It seems that after his altercation with Logan Jarek decided to leave the grounds of the mansion."

Logan looked around at them and knew that he would have to go find him. "Where did he go professor it is I who made him leave and so I should go and get him."

"He is in the woods surrounding the mansion. I don't know if you should go though I sensed that he wanted to kill you and I think that he could," the professor said.

"It was my fault the kid left and it is my duty to get him to come back so I am going," Logan demanded.

Logan then turned on his heel and walked away from them. He went outisde the mansion and into the woods using his sense of smell to track Jarek down. He knew he would find the kid but the problem would be to make the kid see that Logan had made a mistake.

"Professor do you think that Jarek will try and hurt Logan after what happened," Rogue asked worriedly.

"I don't know Marie I just don't know."

*****

Jarek knew that Logan was in the woods with him. He could smell him. Jarek also knew that Logan was tracking him by his smell and so Jarek thought that he would play with Logan and see how good he was.

Jarek used all of his skills and doubled back on his trail, he crossed creek beds, and climbed trees jumping from one tree to the next. All the while Logan stayed on his trail like a dog or like his namesake a Wolverine. Jarek smiled to himself at that thought. They all had their code names and each code name fit that person. 

Jarek sat in a tree above Logan as Logan came into a small clearing. It was a place Jarek had picked out for their little confrontation. Jarek watched Logan and waited knowing that Logan would eventually get the hint and look up.

*****

Logan had been tracking the kid now for over two hours. He had finally guessed that the kid was playing with him. Logan had to admit that Jarek was good. Not many people or mutants for that matter could do what Jarek was doing and that was keeping ahead of Logan.

Logan followed his trail over creeks and up trees to other trees. Jarek was definitely good. He would have to commend the kid when he finally found him. Logan came up to a small clearing then and figured that Jarek had chosen this place for their meeting. Logan looked around and used his senses but couldn't find him.

Then it dawned on Logan to look up and there sat Jarek. He was thirty feet in the air on a thick tree branch above Logan who began to get a little anxious to get their meeting over with so that they could go back to the mansion.

*****

Jarek jumped down from the tree once Logan looked up at him. He caught himself using a cushion of air just before he hit the ground. Jarek then stood up and looked at Logan. "What do you want," Jarek demanded.

"I came out here to get you to come back to the mansion. What happened between you and me was a misunderstanding on my part," Logan replied.

"It seems to me Logan that you don't need me to come back. You see it took them two days to notice that I was gone. That is how important I am to them. I was a nothing," Jarek bitterly said.

"That is not the way it sounded to me. Xavier and one-eye said that you saved the girls. I am glad since I wasn't here to do that. I owe you for that," Logan said.

"You owe me nothing. I helped the girls out because I can't stand rapists. I would kill them all given the choice," Jarek spat out.

Logan was getting no where and he knew it. This kid had something deep inside of him that was killing him and Logan knew that the kid wouldn't tell anyone. He would let it eat at him until the day he died. Logan decided to try something else. "I hear that you stood toe to toe with Sabretooth."

"Yeah so what of it Logan," Jarek said coldly.

"Well as far as I know the only other person to do that was me. I have to congratulate you on that. Not many can claim they fought Sabrettoth hand to hand and lived to tell the tale. I have a question though how did you find his fighting style," Logan asked wondering if this was the right way to go about this. He had never been one for talking to people and he didn't know how to talk to Jarek.

"His fighting style is worthless. He relies on his raw power and anyone with speed could fight him and win. Sabretooth is a street fighter and not a artist in the way he fights. He leaves himself open and for someone like you he would be easy to defeat," Jarek said getting interested.

"I thought the same. Of course he almost beat me so I think you are wrong about me being able to beat him. I can hold my own though and he can't beat me. We are evenly matched. I noticed that against me he used a lot of throw moves how about against you," Logan asked again.

"Against me he didn't throw me once. He tried to use his claws and strength. Of course his size limits him in what he can do and that is an advantage that we should learn to use when we fight him. Also you could beat him if you let yourself go Logan," Jarek said.

"What do you mean let myself go," Logan wanted to know. 

"I watched you in a danger room training session and I noticed that you think about your moves too much. When you react your speed is twice as fast. You should just let your body react to what is happening and it will not fail you."

"Ok kid I just might try that. Now what say you and me head back to the mansion," Logan urged.

"Fine but I see now that I was just a person who they had look after the girls. I was a substitute for you until you returned," Jarek said as they walked towards the mansion.

"Why do you say that."

"Because they didn't try to stop you from killing me. They just sat there and watched. I was expendable," Jarek coldly replied.

"That is not so. They were taken by surprise by my actions. They feel that you are valuable to them and the school since the girls look up to you and many of the younger ones too."

"If you say so," Jarek said knowing deep down that Logan was wrong. Jarek didn't belong at the school anymore. He would have to leave before too long and go back to the road. His real home.

*****

The girls saw them come back into the mansion and they ran out to greet them. Gambit was with them this time since he had to be with his girlfriend Jubliee when they saw what had happened between the two.

Jarek walked in after Logan did and the girls noticed that there were no wounds on either of them which was a good sign they thought. "So what happened," Jubliee asked.

"Jarek an me came to an understanding. I told him it was my mistake and he agreed," Logan said.

"That is all," Rogue asked her eyebrows raising.

"Yes it was except we compared notes on Sabretooth. One of us will beat him next time we meet him," Jarek said.

"Okay now Kitty it seems that we have two couples present that are going to the dance. What about you and Jarek do either of you have a date," Jubliee asked slyly.

"Chere you are mean to dat one Kitty. Why not let her alone eh," Gambit spoke up in Kitty's defense.

Jubliee punched him in the arm and Gambit clutched it like it hurt and exclaimed, "Ouch chere you no need hit Gambit. Dat mean streak in you extends to boyfriends it seems."

Kitty was watching the two as Logan went over and put his arm around Rogue like a boyfriend would. It seemed that those two were becoming quite close since he had returned. Kitty looked and saw that Jarek didn't care what was going on with the others it seemed as if he just wanted to leave. It was almost as if he was uncomfortable around so much affection.

Kitty looked to Rogue who nooded her head. Kitty then looked to Gambit and Jubliee who both nodded their heads at her to go ahead. Damn Jubliee for telling Gambit. Kitty cleared her throat and just decided to ask, "Jarek would you like to go to the dance with me."

Kitty thought about holding her breath and then remembered the old saying and decided that it was best to breath. Jarek looked at her and frowned. He spoke up and said, "I don't know how to dance Kitty. Don't you want someone who knows how to dance to be your date."

"I don't care if you know how to dance I can teach you during the dance," she said hoping that he would say yes.

"Kitty how come you haven't asked anyone else. I am not the best looking guy here and not the most popular that is for sure," Jarek asked her.

"I asked you because everyone else I asked already had a date. Why aren't you answering my question don't you want to go with me," Kitty asked hurt in her voice.

Jarek couldn't stand to hear the hurt in her voice and so he told her the truth, "Kitty I have never been on a date. I have never danced. I have never done anything that a normal teenager should have done. But to answer your question since you asked me yes I will go with you to the dance."

Kitty was so happy she rushed forward and took Jarek in her arms and hugged him. She then turned to her friends who were beaming and hugged them. She couldn't believe Jarek had agreed to go with her. She was sure he was going to say no. She wondered what everyone would think when she showed up with him on her arm.

Gambit moved over to Jarek and smiled, "You got a catch dere mon ami. Dat was a good thing you did friend. Now maybe de Jubliee will leave me alone about asking you for her."

Jarek looked at Gambit and knew that this dance was going to be hell for him since he had no idea how to dance. Jarek looked at Logan who was smiling at him and that just didn't help in the least. They all knew something that Jarek didn't and that was always something that made Jarek uneasy. He just knew there was going to be no end to the amount of teasing by the X-Men when they saw him at the dance.


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men.

Copyright: I do own Jarek don't use him without permission.

Author's note: If you read this story I would really appreciate a review. The reviews help me with the story. That is how Logan and Gambit both got into the story. Without the suggestions I might not have put them in. So please review give an idea who knows it just might find it's way into my story.

A New Beginning Part 5

It was the day of the dance and the recreation room was cleared of all furniture and such. There was a place set aside for the DJ, a man that knew they were all mutants and didn't care. He had a great system set up and was waiting for the dance to start. 

The dance was about an hour away from starting and there were students all over the school getting ready. All the men from the X-Men team were together getting ready. The men consisted of Logan and Scott. They were both wearing Black tuxedos with dress shoes. Logan felt ridiculous and Scott thought that Logan looked just as he felt.

Gambit and Bobby were getting ready in their room together. Gambit didn't want to be late to pick Jubliee up from her room so he was getting ready now. "Hey mon ami why is it dat de women make de men feel dat dey are insignificant on dese dance days?"

"Well my friend I believe it is because to them we are quite insignificant. After all we are going to the dance but it the women who have the dresses and do up their hair and such," Bobby guessed trying to sound sure of himself but Remy caught on.

"Mon ami you don know anymore dan I do," Gambit said smiling.

"You are right Gambit the ways of the female of the species are always going to be a mystery," Bobby replied as they went back to getting ready.

The women Storm and Jean were also getting ready after all they were the chaperones along with Logan, Cyclops, and the Professor. Storm was wearing a full length dress of black. The dress had a medium neckline with spaghetti straps.

Jean was wearing a deep red dress that was a full length dress as well. It had a lower neckline than Storm's but that was because she felt like a younger version of herself on that day. Jean's dress was also a off the shoulder dress and she was hoping Scott would like it.

Jean turned to Storm and said, "My friend I think that you are beautiful."

Storm smiled and said right back, "And I believe that you are beautiful as well Jean."

Jean smiled back at her friend and teammate. It was hard to believe that they fought against other mutants and such on a day like today she thought. It was a day for fun and she was going to have fun as was Storm whether she wanted to or not. Jean's smile stayed in place as she thought of what she had done. Jean had asked a few of the older male students to ask Storm to dance since she didn't have a date. It wasn't that Storm couldn't get a date it was just that she didn't want one Jean figured. 

Storm looked at Jean who was still smiling and asked, "What are you still smiling about?"

"Nothing Ororo," Jean said still smiling.

Down the hall was the room where the three girls were getting ready. They had their expensive dresses on and were applying make-up to their faces. Rogue was wearing a wearing a full length dress so that none of her skin was exposed. It also had sleeves but had a plunging neckline as well. She wore white satin gloves on her hands to add to the effect of the dress and her as a princess. It's color was dark green a color that looked extremely well on Rogue her friend shad assured her. It was made of satin as well part of the reason it had been so expensive of course all of their dresses were made of satin so they were like a matching trio.

Jubliee had on a short yellow dress with off the shoulder straps. The dress came to just above her knees. She knew Remy would love it and so did she. There was not much for a back but that didn't matter since Remy's hands would be there to warm her right up.

Kitty was wearing a white dress that came to just above her knees as well. White was truly her color along with blue. Her dress had the off the shoulder straps as well but also had a blue shawl to go with the dress. It added to the dress's beauty as well as hers. It was the fashion of the royalty of Britain she had been assured. She had thought it would make her look bad but her friends as well as she herself decided that she looked fine with the shawl draped over her shoulders. And anyway she would be taking it off when she danced.

"Hey Kitty you think Jarek will have fun tonight," Jubliee spoke up suddenly.

"I hope he does since it seems to me that he has very little fun in his life, but I am sure that there is no way he will have as much as Remy will," Kitty fired back to Jubliee.

"Ya know I believe that you are right Kitty," Rogue said from where she was standing in front of a mirror.

Jubliee blushed a deep crimson and said defensively, "You don't know that Remy will have a good time."

Kitty and Rogue just looked at each other and smiled knowingly. Jubliee and Remy were always together when Jubliee was not with Kitty and Rogue. Jubliee and Remy were always kissing it seemed to Jubliee's two friends. It didn't matter where they were either. Of course Rogue knew that she would be doing the same if she could touch someone.

That was when Rogue's joy faded and the smile vanished from her face. She didn't know if she would ever be able to touch someone and that was a very painful thought. She wanted to be able to touch Logan and kiss him. She wanted to be able to feel other people but she knew that to do so would be to damn them in a way. It would be a violation of them since she absorbed their memories. That was something that she couldn't do to herself or anyone else unless there was a need.

Kitty saw the look on Rogue's face change from happiness to sadness. She looked at Jubliee then who had also seen the change in their friend. Jubliee nodded to Kitty and had a mischivious smile on her face. She walked over behind Rogue and whispered. "I am your conscious and Logan will have a veeeery good time tonight if you catch my drift."

Rogue spun around and smiled at her friend. She knew what they were doing and she was grateful for it. Left to herself she feared that her dark thoughts might overcome her. She said, "I do believe that you are right. Logan will have a good time if I have to make him."

They all laughed at that remark and the way Rogue said it. She said it as if she were some queen and Logan nothing but her servant. Indeed the three of them felt like royalty even though none of them were. It was to be a great night they thought as they went back to talking of small things and applying their make-up.

*****

Jarek was sitting in his room all by himself looking at himself in the mirror. He had nothing on but a pair of shorts. He knew that he should be getting ready for the dance started in just over 15 minutes and Kitty would want to get there early but as he looked at the image in the mirror he wondered why Kitty had asked him. It was a question that he still had no satisfactory answer to for he didn't think of himself as a handsome person.

Yet she had asked him and he had said yes. That bothered him that the girls could manipulate him with such ease and yet he knew that he would do most anything for them. They were like three younger sisters all except for Kitty who was a bit different. He liked her hated to admit. That was something that could lead to disaster. To like a person was to open yourself up to them and he didn't want to do that. He liked being cold and distant for it was who he was. He also knew that to like someone was to love them and that was an emotion that he didn't have that much experience with. He had loved his parents until he had found out they were scientists. 

Jarek shook his head bringing himself away from such thoughts. It was no use now to wonder about his parents for they would never love him again of that he was sure. Jarek had also loved Mystique like a sister and he thought about what she had done. She had become an enemy and was killing people for the sheer reason that another man asked her to. He figured that she loved Magneto but he couldn't be sure. If she did then that was a powerful bond and one that Jarek knew he couldn't break so she would be one of the Brotherhood. 

Jarek considered the emotion called love and he didn't think that it was such a good emotion. It caused people to do things that they would not normally do. It gave a person weakness in regards to a particular person. If that person was held at gunpoint he had seen people willingly give up anything for the loved one's safety. It was bizarre and Jarek didn't know if he could ever learn to really love. It was not in him that much he knew. He knew that for him there were few emotions. 

There was anger which had two sides. There was the hot red boiling anger that most every person felt. It caused a person to lose all sense of thought and Jarek didn't like to lose his sense of thought. Then there was the reverse side of that anger the one Jarek had most of the time and a anger that few people ever reached. It was the cold calculating anger. An anger that builds for years and people learn to control, they learn to use it to help them.

Jarek felt little else the way of emotions. He had felt love but that was long gone now. He thought that he could feel happy but that was just an illusion he believed since happiness was not real in a sense like many seemed to think. He thought though and decided he didn't feel joy since he had so little to be joyful about. What Jarek was he knew was cold. He had suppresed most of his emotions. Some times they let themselves out of their prison within his heart of ice but it was rare. He felt them coming out now while he was around these people at the mansion even though he had felt betrayed earlier. He knew that he wouldn't leave unless he felt that it was the only recourse to keeping everyone safe and that could one day be a possibility.

Jarek pulled his mind away from these thoughts as well. He looked at his image in the mirror and grimaced. He was tall and muscular not at all the type of man that women liked he thought. He shrugged his shoulders and his muscles rippled. He looked over to the bed where the tux was sitting and he wished he didn't have to put the damn thing on.

As he started over to the bed to get it he heard a knock at the door. He sniffed the air then to see who was outside his door and he almost gagged. He couldn't help it since he wasn't all that fond of perfume and such anyway. He closed his eyes and concentrated and the smell became tolerable as he used his mind to shut down his nausea. 

He went to the door and opened it. Standing there all dressed up was Jubliee with Gambit at her side. Behind them was Rogue and Logan also dressed up with no sign of Kitty which made him a bit relieved since he didn't want her to know that he was not yet ready. 

He looked at the people who he considered friends and noticed that all seemed very happy. Jubliee was smiling at him with her yellow dress on and Gambit seemed to have eyes only for Jubliee. The same could be said for Rogue and Logan. Jarek also noticed that the ladies were very beautiful with their dresses on and their hair done up with a touch of make-up to add to their natural features. As he was thinking this Kitty made her way up from behind the two couples. When she made it to the front she smiled at Jarek.

"Why are you all smiling at me instead of scowling like I was fully expecting," Jarek asked wonderingly.

"Because we have never seen you without you being covered in cloths. Then if you happened to have your shirt off your chest was covered in blood it is a pleasant sight," Jubliee said smiling widely.

"Gambit tink dat you should be putting on your suit. De dance be starting soon mon ami," Gambit said.

"I will if you people will leave my room," Jarek said as he looked at them and then added, "unless you want to help me get dressed."

The girl's eyes grew wide at that statement and they tried to push themselves intot he room. Gambit and Logan caught their dates and held them fast. Kitty had made no move to enter.

"Hey dere Jubes I tink dat he can dress himself cherie," Gambit said sternly.

"I agree with the Cajun here Marie. He is grown and doesn't need any help with putting his cloths on," Logan said sternly but kindly. Logan and Gambit smiled at each other over the heads of their dates then as they turned them away from the door and headed down the hall.

"Please hurry Jarek I don't want to be late for the dance. Yet I don't wish to rush you," Kitty said as the others left. She really didn't want to hurry Jarek for she did want him to have a good time at the dance.

Jarek looked at her then and gave his half-smile. "I shall not be too long Kitty believe me. When I give my word I keep it so if you will excuse me," Jarek said bowing to her as he backed into his room and closed the door.

Back in his room he went over and proceeded to put on the tux. Putting on the pants and shirt were no problem. Neither was anything else until he got to the tie. There he had a problem and after about three of four minutes was starting to get a bit mad at a piece of cloth that was outsmarting him. He wondered if Kitty knew how to tie the thing. He went to the door and opened it.

Outside the door was the gang again standing around talking in low tones. The girls were sitting in a group looking extremely beautiful. They were ladies and he thought back to the books he liked to read. With the three of them there he thought that they just might pass for princesses. Of the three he thought that Kitty was the most beautiful of them. He thought that curious since he didn't really ever want a girlfriend and had never thought about women that way yet here he was thinking just that.

Kitty was not the tallest girl he had ever seen she stood only 5 foot 4 inches tall. She was slim and athletic. She had beautiful eyes that seemed to understand everything and she was a forgiving person. Perhaps that was one of the reasons he liked her. She could forgive and he couldn't. He wondered if he could learn from her.

She was beautiful without her dress on but with it she was truly stunning. She had pale skin since she was not out in the sun that often but the dress enhanced her beauty. Her hair was done up in a way that he couldn't even describe but was pleasing to the eye. He stepped out of the room and said, "Does anyone here know how to tie a damn tie."

"I do mon ami. It was a skill dat me dad made me learn," Gambit said as he stepped forward.

Gambit tied the tie swiftly and stood back from his handiwork and said, "Dere you go Jarek. You look like a gentleman."

Jarek moved his shoulder's inside of the tux. It was almost too tight and the whole damn thing was uncomfortable. He said then, "I may look the part but I tell you I certainly don't feel the part."

Jarek noticed that Logan was not looking as if he was enjoying being dressed up either. He seemed to like his street cloths as much as Jarek did his. "You know kid I agree with you these things are not that comfortable."

"Stop whining you two," Rogue said playfully with her hands on her hips jutting her hips to one side to draw Logan's eye, which it did.

"Who said we were whining we were just stating a fact Marie," Logan said as he moved up and offered his arm to her, which she took. She slipped her arm in his and Jubliee did the same with Gambit. Kitty looked at Jarek expectantly. He shrugged and whispered to her, "I was never trained to be a gentleman. I was trained to be something else."

He held his arm like Gambit was holding his in front of Jarek. Kitty slid her arm into his and they headed down to the rec room where the dance was to be hosted. First into the room was Logan and Rogue who drew many eyes as they entered since many had thought that Logan would not actually show up and even if he did they hadn't expected him to wear a tux.

Next into the room was Gambit and Jubiee. They drew as many looks as did Logan and Rogue. That was because everyone wanted to see what the newest couple of the mansion looked like all dressed up. They had been promised that they wouldn't be disappointed by what they would see and they weren't since both couples were extremely great looking with the women and their dresses, as well as the men with their tuxes.

Lastly was Jarek and Kitty. He paused before he went in since he didn't like to draw attention to himself. He knew that they would since the two couples before him had drawn many an eye their way. He noticed that the lights were turned off and other lights had been added to make the room look like a ballroom. 

Kitty looked up at him and asked, "Are you ready Jarek."

He nodded his head and they stepped forward into the room. All eyes turned their way as conversations died and couples pointed out to others Kitty and Jarek as they stood in the doorway. He heard snickering off to both sides of the door and so he looked to see who it was. On his right stood Logan and Rogue trying to hide their laughter at their friends obvious discomfort. The same was to the left of the door the only difference was it was Jubliee and Remy. 

Everyone was looking at them since not a one of them had known that Kitty had a date. They especially were surprised to find out that it was Jarek the guy who was so cold and distant. He was the last guy they had expected to see here. One girl who had liked Jarek, but who also liked Kitty yelled out, "Way to go Kitty. He and you look great together." At that many of the kids nodded their heads in agreement.

Kitty was smiling brightly as the professor wheeled his way over to them with Jean, Scott, and Storm walking behind. The professor smiled as did the others and said, "Glad to see that the three last couples could make it to the dance."

Jarek was having a hard time standing still and not fidgeting something that he really didn't want to do, not here in front of people and certainly not to ruin Kitty's night. Rogue said, "We had to wait for Jarek since he wasn't even dressed yet."

"Yeah he answered his door in nothing but a pair of shorts. Then he couldn't get his tie tied," Jubliee said from the other side of him. He wanted to shut them up but didn't make a move. He would have to deal with it. It was something that he knew he had to learn and that was tolerance.

"Is that so. Wearing nothing but shorts now that doesn't sound like you Jarek," Jean spoke up.

"Well I was lost in thought and then they broke me out of those thoughts. That is why I was wearing nothing but shorts. I didn't have time to get dressed," Jarek answered.

"Well let's not worry about Jarek and his various states of undress and answering his door nearly naked. This is a dance so let's get it started," Kitty spoke up from Jarek's side. He silently thanked her for her help there since him being nearly naked as they like to put it was not something that they needed to be talking about. It didn't bother him but it might bother Logan and Remy since they were there and they had seen how the girl's had reacted.

Music started to play then as the chaperone's went back over to where their seats were. The song that was playing was a fast song and many of the couple's went out onto the floor and started to dance. The three girls went out onto the floor and started to dance around. Remy, Logan and Jarek went and found themselves some chairs to sit down and watch.

"Why do they have to play this fast music," Logan said.

"De reason mon ami is dat us young people like to listen to dat type music. We are young and like to dance to it," Remy answered.

"Well I am old and am not that great of a dancer especially when it comes to this fast dancing stuff," Logan grumbled.

"Hey Jarek why don't you know how to dance like most people," Remy asked Jarek who was sitting next to Remy.

"Because I was trained since I can remember to do other things. I was never told about dancing at all. I was never told how to be a gentleman or any such thing. I was like I said trained to be something altogether different," Jarek answered quietly.

After the first fast song there were also three more fast songs played. Remy and Logan danced with their dates as Jarek sat there and watched. He watched as Kitty danced with Remy and Jubliee on the floor. He thought that many of them looked like idiots dancing out there. He would never say anything to them though, for he never said anything bad about his friends.

After those songs played a slow song came up and all the couples went out onto the dance floor. Jarek was still sitting there since he had no idea what to do. He watched as the couples came close together and the guys put their arms around the girls. Jarek liked to watch that kind of dancing since there was a peacefulness to it. That was when Kitty came over to him and hauled him to his feet not altogether unwillingly.

"Well let's dance Jarek. Just follow my lead and you will learn," Kitty said encouragingly. 

Jarek followed her out onto the dance floor. She placed her arms around his chest since she couldn't put them around his neck. He was too tall for her to reach that high of course she wasn't done growing either and she hoped that one day she could reach around his neck.

She could tell that Jarek had no idea what to do and that was when she knew that he hadn't been lying to her. He really had no clue how to dance at all. She felt for him then. It wasn't pity but something else and she had no name for it. He had been deprived she thought. She spoke up then and said, "Now place your hands on my hips or around my back whichever is more comfortable."

He placed his large hands on her hips and that almost disappointed Kitty. She had been hoping that he would place them around her and hold her close. She shouldn't have expected it though since he had no idea how to dance. "Now," she said, "follow my lead."

Jarek tried to follow her she could tell but he just kept stepping on her feet. "Sorry," he apologized to her yet again as he took his feet off hers. He was learning though and by the end of the song he wasn't stepping on her feet quite so much. She guessed that one or two more dances and he would have it figured out.

During the song Remy and Jubliee had been watching along with Logan and Rogue. They watched Jarek try to dance and Kitty try to teach him. She was teaching him and he was learning slowly but they figured that Kitty's feet would be sore tomorrow.

"Dat one has no skill when it comes to dancing. Fighting he does well it seems dat is what he is good at, not dancing," Remy observed to Jubliee, Logan, and Rogue. Logan and Rogue were dancing close to Remy and Jubliee so that they could talk about how Jarek danced. They knew Remy was right. He couldn't dance. Not in the least.

"Well at least he is trying to learn," Jubliee piped up.

"He is that. The kid has fire in him as well as steel. The two make a powerful combination. That is why he won't quit until he learns to dance I'll wager," Logan said matter of factly.

"You know I think you are right Logan. He seems to want to learn," Rogue said.

"Well dat be a good ting. Him and Kitty look good together," Gambit observed yet again.

They all nodded their heads at this and went back to dancing. They didn't wonder about Jarek and his lack of dancing skills. They were too caught up to even think about other people except for themselves and their date. 

*****

Jarek went and sat down after the song ended. The next song was fast so he didn't participate. He thought about dancing and the skill it took. He had skill at killing since it is what he knew and what he had been trained for. He was a killer and that was it. He was not a nice person. He was just a cold-hearted man who was enjoying himself at the expense of the people at the mansion. 

As he thought of that he knew that it wasn't true. He enjoyed the people and having a place that he thought might be home. He didn't know for sure though since he didn't know if one day he would have to leave. He had found that out by how he thought they treated him. He didn't fit with the rest of the team and he knew it.

He watched as everyone was dancing and having fun. He smiled at himself. People were fun to watch even if he couldn't join in. At that time another slow song came up and he went and tried to learn to dance again. By the end of the second dance he was doing pretty good and was he hated to admit enjoying himself. 

The night wore on and Jarek noticed that Storm had not danced with anyone all night. He wondered why that was and turned to Kitty, "Do you mind if I ask Storm to dance since she has been left out."

Kitty was getting tired and needed a rest so she answered, "No go right ahead. I will just sit down and rest."

Jarek nodded his head then and went over to where Storm was standing. "Storm," he spoke up and she turned at the sound of his voice. "Why haven't you danced with anyone tonight?"

"That is because I didn't have a date. Also I am a chaperone so I shouldn't be dancing. Third well no one has asked me," Storm answered him.

"Well then let me be the first to ask you. Would you like to dance," Jarek asked.

"I would be delighted Jarek, thank you," Storm said.

They went out onto the floor and they danced. Storm was an extremely good dancer and that was made evident by the way that Jarek danced since he was a beginner. Her movements were fluid and graceful. Many of the students stopped to watch her dance. The song ended abruptly then.

"Thank you for the dance," Storm said. 

"No thank you. It was a pleasure to dance with you Storm," Jarek replied to her.

*****

That same night Magneto welcomed a new member into his Brotherhood. The new member was a man who was a specialist at giving pain and that is why he was allowed to join. Magneto would have need of a man like that when Jarek was finally in his clutches. 

That and the man might prove useful to help make the president see the light. Help the president see that the mutant registration act was wrong. They would convince the president, of that there was no doubt. He would fold to their demands or he would die and the new president would agree to their demands.

Magneto smiled then. He would have a land of tolerance if it meant building his own country. The president would be the first step in that direction. He would give them land or he would die. Magneto wasn't evil he just felt his people needed to be allowed a chance at life. That was all he wanted for them.

His thoughts changed as he remembered that Mystique had left earlier in the day. He had asked her where she was going and she had replied nowhere special. He really was wondering where she went. It was not like her to just leave and that bothered him. He wondered if she wasn't starting to turn on him. He shook his head at that thought. She would never turn on him or the cause. They were right and the rest of the world was wrong. 

*****

Outside of the rec room there stood a woman looking into the room where everyone was dancing. She was bundled up in many cloths to keep her warm. All that could be seen of her were her eyes, which were yellow. She watched as Jarek danced with Kitty and Storm. She wished that she were in there enjoying the night that way instead of with Magneto plotting killings. 

Jarek had reached her in a way no one else had. He had made her see that she was doing things that were wrong. Yet she thought that the cause was just and the means to the end were justified. She wondered what he would say about that. He had always believed that the means was the end and that what you did always had a consequence.

She thought that he might be right as she felt her chest where Logan had stabbed her. Her consequence had almost been her life. She had gotten lucky and he had missed all of her vital organs but she wondered how long it would be before someone killed her for what she was doing. 

She wished that Jarek knew that he was in trouble. She wished that she could tell him but she wouldn't betray Magento. He would have to deal with it like he always did. He would live, at least she hoped he would live. She turned her back on the window and the scene contained in it. She just wished many things but wishes were useless. They never came true, at least not for her.

*****

The night was winding down and so the students started to let each one do their own type of dance. Many did special little dances that were required to fast songs. The ladies participated too. Jarek noted that many of them were very good at dancing. He thought that it was like Soul Train at the end where each person was allowed to dance in the Soul Train line or whatever it was called.

After the last one finished people were ready to leave until Jubliee spoke up slyly, "What about you Jarek why don't you dance."

"You know why," he said coldly not liking her at that particular moment. 

"Come on dance for us Jarek," someone shouted from the students. Jarek was not happy at all now. He didn't want to dance because he didn't know how. All he knew was a sword dance. That and the dance called death. H gave his half-smile and said, "fine I will dance but no one will say a word about it."

He went to the center of the floor as the music kicked up. He blocked it out since it would interfere with him. He closed his eyes so that he couldn't see anyone. Then he started to move. It was slow at first his body swaying from side to side. Then it picked up as he leapt threw the air, landing and his arms flashed through the air. He did many leaps and spins which were all just part of his death dance. He twirled on his feet and kicked out then. He kept it up stretching his muscles, which is what it was really for.

He stopped and looked at everyone then. Many couldn't believe what they had just seen. It was a beautiful dance they thought. But they had never seen it before. They wondered who taught it so that they could learn. They were quite frankly amazed by it. Jubliee and the others of the group were taken by surprise since he claimed he didn't know how to dance.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance," Jubliee demanded.

"I don't," Jarek said as he walked past her. 

"What did he mean by that," Jubliee wanted to know.

It was Logan who answered her. "He meant what he said. That was not a dance. It was a exercise. It was a dance of death. Only a few people know it. I don't but I know of it."

They all left and went back to their rooms then wondering about Jarek and how he could have learned something so rare. Remy walked Jubliee back to her room as did Logan with Rogue. Outside of each of their rooms they were given a goodnight kiss.

Jarek walked Kitty back to her room and stood there. "I had a good time tonight as much as it pains me to admit. I had no idea that dancing could have an enjoyment value."

Kitty smiled at him and said, "See you can learn things and have fun. You don't have to be so distant all the time. Lighten up and have fun. We are young that is what we should be doing."

Jarek nodded at her and said, "Goodnight Kitty. I really did have fun with you." Jarek turned and started to walk away when Kitty called out.

Kitty yelled, "Don't I get a kiss?"

Jarek turned around and walked back to her. "Showing affection is not a strong point of mine. I have never kissed and so I don't think I will tonight." He then reached down and picked her up in a hug though. He sat her down and walked away wondering if he had made a mistake by not kissing her. She seemed to really like him and he might have just hurt her which he would never want to do. 

Kitty stood there wishing she would have kissed him when he had picked her up. He could have done nothing then but kissed her back. She did like him. She wished that he was like Remy in one department though and that was kissing. She really wanted Jarek to kiss her. She would have to settle for a hug though she guessed.

To be quite honest with herself she was a bit surprised to get a hug. He was cold and distant. She didn't know if he really liked her but when he hugged her that was the most affection he had shown for anyone since being at the school. She felt that she could get a kiss out of him. He just didn't know that he wanted to give her one yet. That or he did and just couldn't do it for some reason. She guessed that it was the latter. He seemed as he held her that he had wanted to do more but he had restrained himself.

She went into her room where Jubliee was waiting. Just before she closed the door Rogue came running in and they talked about their night. Mostly they talked about Jarek and his hug, and about him wanting to kiss her which after some time they were sure that he had wanted to do.

*****

Jarek went back to his room and took off the tux. It felt good to have it off and he lay down on the bed. He thought about what it would be like to be considered normal, at least normal by the standards of the other students. He was distant he knew and cold. He was starting to want more than that though. He was starting to want a girlfriend and friends in general.

As far as girlfriends went he didn't know if he could pick one better than Kitty. She had taught him to dance. That was a skill that he was going to be grateful for he knew. He liked her for that since she was the first person to teach him a skill that didn't require that he kill someone or some such thing as that.

Jarek closed his eyes and just wondered for the first time in his life what it would be like to be loved. He wished that he had known the feeling but it didn't seem to ever work out for him. He wanted to love but it was too dangerous he decided and those were his thoughts as he went to bed.

*****

Storm was with Cyclops and Jean talking about the night. They had done a good job of chaperoning they thought. No one had made out while the dance was going on which is what their main goal had been. Jean was looking at Storm when she said, "My plan didn't work Storm."

"What plan was that Jean if I may ask," Storm inquired.

"I had asked some of the students to ask you to dance. None of them did though and they had assured me that they would," jean explained.

"It is alright my friend. I got to dance with the guy that most of the female students wished that they could have danced with. I was on the dance floor with Jarek our resident mystery guy," Storm said smiling.

"You know Storm I think you enjoyed yourself when you danced," Scott said.

"You are right Scott I did enjoy myself. It was nice to dance again, even though Jarek was not a very good dancer," Storm reflected.

"He really wasn't was he? Of course we have to give him some slack he just learned tonight," Jean said.

"He learned fast though and was the only person who asked me to dance. I wonder why," Storm asked her friends.

"I think it was because everyone was having fun and you were just standing there. It seems like he doesn't like to leave anyone out of anything. I think that is why, he wanted to include you," Scott said.

Both Jean and Storm looked and him like he was someone else. That was a good answer Jean thought and one that was impressive to come up with when you weren't a telepath. Jean was going to say the same thing from what she had seen of his memories but Scott had beat her to it. He was a very good man she thought. She was glad that he was her man.

They continued to talk about the night for some time. They spoke about the students and their dates and about things that just had no really significance. It was a night for them to relax and so they did. The one thing that was always there in their conversation though was Jarek and his relationship with everyone. They would not talk about it for a while and then they would go back to it. He was an enigma and that was why he was so intriguing. 

*****

Jarek was starting to be a more likable person after the dance. He thawed a bit as Scott put it. In reality he did. His heart was not quite so cold and he felt that he could learn to have emotions again. He like his new self but he kept his old self tucked away incase one day he would need him. 

The days passed, four too be exact. On that day it was said on the news that the president had been kidnapped. The X-Men wished that they could help out but there was nothing they could do. They had no idea where Magneto was and that was who had taken the president they knew. 

They worried about the president and the professor tried to find out about where he was but couldn't find him anywhere. Christmas was only three days away and the students were starting to get excited about the big holiday. Many were going into town to buy gifts for their friends and the instructors. The holiday would be had since the X-Men could do nothing about the president until there was a note or something that they could go by.

Little did they know that there was a traitor in their midst, one who would cost them someone dear. The person had a job to do and do it the person would. That night the person planned how they would accomplish the task set for them. They watched form the shadows as students went by. The person smiled then and knew how the person was going to accomplish the task.


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men I am just using them. 

Copyright: Jarek is my character if you wish to use him then ask me please.

Author's note: I am sorry if I have been misspelling Jubilee's name. I have just noticed that in this part I was. I am extremely sorry.

A New Beginning Part 6

The day was three days before Christmas and Kitty and Jubilee needed to buy some gifts yet. They had waited like they did every year until the last minute. Now they needed someone to take them into the city so that they could finish shopping. So they decided that since Jarek wasn't around, he had already went into the city, they would ask Jubilee's boyfriend Gambit to take them.

The two girls thought about asking Rogue to come with them but she was with Logan who had went into the city to buy gifts himself. Everyone was going to buy gifts and now they needed to find someone to take them into the town, of course they knew that Remy would do it.

They fond him in his room playing with a deck of cards. He was playing solataire. He looked up from his game when the girls entered his room. "Hello ladies, can Gambit do something for you," he drawled.

"Yes you can you lazy cajun," Jubilee said playfully. "You can take us into the city so that we can finish our Christmas shopping since it is in a couple days you know."

"Gambit knows. Tell you what I will take you but first I need to make a phone call," Gambit said.

"Fine you can make the phone call but hurry it up. We will go and get our things," Jubilee told him.

The girls left the room and headed back to theirs. There Kitty spoke up, "Is he always like that. So willing to do whatever you ask him to do, or rather what you tell him to do."

"No he usually has some sly remark but he seemed a bit occupied and that was good since I didn't have to argue with the oaf," Jubilee said.

"Well at least we have someone to take us into the city to shop now," Kitty said. The girls got what they needed and waited for Gambit to pick them up so that they could leave. They had thought about going by themselves but had decided against it. It was more fun when there was a guy there to pester the whole time. That and well neither one of them really wanted to be scolded for taking a car without permission, which they knew they would never get.

*****

Gambit sat in his room after the girls left and picked up the phone. He dialed a number and waited until someone picked the phone up on the other end. The voice was that of a man. "Who is it," the voice demanded.

"Dis is gambit. I am bringing the girls into de city so be ready," Gambit said to the man.

"Very well we shall be," the voice said right back. There was click in Gambit's ear as the man on the other end of the phone had hung it up. Gambit smiled then for the girls were in for quite a surprise when they reached the city.

He stood up and put on his long coat. He picked up his deck of cards and slipped them into his inside pocket of the coat. He looked around and decided that he didn't need 

anything else and so left the room and went on down to Jubilee's and Kitty's room. There he knocked on the door and Jubilee answered it.

"It's about time Gambit. A girl could get old waiting for you," Jubilee said.

"Yes but you would look good as de old lady," Gambit said smiling.

"Yes but I am young and good looking so how about we leave before that all changes," Jubliee said smiling herself.

The girls followed Gambit down to the Garage where they took one of the BMW's. Gambit drove since he was the oldest and best driver among them. They headed for the city.

*****

Jarek was standing in a jewler's shop looking at different necklaces and bracelets. He was buying gifts for the X-Men and for the girls. He had plenty of money to spend so he was not worried about any price. After all he thought the money I have I don't use much of anyway. Why not spend it on people who seem to care about me and that I in turn care about. It is just money after all where friendship is to be forever.

He was starting to believe that the girls and the X-Men were his friends. His trust was hard to earn and slowly they were earning it. Once they did he would be friends with them for the rest of his life. He would owe them that much. Of course he owed Kitty even more than he did any of the others. She had showed him something about himself. It was due to her that he felt that he had friends and that he owed her something. He truly felt that she was important to him. He didn't know why though. She was just a person, just a friend. 

Kitty was special he decided. It was because she had proven him wrong when he had thought that there could be no fun had at a dance. He had thought that he didn't know how to have fun but she had shown him that he could. She had shown him that he was capable of things that he had long ago thought that he couldn't do anymore. He owed her something and so he would repay her in any way that he could. 

He was holding a diamond necklace in his hand. The price on it was $3000. Jarek smiled and wondered if Kitty or one of the other girls would like it. Examining it he noticed that there was a flaw in two of the diamonds and so gave it back to the jewler. Jarek could see the flaws since he knew what to look for. He had eyes that were better than any man's and he had training in noticing things that were wrong with jewels. That was part of his training while he had been with Mystique and he had never forgotten it.

He didn't know what he wanted to get anyone since he had never in his life given anyone a gift. This was his first real Christmas in his life and he wanted to enjoy it. Jarek also had no idea what anyone else was getting people. That would have given him a clue. He didn't care if anyone got him anything since Christmas to him was a time of pain and death. 

He wanted friendship for a gift and that would be enough for him. It would be worth more than anything if he could have it since he didn't have but a few friends. He really wanted to get these people something nice and so he continued to look not knowing of jewelry was the right thing or not.

*****

Logan and Rogue were buying gifts for everyone. They were not buying anything that was really expensive. Their gifts were more along the lines of things that everyone could use. There were shirts for people and perfume for Rogue's friends. They were going together to get the gifts that way they could pool their money and get a bit better gifts. The shirts were silk and the perfume expensive French perfume. 

They had gotten all the gifts except for one person's and that was Jarek. That was a person that between the two of them they didn't know what to get him. He didn't seem to be the type of person who cared for anything that was material. He was more of a person that cared about people and such. So they thought about what to get him and still nothing came to mind.

"You know Marie I have no idea what Jarek would even want," Logan spoke up.

"I agree with you there Logan. I don't know what he would want either," Rogue said.

"Well why not you were with him a lot and it seemed that you are one of the only people that he really talks to," Logan asked.

"He doesn't tell me or anyone else what he likes. He doesn't tell us anything about himself really. He is kinda like you in that aspect," Rogue said smiling.

"Hey I can't tell you anything because I don't know anything," Logan said smiling back. The pain had eased since he had found himself a home. It didn't hurt as much to not know things when you had people to care about you. 

"Let's go to dinner maybe something will come to us while we eat," Rogue said.

"Sounds good to me darlin. I am hungry anyway. This shopping makes a person hungry," Logan joked as they went in search of a place to eat.

They went and ate dinner at a restaurant and continued to think. Finally they thought of what to get him. So after dinner they left in search of the gift they were going to get Jarek. 

*****

The girls were talking about what they were going to buy for whom and it was starting to drive Gambit nuts. He was tired of listening to them so he said, "Chere could you keep it down, Gambit has a hard time hearing."

"What do you need to hear for you are driving and this is not a bus," Kitty asked him trying to sound serious but failing.

"De vehicle could have something wrong with it and den I could no hear it," Gambit said. 

"You sound like an old man," Jubliee told him.

"Wasn't it you who were de old woman earlier," Gambit inquired.

"He's got you there Jubes," Kitty said.

"Yes but even old I am more fun than Remy is now," Jubilee said.

Kitty nodded her head and smiled at that remark. She was having fun on the trip into the city. It was fun to be with just her friends. It was a chance that they rarely had, to get away from the mansion and do something that they wanted to do She was watching the road as they were nearing the city. 

The road blurred in front of the vehicle and so Remy slammed on the brakes and swerved to the side to avoid the people who appeared in the road. The car crashed into the ditch and stopped. Luckily they were not moving to fast so they were not harmed. They were slowing down since there was a curve that they had to go around. The curve was very sharp and was a place where many accidents had occurred. Now one more could be added.

Gambit and the two girls crawled out of the car. They walked up to the road and looked to see what was there. What they saw made the girls blood run cold. Standing in the road was a woman with blue skin known to them as Mystique. There was Sabretooth, Toad, and also there was another woman there with brown hair. They didn't know who she was but they really didn't want to. They knew that she was with the enemy so she herself had to be one of the enemies.

Sabretooth and Toad started forward. Kitty was frightened and so was Jubliee. They looked to Remy to see what he was doing. He didn't look too surprised to them but he did draw a card out and charge it with his energy. He brought his arm back and was about to throw the card when Mystique spoke. "Don't do it Remy. If you throw that card you will also throw away your chance of joining the Brotherhood. It was you who wanted to join remember. It was you who wanted our protection and so we shall give it to you if you help us out right here," she said calmly.

Remy looked visibly shaken and had a hurt expression as he turned and looked at Jubilee and Kitty. He dropped the card and released the energy from it. "Gambit is sorry girls, but he need der protection," was all that Gambit said to them as he grabbed Jubilee by the arms and held her close so that she couldn't utilized her powers.

"Why Gambit. Wasn't our school good enough for you? Weren't you happy there with us? Why did you turn on us?" Jubilee asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Gambit did no turn on you. Gambit went to dem and asked for der protection with my problem. Dey say dat if Gambit bring them then they take care of my problem for me," Gambit answered sadly.

"But why didn't you ask us for our help, we would have helped you," Jubilee said.

"Gambit say dat de school was a good place. He wishes that I had found that place sooner. Gambit is sorry for what he is doing," Gambit said still holding Jubilee.

Gambit whispered into Jubilee ear then so that she might understand him and why he was doing this, "I have seen something dat was bad chere. For dat I am being hunted and Magneto offered me protection and a better life dan what I had. All I had to do was help him out. Chere I don't want to die, that is why I am helping them even though t pains me now."

Kitty was stunned by what had just happened. She couldn't believe that Gambit was a traitor. He had been so kind to her and her friends. He had helped Jarek when he was battling Sabretooth and now here he was turning against them to join the Brotherhood. He was joining the enemies of the X-Men and it was a reason that she just couldn't understand.

She knew that she had to get away to warn the X-Men of him but as she turned to run away she heard someone bearing down on her. She turned around to see who it was and saw Sabretooth. He swung his claws at her and she tried to phase through them but was too slow. She felt pain lance through her chest and she fell back to the snow. 

"KITTY NO," Jubilee yelled while struggling to get away from Remy. It was no use he had her held to tight and she was just not strong enough to get away from him.

Kitty was laying on the ground and she reached up and felt her chest. When she pulled her hand away she saw that it was covered in blood. She wondered if she was going to die. It would not be so bad to die except that if she did it would cause a lot of pain to her friends. She didn't want them to hurt so she wanted to live. Hell she wanted to live anyway. She didn't want to die who was she trying to fool.

"Sabretooth you better hope that the wounds to that girl are not that bad or you will have to answer to Magneto. We were supposed to take them alive so that they could bring in the one that we want. Now pick her up and get going. I have a letter to deliver and then I will meet you back at the base," Mystique ordered.

Kitty felt herself losing consciousness. Before she did though she felt herself being lifted by Sabretooth and carried to the place where the others were presumably. She wondered who they wanted and then she blacked out.

*****

Mystique had to deliver a letter to a room in the mansion. She didn't want to but she really didn't have any choice if she wanted to stay in the Brotherhood. She didn't want Jarek to die and that was what was going to happen to him if he followed what the letter had to say. 

She had been ordered to deliver the letter to his room. Of course she still loved Jarek like a brother and so she would give him all the warning that she could. She pulled the letter out and added some lines to it. She then resealed the letter and put it in her pocket. After that she jumped into the car that she had placed near where they had kidnapped the girls. She drove to the Xavier mansion and to deliver a letter that would seal the fate of Jarek. She hoped that he didn't come but she knew deep down that he would try to help the girls and so she knew that she would at least get to see him one last time before he was killed. That was the only thought that kept her going. That she would be able to see him again.

*****

Jarek had bought the gifts that he thought he needed to get for people. He was on his way home. Home he thought funny how that sounds to my ears. He knew it was a home though and so he was in a hurry to get back. He needed to get the gifts wrapped before anyone knew that he had bought any for anyone.

He had been told that he didn't need to get anyone any gifts but that is not how he felt. He owed the X-Men, as well as the three girls and most importantly he owed Kitty. They would get gifts from him because it was the only thing that he could come up with to do for them. He didn't like owing anyone anything because it usually went bad on him and he would have to do something that was not good in order to repay them.

He pulled into the driveway on the motorcycle. He hopped off and grabbed his bags and went inside the mansion. He headed straight to his room so that he could drop off the gifts. He looked at the decorations down each hall and he didn't know why they decorated. 

He thought back to his past and shook his head at what he remembered. He didn't remember in the last seven years even having a Christmas. Most every person alive looked forward to Christmas it seemed to him. He remembered what he had done for his last seven Christmas's. On one of them he had killed a few men. On another one he had almost killed himself, still another one he had been captured by the government and they had tortured him on Christmas day. They had said that torturing him all day long was going to be his Christmas present. 

Jarek shook his head clearing it of those days. They were behind him even though he carried the darkness from those days inside of him. All he knew was that Christmas seemed to be a curse to him and he wondered if there was going to be anything that happened to him this year to ruin it. 

He hoped that nothing did. Jarek stopped walking at that thought. Hope, a emotion that he had long forgotten. He owed Kitty for another thing now it seemed. She had made him a man instead of a walking block of ice and death. He needed to repay her somehow for showing him so many things.

He opened the door to his room and walked in. Jarek went over to his bed and sat down his sack with all of the gifts in it. He then turned and walked out of his room to see if Kitty was around. He needed to talk to her and her friends. 

He went to their room and knocked on their door. There was no answer so he knocked again louder. When no one answered this time he walked away from their room and in search of one of the X-Men. He went down halls and all he saw was students singing carols and having fun. He wondered what it was like to know such joy al the time. 

He continued on down the hall until he came to Xavier's room. He went in without even knocking. Inside was the entire X-Men team most of them wrapping gifts. Jarek noted that Logan and Rogue were there as well. He needed to know where Kitty was and so he asked, "Have any of you seen Kitty lately, or Jubilee. They are not in their room and I would like to talk to them."

Xavier looked up from the gift that he was wrapping and said, "They went into the city with Gambit to finish their Christmas shopping. They left a few hours ago but I am sure that they found a sale or something that is keeping them occupied."

"All right I will be in my room if anyone needs me for anything," Jarek said as he turned his back to them and left the room.

The X-Men wondered what he needed to talk to them about but they dismissed it as they went back to their gift wrapping. All but Logan that was who noticed that Jarek was a bit different when he found out that they were not back yet. Logan vowed to himself to keep on eye on the kid.

Jarek went back to his room and when he got inside of the room he noticed something on his bed that hadn't been there before. Jarek felt himself harden to what he was like before he arrived at the mansion when he saw the note. He walked over to the note and opened it up, and then read:

_Ah Jarek my boy it seems to me that you are a problem. As such I have need of stopping you for a time. I have something that is important to you. I have your friends Kitty, Jubilee, and Gambit. If you ever want to see them alive again then you need to come to a place called Raven's Claw. I am sure that you know the place since it was there that you were tested on. Alas I need you to come alone for if you bring anyone else with you then your friends will die. _

Signed Magneto.

Jarek went cold as he read that. He knew that he would have to go there by himself in order to free them. He also knew that Magneto wanted him dead even though he didn't come out and say it. He owed Kitty and so he would save her in the only way that he could, by giving his life up. It was then that he noticed down at the bottom of the note some other writing. It was not Magneto's handwriting, but it was Mystique's.

_Jarek don't come to the hideout please. If you do then you will more than likely be killed. I couldn't live with myself if you died. I just don't want you to show up so please listen._

Mystique.

Jarek couldn't believe that Mystique had taken the chance to warn him. If she had been caught then she would have been killed probably. Now he owed her again and it would take many years for him to repay her he thought. He still thought of her as his older sister and he would protect her no matter the cost to himself.

Jarek went over to his dresser and took out a package that he hadn't opened in a good long time. He knew that it was time for him to become who he once was. He opened the package and looked at the suit that sat there. It was his suit from the days he was an assassin. He put it on and looked at himself in the mirror. The suit was mostly black except for blue on his chest. The blue was covering about half his chest and then he put on his mask. It covered from his nose down leaving his eyes visible. The mask was white the only thing about him that was pure anymore and, even the mask had been covered in blood at one time.

He went over to his window and opened it. He gave a final look at his room his home and then he left. He went to a part of his past that didn't hold good memories. He had been held there and experimented on. Of course that place was where he should have died. Now he was returning and he would die there now. He didn't really care as long as the girls were safe.

Jarek approached the building and wondered what kind of reception he would receive. The temperature was well below freezing and it seemed to reflect how Jarek was feeling at the moment. The wind howled around him and the coldness was enough to kill a person even most mutants. The cold though was a friend of Jarek's it didn't ever bother him and he loved it.

As he came to within fifteen feet of the door he noticed that there were about a dozen mutants that were standing there waiting for him. He knew that they were there to stop him and kill him if necessary. Jarek waited for them to make the first move but what happened was that they parted and Magneto stepped forward. 

"Ah Jarek my boy I'm glad to see that you could make it," Magneto said with a bit of joy in his voice.

"I made it. Now let my friends go," Jarek said coldly.

"I am afraid that I can't do that until I have you in chains. You see if I let them go now then you will fight us and I just can't have that," Magneto explained.

"Fine then chain me. It won't matter because I will kill you," Jarek coldly replied.

Magneto gestured to Sabretooth to go get Jarek and lead him into the hideout. As Sabretooth was doing that Magneto said, "Boy I don't think that you will kill anyone."

"We shall see," Jarek whispered to Magneto as he was led into the depths of his past.

*****

Jarek was standing against a wall with his arms shackled to the wall. Magneto was standing in front of him and smiled widely. Jarek pulled against the chains to see if he could break them later. Magneto spoke up and said, "Those chains are made of titanium and I don't think that you will be breaking them."

"You are probably right Magneto. Do what you want for I will enjoy death if it comes for me. You can't frighten me with your threats of death. All I want you to do is keep your word and release the girls now," Jarek said.

"I just can't release them. I will keep them and then they will join the Brotherhood. Also I have a gift for you. I have acquired a man with amazing skills, he is a truly great man at giving torture. That I think is what I will give you for Christmas. Torture is what will make you se the light and join us," Magneto said.

"Well you can torture me and I can promise you that I will die before I join you. Now if you will just bring in your torturer we can start," Jarek coldly replied.

"Are you so ready to accept pain. Is that what you want. Is pain all that you want, in your life so ready to feel it," Magneto wondered.

"Pain is what I am. I deal pain and when I feel it I remember that I am indeed human. My pain will perhaps make you see that the best thing to do is release my friends," Jarek said with almost no malice in his voice.

"Jarek you are truly an enigma and you will be a waste when you die. I have never seen a mutant like you. You are quite possibly one of the most powerful ever. I will leave now so that your torture can begin," Magneto said as he turned and walked from the room.

Jarek leaned against the wall and wondered if the man was as good as Magneto claimed. If he was then the true and pure feeling of pain would be nice to feel for once. Jarek did like pain. It was something that made him feel, since most of the time he didn't feel anything. Jarek would welcome the pain for a release from what he feared would be done to his friends.

As he was wondering a man walked into the room. He was wearing blood red from head to toe. It was the uniform of a Dregan. They were men and women who were trained from birth to be torturers. With the man being a mutant Jarek wondered what he could do to him.

It didn't take long for him to find out. The man went to the door and opened it. The man said something and a woman came into the room wearing the same outfit. The woman took his cloths off leaving him his pair of shorts that he always wore underneath. They then took out their instruments of their trade and laid them out on the table in the room.

The man looked Jarek over and said to the woman, "He is in amazing shape, is he not Justine. He will fun to torture and try to break. I feel that he will be our greatest achievement."

The woman Jarek noticed was quite beautiful. She was tall as well. He knew that only the most beautiful women were allowed to become Dregans. The reason was due to their ability with their beauty to break men with ease. It was their beauty that made men break when the torture would take a long time. Magneto was going all out it seemed. He was using both a woman and a man on Jarek hoping that they could break Jarek in a very short time. Well Jarek wouldn't break. His body would give out before he did and if that happened he would need forgiveness from his friends for leaving them to their fate.

The man stepped up to him then and was holding a knife. As Jarek watched the knife began to glow red hot. The man then drove the knife into Jarek's arm. The flesh cooked and the blood ran. Jarek didn't make a noise and he didn't move. The man drew the knife down his arm. From there he then proceeded to fly the skin from his arm. They were quite good as the woman used a hook to pull his skin out and then push it back into his other arm. Jarek didn't make a noise no matter what they did to him. He was strong and wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him scream. 

After more than six hours of continuous torture the two left. The walls were covered in blood and so were the two of them. Jarek was slumped against the wall with only the chains holding him up. The skin was growing back on his arm now and was almost all the way grown back. They had left the arm alone after they had skinned him. They had moved to his legs. His chest they had carved their initials into. His body was covered in his own blood but he hadn't made a sound at all. Jarek was standing in a pool of his own blood. 

It had seemed that they had been told that he healed rather fast. If they had been told then that was why they hadn't tried to keep Jarek from bleeding so much. They knew that his body would produce more blood to allow for the blood that he had lost. They didn't fear that Jarek would die on them and that was something that they would use. The torture he would feel would be amazing but he would endure. He had to endure because he owed Kitty. It was like a prayer to him. As long as he thought of that then he felt he could go on when his body would give out.

As he was standing in his own blood the door opened and a man stepped in. Jarek pulled himself to his feet ready for another round of torture. The man that stepped into the light though was not a torturer. The man was Remy and Jarek wondered how he had made it to him when he was supposed to be a prisoner. Jarek also wondered how he knew that he was here and so he voiced his questions, "How did you know I was here and how did you get away." Jarek's voice was weak and he had trouble speaking through the white hot pain.

"Gambit is sorry mon ami," Gambit said sadly.

"Why are you sorry. What do you have to be sorry about," Jarek asked quietly not liking the way Gambit decided to start the conversation.

"Gambit did something he not proud of. Gambit helped capture de girls. I gave them over to Magneto. It was de only way for dem to protect me like dey said dey would. Dey said dey would keep me safe from de assassins after me. All I had to do was get you to them. Dey said I could get the girls and den you would come after them. I am sorry for dat it seems I was wrong and threw my chances away at de school," Gambit said sadly with a tear sliding down his face.

"Gambit look at me. I am being tortured and there is no way that I can help the girls. You will have to do it for me," Jarek replied with heat in his voice.

"Gambit can no help dem dey don trust me anymore. But Gambit does want your forgiveness mon ami," Gambit nearly pleaded.

"My forgiveness you don't need. Find the girls and beg them for their forgiveness. You need theirs not mine. Find them for me and free them. Take them back to the mansion, and beg for forgiveness there. All of them are the ones that you need forgiveness from," Jarek explained to Gambit.

"Why can you no forgive me," Gambit asked sadly once again.

"My forgiveness will not be needed by you. It would do you no good. You will only need it if I live Gambit. I don't think that I will live though. I will die here and so there is no need for you to worry about getting forgiveness from me. Now go and help the girls," Jarek choked out.

"Mon ami I shall help de girls. I shall get you help though and you will live," Gambit said as he left the room.

"I don't think that you can help me Cajun. I am going to die here in a place of my past. The ghosts that still reside here taunt me. They are waiting for their killer to join them," Jarek whispered to himself as the man and woman came back in. This time they had an audience to watch them do their work. 

*****

Gambit left the holding room where Jarek was and felt a resolve to do what was right for a change. All his life he had taken the easy way out and had taken the best way out for himself. He saw how much Jarek cared for the girls and it made Gambit sick because he cared but he had thrown his feelings aside to save his own skin. It was something that he vowed never to do again. 

Gambit knew where Jubilee and Kitty were being held so he headed that way. He needed to get them out of there and get back to the mansion so that the X-Men could held get Jarek out. Gambit couldn't believe what they were doing to Jarek. They were torturing him to make him give up his beliefs and follow Magneto. That or they were torturing him for the sheer enjoyment of it and either way Gambit didn't want to be associated with people who did that since it reminded him of the guild that he had run away from.

Gambit made it to where the girls were being held. There was a mutant outside the door guarding it so that neither of them could get away. The mutant didn't have any special powers he was just strong and fast. Of course the man could also control light and that was a good power to have since he could really mess an opponent up.

Gambit looked at the man and said, "I need to speak to the captives."

The man just nodded knowing that Gambit was the one that had brought them in. The man stepped aside and let Gambit enter the cell. Inside he found Jubilee sitting in a corner holding Kitty. Jubilee could have used her power but she was in despair and didn't. Kitty was in some pain but the wounds that Sabretooth had inflicted were not that deep. They drew blood but that was about it.

Gambit went over to the girls and knelt down next to them. He looked at them and knew that he had one something terrible and that he wouldn't blame them if he didn't get their forgiveness but he needed to ask it of them. That and they needed to know that Jarek had come for them. He spoke up then speaking in a low voice so that the man outside the door couldn't hear him, "Girls I need to speak to you."

"Get away Gambit I never want to see you again," Jubilee replied coldly.

"I understand but you must listen then I will leave you alone. Jarek is here and he is a captive," Gambit said.

Kitty looked up and through the pain she felt said, "He is here but why? How did he find the place and how did they catch him?"

"He found the place because he was given directions by Magneto. He was captured because dey threatened to kill the two of you if he fought. He is here because he wanted to save you and he felt that by giving himself up he would be able to," Gambit answered with admiration in his voice for Jarek.

"How do you know Gambit this could be another one of your tricks trying to get us to break," Jubilee said sadly.

"Gambit knows he messed up chere. Dat is why he went to beg forgiveness from Jarek when I found out he was here. Gambit, now know that he must help you because it is de right ting to do. Jarek wanted Gambit to help you and so I shall. I owe him that much. I beg your forgiveness but I shall understand if you don't give it to me," Gambit said with tears rolling down his face.

The two girls could tell that he was truly sorry for what he had done and now he wanted to fix it. He was going to risk his life for them and that was a noble act even though he had been misguided in helping catch them in the first place. Jubilee looked up at him from where she was sitting. She threw her arms around Gambit an said, "I forgive you Gambit you foolish Cajun."

Kitty sat up and said, "I forgive you as well Gambit now can we just get out of here if that is what you were coming here to do. We need to help Jarek out."

Gambit shook his head at Kitty then and answered her, "We can no help Jarek. If we try we will lose our chance to get away. I don like to leave him but if we do den we can get help from de X-Men."

"I want to help him. He came here to save us and then we are just going to leave him. That is not right," Kitty said angrily.

"Chere Jarek knew full well dat when he came here he would be putting his life in the hands of Magneto. He did it for you. Don't let him sacrifice himself for nothing leave with us so we can get help," Gambit said.

Kitty nodded her head then and said, "I suppose that you are right but it feels wrong to leave him when he came here for us. I see your point though so let's go."

The three of them stood up and walked to the door. He motioned for Kitty and Jubilee to be ready and opened the door. The man turned to look at him and saw that standing there was Gambit with a glowing card in his hand. Jubilee was next to him her hands glowing with her power and Kitty was just standing there. Jubilee unleashed her power and sent it at the man. He was blinded and stumbled back from the force of her power. Gambit threw his card and it exploded on impact with the man's chest. 

Gambit hadn't charged it with too much power since he didn't want to kill the man. He just wanted to knock him out. Gambit accomplished that and the three of them headed down the halls. Gambit was in the lead. Whenever he saw anyone he jumped back so that he wasn't seen and held the girls where they couldn't be seen. Once the person was gone the three of them moved on again. 

The place was huge and Gambit wasn't sure if they were going to get out of the compound without being seen again. He wondered if they were going to need to battle their way out. If that was the case he vowed that he would fight until he was dead so that Jarek's forgiveness was earned even if the man died. Gambit wondered about that. He hadn't told the girl's that he was expecting to die because he figured they would insist on staying and trying to help him. That and they would have freaked out maybe.

They were nearing the doors to the outside when Toad appeared. He looked directly at them and smiled then, "It seems we have a traitor. Well Gambit I will have to kill you now so that our little insurance stays put."

With that Toad leapt through the air at Gambit. Gambit didn't have time to charge one of his cards and was a little slow dodging. He was kicked in the chest by Toad and he fell back with his chest on fire from pain. Jubilee in the mean time fired her power at Toad who felt it hit him and he stumbled to the side. Gambit forced himself to his feet and pulled some cards from his coat. He charged two and threw them at Toad who jumped over them. Jubilee was ready though and nailed him in the air with her power. He flew back through the air and hit the wall hard.

Kitty was looking for something to use as a weapon to help her friends out and she was not finding much. She was looking along the wall and saw that there was a old two by four board. She went over and picked it up and headed back to the fight. She was going to help her friends.

The fight raged on while Kitty was looking for something to use as a weapon. Toad had used his spit move to put Jubilee out of the fight. She was rolling around on the ground trying to get the hardened stuff off her face but to no avail. Gambit was bleeding from a cut on his forehead. Toad stood there smiling widely at Gambit knowing that he had the battle won. Toad flashed his tongue out and Gambit ducked under it and at the same time threw one of his cards. This one was charged with a bit more power and it hit Toad in the leg. Toad fell down as his leg collapsed from the impact. He tried to rise but Kitty was there and brought the board down on Toad's head knocking him out.

Gambit ran over to Jubilee who was still trying to get the covering off her face. He grabbed her and held her still he didn't know what to do. Kitty came over and said, "My god help her Gambit or she will die."

Gambit knew that but what was he supposed to do. He thought about it and then had an answer. He could charge the stuff up and then release his power. When he did that with his cards the cards disintegrated. He would try that and pray that it worked.

"Jubilee honey don't move and don't get nervous about what I am going to do. I am going to charge the covering on your face with my power," Gambit said.

Gambit charged the covering up and it started to glow purplish pink. He then released his power and the covering disintegrated. Jubilee took in large gulps of air and hugged Gambit. "Thank you Gambit," She stammered out. Her heart was beating fast because she felt that she was going to die. She was near to it and she hadn't liked the feeling. 

Gambit helped her to her feet then and said, "We have to go chere. The coast is clear and now is de best time." The three of them ran off into the night hoping to get back to the mansion in time to save their friend. Gambit didn't know how long one man could hold on with what they were doing to Jarek. He had seen it and knew that he would have given in to them in less than an hour with what they were doing. Jarek had endured six hours and would endure more. He needed to get help and that was what he was going to do. He owed it Jarek to help him since he had gotten him into the mess.


	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men and they belong to Marvel.

Copyright: I own Jarek so don't use him without permission. If you want to use him then please ask.

A New Beginning Part 7

Remy and the girls had traveled for about three hours until they finally flagged down a passing motorist. They jumped in the car and the woman decided that she could drive them home since they were teenagers and probably had their parents worried sick she thought.

Through the whole drive the three avoided talking about Jarek and anything about where they had came from. The woman didn't press them though it was their own business and they didn't need to tell her where they were. She wanted to tell them who she was but was unsure of how they would react so she kept silent.

They drove up to the mansion and the three of them jumped out. "Thanks for the lift lady," Kitty called as they headed for the house.

"Don't mention it Kitty. I too needed to help Jarek out and that is why I found you and drove you home," the woman whispered to their backs. 

As the woman drove away she changed from the woman she was into a blue-skinned and yellow-eyed woman named Mystique. She was going to help them escape if they had needed it and yet they hadn't needed it. So she thought that they best thing to do was help them make it back to the mansion, so that they could get help to save Jarek who she loved like the little brother she never had.

She was starting to think that she would do anything to help Jarek out of a jam and that was something that she was not accustomed to. She cared for people and she had emotions was just that she had never been willing to help someone out of a jam that they had gotten themselves into. Here she was though helping Jarek's friends out when she should have recaptured them so that she would have been in good graces with Magneto. If he ever found out that she had helped those three out then he might just kill her.

*****

Gambit, Jubilee, and Kitty ran down the hall until they came to Scott and Jean's room. There they pounded on the door. They needed to speak to them about Jarek. It had taken them, even with the woman driving them, eight hours to make it back to the mansion. They didn't want to leave Jarek there for any longer than they had to. It was two days before Christmas now and Kitty had promised Jarek that he would have a good Christmas and she didn't want to fail him in that. She had been true when she had said he would have fun on the dance night and she didn't want to be wrong about Christmas.

Scott answered the door and was standing there in a flannel shirt with a pair of shorts on. "What is it," he demanded. Then he saw who it was and said, "Oh it's you three Jarek was looking for you earlier. He is in his room if you want to go talk to him and let me sleep some more."

They knew it was early in the morning. It was 5 a.m. and most people would be in bed. "We need to speak to you about Jarek," Kitty said anxiously. 

"OK what do you need to tell me about him," Scott said rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses to clear the sleep from them.

"He has been captured by Magneto. He came to help us and in turn he had to give himself up so that we wouldn't be harmed," Kitty said worriedly.

Scott woke up fast upon hearing that. "I will need you to explain everything to us but first I need to get the team rounded up." With that Scott took off down the hall with Kitty, Jubilee and Gambit trailing. 

Kitty wondered about Gambit now that they were back at the mansion and she was not full of fear. She felt bad about forgiving him with such ease but it was just that she was afraid whether or not she really had wanted to admit it. That fear is what led her to accept his explanation and his way out of the clutches of Magneto. She thought about it and decided that he would have to work harder on earning her forgiveness. She would watch him closely to make sure that he didn't betray them again.

Scott ran from his room where he had woken Jean down to Logan's room and from there to Storm's room. From Storm's room he went to the professor's room. When he got to the professor's room he found that Xavier was already awake. Xavier was sitting in his bed with a pained expression on his face. 

"What is it professor," Scott asked.

"It is Jarek, Scott. I woke up when the girls barged into the mansion. Their thoughts were so powerful that they woke me," Xavier explained but Scott could tell he was holding something back. 

"Professor what is on your mind. You seem troubled," Scott persisted.

"You are correct Scott I am troubled. It is Jarek like I said earlier. After I awoke I searched for him using my powers. I found his mind but there is nothing but pain there. A pain so terrible that I couldn't stand it and I had to break contact with him," Xavier said sadly.

"We need to help him Scott when the team is assembled let me know. Right now I need to deal with what I felt in Jarek's mind," Xavier said heavily.

"Yes sir," Scott said as he exited the room. He went down to his own room then and for the first time noticed that the three weren't following him. He looked up and down the hall and saw them standing at Storm's door where they had decided to wait. They didn't want to go with him to Xavier's room since he was the man who could read thoughts and they didn't want him to see what they were thinking.

Scott went into his room and put on some clothes. From there he went back outside and joined Kitty and her friends. They waited for the two women to join them. Jean came down the hall dressed and looking beautiful as always, at least Scott thought so. Next came Logan and then they were joined by Storm. From there the seven of them went into the tactical room to wait for the professor.

*****

It had been a full day since Jarek had given himself up. He knew that what he did was more than likely stupid on his part but he had to do something to help his friends. It had seemed the only real thing to do without them getting hurt by his actions. Of course now he was starting to think that maybe he had made a mistake. He didn't know for sure if they were all right. He didn't know if Gambit had succeeded in getting them out or not and that was starting to bother him slightly. He needed to know if they were all right but Magneto hadn't returned since that first bit.

Jarek hadn't been able to sleep in the day he had been held captive. They wouldn't let him sleep. He was given five to ten minute breaks before someone came back into the room and started the torture all over again. For his part Jarek hadn't made a sound through the torture yet, and he wouldn't. He vowed he would die first.

He wondered what his friends were doing. If they had gotten away he hoped that they would forget about him since for them to return would be suicide. He hoped they were preparing for their Christmas and that they would have a good one. He knew that Christmas was but two days away and Jarek also knew that he was to have another bad Christmas.

These were his thoughts when the door to his cell opened and in walked Magneto with a man following him that Jarek knew. The man was Jarek's cousin Fireball. Magneto walked right up to Jarek and smiled. "Ah Jarek you are quite the stubborn one aren't you. Anyone else would have given their life up by now but you still live. I must commend you," Magneto said pleasantly.

Jarek looked up at Magneto and gave his own little half-smile right back. "Of course I'm alive. I won't die for you. I would not be able to stand it if I let myself die for your satisfaction Magneto."

"Yes I believe that you wouldn't die for me would you. That is of no matter though for I have brought the newest member of my Brotherhood to see what happens to the people who defy me and go against what I ask. To show him what happens to people whom I don't know and don't consider of any consequence," Magneto said.

Jarek peered at Fireball and shook his head ever so slightly at his cousin. He wasn't shocked to see him here after all he had always been a bitter person. He was older than Jarek by a few years and so he thought that because of that he was more important than Jarek. Jarek wondered about Fireball's little sister. She was only nine when Jarek had left and she was one of the only reason's that he had missed his home. He had loved her but that emotion was long gone or at least hidden, for he wasn't sure that he knew how to love anymore.

_Go on cousin _Jarek thought. _Join this madman and see where he takes you. All he will bring you is pain and suffering. I can sense it. He wishes to have mutants bring themselves out and join his Brotherhood. If enough do then he will start a war. A war that will decimate the world unlike anything we could imagine. And you cousin can be a part of it. You can be a member of the new order of what will be called Doomsday. You will be hated by humans for destroying their world if you succeed and hated by mutants for ruining their lives if you fail. I will not be here to see it though cousin._

Magneto spoke up and interrupted Jarek's thoughts then. "I think I will leave you now to enjoy this new day. After all it will be another long day for you," Magneto said cheerily as he walked out of the room with Jarek's cousin in two like some little dog.

Jarek was left to wonder about his cousin as two new torturers came in from the ones he had previously had. These two new people were just normal mutants who were taking over until the real ones had slept and rested up. As the first fist pummeled into his face he wondered whether or not he would have any teeth left at the end of the day.

*****

The X-Men were gathered around the table with Xavier now. He was sitting in his chair looking at his students, at his family. He didn't want to tell them what was being done to Jarek but he felt that he needed to. Jarek was one of them whether or not he knew it. He was a part of the school and the school always looked after its own.

"X-Men I must tell you something about Jarek before we make plans on going to help him. I have no wish to tell you this but I feel that I must so that when you see him you won't be taken by surprise. I have used Cerebro to find him and see into his thoughts more easily than I could normally do. What I found there makes me very sad for I had not thought that Magneto could do such a thing after having seen it himself when he was a child. X-Men Jarek is being tortured by Magneto," at that statement all those gathered made indrawn breaths. All that is except for Gambit which no one noticed except for Kitty. She had made a vow to herself to watch him to see if he would still be on their side after his little speech at the compound or if he would turn on them when given the chance.

Xavier continued on with his speech. "I have looked into Jarek's mind and the main thing on the surface of his thoughts is pain. He is in tremendous pain and so it is with sadness that I wonder what my old friend has been doing to him. Of course we could ask someone who was there and had seen what was done to Jarek."

"Who do you mean professor," Scott asked.

"I mean Gambit. It was his fault that the girl's were captured and it was also his doing that freed them. Isn't that right Gambit," the professor prompted.

All eyes turned to Gambit and he was very uncomfortable with the scrutiny. He looked up at them all and said very sadly, "Dat is true. Gambit did make a deal with Magneto but dat was because I needed protection. I feared that my old guild would send assassins after me. I couldn't defeat dem on my own so I heard about Magneto. He said he would help me if I helped him get Jarek. Dat was before I came to know all of you. Dat was before I had a new home. Gambit is very sorry and dat is all dat I can tell you."

They were all stunned by what he had just said. None of them could believe that he had been working for Magneto the whole time he was here. None of them seemed to be able to act. All that is excpet for Logan who stood up and unsheathed his claws. 

"You gave up Jarek and the girl's to protect your own hide. That is a coward's way out of things. You must have thought that we wouldn't help you in order to turn your back on us like that. For what you done I think that I will have to kill you," Logan said as he started towards Gambit who just sat there. Gambit wasn't going to defend himself because he hated himself and what he had done. 

"How could you just give up your friends like that," Rogue wanted to know.

Logan was still advancing towards Gambit when Jubilee stood up in front of Gambit. "Logan if you want to kill him then you will have to go through me."

"Darlin' believe me I don't need to go through you," Logan growled.

"Logan stop we need the information that he has, and he also apologized for his actions," Scott said for where he was sitting. He had used his authority voice and Logan could tell that he had meant what he had said but so had Logan. He stopped but didn't sheath his claws.

"Logan he seems to genuinely be sorry for what he has done. We will need him on this mission possibly as well. He may prove to you that he is sorry and then perhaps you may not want to kill him," Jean said. 

Logan sheathed his claws and went and sat down again next to Rogue. "Believe me you people are too soft. You forgive way too easily but perhaps that is just your way. I on the other hand don't forgive as easily and I will watch him. If he goes against us then I will kill him and end our little problem."

"Mon ami you have every right to hate Gambit but I am sorry. I know what I did was wrong and I truly wish to make up for it. Please forgive me," Gambit said miserably.

Xavier spoke up then. He had been silent throughout the little show and now felt he needed to say something again. "Forgive me Gambit but I looked into your thoughts. I felt it was necessary since you did turn over the girls to Magneto. What I found in your mind though was true remorse. I found that you really regret what you did and that you wish for a way to rectify it. I found that you wish to be part of our school and that you will be because we shall all forgive you. What you did was the act of a person who was scared for his life and we don't hold it against you. I shall give you the chance to rectify your mistake but we need you to tell us what we will be facing and what is being done to Jarek." Xavier said in a voice that meant he was speaking to everyone present so that they would forgive Gambit.

"Gambit tell you what he saw of Jarek. I saw him in a small room where he was being tortured as you say professor. Dat was somting dat I never forget as long as I live. I saw him handing from chains that were stuck to de wall. He was bleeding from many wounds and he was standing in a puddle of his own blood. One of his arms was missing most of de flesh and dere were initials carved into his chest. Dat was a gruesome sight and Gambit will never forget it," as he finished he shook as if it was cold but it was just the memory of what had been done to Jarek that caused him to shake. 

Everyone was silent after he finished describing what was being done to Jarek. They were all a bit stunned even Logan who had been tortured in his own way. Kitty had tears in her eyes as did Jubilee. Jean was holding Scott's hands in her own and Storm was sitting there with a pained look on her face.

"We have to help him professor," Kitty said finally after the silence started to stretch and become quite long.

"You are correct Kitty and we need Gambit to tell us what the layout of the compound is as well as the numbers that we will be facing. So Gambit will you please be our spy now and tell us about this place," Xavier urged.

Gambit was sitting there lost in thought when the professor spoke up. He looked from one face to another and said, "Yes professor Gambit will tell you everyting dat he can."

*****

Another day had passed and still Jarek had been able to get no sleep. He normally didn't need sleep for a couple of days since his healing factor took care of restoring his body. The only reason that he needed to sleep was because the mind needed rest every couple of days. Jarek hadn't been able to sleep for three days now.

The time was going by slowly for him and he was glad that no one had showed up to save him. That could mean one of two things and he chose to believe that it meant they had gotten away and had forgotten about him. He really hoped that it, was true since he didn't need them coming to help him and then getting caught themselves.

Jarek looked down at his chest and noticed that it was covered in his own blood. That and part of the skin was missing since they had felt that they needed to carve on him like he was a Christmas turkey. His arms were burned badly from the man who seemed to really like fire. Jarek also had a broken arm but he had used his power to stabilize the bone so that it would heal right. 

Jarek tasted blood in his mouth and he wondered if he would ever get the smell out of his nose. He knew that he would but it was just such a smell that it caused him to want to taste the blood as well as smell it when he was around it as much as he was at the moment. Jarek moved his tongue over his teeth and he gave his customary half-smile. All his teeth were still there. He hadn't lost any to those amateurs that he beat on him for over an hour. 

Jarek was not very happy about not being able to get out of this damn place. He couldn't think of anything that he could do to get out. He couldn't use his blades of light or dark because he couldn't wield them precise enough to cut the chains, that and he couldn't use his wrists to bend since they were manacled. 

He was wondering what he could do for a few minutes when the door opened and in came his cousin Fireball. His cousin was wearing his red, yellow, and black suit. He knew his cousin thought that it made him look like his namesake when he used one of his powers of speed bursts. He didn't know what his cousin wanted so he just hung there from the chains waiting for his cousin to speak first. 

Fireball did speak first and what he said took Jarek by surprise. He said frankly, "Do you know what day it is today?"

"Yeah it is Christmas Eve so what," Jarek answered like the dutiful prisoner that he was, in a voice thick with pain.

"I just thought that I would tell my cousin what day it was," Fireball said happily. He was happy that Jarek was getting what Fireball thought that he deserved. Fireball had always been unhappy about Jarek and him being well liked by most everyone who was not a kid. Fireball had wanted to be well liked and he never was. 

"That is not what you came here to tell me and you know it so cut the crap. Oh by the way how is your little sister doing," Jarek asked conversationally as he pulled himself up to a standing position.

"My sister is fine and you are right I didn't come here to tell you what day it is. I came here to talk to you about my little sister as you call her," Fireball said angrily.

"She is your little sister. I am not the only one that calls her that so do your parents and everyone else," Jarek said not knowing what Fireball was talking about. Of course she was his sister who else would she be.

"I need to tell you about Andrea. She is not my sister Jarek but she is your sister. Your little sister Jarek," Fireball said sternly and with a feeling that made it seem to Jarek that he was telling the truth.

How could she be his sister he wondered. For as long as he could remember she had been his sister. He didn't remember his mother ever being pregnant. Fireball had to be lying about that. He had always wanted a sister and Fireball knew it. He was using that to try and torture Jarek even more. Well Jarek would have none of it. Jarek decided to test Fireball to see if he was telling the truth.

"She can't be my sister. She has lived with you since she was born. That would make her your sister, and not mine," Jarek said.

"She is your sister. The reason she lived with us for so ling was because your parents didn't want her since they had you. You were going to be an experiment for them when you were old enough. Remember your parents worked for the Government. You were to become the ultimate soldier," Fireball said.

"What do you mean they wanted to make me an perfect soldier," Jarek asked curious despite himself.

"You are not like other people Jarek. You were born to your mother yes but your father is many different men. They found the men who were the best in certain areas and used them. You are a genetically superior human Jarek. Everything was strained so that you would be born perfect with strength, speed, intelligence, and other attributes at a very high level," Fireball said.

Jarek was almost taken by surprise. He knew that his parents had wanted to do something with him. Now he knew what they had wanted him to do. That was why they had wanted to read so many books. They had wanted him to expand his knowledge. Jarek was nearly stunned by this revelation. He was born to become nothing but a living weapon for use by the government it seemed. He was not born because his parents had wanted a child. He was born to kill and nothing more. He hadn't been loved by his parents it was all just a lie. His whole life was nothing but a lie until he had left due to his mutation. 

Jarek looked at Fireball then and said, "So I was created for the sole purpose of becoming a killing machine. They got their wish for I have become that." Jarek's voice was barely audible and it was very cold. 

"Yes it would seem that is right cousin. But as I said about your sister," Fireball started when he was interrupted.

"What about her she doesn't even know that I am her brother so it is best to keep it that way," Jarek said his voice still cold.

Fireball knew that something inside of Jarek had snapped. That or Jarek was just going back to a part of himself that he had tried to get rid of. Fireball started to wonder if he had made a wise decision to tell Jarek about his sister but he knew that it was too late to worry about that now. Jarek would know, and it was up to him to do with the knowledge what he felt like doing.

"Your sister is now living with your parents. You see she had always known that you were her brother but she had been told by us to keep it a secret because it would upset you and your parents didn't want that. They needed to pliant and trusting. But a year after you left your parents took her back. They wanted a child but now the government wants their soldier and I am afraid that your parents as much as they love Andrea will try and make her what you were to be," Fireball said a bit sadly. 

"Oh they think that they will but I will not let them. When I get out of here I will go home and pay a visit. Believe me I will find out if she is my sister or not. I will find out if you are lying about anything that you said today. If I find that you are lying then I will hunt you down and you will be sorry Fireball," Jarek replied in a voice that could freeze a person's blood.

"Why would you go back home now, I mean you didn't care about her before so why would you now," Fireball asked.

"I did care for her before and as for going back now, well I owe her," Jarek answered.

"What do you mean you owe her," Fireball asked curiously.

"I owe her a life. I owe her a big brother and everything that she missed since I wasn't there," Jarek said.

"Fine you can do all that but first you need to get out of here alive and I have news for you I am not going to help you. After all I am part of the Brotherhood now," Fireball said.

"Don't worry I won't die. Not now anyway. As for you well I don't know why you even cared about Andrea if you aren't going to help me get free," Jarek demanded.

"I told you because I didn't want her to have your fate. She deserves better than that. She is a mutant too you know. The mutant genes are very prominent in our family it seems. Now if you will excuse me another member of the Brotherhood would like to tell you something," Fireball said as he headed for the door.

At the door he paused for a second as if waiting for Jarek to say something but if that was the case he was disappointed. Jarek had nothing to say to him now that he was the enemy. Cousin or no he was now the enemy. Fireball opened the door and left and in his place came in Sabretooth.

He was wearing his skins as usual and had a small smile playing about his lips if Jarek wasn't mistaken. "What do you want," Jarek demanded.

Sabretooth walked right up to Jarek and put his hand on Jarek's forehead and pushed it back so that it rested against the wall. Sabretooth looked him in the eyes and said, "The girl Kitty had blood that tasted good. She screamed for me."

Jarek couldn't believe what he just heard. He had been told they were alright. Now he was told that Kitty had been harmed by this man. Jarek thrashed back and forth in his chains and his anger took hold of him. He shook his head back and forth as Sabretooth released his hold on it. "NO DAMMIT. I WILL KILL YOU," Jarek yelled into Sabretooth's face. 

He strained against the chains but they held firm. His breathing was coming hard and fast. He had been lied to again. He would get vengeance for Kitty, he could promise that much. He didn't understand why he was lied to again. Nothing but lies, was what his life was based on! The only one who never lied to him seemed to be Kitty and she was now hurt or dead and he had done nothing! He was useless but at least he could kill Sabretooth and perhaps regain some sort of vengeance for her. 

Jarek started to thrash back and forth but the chains held him firm. He was rubbing his wrists raw and blood started to make a trail down his arm. All the while Sabretooth just stood there watching him. Jarek calmed down slightly and stopped his thrashing and regained his breath. 

Sabretooth looked at him and growled out, "Her blood tasted good." With that he smiled at Jarek.

Jarek once again strained against his chains but this time he threw all his strength into his arms as he flung his arms forward trying to break the chains or the wall. As his arms reached the limit of the chains they stopped and very loud cracking sound was heard. Jarek let his arms fall for he knew that his wrists had just been shattered. It would take about two hours for them to heal now. There was nothing he could do. He hung his head in defeat. For the first time in his life he knew that he could not overcome what was thrown at him. He could do nothing for Kitty and she was probably dead for it and her soul was not at peace according to legends.

Sabretooth walked up to him and shoved his head back against the wall very hard and Jarek felt something crack inside his head. He didn't know if it was his brain or his skull but he felt a bit different. Sabretooth walked from the room then to let Jarek heal for the torturers. 

As Jarek hung there he was in tremendous pain. But he also had memories appearing in his head that he didn't remember having. They were memories of his mutant ability before he was thirteen. He remembered shadows and something about them but he wasn't sure what. There were other memories as well. One memory though came to the surface from a class with Storm. She had said that anything will become brittle and easily broke if it gets cold enough. If something reaches absolute zero then anything can be broke with ease.

That was the memory that he thought might be able to save him. He used his power and started to gather in the cold air surrounding him. He knew he would have to gather a lot of coldness into himself in order to deal with the chains so he thought that he had better start now.

*****

The X-Men were getting dressed in their uniforms. For this mission there were going to be more than the customary four of them. From what Remy had told them they would need the help of some of the older students. In the room getting ready were Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Kitty, Jubilee, Logan, Rogue, and Gambit. There were seven of them against at least twenty of the Brotherhood so that was a ratio of about three to one.

"You know I tink dat I will like being a good guy for a change," Gambit said as he pulled on his trench coat, over the X uniform. 

"Yeah make sure you stay on the side of the good guys bub," Logan replied from where he was sitting. Out popped his claws and he sheathed them again just as quickly to get the passages clean and ready for battle.

"Gambit will stay on de right side mon ami. Don't you worry," Gambit said as he placed two decks of cards into the coat.

"Would you two stop that," Storm said.

"Of course mom," Logan said smiling. He knew that if anything she could be his daughter or perhaps even his granddaughter she was so young.

"Don't call me that or you will see how I punish unruly children," Storm said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Gambit said.

Kitty couldn't believe how they were acting when they were getting ready to go on a mission. They needed to save Jarek not joke about things. How could they be that way. (Kitty don't judge them too harshly. It is how they deal with their nervousness) the professor spoke into her mind.

(I'm sorry professor I have no room to judge them. I am excited about this mission since it is my first.) Kitty said into her mind knowing that the professor would hear it. 

(Yes Kitty I know. It is alright to be excited. Don't feel that you are betraying Jarek by feeling that way. It is the way of people to be excited when they are to do something new.)

(Yes professor I understand. I will try to be more like the rest of them now.)

Jubilee was standing there in her uniform that fit her nice and snugly. She was turning in circles when Gambit spoke up, "Gambit think that maybe we stay and do something else chere." Gambit winked at her then and smiled.

"Gambit get your head where it belongs. Out of your ass and on your neck you fool," Jubilee said smiling.

Rogue looked at Logan and said, "You know that uniform you have on sure makes you like tough old man."

"Old man now how can you say that. I can't be any older than a hundred maybe," Logan replied loftily which made Rogue's eyes go wide.

Everyone was ready then and Cyclops stood up and said to them, "All right team we have a job to do. A friend of ours is in need of help and that is what we are going to get him. Everyone to the Blackbird."

The team filed out of the room and into the hanger where the jet was waiting. One by one they got onboard and Cyclops took his seat at the controls. "Everyone ready," he called out and without waiting for an answer he lifted off. Off they flew for the abandoned base where their friend was being held. Kitty thought to herself just hang on Jarek we are on our way now.

*****

Jarek was being tortured again and this time it was difficult to keep from yelling out. The woman, he had forgotten her name de to the pain, had been working on him hard. He had cuts all over his face and body and his blood was seeping from the wounds and pooling at his feet. She had beat him badly with the help of one of the tougher men that were there so Jarek's body was badly hurt.

He thought that at least all his bones were now healed and in one piece. His wrists had just healed not that long ago. He felt a bit better after that but they had quickly fixed that feeling by cutting strips of his flesh from his legs and chest. They had cauterized the wounds so that he wouldn't bleed to death. 

The room was lit by just one candle to make it seem more like a dungeon from times long gone than a room in the present. Jarek knew that he was a mess and wondered what he looked like for sure. He wondered what they would do with him if they actually managed to kill him using their torture methods. He hoped that they would leave him out for the animals to eat since that was about all he was good for he thought. He had failed his sister and had failed Kitty. He had failed everyone that ever had been close to him it seemed and it was best that the animals eat him since that would bring some meaning to his life even if he was dead when it happened.

Jarek looked at the lady as she stepped up to him holding a knife that was red-hot. He felt like saying something and so he spat out, "You know I thought you people knew what you were doing. I have yet to bread or cry out in pain so I must conclude that you are nothing but a beginner."

Jarek gave her a weak half-smile as her eyes blazed and she drove the knife into his bicep. He could smell his flesh as it burned and he could feel the skin and muscle wither from the heat. The pain was amazing and Jarek found that he actually liked the feel of a pure white-hot pain such as what was being done to him at the moment. 

He felt sorry for the woman almost. Of course he didn't fell much but he wondered what she would think when he was free and he killed her. Yes it would be interesting he thought to see what her reaction would be. Jarek shook his head then and his vision swam from doing that but it had the desired effect. It cleared his head of such thoughts. He didn't want to kill or hurt her. It was a matter of honor to him that he would never harm a woman no matter what she had done to him. 

At that time Jarek heard feet pounding on the floor and the door to his cell opened and Toad was standing there. "We need your help Justine the X-Men are here and they seem to be a bit upset." With that Toad left the room and went to battle Jarek's friends.

Justine who was still standing next to Jarek looked at him and smiled. When she did once again he noticed just how beautiful she was. "You know Jarek, I think that you and me need to spend some more time together," she purred. Jarek knew what she was doing but it didn't make it any easier to deal with. She was trying to use her body to break him like they were trained to do. 

"Don't worry Justine I will be dead before long so don't worry about trying to make me your little pet," Jarek said right into her ear.

She pulled back away from him and smiled again. "It is alright because you are already my pet. I don't need to make you my pet since you have been given to me. You are my property to do with as I please," she said. She then moved in close to him and kissed him on the cheek. Jarek tried to pull away but he couldn't move very far. She laughed as she left the room and called over her shoulder, "You and I will finish this after your friends are dealt with."

Jarek hated that kiss. He was at their mercy, at least that is what they thought. He needed to free himself. His friends were here and they were fighting to free him damn them anyway he thought. Why couldn't they just let him stay here so that they didn't have to worry about doing anything to help him and risk their lives. He had wanted them to stay away since that way he would have been sure that they were alive. 

Jarek had been gathering the cold inside of himself now for a couple hours. He decided that he needed to help them and that now was the best time for him to release the power and see if it was going to work. Jarek looked inside himself and saw that the inside of his body was freezing from the gathering of so much coldness. He didn't know how he knew that he was freezing inside but it was as if he could see inside himself and tell. He knew that he needed to unleash the power and so he did. The coldness moved from throughout his body into his wrists where he gathered it all. From there he released the power into the chains. The chains changed color from silver to a utter white color, and they were frosted over. Jarek gathered himself and jerked his arms forward. The chains snapped and he was free but was also in a tremendous amount of pain.

He clutched his ribs as he fell forward into a squating position. He looked up and saw that the door was open and leading to the hallway. Jarek smashed his wrists against the wall to break the manacles off his wrists and then he stood up and went to the door. He needed to help his friends and the best way for him to do that was to fight the Brotherhood from the inside where he was. Jarek walked out the door and started to hunt even though he was hurting. He didn't know how long he could go before he passed out but he would try to help. He didn't even know if he could exert himself without killing himself but he would do what he felt he needed to do.

*****

The jet landed and the X-Men unloaded themselves from it. They went towards the compound and had Cyclops in the lead. He had told Kitty that she was to find Jarek and see if she could free him so that they didn't have to go into the compound. She had felt that she could accomplish her job after Gambit had told her where to look.

The X-Men moved quietly forward until they came to the compound once there they grouped together. They were about two hundred yards from the entrance and were still hidden by small shrubs and such. Cyclops spoke to them, "Remember we fight as a team and we will prevail. Our objective is to give Kitty enough time so that she can find Jarek and get him out of there. Rogue, remember that you only use your power when you feel that you need to. Stay hidden until one of the enemy is near enough to you that you don't need to expose yourself to take his powers. Okay team let's do this," Cyclops ended his little speech.

Each of the X-men was ready for action especially Logan who felt that he needed to fight Sabretooth again. Storm was ready as was the rest of the team. They started forward and were about halfway there when a dozen mutants appeared out of nowhere. Kitty, Gambit, and Jubilee recognized the one woman who had appeared in front of their car when they had been abducted.

"We can't let you go any farther X-Men. Jarek is no longer your concern. He is being dealt with as we speak," a woman said with platinum hair. 

"I'm sorry but we can't leave without our friend and teammate so I guess that means we are at a standstill aren't we," Cyclops replied to the woman. 

"Enough talk," said a man that was huge. He stood over seven feet tall and was quite fat. He started forward and that was all the signal the rest of them needed. They rushed forward to meet the X-Men. The fat man was blasted by Cyclops and the fat man went flying through the air to land heavily against the wall of the building where he didn't move.

The X-men broke off from each other but didn't make the distance so much so that they couldn't help their teammates if they needed it. Logan came face to face with a man who was wearing a mask of black. The man was using swords against Logan who just smiled.

The man charged and Logan parried the swords with his claws. Logan slashed back but the man skipped out of the way nimbly. The man came back in and scored a hit on Logan that just healed as quickly as it took to make the cut. Logan slashed low at the legs and high at the chest and the man avoided both slashes. With uncanny speed the man rushed forward and jumped over Logan to land behind him. The man stuck his swords through Logan's back. Logan used his claws and cut the swords off where they met his skin in front of his chest. Logan then stepped forward off the blades and pivoted on his left foot bringing his claws around in a sweep that was stomach high. The man was stunned from having his swords cut in half and didn't react quick enough to avoid the slash. He fell back clutching his stomach as his blood seeped between his fingers.

Logan looked around for his next partner to fight. He saw a woman with brown hair disappear before his very eyes in a puff of smoke. He saw Cyclops holding his own against a man who was using some kind of energy blasts from his hands. Storm was fighting two people. One who could fly and another who was so fast that she couldn't keep up with him. Gambit had taken one down and was fighting a man who could stretch his body. The rest of the X-men were engaged in battles as well. As Logan watched he saw a man step out of the shadows behind Storm and so Logan went over to introduce himself.

*****

Jarek stumbled down the hall trying to keep from falling down. He had found two mutants who were nothing more than evil with a form. They had been in the process of deciding which one the women who were members of the Brotherhood they were going to rape. Jarek had killed them quickly and silently. He had cut both their throats before the two of them could even move. Jarek gave his half-smile as he thought that the men had gotten what they deserved and his blades of darkness were bloodied. He had used his blades of darkness because there was not enough light in the room where the two were to use his blades of light.

Jarek had his hand to the wall when he felt the air get hot ahead of him. Stepping around a corner came a man who was a living fire. The man must have had a very hard life upon getting his mutation since it made him a living fire. His body was visible through the flames but his mutation made it impossible for anyone to be able to touch him. 

The man saw Jarek and launched a stream of fire at Jarek. Jarek ducked and the fire went right over him but not before singing his hair. Jarek pulled in the cold from around him and unleashed it quickly on the man. The man fell back as the cold blast hit him full on. Due to the difference in temperature it had created a small explosion when it had hit the man and he flew back through the air landing hard against the wall where he didn't move. 

Jarek decided that he didn't need to kill the man so he left him there. Jarek went in search of Sabretooth. He needed to kill Sabretooth for what he had done to Kitty. Jarek stumbled on down the hall and as he went he heard the sounds of battle which told him he was heading forward. Of course that was the only way he could go since he had been at the very back of the compound. He hoped his friends were doing alright as he headed forward in search of Sabretooth.

*****

Kitty had ran to the wall as the battle had started. Once there she had taken a second to catch her breath and had vowed to herself that she would do a bit more running to get herself in shape. At the wall she had phased through to the other side where she had found a room that was empty.

She had taken a second to collect her thoughts and had tried to think of where Gambit had said to go. Gambit had said that Jarek was being held in the back of the Compound and in a room to the far left of where she was now standing. So she phased though another wall and found herself in another room. This room had many things in it that said it was a lab. She saw a lab table and many implements like scalpals and such. She decided that she didn't need to be in that room, so she phased through tot he next. 

In the next room there was nothing and so she went to the next room. There was nothing there either but there had been people in there since there were beds that were freshly made. She wondered how many of them would not have a occupant after the battle that was raging on outside. 

Kitty decided she needed to hurry and so phased through room after room until she phased through a wall and came into a room that was lit only by a candle. It was this room that she knew was where Jarek had been held. She walked over to the wall where she saw something white. As she neared it she saw that what was there were chains. The chains were bitterly cold to the touch and were broken. She looked down and noticed that she was standing in a pool of blood that was starting to gel. She quickly stepped back and wondered where Jarek was. That he wasn't in the room was a bad sign. She felt that he might have gotten himself loose and was now on a rampage to get revenge for what had been done to him. 

She was fearful of what she thought had been done to him. Finding so much blood on the floor was something that had surprised her. She had expected to find a pool of blood but had expected to find Jarek. All she found was his blood though and so she decided that she needed to find Jarek. 

She phased through the wall and went in the direction she figured that he would go. She came to a room that had two dead men in it. Their throats had been cut and their blood was no longer flowing from their wounds. Kitty turned her head away and put her hand to her mouth trying to keep from throwing up at the sight that was before her. She knew Jarek had done it, she didn't know how she knew but she did. She thought that he was going to get himself killed if she didn't find him soon.

*****

Outside the X-Men had evened the odds a bit. Logan had taken down two and Cyclops had beaten one. Cyclops was still locked in battle with the man who fired energy bursts from his hands. The one woman had left and Gambit had defeated one. That meant that the odds were now only seven to five since Rogue still hadn't shown herself. She wanted to help desperately though and was waiting for just the right moment. 

Rogue had been moving around trying to get into position to help Storm who was reeling from the attacks of the two that were fighting her. Rogue was kneeling down in the bushes about twenty feet from where Storm was. Storm was fighting the woman who was flying and a man with astonishing speed. Storm had been using her lighting bolts but she couldn't hit either of them with them. 

As Rogue watched Storm's eyes became white yet again and the wind started to pick up. The woman flying was thrown from the air to land hard in front of Rogue. The man was still fast enough that he could run against the wind and still move. He ran right up to Storm as she was getting ready to call a lighting bolt. He made it to her and hit her in the jaw with his fist. He had enough speed behind his punch that it knocked Storm to the ground. Storm was struggling to get up when the man was blasted in the back by a bit of energy. He stumbled forward which was all the time storm needed. While he was still stunned Storm called a lighting bolt and blasted the man with it. He went flying through the air to land hard and not move. Storm picked herself up off the ground and felt her jaw. Her lip was bleeding and so was her nose. She was sore all over from the beating she had been taking from the two of them. 

Storm looked around and saw Jubilee waving to her from where she was standing. It had been Jubilee that had blasted the man in the back and Storm said to her, "Thanks for the assist Jubilee."

"No Problem," Jubilee replied as she went over to help out Gambit. 

Storm looked around and noticed that Jean was having trouble with the woman that she was fighting. The woman could create weapons of energy and use them though the weapons only lasted for a couple of seconds. Even though they were only in existance for a short time they could still kill easily enough and Jean had been hit at least once Storm noticed.

As Storm headed off to help Jean Rogue noticed that the woman in front of her was starting to rise. Rogue knew that none of them could fly and would have trouble dealing with someone who could so she ran forward. The woman pulled a knife from her belt as she saw Rogue coming towards her. As rogue neared the woman slashed at Rogue who easily dodged it since the woman was still a bit shaky. Rogue stepped in close then and placed her bare hands to the woman's face. The woman's eyes grew big as her life force was being drained. The woman tried to fly and found that she couldn't. She started to panic and that was when she collapsed. Rogue looked down at the woman and was disgusted by what she had found in the woman's thoughts. 

The woman had been quite mad. She had killed her own brother because he had called her a mutie. She had picked him up and flew with him. When she had felt she was high enough she had dropped him and watched him fall to his death. Rogue was surprised to find that the woman had joined Magneto for the chance to die. The woman had felt that her powers were a curse and so that had made her go mad. 

As Rogue surpressed the woman's thoughts in her mind she started to lift off the ground. She didn't notice it at first but when she did she was surprised. She could Fly! It was great to see things from a different perspective. As she watched from her new perspective she saw another four mutants coming out of the doors to the compound. They were severely mutated though and so she had to warn her friends of the new threat. She flew down towards her friends and wondered what these four new mutants could do.

*****

Jarek was having trouble standing as the exertion was taking its toll on him. He hadn't rested in three days and it was starting to affect him. His body was taxed to the limit trying to heal him. He knew that he was in trouble when his vision started to fade in and out but he forced himself to go on. 

He rounded another corner and came face to face with a very ugly mutant. It had a very large mouth and he stood over seven feet tall. His eyes glowed red and dripping from his mouth was acid. Jarek shook his head knowing that this was another unfortunate victim of a very bad mutation. Those were the kinds of mutations that people feared because it changed the appearance of the person and made it dangerous to be around them. 

Jarek stumbled back as the mutant lunged for him. Jarek was still faster even though he was on the verge of unconsciousness. The mutant spit at him and the glob of acid that he had spit hit Jarek directly in the chest. On contact the acid started to eat away at Jarek's flesh. Jarek surged to his feet due to the pain, which gave him a adrenaline burst.

Jarek swung his swords at the mutant who swayed back out of the way. Jarek couldn't believe he had missed. The mutant charged forward with blinding speed and Jarek knew he had been duped. The mutant got Jarek in a bear hug and carried him back against the wall. The lights were on here and there were shadows dancing around. The mutant dropped Jarek right into a shadow and a memory came back to him. As the mutant was spit at Jarek again Jarek disappeared. 

Jarek reappeared in a shadow directly behind the mutant and Jarek created his swords of light. With them he drove them into the back of the mutant. His first blade pierced the heart and his second the lungs. Jarek knew that the mutant was dead and so he headed on down the hall. The battle outside was still raging on and Jarek knew that he was close to the doors leading outside. He went around another two turns and caught Sabretooth's scent.

*****

Kitty was following Jarek's trail of bodies. She had come upon a man whose body was on fire but who was also unconscious. She was glad that Jarek hadn't killed the man like he had the other two men she had seen. She didn't know why he had left the man of fire alive and why he had killed the other two. 

It had made her sad to see that Jarek had killed two men. She wondered why he could kill so easily and feel no remorse for what he did. She knew that there was no way that she could ever kill anyone. She would fight a person and knock them unconscious but she would never kill someone. It was wrong to kill a person no matter the reason she thought. At least if they didn't deserve death. She shook her head not wanting to think about such things while she needed to find Jarek. 

Kitty wondered what Jarek was doing. If he was just defeating them as he came across them or if he was searching them out. The path that he had taken suggested that he was trying to find a certain person and Kitty didn't want to know which one. She continued on and she could tell she was getting closer. That was when she heard something up ahead.

She ran ahead and what she found was sickening. She came across a very ugly man who was dead. He was bleeding from fresh wounds to the back. He was dead she could tell and she heard hissing. As she looked closer she saw that the saliva dripping from his open mouth was hitting the floor and dissolving the floor. She knew that his salvia was acid. She knew that the man had only been dead a couple of minutes and the sound she heard was the acid dripping form his mouth. Jarek couldn't be far ahead now and so she picked up her pace.

*****

"Let's go Toad," Magneto said. "We can come back and get any who stay around here. I don't need Jarek that bad. If the X-Men want him that bad then they can have him."

"Yes boss," Toad said obediently. He was sitting in the driver's seat of the helicopter. Sitting beside him was the woman Justine. She had been told she was needed and so had went with Toad. He had brought her to Magneto who said that the three of them would be leaving. He didn't need to fight this battle since he had a better battle to fight.

She hadn't argued since she was not much of a fighter. Her skills lay elsewhere. She was going to miss her job of torturing Jarek though because he was truly an amazing man. She had been having fun with him and that was the first time in her life that she had been having fun. 

She found herself thinking about him and about how strong he was. She had been impressed because he had never yelled out in pain once. He had been defiant to the end and had never given up his spirit like so many others had done to her administrations. She was one of the best and hadn't been able to crack Jarek. It was something that she would love the chance to try again. Or she thought she might be able to settle for just meeting him again. She wondered if they had met under different circumstances if things could have been different. 

She was not a evil woman she was just a woman who did her job. She hoped that Jarek didn't hold it against her because she felt that if he wanted to he could hunt her down until the day he died. It was an interesting thought and one that she wondered about. She had never been hunted before and she thought that it might be kind of fun.

The helicopter lifted off and flew away into the distance. Those onboard didn't even risk any thoughts about those that they had left behind since they had joined the cause and they were fighting to let Magneto get away.

*****

The X-Men had finished off the last of their opposition when Rogue landed next to them. None of them asked her any questions because they knew that she had taken the power of one of the enemies. Rogue looked around at them and said, "We have four left guys and girls."

They looked around and saw four very grotesque mutants coming their way. Two of them were very furry and one of the two had white hair. The other had black hair. The other two were just as different looking. One was covered in grey skin and the other had green skin. They were advancing at an even pace. 

Cyclops looked at his team and said, "Well it seems our job isn't done team. We have to take these four down and then we can go help Kitty with Jarek."

"You know mon ami I think dat we need to attack before dey git too close," Gambit answered as he held three cards in his hand and charged them with his kinetic energy. 

Cyclops nodded and said, "Gambit and me will take the two covered in fur. Logan you get the grey skinned one and the rest of the team you take the last one."

"Alright," the team replied in unison, which made them all smile. They were starting to act like a team and there were three of them that were first timers.

The team broke apart and went to do their own battles. Gambit threw his cards as he charged his designated man. His cards exploded as they hit the chest of the mutant. The mutant didn't even flinch. If anything he grew bigger after the cards hit him. Gambit charged in and did a sweep kick bringing the mutant off his feet. 

The mutant was large and slow just like Gambit thought but he didn't want to be hit by him since it would really hurt he figured. The mutant didn't try to get up his body changed into that of a large white tiger and gambit scrambled to his feet and backed away slowly. "Damn dis is no fun Gambit t'ink. Gambit never got along well wit animals."

The tiger lunged at him and Gambit dove to the side but not before the tiger scored a hit on his chest. The tiger's claws opened up a gash on his chest and his blood started to flow. Gambit got back to his feet as the tiger started to stalk him. Gambit looked around and saw that there was nothing he could use. He reached into his coat and pulled out another card and charged it with a lot of energy. He threw it at the tiger who couldn't get out of the way in time. The card hit it full in the chest but the tiger did nothing but grow larger. "Dat no good," Gambit said as he turned and headed in the direction of the trees. 

After he had ran ten yards he saw a pole laying in the snow. He ran over to it and picked it up. Gambit smiled as it felt nice and comfortable in his hands. He had been trained in the use of a staff and this was as close as you could get to one without it actually being one. 

The tiger jumped for him and he swung the staff in a crossing cut. The staff thumped the tiger on the neck knocking the tiger to the side. The tiger climbed to its feet and paced back and forth as it watched Gambit. Gambit just stood there smiling waiting for its next rush. 

The tiger lunged forward and Gambit brought the staff down in a downward cut. The staff cracked into the skull of the tiger. The tiger fell to the ground and didn't move. Gambit watched it to make sure that it was still alive. As he watched the tiger morphed back into the fur covered man. Gambit smiled when he saw that he was still alive just unconscious. "You gonna need to take two aspirin and call me in de morn," Gambit said as he headed over to see how his friends were doing.

*****

His friends were faring about as well as could be expected. Cyclops was blasting the brown haired mutant with his powers but it was doing nothing to him but making him larger. As Cyclops watched him he noticed that this mutant and the one Gambit was fighting looked a lot alike. He guessed that they had to be twins and that was why they looked alike. 

The mutant was now bigger than even Sabretooth thanks to Cyclops blasting him. One of his powers must have been to absorb energy and when he did it made him bigger physically for a short time Scott guessed. Well Scott knew a little in the self-defense and so he figured that he would have to use that instead of his powers.

The man swung for Scott and Scott ducked under the punch. Scott stepped in close and punched the man in the stomach. The man didn't even acknowledge the punch but instead grabbed Cyclops in a headlock. The mutant proceeded to punch Cyclops in the face time and time again. The mutant then dropped him to the ground where Cyclops groaned from the pain. His nose was bleeding and was possibly broke and he had a split pair of lips. 

The man kicked Cyclops in the chest and Cyclops fell back onto his back from his hands and knees. His was coughing loudly since the air had been knocked out of him. He thought that he could quite possibly use more training in hand to hand combat since he was losing quite badly. The man stood over Cyclops and was about to stomp on his head when Cyclops rolled out of the way. 

Cyclops came up to a kneeling position. He looked and saw that the man was laying on the ground with Gambit standing over him. Gambit turned and smiled at Cyclops and said, "Hey mon ami seemed you needed a little help."

"Thanks Gambit," Cyclops said as he stood up and walked over to stand next to Gambit. He looked down and saw that the man was morphing right before their very eyes. He became a very large bear and attacked them. The bear picked Gambit up in a bear-hug and squeezed. Gambit heard his bones creaking and knew that he couldn't take it very long without his bones breaking. 

Cyclops ran up behind the bear and punched it in the back of the neck. The bear growled loudly and was bringing its head down to bite Gambit when it dropped him and fell back. It climbed back to its feet and looked around. It saw Gambit and Cyclops standing there watching it. That was when a bolt of lightning came down and hit it right in the back knocking it unconscious. 

Cyclops and Gambit looked at each other and smiled. They then turned to see how the others were doing. They saw Logan off by himself fighting the man with grey skin. He was doing quite well and so they decided to help the women fight the man that they were fighting. They turned and walked over to where the women were battling the man with the green skin.

*****

Logan was battling the man with grey skin and having some fun with it. The man didn't have a clue how to fight and his power was one that he could control the earth itself. Anyway he could control the rocks. Logan ducked another rock as it sailed through the air at him. Logan charged the man and slashed at his legs. The man fell back onto the ground. Logan tried to stab him while he was on the ground but the man shot up into the air as the ground heaved under Logan's feet. 

Man Logan was not in the mood for people flying about when all he wanted was a good fight. The man landed on his feet a few feet from where Logan was standing. Logan started to advance again when the man used his power and threw a hail of small stones at him. Logan couldn't duck them all and so didn't even try. The stones bounced off of him leaving welts and a few cuts. The cuts and welts healed and so Logan wasn't slowed down just a bit angry. He didn't like being hit with a rock it was so childish. 

Logan charged the man again when the ground heaved under his feet making him sway from side to side like he was on a boat that was caught in a fierce storm. Logan tried to gather his feet under him and he leapt to the side as good as he could. Logan rolled more than jumped since he couldn't get a good footing. As he came back up to his feet he unsheathed his claws which he had sheathed as he rolled across the ground. 

The man was looking fearful now since Logan was still coming. Not many could take what he had thrown at Logan but Logan had and was still coming and showing no signs that he was going to stop either. Logan charged with blinding speed since he was tired of dealing with this amateur. The man tried to use his power but Logan was a bit too fast. Logan ran full tilt into him knocking the man to the ground where Logan dropped to his knees, which he put on the man's chest to keep him on the ground. 

Logan said, "You lose," as he punched the man in the face as he retracted his claws so that he didn't kill him. The X-men way he was told was to let them live even though he wasn't sure that was a good idea. The man's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as Logan's fist careened off the man's head. The man was unconscious and so Logan stood up and looked around. 

He saw that the girls with the help of Cyclops and Gambit had defeated the last one and so he decided that he would go over and join them. He came up and stood right next to them. "Well team what do you say we go get Jarek and make for home."

"I agree. I think that Kitty should have found Jarek by now and made it back to us. I think that something has happened and we need to find out what," Storm said slowly.

While they were talking they didn't see or hear Sabretooth sneaking up to them through the brush. Logan couldn't smell him because there were too many scents in the area. Sabretooth was only a few yards away from the X-men when someone barreled into him.

*****

Jarek was following the scent of Sabretooth and wondering if he was ever going to find him or if he himself was going to pass out along the way. He was bleeding badly from the wound in his chest since the acid seemed to eat away everything that his body made to heal the wound. He knew he was near death but he didn't care. He had a duty to perform and he would do it. He owed Kitty and he would repay her right here if it killed him.

The scent led him outside where he saw his friends battling different mutants. He saw the tratior Gambit fighting a tiger and Cyclops fighting a man covered in brown fur. Logan was fighting a man with grey skin who was throwing rocks at Logan and controlling the ground. He also saw Storm, Jean, Jubilee, and Rogue fighting a man with green skin. The man was controlling all the vegetation around and was holding his own against the women. Jarek also saw that Rogue was flying and he knew that she must have absorbed the powers of someone in order to do that. 

They were not the reason he was out in the cold though hunting a mutant that good sense told him to leave alone. He knew that in his shape there was no way that he could defeat Sabretooth but he had to try. He owed that to Kitty. The scent carried him over into the brush and he followed it. 

He followed the scent for about five minutes at which time the X-men had defeated all of the remaining enemies. They were standing in a group talking when Jarek saw Sabretooth not too far in front of where Jarek was. Jarek knew what Sabretooth was going to do and he couldn't allow that. Just as Sabretooth stood up Jarek launched himself threw the air and hit Sabretooth in the chest. 

Sabretooth peeled Jarek off him and tossed him aside. Jarek hit a nearby tree and heard his ribs snap like dry kindling. Jarek slowly climbed to his feet and created his swords of light. There he stood and waited as Sabretooth charged him. Sabretooth brought his claws down in a cross slash and scored a hit on Jarek's face since he couldn't dodge he was so tired. Jarek plunged his blades into Sabretooth's chest but they didn't even slow down the monster.

Sabretooth picked him up and slammed him down into the snow-covered ground. Jarek's was bleeding from so many wounds. Blood was sprayed about and the X-men looked over to see that Sabretooth was destroying Jarek. 

"Scott we have to help him," Jean cried out.

"The damn kid saved us," Logan said as he picked up the scent of Sabretooth where he had been sitting not that far from where the group was.

Kitty ran out of the compound and yelled to the team, "I can't find him anywhere." That was when she noticed Jarek fighting Sabretooth. "My God! Jarek no get away from him," she yelled.

Jarek heard her and was relieved to know that she was still alive. He was in the clutches of Sabretooth and he growled up to him, "I'll kill you for harming her you bastard."

Jarek's eyes started to glow and his skin became ice cold as he was losing himself to a part of him that was truly frightening. Sabretooth recognized that something was wrong and so stuck his claws right into Jarek's chest. Jarek felt his body shudder as he lost control of his power. He was actually getting cold. He had never been cold since he had found out he was a mutant. That was a bad sign he figured if he was getting cold.

Cyclops hadn't been able to get a shot since Sabretooth was holding Jarek in front of him. Jarek was still in Sabretooth's clutches but Sabretooth had moved him to the side slightly. Cyclops blasted Sabretooth full force and sent Sabretooth flying through the air breaking trees from the force that Cyclops had used.

The rest of the team couldn't believe what they had seen. "My god," Rogue said putting her hand to her mouth.

They moved up to Jarek and Kitty came running over as well. Jarek was laying in the snow with a large red stain around him. Jean felt his neck and felt a weak pulse. He was covered in wounds and was bleeding quite badly. They had been told what to expect but they hadn't believed that it could be as bad as it was.

Jubilee had tears in her eyes as she looked down at Jarek. He looked so helpless and weak and she had never seen him like that. It scared her to see him like that. She had no words for what she was looking at except grotesque. He was nothing but a mess and he was not in good shape. 

Gambit had his arm around Jubilee and looked down at Jarek. "I'm sorry mon ami. Gambit not mean to bring you such hurt. Gambit is sorry." That was all he could say for the sight before him was enough to make him lose his lunch if he had eaten one. 

He couldn't believe what they had done to him none of the X-men could. It was unthinkable that they could do that to another person. 

"You saved some of us kid good job," Logan said. He knew Jarek had saved them because Sabretooth would have killed one or two of them if it hadn't been for Jarek. He had risked and possibly gave his life up for them. That was the sign of a true man. He was one of a kind Logan thought and if he died Logan felt that he would miss Jarek.

Scott looked down at him and felt a great sadness for Jarek. The kid had known little joy in his life it seemed and now it seemed as if he might not live to see any joy at all. Scott had tears in his eyes as did most of the team. All but Logan were crying some more than others and Scott felt that it was alright. He was a team member and he had been a friend to most of them. They were going to miss him, but he felt he needed to say something to Jarek while he was still with them. "You are a member of this team Jarek now and always. We want you to know that."

Storm had tears streaming down her face as she looked at a person who had been a great person whether or not he had known it. He had honor and friends which made him special. Storm in particular had liked him since he had made an effort to dance with her and to learn what she had to teach. He was a joy and she was going to miss him if he died. She couldn't believe he was lying there on the verge of death. He had only been with the team for a short time.

Kitty knelt down next to Jarek and was crying. The tears streaked down her face and glistened in the light. Jarek couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He thought that if he died right there at least it would be surrounded by his friends and a woman who cared about him. It was something that he was not used to. 

Kitty held his head in her lap and stroked his hair to keep it out of his face. "Don't you die on me Jarek. You mean to much to me and everyone here. You are like family to us and . . . and . . ." Kitty broke down and started to cry again. She couldn't believe that she was losing the first guy she had ever liked. She could even say that she might even love him. It was not fair. He meant to much to her to lose now. He had been her knight and protecter. He had been there for her whenever she had needed him.

Jarek looked up into her eyes and lifted his blood soaked hand. He wiped the tears from half of her face and gave her his half-smile. "Don't worry Kitty. I'll live I always do." His voice was so low that Kitty could hardly hear him. Blood flowed from the side of his mouth as he said those words to her and he passed out.

Jean had been examining him to see what the extent of his injuries were. She had been thinking that anyone, Logan included, would have died from what had been done to him but yet Jarek still lived. She found that he had many cuts and other such wounds but his worst ones that she could see were the ones that Sabretooth had inflicted and a wound on his chest that was covered in acid. She was worried that he would die on her and she had never lost a patient. 

Jean didn't want to lose Jarek, since he meant so much to so many people. He was a part of the school and whether he knew it or not he had impacted many lives there. He would be missed by many including Jean herself. She felt his ribs and could feel that they were broken almost everyone of them were. She knew that she had to get him back to the mansion fast if they wanted to have any chance of saving him.

She looked up and said in a business tone of voice, "We have to get him to the Blackbird if we want to have any chance at all of saving him." 

"We can't move him or we will risk killing him," Jean said as Scott moved to pick him up.

"Then how are we going to get him there," Scott demanded.

"I will have to use my power," jean replied.

She picked him up using her power and carried him to the blackbird. There were some medical facilities on the Blackbird and so she sat him down on a medical table to stabolize him. They strapped him down so that he wouldn't move and they flew back to the mansion.

*****

At the mansion they carried him into the medical lab and Jean went to work on him with the help of a new student by the name of Hank. Together they stabilized him so that he was doing fine. There was nothing they could do for the wounds he had sustained except clean and dress them. They hooked him up to a machine to moniter him and prayed that he would make it through the night. If he did then there was a good chance that he would be alright since his healing factor would help. They night was going to be a long one Jean thought.


	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men and am not making any money off of these stories.

Copyright: I own Jarek and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

A New Beginning Part 8

Jean was looking at DNA samples of Jarek and was quite disturbed by what she was seeing. It was late Christmas Eve and Jean had been up reading and studying the readouts of Jarek's body. His body was stabolized and they didn't know if his body was healing or not. The wounds he had sustained were tremendous. Jean didn't know how it was that he was alive at all since his ribs were totally shattered thanks to Sabretooth. 

The door opened and she looked up to see that Scott had entered the room. He was looking tired and he sat down next to her and looked at the papers that she held in her hands. "What are you looking at Jean," he asked.

"These are some of the readouts on Jarek and what I am seeing is quite disturbing," she answered.

"What is that Jean. What do you see that makes You nervous about Jarek," Scott asked.

"It is his mutation. I am looking at the readouts of his mutation and they are different from any other mutant I have ever seen. I am going to need to continue to read this," Jean said as she turned back to the readouts and started to study them some more.

Scott stood up and said, "You need some sleep since tomorrow is Christmas and we will have to show up and give the gifts to the students and such." With that Scott left the room and went to find himself a place to take his own advice and sleep.

*****

Kitty was down in the infirmary looking over Jarek. She hadn't left his side since they had brought him in. The only times she had left his side were to get something to eat and other such necessities. She wanted to be by Jarek's side if he died so that he wasn't alone.

She looked down at him and shivered. He looked so fragile and weak just laying there with machines hooked up to him. She shook her head sadly. He didn't look any different than anyone else laying there. His wounds were bandaged and cleaned, Jean had done that. The bandages were stained red from all the bleeding but at least his bleeding had finally stopped and he wasn't in any danger of bleeding to death.

Jarek just lay there with a tube in his mouth to help him breath. Kitty almost smiled at that. If he knew that he was letting a machine do the work for him she was sure that he would tear the tube out of himself and breath on his own. She knew that he was one of those people who would rather do things on his own. 

Kitty knew it was late and she also knew that she needed to get some sleep since tomorrow was going to be a long day. She didn't want to leave Jarek's side but she knew that she needed to get some sleep. She wished that Jarek could come up for Christmas and enjoy the day with them but she knew that it would be a miracle if he was even awake. 

Kitty stood up and leaned over Jarek and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Get well Jarek. We all want you to live through this." Kitty then turned and left the room with tears streaming down her face.

*****

Professor Xavier was in his room wondering why Magneto had changed so much. He had never been a man who would torture another simply for what he knew or believed in. Yet Magneto had done just that. Magneto had tortured Jarek to the point of near death and had not thought twice about it, it seemed to Xavier. 

Xavier was sitting at his desk wondering why Jarek who was a man that was cold and self proclaimed cold had done what he had done to save the girls. He had given his life up it seemed in order for the girls to be safe. Not many men would have done that but Jarek had without even a hesitation. 

Xavier was wondering many other things as the door to his room burst open and Jean came running in. She was breathing a bit heavily like she had run all the way to Xavier's room. She was holding in her hands some papers that Xavier had no doubt were readouts of Jarek.

"Come in Jean and tell me what is so important that you had to run here," Xavier said calmly.

Jean stepped into the room and said, "Professor I have been studying the readouts of Jarek's mutation and his powers."

"Yes go on please and tell me what you have found that has made you so nervous," Xavier said.

"Well I had been wondering about Jarek and his powers especially after tonight since I needed to know if he will pull through. While I was studying his readouts I noticed that his mutation is different from any other mutation I have ever seen. The more I studied it the more convinced I was that he was a very unique case," Jean said.

"What do you mean Jean. Please tell me what you are getting at," the professor said.

"Well professor it is just that Jarek is a real mutant," Jean said flatly.

"I don't get what you are saying Jean we are all mutants so what makes him different," Xavier asked.

"Professor we are evolved into what we are. We are called mutants when we really are nothing more than evolved humans. Yes we are mutants in a certain definition but Jarek is a mutant also. His power is simple and yet can make him become amazingly powerful. His power, his mutation, is that it forces him to mutate further whenever he needs to in order to get out of a situation that would kill him," Jean explained.

"What you are saying Jean is that while he is laying there in bed his mutation is forcing him to mutate further in order to live, if that is true it is amazing," the professor wondered.

"It is true professor. It is how each of his abilities came about. In his life whenever it was threatened his body mutated again due to his original mutation and gave him another ability in order to deal with the problem. It is truly amazing and fasinating," Jean finished. 

"Well then Jean let's hope that his power will give him a better healing ability shall we," Xavier said.

*****

It was very late, early Christmas morning, about 4:30 a.m. It was at that time that the whole mansion was asleep except for one man who woke up at that time. Jarek awoke and started to choke on the tube that was shoved down his throat. He reached up and pulled the tube from his mouth and dropped it. He wouldn't have no damn machine breathing for him. 

Jarek looked around and recognized the room that he was in. It was the same room that he awoke in the very first day that he was in the mansion. I the room sitting in a chair asleep was a large furry man. His fur was blue and he had on his head a pair of glasses. Jarek had never seen the man before and he wondered what he was doing down here. 

Jarek was thirsty and so he tried to sit up in the bed. He couldn't though because he was strapped down to keep him from moving and causing even more damage to himself. He moved his arm again and felt a tearing in his chest. He looked down and watched as his clean bandages were stained red with fresh blood. Jarek knew that he had tore open at least one of his wounds but he didn't care it would scab over shortly.

What he really wanted was a drink and he couldn't get up from the bed. He didn't have the strength to break the bonds that were holding him. He decided that the best thing to do would be to get the blue-furred man's attention and make him get Jarek a drink. "Hey," Jarek croaked. 

His voice cracked due to disuse. He was sore all over and he was really not in the mood for someone who wouldn't listen to him. "Damnit wake up you damn throw-rug," Jarek said a bit louder as his voice came back to him. The man in the chair woke up and blinked his eyes. He looked around and noticed that Jarek was awake and hopped over to the bedside.

"You're awake that is astonishing. With the wounds that you sustained you should not have been able to awake for at least a couple of days," the mutant said.

"What is your name," Jarek asked.

"I am Dr. Hank McCoy or Beast is you prefer. I am a new member here at the school and I am helping Jean out with you," Beast replied.

"Great now can you please get me something to drink. That tube down my throat really made me thirsty," Jarek asked.

"I will get you something to drink and then we can talk," Beast said as he bounded away to get Jarek a glass of water. 

Beast came back with the glass of water and handed it to Jarek who drank the whole thing. Jarek then handed the glass back and put his head back on the pillow. "If I may ask what is your name," Beast inquired.

"I am Jarek, but I would have thought that Jean would have told you since you are helping her and I am your patient," Jarek replied.

"Well she did tell me your name was Jarek but I was hoping that you would tell me the rest of your name. I mean everyone has a last name," Beast said.

"I did away with my last name the day I left home. Only people who have family need have a last name and my family didn't miss me after I left. So I am by myself and I am known by only my first name," Jarek said. As he finished he was wracked by coughs and blood trickled out of the side of his mouth which he wiped away with his arm. 

Beast saw that and said, "Oh my." Beast went over to the counter and grabbed the needle that was filled with a solution that Beast was supposed to use if Jarek awoke. The solution would knock him out for a full day at least and would keep him from moving and harming himself. 

Beast bounded back over to Jarek's side and injected the solution into him. Jarek's eyes got heavy and he fell back asleep. Beast breathed a sigh of relief and felt Jarek's ribs to see if he had moved any of them. Beast was afraid that when he had moved his arm he had moved his broken ribs and perhaps punctured a lung or some other such thing. 

Beast felt along his ribs and was satisfied after close examination that Jarek hand't hurt himself. Beast was almost sure that Jarek's ribs were starting to mend. When he had felt them they hadn't felt broke, or at least not nearly as bad as they had when he had first been brought in. 

Beast thought about waking Jean and telling her that Jarek had awoke but he decided against it. He felt that she needed the rest after doing so much for Jarek and for the others who had been wounded in the battle. Out of all of them Jarek was the only one that they were worried about, he was the only one who was near death. When Jarek awoke it gave Beast hope that he would pull through. 

*****

Kitty was sitting alone in her room. She wished that one of her friends were there with her but they were off with their boyfriends. Jubilee was with Gambit in his room accepting the comfort that he was so willing to give. Kitty didn't care what they were doing in there as long as Gambit was comforting her in the traditional way of just being close to her. Jubilee had seemed to need comforting since the she had seen Jarek and what had been done to him. 

Another couple that were comforting each other through the night in hopes that the day would bring with it the health of Jarek was Rogue and Logan. Rogue had been visibly shaken by what she had seen. She had never seen anyone so brutally treated in her life and it had shaken her. Logan was the perfect and logical choice to comfort her since he had seen things just as bad. He would comfort her and bring her back to them by the light of the new day Kitty was sure.

Cyclops and Jean were another example of two people comforting each other through the night. Kitty was sure everyone was asleep, but they had comforted each other all the way back to the mansion and then for a time while they were at the mansion, before they all fell asleep. 

Kitty wished that there was someone who would comfort her and tell her that Jarek was going to be just fine. She was unsure of what to feel. She didn't know if she should be sad or happy. Sad because he was near death, but happy that he was alive and there was the chance he could still live. She just didn't know how to react to the whole deal. She had never had anyone close to her die before and she didn't know what would happen to her if Jarek died. She knew she had to admit to herself. She knew she had to tell herself that Jarek did mean something to her. 

She sat in her room curled up in her bed with the covers pulled up to her neck. She hoped that Jarek would pull through. She just wished that he would live because she didn't know what she would do if he left her. Tears that she thought she didn't have began to fall from the corners of her eyes and she didn't try to stop them. She knew deep down that there was little chance of Jarek pulling through and being alright. She needed to deal with that fact. She knew that not many people could live through what had been done to Jarek and so she let the tears fall. They were her only comfort and eventually they comforted her enough that she fell asleep.

*****

It was Christmas morning and all the students were already awake and gathered in the living room of the mansion since it was the only room big enough for all of the students. When the X-Men arrived most of the gifts had already been handed out and the students were waiting for Xavier and the X-Men. 

Logan came in with Rogue on his arm. She looked a lot better than she had the night before and she seemed to be in better spirits as well. Following them came Remy and Jubilee. She also seemed to be in a better mood. She didn't seem to be so dark and brooding. Next came Cyclops, Storm, Jean, and Xavier. They went and sat down in any place that they could find. 

They were all in better spirits than the night before because Jean had spoken to Beast about Jarek and he had told her that he had awoken and seemed to be doing better. Jean in turn had told everyone else and that had lifted all of their spirits considerably. They were all glad that he was doing better. As they all looked around they noticed that Kitty was not yet there. Just as rogue was about to go looking for her Kitty came walking into the room. She looked like she had not had a very good night's sleep but she was in better spirits as well.

She went and sat down and some of the younger children handed Kitty her presents, which she took and thanked them. The younger students smiled and laughed as they went back to their places. They started to open their gifts and soon the room was filled with laughter and smiles. The mood was catching and soon the X-Men and the students who had been part of the rescue mission were joining in the laughter. Everyone was opening their gifts and saying thanks to whomever had given the present.

*****

Jarek was unconscious but that didn't stop his mind and spirit from wondering. No one knew what death was like but Jarek was sure that he was about to find out. He was in a forest that was covered in snow. It was the type of place that he had always wanted to die in. 

He started to walk through the forest and take in all the smells. He loved it and hoped that if he was dreaming or if this was death it would stay just like it was. Jarek had no wish to return to the land of the living if death was so sweet and pure. As he was walking through the forest he was approached by a woman, who was extremely beautiful. She had white skin and hair the color of night. Her eyes were liquid blue and she moved with grace. She was wearing a gown of white silk so that it looked as if she was a part of her surroundings. 

As she neared Jarek he felt his skin go cold and his breathing became harder. It was when she was within just a few feet of him that he knew exactly who she was and he wasn't afraid of her in the least. He knew that he was looking into the face of death and she had came for him. 

*****

Everyone was done opening their gifts and some of the children had went outside to have a snowball fight. The X-Men were glad that they were having fun and didn't have a care since they were still so young. Xavier was especially happy for them since they knew that they had a home and people who cared about them. That was all any one ever really needed.

He was just getting ready to go with the X-Men to see Jarek when Beasts thoughts battered at his mind. Beasts thoughts were barely coherent there was so much emotion involved in them. After a few seconds though Xavier was able to come to a conclusion of what Beast was saying. It sent a chill down his spine to hear it but he knew he had to tell the others and especially Jean since she was the only one who would be able to help Jarek. 

"Jean you need to get down to the infirmary now! Beast is losing Jarek. He doesn't know what happened but all of the sudden Jarek's vital signs have become very weak," Xavier said. 

Jean sprinted from the room with the rest of the team hot on her heels. She ran down to the infirmary and found Beast leaning over Jarek. She ran to the table and asked quickly, "What is the problem. What is happening here Beast."

"I do not know Jean. He was doing just fine and then his vital signs just dropped. His heart beat is weak as well as his breathing being shallow. I don't know what could have caused this it is most puzzling," Beast said amiably. 

"I don't care if it is puzzling Beast we need to do something!" Jean yelled.

Xavier wheeled on over to the head of the table and placed his hands on either side of Jarek's head. He closed his eyes then and sent his mind into Jarek's to see if he could help Jean out from the inside of Jarek's mind.

*****

Jarek was looking at the woman and waiting for her to speak first which she did. "Jarek why are you here right now" she asked in a voice that was like music.

"I am here because you called me I take it," Jarek answered.

"No I did not call you. You brought yourself here to the border between life and death and I want to know why," she asked again.

"Well I guess I am here to die then. That is why I am here," Jarek answered.

"You can't die for it is not for you," she said.

"I can die just like everyone else can. What I don't understand is why I am dying now after I was doing so well. I was recovering." Jarek said.

"You should look to yourself to find that answer. You have always wanted to die and so your body is finally giving you the chance but the problem is Jarek I don't want you right now. You have a life to live at the moment," she answered.

That was when both Jarek and Death felt Xavier watching. They both looked up at him and Jarek snarled as Death gestured at Xavier. "Be gone Xavier if you wish to live," she hissed.

Xavier was thrown forcibly from Jarek's mind and he was thrown back in his chair. Cyclops ran over to him and asked, "Are you alright professor."

"I will be fine Scott but what I saw is disturbing. It was as if he is arguing with death itself on whether he should live or die," Xavier said.

Kitty was baffled by what she was hearing. How could someone be arguing with death when death was just an end. And how could Jarek be doing so bad when he had been doing fine not all that long ago. She just didn't know what to do so she walked up and put her hand over Jarek's.

*****

"My life is nothing and I have nothing to live for so of course I have always wanted you to claim me," Jarek told death.

"You have a life and someone who cares for you. You also have a sister that you can't abandon. Will you break your oaths and let them grieve for you and your sister take your place as my champion," Death asked.

It was then that a bright light started to shine down and the snow covered trees started to melt. Birds started to sing and animals could be seen around instead of nothing but trees and snow. Jarek wondered what was going on and so he asked, "What is going on here this isn't death. It can't be."

"You are right this is not death. It is life calling you back. It is the girl who cares for you letting you know that she cares by being at your side when you wish to die. It is her doing to bring the animals here and melt the snow. She is calling you back to her side Jarek and you would be smart to listen and follow," Death said.

"But following you would be so much easier and the pain that is life for me would be no more," Jarek said. 

"That may be Jarek but nothing that is worth anything is painless. There will always be pain and loss in life and in things that mean something to you. Take the pain and deal with it. You have for years and there is no one alive that can deal with pain like you can. Now go back to her and life Jarek, I will claim you but just this once I will grant you your life because I didn't call you, you came to me," Death said and with that she pushed him back into his body.

*****

Jean frowned at the machines that said Jarek's vitals were back to normal. Actually they were better than they should have been for someone who had broken ribs. Jean looked around and the only thing that she noticed was that Kitty had placed her hand on Jarek's. Jean knew that couldn't be what had brought Jarek back from the brink of death but she had no other explanation. 

As she watched Jarek opened his eyes. He looked around and said, "Why is everyone standing around me like I just died."

Tears started to flow from the women present because they all knew how close they had come to losing him. "Jarek you came back to us," Xavier said.

Jarek looked over to him and then back to Kitty, "No I didn't. I didn't want to come back until Kitty made the effort of making me see what I would be leaving behind. It is she who pulled me back."

Kitty smiled at him as did everyone present. "Let's leave him alone now for awhile," Xavier said.

"Wait I want to know how you can be awake after beast injected that sleeping solution into you. You shouldn't have been able to be awake for at least another fourteen hours," Jean asked.

"My body isn't like most others. It doesn't need as much sleep as a normal person's so a sleeping solution would only make me sleep for a short time because my body can't sleep for very long," Jarek answered.

Jarek sat up in the bed and then remembered as he couldn't that he was strapped down. He created his swords of light and cut the bindings, since he was tired of laying down. He needed to stand up and move around. Jarek was uncomfortable and he was the type of person who needed to be doing something.

Jarek had waited until Jean was out of the room to stand up. He didn't need no doctor worrying over him even if it was because she cared about his well being. Jarek stood up and walked over to Kitty who was the last one to leave the room. He came up behind her and placed his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder. He whispered into her ear, "You brought me back Kitty and that is something that I can guarantee that I will never forget. I will always owe you for that Kitty and I will always keep you safe."

Kitty had wanted to melt into Jarek's arms when he had wrapped them around her but she had held herself in check. Then he had whispered into her ear and that had made her want to be his even more. She turned around in his arms and said, "You don't owe me anything Jarek. All I want is for you to be OK."

"I will be just fine Kitty. I want you to stop worrying about me. I am mostly healed now. My body healed faster than what I expected and I am feeling quite well," Jarek said.

Kitty reluctantly pulled away from Jarek and left the room. She didn't know what to think of the way Jarek was acting. He had never acted that way before and it almost worried her, almost. She was glad he was okay and she thought that her and the others should give him his presents now that he was able to walk, so she went in search of them.

*****

Jarek watched her go and felt that he hadn't told her everything that he should have. He felt his ribs and knew that they were healed completely. He then felt the cuts and could tell that they were healed slightly. He was surprised to find that he was doing so well, but of course he did have the ability to heal rather rapidly. It had been more than a full day, but what was weird was that he knew his ribs weren't healed when Death had been in his head. Then she left and he awoke to find that his ribs were completely healed. It was something that he thought she had done for him. 

Jarek thought about Kitty as he left the room. He wanted to go outside and see if he there was anyone out there having a snowball fight. He then wondered about himself and why he couldn't tell Kitty that he liked her. He was new to the emotion game and it was unsettling. The more he thought about why he couldn't tell her the more the answer pounded at him. The answer was because he was afraid. He didn't have the courage to tell her that he liked her. 

Jarek wondered about that. He could fight anyone and anything but when it came to girls and feelings he was nothing more than a coward. He knew it deep down and he hated it. He wished that he was like Logan or Remy or hell, even Cyclops. They were all so sure around women and he could only be distant and cold. He wished that he wasn't like that but he knew that he couldn't change that part of himself.

Jarek snuck outside because he still didn't want Jean to know that he was up and about since he was quite sure she would not approve of what he was doing. Jarek wanted to have a snowball fight since he hadn't had one since he was seven or eight years old. As he made it outside he noticed that there were two teams of kids. One side was guarding a fort and the other side was on the attack. 

The side that was on the attack had the kid named Bobby. His power made the fight a bit unfair since he could create snowballs and throw them faster than anyone else could. Jarek bent down and started to make himself a weapon. He gathered up the snow and started to pack it into a ball. He made a ball that was about the size of a basketball and then he started to hunt. 

Jarek was after the kid named Bobby since he was making the fight a bit unfair. He dropped into a sqat and started to move forward. He snuck from tree to tree and from snow drift to snow drift. He made it behind Bobby who was laughing loudly and shouting, "Just give up John you stand no chance. I am the master of the snowball and you are totally out of your element."

"I will never give up Bobby I can control fire which is the element that you can't handle," John shouted back.

Jarek shook his head at the stupidity of Bobby. Bobby hadn't left anyone from his team as a rear guard. If John had been smart he would have sent part of his team around the mansion to come in from behind and catch Bobby in a crossfire. _That's all right _Jarek thought. Jarek stood up and threw his large snowball at Bobby. It hit Bobby in the back of the head and sent him face first into the snow. 

Bobby sat up and was sputtering. He looked around and yelled, "Who threw that."

"I did," Jarek said from where he was standing. Bobby turned and saw Jarek and his eyes grew quite wide. He hadn't expected the person who threw that ball to be Jarek. He had been told he was hurt and wouldn't be able to have Christmas with them. 

"So you threw that huh. Well of course you know that this means war!" Bobby yelled as he stood up and created a very large ball of snow and threw it at Jarek.

Jarek easily dodged it and said right back, "I am the emperor of the cold and in this element you don't have a prayer."

Bobby yelled something and hurled a bunch of snowballs at Jarek who easily dodged each of them. Jarek smiled to himself. He was going to have a fun time just showing them how to have a real snowball fight.

*****

Kitty had found everyone and they were all in the living room. She had told everyone that Jarek was walking and he seemed to be in great spirits considering his near death experience. She had told them to wait in the living room while she went and found Jarek. The problem was she hadn't found Jarek anywhere in the house and it was starting to worry her. She hoped that he hadn't left the mansion and went in search of Magneto for revenge.

She ran back to the living room and said to them, "We have a problem professor. I can't find him anywhere in the house. I am afraid that he might have went in search of Magneto already."

She was starting to feel more and more sure of that with each passing moment. That was the type of person Jarek was and it was something that he would undoubtably want and that was vengeance. She was starting to worry a lot when the professor said in a voice that held a bit of surprise, "He is not in the house but he is outside. He is having a snowball fight with the rest of the students. The problem is they are all after him since he is holding his own against our resident snow man Bobby."

"He is having a snowball fight," Jubilee asked wonderingly. That didn't sound like the Jarek they knew.

Kitty voiced those very thoughts a bit skeptically. "Are you sure professor. That doesn't seem like something that Jarek would do."

"Yeah it is fun and he doesn't ever have fun," Cyclops said with a smile.

"Yes I am sure. It seems that you are right Scott. It seems to me that he is having fun," Xavier said.

"Well let's go get him so he can open his gifts," Jubilee said happily.

"What is he doing up and moving around. He should still be in bed. Those wounds of his were serious and I doubt they are healed yet. Where was Beast he should have been there," Jean complained as they all headed outside to get Jarek.

*****

Jarek was doing quite well against the kids. Jarek was enjoying pelting Bobby with snowballs. Jarek hit some of the other kids but Bobby was the main one he was after since he could control the snow and such. Jarek had been hit a few times but he was more than up to the challenge of taking on the entire school.

He was better than they were for the simple fact he treated it as war. He hid himself under the snow and waited for them to come by and then he would rise up and pelt them. He would hide in the tops of trees and throw the snowballs from up there. He was a warrior and the kids didn't stand a chance, at least until they started to all cheat as Jarek put it.

They started to use their powers and that put him at a serious disadvantage. Especially when John could melt the snowball before it even got to him. Then there was the kid who could teleport. Jarek felt that power was a bit unfair. Jarek though didn't complain outloud he just dealt with what they did and adjusted. 

He was on a low hanging branch in a rather large tree when his friends came up to him to talk to him. Storm walked right up to him and said, "Jarek are you alright. Jean is worried that you will reinjure yourself if you continue this."

"I am fine Storm it is just that I haven't allowed myself to have fun in so long that I forgot what it felt like. That and I wanted to have a snowball fight. I have not had one of these in more than ten years," Jarek replied as he scanned the surrounding area waiting for one of the kids to show themselves.

"Jarek we were wondering if you would like to come back inside and open your gifts," Xavier said from where he was waiting a few feet away. 

Jarek heard what Xavier had said but the words really didn't register. Gifts? Why would they get him gifts. He wasn't a part of any of their families. He had gotten them gifts that was true but he had owed them and so he had got them gifts. They didn't owe him and so them getting him gifts he didn't understand and so he said, "Why did you get me gifts. I don't understand."

"We got you gifts because you are our friend Jarek. Hasn't anyone ever gotten you a gift before?" Jean asked.

"All I ever got for gifts were weapons. That and I was trained in their use for my gifts. I do remember from a time when I was very young my parents buying me toys and such like every child should have but then I remember a man in a uniform showing up and telling them not to get me toys anymore," Jarek said quietly.

"That's terrible," Jubilee exclaimed.

Jarek shrugged. "It never did bother me because they were my parents. I loved them I guess and so what they got me didn't bother me."

Storm was shaken as well by what he had said so she said, "Well we have gotten you gifts so if you would like we could go in and . . ." That was when she was hit in the side of the head by a snowball throw by Bobby whose eyes got really wide and turned to run.

Over his shoulder he yelled, "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it."

Storm wiped the snow off her face and gave a small smile. It was a smile that usually meant someone was going to get it and they all knew who was going to get it. At that time the group was ambushed. Snowballs flew from everywhere. Everyone was hit even the professor who started to laugh.

"If dis is what dey want den Gambit will oblige," Remy said as he bent down and made a snowball and powered it with a bit of his energy. He smiled as he saw a couple of kids hiding behind a snowdrift. Gambit gave a huge smile to his friends and said, "Watch dis," as he threw the charged snowball at the snowdrift.

As the snowball hit the snowdrift the drift exploded outwards and coated the kids in snow. They were covered from head to toe in snow and Gambit started to laugh quite loudly until he was hit about five times by snowballs. That was when Storm used her power to control the wind and flung a bunch of oncoming snowballs back at their attackers.

That started the whole group joining in on the snowball fight. Each had a job to do in the fight. The offense was Gambit and the girls. The professor used his power to find the hidden kids and send out Logan to tag them with a snowball. Cyclops was the defense. He shot the snowballs out of the air. Lastly there was Jarek who became his old self. He became the hunter.

After about fifteen minutes the X-Men decided that they had had enough. They all went inside with Jarek and that was when they decided to open the gifts that they had gotten for Jarek. First though Jean demanded to see Jarek's wounds. He took his shirt off and then he took off the bandages.

Jean started to poke and prod him like he was a piece of meat and he was not enjoying himself anymore. He knew that the snowball fight was probably a onetime deal of him enjoying himself but at least he had fun. Jean shook her head because there were no wounds on Jarek at all. Everything was healed, which was a bit surprising.

"Well I guess that you are fine Jarek. I am sorry I prodded you so much and things but I am a doctor and it is just habit," Jean apologized.

"No problem Jean but I have a question for you. Who is Beast. Why haven't I seen him around here before," Jarek asked Jean.

"He hasn't been around but he is a new student as well. He has been around for awhile but the reason you haven't seen him is that he showed up on a day that you were gone. On that day he told me that he was a doctor as well, or at least a med student and so I sent him out again to see if he could find anymore students who needed homes. That and to see if he could find any mutants that needed medical attention since I couldn't do it," Jean explained.

Jarek looked around the room and saw that Kitty was sitting next to him. She was on the couch with Jarek just waiting not saying a word which made Jarek wonder. Sitting in his chair was Xavier who was by the fire place. Also sitting next to each other were Scott and Jean who were on the other couch across from the one Jarek and Kitty were sitting on. Sitting in one of the chairs next to the couch that Scott and Jean were on was Storm. She was sitting quietly too as if lost in thought. Lastly there was Gambit who was sitting on the floor and Jubilee who would be sitting next to him when she was done giving Jarek the gifts.

Jarek nodded his head then as Jubilee started to bring him gifts over. The first gift was from Jubilee herself. He nodded and said thanks as she kept bringing gifts over to him. He had one from Logan and Rogue together, one from Jubilee, one from Kitty, and one from the X-Men team, and finally one from Xavier. There was also a gift with no name tag on it but it was to him and he wondered who it was from.

Jarek opened the gift from Jubilee first and inside he found a shirt. The shirt was black with a picture of a medieval knight on the front. He gave Jubilee his half-smile and said, "Thanks Jubilee. I really did need a shirt."

"Don't mention it Jarek. I thought it would fit you since you seem to be the gallant type without even trying," Jubilee said smiling.

Next Jarek opened the gift from Xavier. Xavier had given him a cell phone. Jarek frowned cause he didn't even know how to use a cell phone. "Thanks professor," Jarek said.

"I gave you that so that you could keep in touch with us. If you are out and ever need help you can call us that way and we will come and help. I hope that you carry it with you," Xavier said smiling.

Next was the gift from Logan and Rogue. Inside a small box he found two knives. They were beautiful. He pulled them out of the box and slashed the air with them. They were well balanced and were quite sharp. "Thank you very much Logan, Rogue. I needed some new knives since I lost my others," Jarek said.

"Don't mention it. I thought that you might need some new knives and so Logan and me decided to get them for you," Rogue said before Logan could say anything.

"Yeah what she said," Logan gruffly said.

There were only three gifts left and Jarek decided to open the one from Cyclops, Jean, and Storm. He opened the gift and inside found a black uniform. He pulled it out and on it was embolized a large X in gold. The uniform was a bit small Jarek could see as he held it up. 

"It is a uniform. I don't understand what is it for," Jarek asked anyone who felt like answering.

"Yes it is a uniform. It is an X-Men uniform. We decided with the professor that we would like you to join the team Jarek. You have helped us out and so we felt that you would fit right in with the team. We would like you to be an X-Man," Jean explained.

"The uniform is a bit small. Whose is it," Jarek asked.

"One of mine. That is why it is small on you," Scott said. "You are a bit larger than I am."

"That is fine I will make my own uniform but as for joining the team. Sure I would like to join. The problem is that each of you is a teacher and I am not," Jarek said.

"Don't worry about it we will figure something out," Storm said.

There were but two gifts left as Jarek looked down at them. He could tell that Kitty was nervous about him opening the gift from her and so he decided to open hers next hoping that it would calm her down when he did. He opened the gift and was surprised to see what was inside.

He held up a small statuette of a wolf. It was carved from pewter and had small chips of sapphire for its eyes. The statuette was painted to look exactly like a wolf and was done beautifully. Jarek knew that Kitty had done the painting herself. He was truly touched by the gift. He loved animals and she had given him a way to remember them and her. Whenever he looked upon the wolf he would think of Kitty he knew that much.

He turned to her and smiled. He gave a real smile not his half-smile. It was a smile that held warmth and Kitty couldn't believe what she was seeing. None of the X-Men could believe what they were seeing either. "He's smiling," Jubilee said in wonder.

"I do know how to smile it is just that I have had few things to ever smile about," Jarek replied to Jubilee as he looked at Kitty.

"Thank you very much Kitty. I don't think you know how much this means to me. I will cherish this always," Jarek said with meaning in his voice.

"I am glad that you like it. I didn't know what to get you so I settled for that. It wasn't painted so I thought that I should paint it," Kitty said. 

"Hey Jarek open the last one will ya," Rogue said from Logans lap where she was sitting.

"Alright alright Rogue just give me a break," Jarek said as he picked up the last package. 

He opened up it up to a familiar weight. Inside a small box he found his two old knives. They were his knives that he had left in the body of the man he had killed when he had went to meet Mystique. He knew that she had taken a form and brought them back to him. There was no note or anything but he knew what she would say. She would say that she felt that he needed these knives. They were no longer hers since she had given them to him and she would want him to have them.

"What is it Jarek," Storm asked.

"My knives that Mystique had given me once she has given them back to me," Jarek replied.

They were all silent since they wanted to leave him to his thoughts. As Scott and Jean were getting ready to stand up and leave Jarek spoke up. "Don't leave just yet. I have gifts to give all of you as well. Just stay here," Jarek said as he left his the room for his room. 

He went into his room and grabbed everyone's gift. They were all quite small except for the one that he had gotten the professor. It was a bit larger than the others but he could still carry it with the rest of the gifts. They were all wrapped since he had told the salespeople that they were gifts.

Jarek entered the room with the gifts and he hoped that everyone liked what he had gotten them. He hadn't been around them enough to know what they liked so he had just guessed. The gifts were expensive ones but money didn't matter since he had more than enough money for the rest of his life. 

He gave each person their gift and sat back to watch them open them. The first person to open their gift was Gambit. He found a deck of cards that had the numbers and such with a golden sheen. "What is dis mon ami. Dey are cards, Thanks Jarek," Gambit said.

"Those cards are worth more than a thousand dollars. In the ink used to print them there was gold and silver used. They also have a small sheet of metal to keep them from bending," Jarek explained to Remy who didn't seem to know what the cards were for sure.

"Dat is amazing mon ami. Truly thanks for dese cards," Gambit said. 

Next to open their gift was the professor. He found a painting of a small village that was covered in snow. The painting was done by a artist who was not as famous as most but his work was great. Jarek liked the painting and had thought that the professor would as well. 

"Thank you Jarek. This artist is very good and I have always wanted to get one of his works but most places don't want to part with them. I am sure this was not cheap at all," Xavier said as he started to look around the room for a place to hang the painting.

Then Storm opened her gift to find a bracelet. The bracelet had a jewel for every month. Each jewel represented a part of the season that it belonged to and so Jarek thought that she might like it since she could control the weather. The metal of the bracelet was weather sensitive. The bracelet changed color to match the mood of the weather.

"Thank you very much Jarek these bracelets are very rare since the metal itself is so rare. I will cherish it always," Storm said.

Logan was the next to open his gift and he found a set of keys. He didn't know what they went to so Jarek spoke up, "Those keys go to a vehicle in the garage. I am sure that you can find which one Logan. I will tell you if you want me to though," Jarek said.

"Tell me since I don't like games all that well," Logan said.

"They go to a motorcycle that is a 50th aniversery commemorative edition. I hope you like it," Jarek answered.

"Thanks kid. I do like bikes," Logan said.

Jean was the next to open her gift and she found a watch. The watch had a band made of eel skin and the numbers were made from diamonds. The clock hands were of gold. "Thank you Jarek it is beautiful," she exclaimed as she put the watch on. Storm had put on her bracelet and Gambit was shuffling his cards.

Rogue opened her gift and inside found a pair of earrings. They were made from rubies and sapphires so that the light caught in them and dazzled. Rogue couldn't believe that Jarek had got her those. "Thank you Jarek but my ears aren't pierced," she said.

"That is alright Rogue you can do with them whatever you want and it won't bother me," Jarek said.

Jubilee had to open her gift next hoping that she had gotten something like Rogue had. She tore open the gift and she found a pair of earrings as well. Hers were made from diamond and opal though to contrast each other. She was delighted, "Thanks so much Jarek."

Scott opened his package next and wondered what could be in such a small box. He opened the box and inside found a pair of ruby contact lenses. They were made from ruby and had been softened with heat so that they would bend so that they could be put in the eyes. "Thank you Jarek," Scott said distantly. 

Scott had never thought that he could get a pair of contact lenses made for himself but now that he had them he would have to try them. He loved Jarek for getting them for him. "Thank you so much Jarek for these. I don't think I can thank you enough."

"You can just by wearing them if they will work," Jarek said.

Kitty was the only one who hadn't opened her gift from Jarek and he wondered why she had waited to be last. He hoped that she liked it but he didn't know what Kitty liked or anything. 

Kitty opened her gift and was astonished to find that she hadn't gotten earrings or a watch or even a bracelet. She had gotten a necklace and ring. They were a matching pair. The necklace was made from diamonds with three large rubies placed in the center. Near the neck clasp were placed on each side two sapphires. The ring was made from gold with a very rare gem placed in the ring for its setting. It was a ruby, and a diamond that had been formed together. The set together was worth an astonishing amount of money.

"Thank you Jarek," Kitty exclaimed as she threw her arms around Jarek.

"Jarek I hate to ask this of you but where did you get the money for these expensive gifts. Kitty's alone would have cost around $50,000 or more," Xavier asked.

"I got the money many different ways. I didn't steal any of it though. I gambled and got good at it. I don't want to tell you the rest," Jarek said as he stood up to leave. He was tired yet from having to stay up for so long being tortured. His mind needed a rest and it was starting to get late.

"I need to rest," Jarek said as he headed for his room. Before he left the room the group called to him, "Thanks for the gifts Jarek."

"It was no problem and I must thank all of you for the gifts that you gave me," Jarek called over his shoulder.

As he left the room Kitty and the girls got up and followed him out of the room. He went straight to his room carrying his gifts. As he made it to his door he opened the door and started to go inside when Kitty jumped forward and stood in front of him so that he couldn't get into his room.

She pointed up above him and he looked up. He saw a piece of mistletoe hanging there. Of course he didn't really know what the mistletoe meant. "What does it mean Kitty," Jarek asked.

Kitty couldn't believe what she had just heard. Jarek didn't know what it meant to stand under the mistletoe. "Jarek it means that if you are standing under the mistletoe at Christmas time then you must kiss the girl you are standing under the mistletoe with," Kitty explained.

Jarek had heard something about that but he had never really been told what they all meant. He had heard of other things but had thought they were all just inventions of guys to try to get the girls to kiss them. The one here though must be true about the mistletoe. He shrugged at Kitty then, "Tell you what let me put the gifts in my room first and then I will come back and kiss you."

"Fine but hurry up," Kitty said. Jarek put the gifts into his room in a corner and then went back to the door. There was Kitty still standing under the mistletoe waiting for him to kiss her. Jarek walked up to her and then bent down to kiss her since he was so much taller than she was. 

He bent down and wrapped his arms around her and stood up with her in his arms. He pressed his lips to hers and gave her a long passionate kiss. He had never kissed anyone before so he was not very good at it but he was a fast learner. 

Kitty was taken off guard by his reaction to the mistletoe. Then he had wanted to put his presents away first what was up with that she had wondered. He had come back to the door then and picked her up in his arms and kissed her then like she had never been kissed before. He kissed her with feeling like he really cared but couldn't voice his feeling. 

Jarek kissed her and tried to give it feeling since it was the only way he knew how to express his feelings. He didn't know how to speak and give voice to what he was feeling about Kitty. So he tried to use his actions instead. 

He placed her back on the ground then and was surprised by how he felt after the kiss. He felt a little light headed and he really needed to go to sleep or he would pass out. "Kitty I wish I could stay up and talk to you or do something with you but I must now get to sleep," Jarek said.

"That is alright Jarek. You need to catch up on your rest," Kitty said.

Jarek closed the door and went over to his bed and fell fast asleep. Outside his door Kitty stood there with her hand on the door. "Sleep tight Jarek, and have good dreams," Kitty said quietly as her hand trailed its way down the door. 

She turned and went over to her friends who were giggling like little girls and the three of them went to Kitty's and Jubilee's room to talk about Jarek. She had finally kissed Jarek and that was all that mattered to her. He had shown in that kiss that he had feelings for her and she was determined to make him voice those feelings for her.


	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men

Copyright: I own Jarek so please ask if you wish to use him.

Author's note: This part and all succeeding parts are for all of the people who have been reading, reviewing and enjoying my story. Thanks a lot people these next parts are for you.

A New Beginning Part 9 (Family Ties)

More than a week had passed since Christmas Day and Jarek was fully recovered from his ordeal. His ribs were fine and he was feeling his normal self if he could really be called normal. The day was the day after New Year's Day and he had stayed at the mansion on New Year's Eve when the X-Men had went out to party. He had stayed and started to build something in the woods surrounding the mansion. 

The rest of the students had had their own little party. They had bought a bunch of soda pop and chips and such. They had stayed up until the New Year and had their own little party. It was great fun for the whole school but Jarek had not been in the mood to party that was why he had went into the woods and worked on what he was building.

He was building a forge deep in the woods. He was going to make himself some swords and knives so that he didn't have to keep buying them. Kitty had insisted on helping him with the forge so he had made a point of getting back to the mansion before the New Year so that she could join in the party. Jarek had stayed at the party but had not had any fun. He had wanted to be out working on his forge. He endured the party for Kitty's sake as well as his other friends. 

Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty had wanted him to go to the party and he had for their sakes since he knew that they would feel bad if he didn't. He knew he had a soft spot for girl's but he just couldn't help it. He had been brought up to respect girl's and he had read books about knights and such and integrated their behavior into his. He couldn't disappoint them. 

Jarek was a person who just didn't get along with a lot of people and that was why he didn't like parties. Jarek also didn't know how to have fun. It was something foreign to him and he had just recently learned that even he could have fun. So he had went to the party and drunk the pop and ate chips and had been quiet when everyone else had yelled Happy New Year. 

Jarek wasn't thrilled with a new year. All it meant to him was more pain and death. Each year had been nothing but pain. At each New Year something bad had always happened and he hoped that this year was going to be different. He had a home and friends and he hoped that nothing was going to happen to any of them. 

On the day after New Year's though Jarek had decided that he needed to do something that he had told his cousin he would do. He owed his sister a brother and he would give that to her. He owed her a life since hers was going to be taken away from her if he didn't. She was going to take his place as the government's ultimate weapon. She was to be the government's assassin in place of Jarek since he had run away. He couldn't let her take his place because he was her older brother and he owed it to her to protect her.

Jarek spent the day packing a bag full of what he would need. He would need a change of cloths and his knives. That was about it since he didn't plan on being there too long. He would stay outdoors instead of in town so he didn't have to worry about money for a motel room. What he needed was a ride from the X-Men to where his sister was. He needed to go to Nebraska. He needed to go to Omaha where he was sure his family was.

Jarek after getting packing the few things that he would need decided to go in search of Xavier and ask to see if he could have one of the X-Men take him on the jet to Nebraska. It was a long way to walk or drive and Jarek had no wish to go that far so slow. He needed to get there as fast as he could so that he could help his sister.

Jarek found Xavier in his study talking to Cyclops, Storm, and Jean. They stopped talking as Jarek came in and he wondered what they had been talking about. He could have listened outside the door but he would not do such things to his friends. His gifts were not to spy on those who you cared for and so he had just knocked and walked in when told to enter.

He walked up to the desk that Xavier was seated behind and decided to get right to it. "Professor I need to ask a favor of you and the rest of the team. I would ask that one of you fly me to Nebraska. I need to go to Omaha and I don't have time to drive there and I can't use a commercial airline since I am taking my knives," Jarek asked with sincerity.

"Why do you need to go to Omaha Jarek. Can you tell us that," Xavier asked.

"I need to go there so that I can help my sister. She is to take my place as a soldier. She is to become the puppet for the U.S. government. I can't allow her to take my place," Jarek said fiercely.

"Wait a minute Jarek I didn't know you had a sister. How come you have not told us until now," Cyclops asked.

"I didn't know that the girl was my sister until a I was captured by Magneto. My cousin was there and he told me that his little sister, or at least who I thought was his little sister was really my little sister. My parents had given her to my Uncle and Aunt when she was born so that the government wouldn't know about her. They wanted to keep her safe. All that time I had thought that she was my cousin and know I find out that she is really my sister," Jarek said.

"Can you explain to us what you meant by her taking your place," Jean asked.

Jarek nodded his head and told them everything that his cousin Fireball had told him. The story was short for there was not that much to tell but Jarek found himself adding things that he didn't know that he had known. When Jarek frowned Jean asked, "Jarek what is it. You look as if you are saying things that you didn't know you knew."

"That is because I am saying things that I didn't know I knew. Like I know now that I had manifested my powers before the time I killed that kid. I was a mutant before then. I also remember things about my past that don't fit with other things that I remember," Jarek said.

"I wonder why that is," Jean mused.

"I don't know but I can tell you this much. Sabretooth slammed my head up against the wall and I felt something break. It wasn't my skull but it was something else. After that was when I started to have memories that I didn't know I had," Jarek said.

Jean frowned and then said, "That could be because when you were younger there was a chip planted into your brain. If that is the case it would have had to have been organic. It could have been used to block your powers but then you mutated again and the chip wasn't designed for your new mutation. That is all I can come up with."

"That is all right Jean I am sorting them out and I don't care about what was done to me. I care about protecting my sister and I am asking you to please fly me there," Jarek said with a note of worry in his voice. It was something that none of those present but Jarek himself picked up on and it made him hate himself. He had never worried in his life for anyone and yet here he was worrying for his little sister that he had never really known.

"Cyclops, Jean, you will take him and help him out in any way that he asks. You will leave at dark so that you make it there at dark. You will land outside of Omaha somewhere so that no one knows that you are there. Are there any questions," Xavier told them.

"No sir," Cyclops said as they left the room to get ready. Before they filed out of the room though Jarek stopped them.

"You won't need to stay. I shall call you when I need you to help me. I have to do this on my own. Please let me do this on my own," Jarek asked.

"Very well Jarek they shall drop you off and if you need our help you have but to call. Now everyone who is going get ready," Xavier said. Storm and Jarek left the room and as Scott and Jean were getting ready to leave he called to them. "Scott, Jean when you go to Omaha stop and have a date. You have not had one in a while and it would be good for the both of you," Xavier said smiling.

As they left they were both thinking that the professor was right. They figured that they would have a date and then they would come back tot he mansion. It was something that they were looking forward to as they got ready for the trip.

*****

Jarek went back to his room to wait and there he found sitting on his bed both Kitty and Rogue. Jubilee was not there but that was not surprising since she was out on a date with Gambit. Jarek felt a hard lump form in his stomach when he saw the way Kitty was looking at him. It was the look that he had seen many women give their boyfriends and it was a look that Jarek had never seen directed his way. It was the look of saying that he was in trouble. He knew he was but there was nothing he could do about it. So he just walked over to the chair at his desk and sat down. 

Kitty broke the silence like he knew she would. She had a way of not liking anything quiet but Jarek liked the quiet just fine. "You were just going to leave and not tell me," she demanded. Jarek almost smiled. No one had ever had the guts to use that kind of tone with him before yet here was Kitty, just a tiny little lady and she was demanding things of him.

"Yeah," was all Jarek said. His time with her hadn't changed him that much yet. He was still his old self. He didn't like to explain things he liked to act. He was also not a warm person though the girls were still trying to change that aspect of him.

"Well can you tell me where you are going," Kitty asked more gently this time knowing that she couldn't get an answer out of him unless he was going to tell her anyway.

"I am going to Omaha Nebraska," Jarek said trying to keep his answers short. He knew he should tell her the rest but he just couldn't. He had always been a person who kept to himself and volunteered little in the way of his doings.

"Come on Jarek tell us why you are going there. You know that we want to know," Rogue said.

"I am going there because I have to help my little sister. She is in trouble and in need of help," Jarek told them.

They both stared at him. They hadn't known that he had a sister either. He knew the next question that they were going to ask and so for the second time that day he told what his cousin had told him about Jarek's little sister. 

They listened and said nothing when he was done. They didn't know what to say so they thought it best to be quiet. Kitty stood up then and went over to Jarek and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You be careful and make it back in one piece this time O.K. Also please don't be gone too long," Kitty said to Jarek. She then turned and left the room for it was nearing the time that he was to leave.

Rogue stayed and looked as if she was struggling with something. Jarek didn't like to see a lady like that so he decided to ask her, "Rogue is there something that you want to say. If there is you can tell me. I shall keep it to myself if that is what you want."

Rogue looked over at Jarek and he could tell that she had made up her mind. Jarek was glad that she had for to keep something to oneself had a way of destroying them. Jarek knew all about keeping things to oneself. He was a master at it and would be until the day he died. He knew though that other people couldn't deal with things that were hard on their hearts or their thoughts. He wanted Rogue to talk about it since it would lighten the load.

She stood up and then to Jarek's surprise, which was not easy to do she floated up to the ceiling of his room. She then came back down to the floor level. "Jarek I have retained the woman's power to fly. I don't know how or why but I have and it scares me Jarek. I am telling you because I knew that you could listen and maybe even tell me what to do. You are the first person that I have told. I felt that it would not be good to tell anyone else," she said rather fast. 

Jarek knew that she had wanted to get it all out as quick as possible because it would be easier that way. He knew what she was feeling and so he told her the only thing that he could, "Rogue don't fear your power or that you have retained that woman's power. If you do your power will rule you and you will be it's slave. You are scared but fear is nothing but a tool to be used by those who know its uses. Rogue you are a strong individual. You can deal with this. Don't fear to tell the professor or Jean. They are your friends and they won't judge you. They will try to help you understand, but the decision is yours. Tell who you want or keep it to yourself, but let me just say this. If you keep it to yourself it will start to eat at you, secrets always do. I know."

"I know that you are right Jarek, but I am still scared to tell anyone else. I don't know how they will react to me being able to keep another mutants powers," Rogue said quietly.

Jarek walked over to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. She placed her head on his chest and he could feel her body shaking. She was crying and Jarek didn't know what to do about it. He knew he had to say something. "Rogue look at me please," Jarek said. Rogue looked up from his chest and he said, "Rogue I am here for you. I am your friend and I will always try to help you if I can."

"Thanks Jarek. I am glad that you are my friend. Your opinion means a lot to me. I will be going now so that you can head to the hanger for your trip," Rogue said as she headed for the door.

"Rogue wait, don't trust my opinion. Don't trust anyone's opinion but your own. You rule yourself. Believe in yourself. Listen to others but always trust yourself for you are the only person that you can truly count on," Jarek said to Rogue in all seriousness.

With those words Rogue left the room. He had given her something to ponder he knew but it was how he truly felt. His departing words were something that he had taught himself about life. He would always follow them. He would never allow someone to hurt for him. It was the way he was. 

Jarek left his room shortly after Rogue did. He went to the hanger where Jean and Scott were waiting for him. They didn't say anything to him and he didn't say a word to them. He was going to think during the flight and they knew to let him do it. They boarded the jet and Cyclops took the helm. Off they flew to Nebraska and to Jarek's home.

*****

It was about 11 p.m. when the jet touched down in a field a mile or so from Omaha. The three onboard went outside to get some fresh air. They had been on the jet for only a short while since it flew so fast but Jarek was not a person that liked to be cooped up at all. He loved the outdoors and such. 

"Well I will head into town to see if my parents live in the house that I never got to live in. I am sure that is where they will be," Jarek said as he took off for the city.

Jean looked over to Scott and said, "Boy he doesn't waste any time when he sets his mind to something does he."

"No he doesn't. He is a person of action. I don't believe he thinks to much but acts on instincts Jean," Scott answered her.

"Well be that as it may I thought that we were going to have some fun tonight before we went back to the mansion," Jean said a bit playfully.

"We are Jean it is just that I don't want the farmer to come out and find our jet here, that would not be good," Scott said worriedly.

"Don't worry Scott he is probably sleeping, now let's go into town. It ain't that far so I think we can walk and enjoy the night," Jean said as they walked arm in arm following the direction Jarek had went. They thought that they weren't that far behind Jarek but they never saw him in their walk to the city. It was as if he disappeared or more likely didn't walk but ran.

That didn't concern them though for they were going to have fun on their date. It was the first one that they had been on in quite a while and they wanted to have fun. After a short while they forgot all about Jarek and were their thoughts were absorbed by nothing but each other.

*****

Jarek as soon as he was out of the sight of Scott and Jean had started to run at full speed. He needed to get away from them. He was feeling weird and he didn't want to be near them if something happened to him. Jarek didn't know what he was feeling but he could guess that it was homesickness. He didn't know why he would be feeling homesick since he had never been treated like a loved child but more like a soldier. Jarek shook his head as he ran. He needed to get to the city and see if his family was in the house he had been told about.

Jarek came to the city which was still alive with people. It was nothing like New York and Jarek was glad for that. He couldn't deal with another New York. There was too much in a city like New York that Jarek couldn't stomach. The rapes were the main thing. He hated rapists and every time he saw one he killed the man. Jarek figured it was one less man that the taxpayers had to deal with and one less man that women had to fear.

Jarek walked through the city and came to a part of the city where the richer people lived. He knew that his parents were well off since they were scientists for the government but he hadn't thought that they were as well off as they were. He knew the address of the home he figured they were at since they had told him that one day he would live there but not until he had grown up and become a valuable member to society. They had also said that they would move there when he turned sixteen. He knew they were there he just had a feeling.

Jarek walked down the street until he came to the house with the address that he remembered. He moved into a crouch and started towards the house. He needed to see if his family was there or if some other family had bought the house. He moved from lighted window to lighted window. Finally he found the family in the living room watching T.V.

The first person he noticed was the woman who had given birth to him. She had not changed in the years since he had left. She was still her tall regal self. She was still decent looking. She was almost six feet tall with long blonde hair. Her eyes were dark colored. She was reading a book and had her glasses on. Sitting in a chair was the man who claimed to be his father. The man stood near six feet tall with black hair and a goatee. He had blue eyes that reflected his personality. Jarek was not a person who liked to be lied to.

The third person in the room was laying down in front of a fireplace reading a book. The young lady Jarek could tell nothing about since she was covered in a blanket and had her head turned away from him. That was alright though for Jarek knew that he had the right house. Now all he had to do was wait for her to go to school so that he could follow her. Jarek found a tree near the front door and climbed into it. He then decided to wait out his sister.

The morning came and Jarek was still awake. He had decided that he didn't need any sleep since he had slept the night before. He watched as his sister came out of the house and jumped into a car with some guy. Jarek frowned not believing that his sister had a boyfriend. 

The guy was driving a corvette convertible with the top up. Jarek didn't think that he liked the guy already because of what he drove. People who drove corvettes were usually people who thought themselves better than everyone else. The guy Jarek thought had better hope that he doesn't harm Jarek's sister or he would answer to Jarek himself. 

Jarek hoped down from the tree and followed the car. Jarek could run faster than most due to his mutation so it was no problem keeping up with the car. He kept his distance so that they wouldn't know that he was following them. He just wanted to find the school that his sister went to so that he could stake it out and figure out what his sister's schedule was.

The car pulled up to a high school in a better part of town. Jarek stopped behind a building and peered around it to see his sister get out of the car. Now he could see her and she had grown up to be quite the looker he noticed. She stood in at about five and a half feet tall. She had shoulder length blond hair and eyes that were green. She was beautiful and Jarek knew that she was a popular kid in school. He hated himself at that moment and what he was going to have to ask her to do.

She went into the school arm in arm with the guy. Jarek looked at him and guessed that he was a basketball player from the way he moved. He was tall and lean though muscled. Jarek could tell he was fast but Jarek also knew that he could beat the kid in a fight with ease.

It was at that moment Jarek reverted to his days as an assassin. He observed from many different places around the school and around the house. He watched her and noted that the guy she was dating was a bit possessive and could get angry at times. Jarek filed the knowledge away. He watched his sister and noted who her friends were and noticed also that one or two of them appeared to be mutants. He didn't think that they were but they acted like they were and that was different. 

Jarek spent a few days watching his sister and at that time he was pondering whether or not to approach her. He knew that she would be angry with him and perhaps she didn't even remember him. He didn't really care about that what he did care about was keeping her safe from the fate that was intended for him. 

He hadn't made up his mind when it was made up for him. He was sitting on a bench where he had for the last two days. School had just gotten out and he was waiting to see his sister when she didn't come out of the building by the front door. He wondered what the deal was but it didn't worry him too much since she probably used one of the other doors. 

He waited at his bench reading a book that he had bought. The book was one about martial arts and the growing popularity of it. He was to a fairly interesting part when a girl ran up to him. When she got to him she was breathing hard and she was hopping from one foot to the other. 

"Help me please mister," she begged.

Jarek frowned what was the deal here. "What do you need help with," Jarek asked. 

"It is my friend she is in trouble. Her boyfriend is roughing her up a bit. She wouldn't put out for him and so he is trying to teach her a lesson," the girl cried.

"I will help but tell me who is your friend," Jarek asked the girl trying to calm her down.

"Her name is Andrea," the girl said not volunteering the last name but Jarek already knew it. It would be the same last name as his. The girl had said his sister's first name and then he had looked a bit more closely at her. She was one of his sisters friends. His sister was in need of help and he would help her.

"Lead the way girl," Jarek said. 

The girl lead Jarek into an alley not far from where he was at. It was in the back of the school though and that was why Jarek had not seen his sister come out of the building. He hoped that she was alright and started to wonder why it was that he was always having to deal with men who thought they were tough because they could hit a girl.

As Jarek came into the alley the first thing that he noticed was that it was a dead end. It ended in a brick wall. He didn't see anyone but he smelled that there were at least a half dozen people in the alley with him and the girl. It was at that moment he heard a whisper of movement behind him and Jarek rolled forward as a lead pipe whistled above him. 

Jarek came to his feet and stood there as he turned to look at who had tried to hit him. It was the guy who was his sister's boyfriend. As he watched a few more people came out of hiding and one of them was his own sister. She had a look on that Jarek could read and it said she was not a happy person.

She stepped forward and her boyfriend stepped with her. He came up to stand next to Jarek with the pipe held in his hands. His sister stopped about a dozen paces from Jarek and she demanded, "Who are you and why have you been following and spying on me. Tell me now or we will deal with you."

Jarek stood his ground and gave his half-smile. "I can't tell you those things in front of all these people," Jarek said.

"Yes you can they are my friends and you can tell them anything that you tell me," Andrea said.

"You are too trusting of people and that will be your undoing, but I have a question for you first. Tell me how you knew I was spying on you and following you around. I am curious," Jarek asked wondering how she would answer.

"Fine if I answer then so must you. I have been trained to be a fighter and soldier. I have been for the last seven years. It was my training that eventually allowed me to figure out that you were spying on me," Andrea said.

Jarek nodded his head for he had thought as much. "That is an impressive feat even though I was slacking off the last couple of days. Tell me how long have you known that I was spying on you," Jarek asked again avoiding saying anything about himself.

"I have known now since yesterday after school. Now you have to answer my question who are you," Andrea demanded.

Jarek shrugged his shoulders and said, "It doesn't matter. You are nothing like I thought you would be and so I shall be leaving," Jarek said as he took a step towards his sister and the exit.

The boyfriend brought the lead pipe down across Jarek's shoulders. Jarek fell forward to his knees and stayed there for a second. "What the hell are you doing!? I didn't tell you to hit him," Andrea yelled.

"He was going towards you. He didn't answer your question and so I felt that I had to do something," the boyfriend said from behind Jarek.

Jarek's lips turned up in a snarl and a low growl escaped from his throat. Before anyone could even move Jarek was to his feet and he spun around knocking the pipe from the kids hands. He yanked him forward and in the same movement pulled one of his knives from his back sheath. Jarek placed the edge of the knife to the kids throat and hissed into his ear, "If you ever hit me again you make sure you kill me boy or next time I kill you. Got it."

The kid nodded his head as he gulped from fear. The whole group was stunned that Jarek had first moved so fast and second that he could move at all from being hit with a lead pipe across the shoulders. It never crossed any of their minds that he was a mutant they were so scared.

"Please release him," Jarek's sister almost pleaded as she held out her hand to Jarek.

Jarek shoved the kid away from him in disgust. He was feeling the beginnings of coldness creep into his voice and his feelings. He was back to his old self at that moment and he reveled in the feeling. He felt that he would tell his sister just what she wanted to know about him.

"You want to know who I am well let me tell you then. Seven years ago I ran away from home. I had found out that I was a mutant." At that statement none of them even blinked an eye and it made Jarek wonder if one of them wasn't a mutant and they knew how to deal with one. He didn't especially care though until it came to him that his cousin had said that his sister was also a mutant. No wonder it is not a shock to them he thought as he continued. "My parents then took in the daughter that they had given away to my Uncle and Aunt. She was my sister and I had never even known that I had a sister. That is until just a week ago," Jarek finished.

They were all staring at him and wondering who he was, all except for Andrea who at that moment knew who he was. "You are dead I was told so," she said with a bit of fear in her voice for she didn't know what he wanted with her.

"I never died though many have tried sis. I am alive and well," Jarek said softer than before as he knew that she had figured out who he was.

"Sis? What is going on here Andrea who is this guy," her boyfriend said from her side.

"He is my older brother," she said simply.

"I thought that you didn't have a brother," one of her friends asked.

"I don't anymore. He ran away from his family," then she looked at Jarek as she said. "I wish that you had died somewhere so that I didn't know that you were alive and well."

"You and me both sis. I wish that I was dead as well and that way I wouldn't have to deal with your disappointment in me or with all the pain that life has brought me. I am here though on your behalf. I am here to save your life from one of utter servitude," Jarek said.

"What the hell are you talking about utter servitude," she asked.

"The reason you have been trained is to take my place as a government assassin. You have been trained just like I was and now that you are sixteen they are going to come for you. That was the time limit on you and me both but I ran and they couldn't find me," Jarek said.

"Are you sure about this," she asked and Jarek could tell that he was swaying her.

"Yes it's true I can say," her boyfriend said as he pulled a gun out of his coat pocket and put it near her head.

"What are you doing Jason," she asked frantically.

"I am taking you in. I was assigned to get you to love me so that when it came time to get you to join the team you would with little resistance. We had not counted on Jarek here showing up and messing it all up," Jason said as he gestured to Jarek.

"Hey boy didn't I tell you something about me. I hope you were told all about me or else you are dead where you stand," Jarek growled.

"Jason let me go please I don't want to be a government agent. I thought all my training was for self-defense. I didn't know I was to become a weapon for the government. I want to have a normal life," she pleaded with Jason.

Jarek didn't know what her power was so he couldn't rely on his sister for her help. He was wondering if she was wanting him to put down the gun because she cared for him and she didn't want Jarek to kill him or what. He inched closer while his sister had him involved in conversation.

"Sorry lady but you have to go with us to the headquarters where we will start the process of erasing your memories and giving you what we want you to remember. It is a good process and one that was partially done to your brother though when we did it to him we used a chip and it suppressed his powers for awhile," a man said from atop the brick wall behind Jarek.

Jarek turned around and saw that it was a man who Jarek recognized. His name was Sentry and he was the top dog for the governments secret projects. "Sentry I remember you. You and I have a bit of history and I think that I will do something about it," Jarek said to him. 

"I don't think so Jarek for if you do anything to me your sister dies isn't that right Jason," Sentry said as Jarek heard a click behind him as the gun hammer was cocked.

Before anyone could react Jarek whipped around and threw his knife which was still in his hand. The knife flipped through the air and buried itself in the shoulder of Jason. Jason fell back and released Andrea. Jarek ran forward and picked Jason up and pried the gun from his hand before he could use it. Jarek then hit Jason in the side of the head and knocked him out. Jarek turned back to the wall and saw that Sentry was gone. He knew it would be useless to try and find him for he would have had a car waiting for him down below.

Jarek looked around and went over to his sister. "You alright sis," he asked her.

"Yeah I am fine but what about Jason," she said as she went over to him.

"He will live but be in pain when he comes to," Jarek said as he reached down and yanked the knife that Logan and Rogue had given him out of the guys shoulder.

"What are you doing," Andrea demanded as the blood started to flow.

"Hey I am not leaving my knife just cause you like some guy," Jarek said.

"Fine," she said as she stood up and started to walk from the alley. 

"Where are you going sis. You have to come with me so that I can protect you like I am supposed to," Jarek said. All of his sisters friends had left the alley a bit before Jarek and Andrea had. 

"I am going home Jarek. You are coming with me so that our parents can see you and their grief can be lifted from them thinking that you are dead," she said.

"I don't think so. I am not going home for they never loved me sis. They loved you but I was just a creation not a child that was born from love. They had me for the main reason that the government told them to and they wanted to see if they could create the ultimate living weapon," Jarek said angrily.

"You are coming with me or I will not go anywhere with you how's that brother," she said raising an eyebrow.

Damn he thought. She does that girl thing and since she is my sister she knows that I will not deny her. "Fine I will go home but I promise you that they never did love me. I was just a means to an end."

*****

Jarek was standing out in front of his parents house and he was not a happy man. He had not wanted to come here but his sister had made him. He was standing beside his sister when she opened the door and went into the house. She gestured for him to follow and so he stepped into the house behind her.

"Mom, dad I am home," She called out.

"We're in the living room honey," Jarek heard his mother call back.

Andrea started to move towards the living room and Jarek didn't move. She turned back to Jarek and gestured and Jarek shook his head. He wasn't going in there. His sister came back and pushed him from behind. Jarek started to walk then and she took the lead again.

She wondered why she was acting like he was her brother when she had said that she didn't have a brother right to his face. She felt it was because he had come back for her when he claimed that he didn't know that he had a sister. When he had saved her without a second's thought was the second she realized that he must have been telling the truth and the moment that she decided that she didn't hate him she was just mad that he had never known that she was his sister.

She lead Jarek into the room where their parents were and when they stepped in Jarek noticed that his parents didn't even look up. The reactions of amateurs Jarek thought for a real survivor would have looked up or at least glanced at the people who entered the room.

"Mom, dad I want you to meet someone," Andrea said. Their parents looked up from what they were reading and stared at Jarek. He knew what they were looking at. He had a bit of blood on his cloths but that couldn't be helped. 

"Who is this Andrea," Their father, Derek, asked curiously.

"This daddy is someone that you should both know. He ran away from home seven years ago, and then you took me in as your daughter like you had always wanted to remember," she said.

That was when their parents frowned and it was Jarek's mother who gasped first. Her hand came up to her mouth to cover it like most people's do when they are experiencing great emotions. "Jarek," she asked her voice shaking with emotion.

Jarek just stood there for a couple of seconds and then finally he nodded. "I am," was all Jarek said.

His mother jumped up and ran over to him and threw her arms around him. She gave him a motherly hug, a hug that Jarek had thought that he would never feel again. He almost hugged her back but he restrained himself. 

Louise who was Jarek's mom released him then and stepped back as his father came forward to give him a hug as well. Jarek stepped back and hissed, "Don't touch me father."

"Why what did I do son that was so bad," Derek asked.

"You aren't my father. At least not my biological father anyway. You and mom created me at the behest of the government for a project. From the time I was born all you cared about was making me a living weapon and getting your names in the history books," Jarek said coldly.

"Who told you that there was no way that you should have known . We didn't want you to know. We thought it was best for you that way," Jarek's mother said.

"My cousin told me and that is something that I am grateful for since I now know that the government now wants my little sister to take my place. That is something that I will not allow. I am her older brother and as such I owe her. I owe her a brother and I don't know if you can be forgiven for not telling me that I had a sister," Jarek said.

"Jarek you weren't created. We strained the best parts of different men and used that to get me pregnant with you. We wanted you to be the best," Jarek's mom said.

"I am the best," Jarek said in response to that. 

"Jarek we were wrong to do that. We started out to do it because they wanted a weapon you are right but we grew to love you. We still love you but we had thought that you were dead these past years," his father said.

"Love is worthless father. It doesn't do anything for anyone except make a person foolish," Jarek said.

"Jarek you have to have love in your life or you are nothing but a cold person," Andrea said.

"Very good sis you have just summed up my life right there. I am nothing but what they wanted me to be. I have become a cold killing machine. I have no equal when it comes to dealing death to people," Jarek said.

"That is not what we wanted," Jarek's mother cried. 

"Well if it wasn't then that is too bad for I thought that I had finally made you happy with me," Jarek said shaking his head.

"We were always happy with you Jarek, what made you think that we weren't," Jarek's father asked.

"Neither one of you ever said I did a good job at anything that I did. You always told me how to do it better and never once gave me a compliment. That is what made me think that and it still does," Jarek coldly replied.

"We are proud of you Jarek for the man that it seems you have become," his mother said.

"Jarek why is it that you won't forgive our parents for their mistakes. They were young and they are sorry. They have told me many times that they wished they could see you one last time to make it right," Andrea pleaded with Jarek hoping to make him see that their parents were really sorry.

"There is no need to forgive them sis. I knew that I was not loved and I accepted the fact. I don't care if I have anyone in my life to love or who loves me. Life has taught me that. Life has also taught me that the government still wants me alive to study or do something with," Jarek said musing to himself.

"What do you mean Jarek," his father asked.

"I mean that the government caught me at one point and held me for a couple of months doing nothing but torturing me to see just how much I could take. It was fun for them. They just loved to watch me bleed. They also ran all sorts of tests on me and my guess is that they wanted to see if they could duplicate my mutation in a normal person so that they could control that person," Jarek said.

"Our government would never do that," his mom said.

"Oh really. Aren't they the ones that now want my sister for the reason that I was intended. They want to make her a living weapon. Just like they wanted to make me. The only problem with that is that I will kill them all before I let them have my little sister," Jarek said.

"Why are you so protective of me Jarek," Andrea asked curiously.

"Because all my life I had wanted a sister. I had wanted someone that I could protect since I was never protected. I wanted to be useful and I thought that if I had a sister then I could be useful," Jarek said lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Really you always wanted a sister," Andrea asked.

Jarek just nodded his head at that remark. He was a person who at that moment wished that he could show his feelings or discuss them or something! He was cold and feelings didn't come to him very often and when they did they were strong. He loved his family no matter what he thought he did know that much.

"We're sorry Jarek," Jareks mom said.

"It is alright mom. I . . . I am sorry as well. I have forgiven you for doing nothing. Everything was from me and from having to run from home. Then I was told what my life would have been had I stayed and it all just came crashing down. I just want to have a family again. I have always been alone and yet I felt whole. The thing is mother that I missed knowing that I had a family. It is important that a person have family," Jarek said as he sat down on the sofa.

His mother came and sat next to him and put her arms around him and pulled him close. For once in his life Jarek let his defenses down and allowed himself the luxury of being held. He allowed himself to feel warmth and it was a change that he liked from being cold all the time. Of course he knew that he wasn't a person who would allow himself to feel warmth very often. He was cold by nature and that was just the way it was.

He talked with his family all night long and actually enjoyed himself. Jarek slept in the house with his family and a word came to his mind unbidden. The word said home and he knew though that he wasn't home. The mansion with the other X-Men and the students was his real home though now he had another place that he could call a friend's place.

In the morning Jarek woke up early like he always did and found that he was the first person up. He went outside and did his stretching and such. He noticed someone watching him and he looked around. He saw his family standing there and a couple of his sister's friends. They were looking at his body appreciatively. Jarek gave his half-smile and continued his workout.

"What are you doing," his sister called after a few minutes.

"I am keeping in shape," Jarek called back.

He stopped and walked over to where his sister was standing. She was wearing normal cloths and had a couple of bags with her. Her friends were talking to her telling her bye and such. They were there to see her off since last night his sister and parents decided that it was best if she left with Jarek since if she was near him they would try to get him instead of her. They still wanted him after all. That and they thought that she might be able to learn something about being a mutant though they had agreed that she would come home to visit often and his parents could come and visit.

Jarek picked up his shirt and put it on. He noticed that his sister's friends were still looking at him and it was starting to make him uneasy. He was a fighter and didn't like being looked at like that. "Is there something that I can help you ladies with," Jarek asked.

Jarek heard some laughing and he turned to see his parents laughing at him. Jarek shook his head not understanding but he didn't really want to. "Yeah you can go on a date with me," said one of the girls.

"Sorry there but apparently I am spoken for already," Jarek said hoping that would be the end of the story. Luckily it was at least for the moment. He went into the house and got his things which were his knives and nothing else. He went back outside and said I am ready. 

His family all loaded in the car with a lot of cries of, "Come see us soon," and, "Bye have fun," and other such things to his sister. 

They drove off and he could see tears streaming down his sister's face. "Don't worry sis. My friends will make you right at home and you can come back anytime that you wish. Don't feel bad for your aren't abandoning anyone you are just broadening your horizens," Jarek said.

His family drove to the airport and they all climbed aboard his parents plane. It was a small two engine but it would get them where they were going. Jarek hoped that his sister didn't stay in the mood she was in. He wanted her to be herself and not try to be anything else. 

During the flight Jarek told her about his friends and the X-Men and his sister changed her outlook on going there. She seemed to really want to go and that was good. He wanted her to be happy. It was a pleasant flight and then they landed in New York. That was when Jarek wondered what the reactions would be at the mansion when he showed up with his sister. His parents weren't going to the mansion yet because they had to get back. They didn't want to disturb their daughters first day at the new place and so they decided that they would come and see her and Jarek some other time in the near future. They waved to their kids and took off back for home. As they flew off they had tears in their eyes for they had known that they would lose their daughter. The only thing is they were extremely happy that she had went with Jarek instead of to the government.


	10. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men Marvel does.

Copyright: I own Jarek so please ask if you want to use him. I also own Andrea so please ask to use her as well.

A New Beginning Part 10

Jarek had taken his sister into the mansion and had immediately been surrounded by Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty. They were all asking who she was and what Jarek was like when he was little, and other such questions. 

"So Jarek aren't you going to introduce us," Kitty asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I am if you would all quiet down for a minute. She is my sister Andrea," Jarek said and then he gestured to each of the girls saying their names. "This is Rogue, next here in the yellow would be our esteemed little funny person Jubilee, and lastly we have the lady who has spoken for me already Kitty."

Kitty couldn't believe what Jarek had just said. He had just admitted that he was her boyfriend whether or not he meant to. She was glad that he had finally admitted it since he had been avoiding talking about forever.

"So you are the sister of our resident Jarek who it seems to me doesn't ever let himself have fun, which is why I have to be funny," Jubilee said glaring at Jarek.

"It is nice to meet you Andrea," Rogue said extending her gloved hand, which Andrea shook.

Kitty smiled at her and said, "Likewise. I am looking forward to talking to you about Jarek here since he rarely says anything about himself."

"There is a reason for that Kitty," Jarek said as he started to look around and then he saw what he feared. He saw Logan, Remy, and Bobby come around the corner. The girls and Jarek were standing in one of the many halls outside of a room, and Jarek was thinking of ducking into the room to ambush the damn snowball hurler Bobby. Bobby had made it a point to hurl a snowball or fifty at Jarek whenever he saw him.

"I am glad to see all of you and to see that you're all so nice. I was afraid that I would have no friends when I arrived here but you are making that fear of mine disappear rather quickly," Andrea said.

"Thanks that's our job. We make the new students feel at home. I wish we got paid though. All they ever give us is homework for our trouble," Jubilee said smiling.

They all smiled at that except Jarek who at that moment ducked as a snowball flew right over his head. "Damn you snowman I am going to," Jarek didn't get the rest of the sentence out though as he was pummeled by a barrage of snowballs. Now Jarek normally wouldn't have been hit so many times but he was in a hall and the girls were right there so he didn't try to dodge since he thought Bobby might hit them instead. Damn walking popsickle!

Everyone was laughing except for Jarek. It wasn't that it wasn't fun to have his little ongoing feud with Bobby but they always had to clean up afterwards. Jarek wasn't much for cleaning anything unless it was his knives. Damn he was going to get Bobby for that. Jarek smiled to himself. A few months ago he would have probably killed Bobby for what he had just done but now Jarek just let it go since it was a part of his life now. He had changed and he knew it. Jarek knew that he still had that cold self inside of him and that it would come out of him but with his parents forgiving him and for them loving him as well as his sister's love and forgiveness a large part of what made him so cold was lifted. He was closer to being human instead of a killing machine. 

The change in Jarek was one that most people given time would recognize. He wouldn't change his outward actions except maybe not killing everyone that he got in a fight with but he wouldn't know that until it happened. He was changing and he felt that it could possibly be for the better.

Jarek stood up and looked at everyone including his sister who were laughing at him. Jarek then with astonishing speed charged Bobby who was too stunned to defend himself as Jarek barreled into him. Jarek threw Bobby to the floor and held Bobby down with his hands on his shoulders so that Bobby couldn't move. "Guess what you just lost popsickle."

"Ok, Ok, I give up Jarek. You beat me I admit it," Bobby cried out fearing Jarek might do something to his body that couldn't be repaired. "Just once it would be nice if you let me win you know."

"Now how would that look to me little sister if I let you beat me the first day she is here. I don't lose that often and had never lost until I came here so feel happy I haven't removed a part of your body that you might miss," Jarek said knowing what Bobby had been thinking. 

"What your sister dat be news to me mon ami," Gambit said looking at Andrea and getting punched in the arm for his trouble. Bobby climbed back to his feet after Jarek stood up. Logan had walked up to stand next to Rogue.

"Sis these guys here are some of my friends as well I guess. The short guy with the sideburns is Logan. Next in line we have our charming cajun Gambit who is spoken for, and lastly we have popsickle here by the name of Bobby," Jarek said gesturing to each as he said who they were.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Andrea said.

"Yeah," was all Logan said and then he wrapped his arm around Rogue to let Andrea know that he was taken as well.

"Hey chere Gambit has all the pleasure of de meeting you," Remy said and Jubilee hit him again. 

"Ouch chere would you stop dat. Gambit's arm will be broken if you keep dat up," Gambit said.

"Then stop being so damn charming," Jubilee shot back at him.

Bobby extended his hand and Andrea took it. "The name is Bobby and your brother here is nothing but a animal in the way that he introduces people. I am glad to have meet you," Bobby said as he kissed her hand and he heard Jarek growl.

"Keep it up popsickle and you not even the professor will be able to find you," Jarek warned with a smile on his face for Kitty and everyone else to see but Bobby. Bobby released her hand rather quickly and backed up.

"Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee can you three take my sister to meet the professor and everyone else please. I have to go do something," Jarek said as he left his sister standing there with his friends.

"Well he is getting better you know. At least he asked us this time and used please," Jubilee said cracking a smile.

"Yeah we thought manners were beyond your brother Andrea," Rogue said as they burst out laughing.

*****

Professor Xavier was in his room talking with the X-Men about Jarek not calling or letting them know that he was needing more time or anything when a knock sounded at the door. Xavier frowned and asked, "Scott can you please answer the door."

Scott stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was the group of people who were the friends of Jarek their esteemed teammate. He hoped they weren't wondering about him because they had no answers. He looked right at Kitty and asked, "Is there something that we can help you with Kitty."

"Yes we were asked to show our new school member around the grounds by Jarek. He wanted us to bring her here for you all to meet," Kitty said as she gestured behind her to Andrea.

"Who is she," Jean asked the gathered group.

"It is Jarek's sister Andrea," Jubilee said happily like she actually liked the girl.

"Well let her in so that we can talk to her," Xavier said. The group all filed into the room and lastly came Andrea who was looking like she wished that she was anywhere but where she was. It was as if she was scared to be there and that is what Xavier sensed in her thoughts. A fright due to not having her brother near to protect her like he had said that he would. He had just brought her to the school and then left.

_Don't worry Andrea. None of us here want to hurt you. We are here to be your friends and teach you how to use your powers. Jarek wouldn't have left if he hadn't felt that you were safe here. _Xavier said into her mind.

Andrea jumped at the voice that appeared in her mind. "What was that. Who was that," she demanded looking around wildly.

"It was me Professor Charles Xavier. I didn't mean to frighten you I just wished to soothe you. That is my gift the ability to read thoughts and talk to a person in their mind," Xavier said.

Andrea nodded her head and continued to look around like a person who was trapped. Finally though she calmed down since Kitty and the other girls whispered something to her. It visibly made her feel better.

"Andrea I would like to introduce you to Scott Summers also known as Cyclops. Dr. Jean Grey, and Orroro Munroe also known as Storm. They are also friends of Jarek. If you have any questions just feel free to ask any of us," Xavier said hoping to make Andrea feel at home. It was clear that she missed something or someone.

"I'm tired is there someplace that I can rest," Andrea asked politely.

"Kitty and the girls can show you to your room. We have not had time to prepare a room for you so it will be a bit bare. Jarek was supposed to call us and let us know that he was ready for us to come and get him and you," Xavier said admonishingly to Jarek who was not there.

"Come with us we are the people who it seems gets to show everyone around the mansion," Jubilee said as she grabbed Andrea's hand and led her out of the room.

*****

Jarek walked from the mansion and went outside where he knew his other sister would find him. He had smelled Mystiques scent when he had walked onto the grounds of the mansion. She had been there recently and had walked around leaving her scent on purpose. It was so that he would smell it and hunt her out. Her scent also said that she needed to talk to him.

He hadn't wanted to leave his sister with his friends for he wasn't sure if they really liked her or if they were just making a show of it. He trusted Kitty though and that was the only reason he had left Andrea by herself. He knew Kitty wouldn't do anything to harm her since she was his sister.

Jarek had needed to talk to Mystique for a while now. He needed to clear something up with her. He needed to find out if she was still going to be his friend or if she was going to be his enemy. He really didn't want her to be his enemy. 

As he stood near a tree the wind was blowing slightly and on it was carried the scent of the woman who he had called his sister before he had known that he had a real sister. She steeped out form behind a tree and just stood there looking at Jarek who she had found out from doing a lot of thinking meant a lot to him. She felt that she really needed him as a friend.

"Jarek it is good to see you again," Mystique said first forgetting her rule of always letting the other party speak first for it always gave something away when they did.

"Hello Mystique, I know you wanted me here for a reason now would you be so kind as to tell me what it is," Jarek said getting right to the point.

"Jarek I believe that I have made a mistake by not being there for you and I wish to apologize for that. I wish to be your friend for it was you who showed me that friends are needed for a full life," Mystique said and waited for Jarek to say something.

"I don't know how I could have showed you that friends are important but if I did then thank you for the compliment. I wish for you and I to be friends but that will be difficult with you following Magneto," Jarek said as he looked at Mystique and wished that she would join the X-Men.

She knew what he was thinking and answered that, "Jarek I love you like a little brother I have come to know. I will not follow Magneto anymore but I can not follow Xavier either. Neither of their dreams are for me and I have too much hate in me for humans to fight to protect them. I shall not oppose you though Jarek not anymore."

Jarek could tell that Mystique meant what she said since there were tears glistening in her eyes. It was something that he had never seen her do before and that was cry. She had always been so strong and sure and now he saw that she was no different from anyone else. She to was subject to the ravages of emotions and it seemed that she couldn't control them anymore.

Normally Jarek would have just stood there and done nothing for he wouldn't have really cared. Now though after hanging out with the X-Men and Kitty, as well as having his family forgive him he was starting to be more human than he had ever been. They had changed him and Jarek was wondering if it was for the better.

Jarek walked over to Mystique and put his arms around her in a hug. She just clung to him in a way that Jarek had never known that she could. It was as if she was frightened and that was something that Jarek couldn't stand. He hated it when his friends were scared or other some thing. He was there to protect them for it was about the only thing that he could do. He had few other skills.

"Mystique you and I shall never be enemies. I can promise you that sis," Jarek said using his old name for her.

She pulled away from him then and he noticed that her eyes were now dry. "Jarek I will leave now and try to do something that is not meant to destroy mankind. I wish to go back to the way I lived before being an assassin. I know that you will not approve but it is one of the only things that I am good at," Mystique said.

"I will not judge you for that Mystique. You see I was a assassin for awhile myself after you disappeared. I was the best and I was trying to be the best for you so that you might want to find me," Jarek said.

"Oh Jarek why, what have I done to you," she said as tears started to gather in her eyes again.

"Nothing that I would not have done to myself. I hold nothing against you for you were my family for some time. I will always love you for that Mystique," Jarek said as Mystique ran forward and gave him a hug. He just stood there with her in his arms wondering why Mystique cared so much. He knew that there was a reason that she wasn't giving.

Mystique pulled away from Jarek again. She looked at Jarek and said, "I must go now but you can find me in the city." She turned on her heel then and strode away from Jarek who was standing there wondering what she meant by that. He was sure that he could find her and he thought that he just might look her up in the future as he turned and walked away.

*****

The girls had taken Andrea to her room and were now talking among themselves about her. "What do you think of our new X-Man in training," Jubilee wanted to know.

"I like her. She is nice if a bit quiet but I think that is because she is new here," Rogue said.

"I like her as well. She seems like a person with a big heart who will help a friend in need. She reminds me a bit of Jarek," Kitty said.

"I for one like her as well. What is it with her. Everyone I have talked to likes her especially Bobby. Of course that is not surprising for he likes all the new students until they find out what he is like. Lastly she will know some things about Jarek and we will finally be able to get some leverage with Jarek! It will be great! We will be able to make him do things for us that he normally wouldn't," Jubilee said excitedly.

"You realize that would not be a good thing to do don't you Jubilee," Rogue asked.

"Why is that. He won't tell us anything about himself so why shouldn't we find something out about him from his sister. It is what family is for," Jubilee said.

The girls continued to talk about Andrea and Jarek and about anything else that crossed their minds about the two. They decided that they needed to find out something about Jarek from his sister. They thought that his sister was nice and they liked her at least so far.

*****

The X-Men were wondering what Andrea's power was. She didn't have a visible mutation like some so they couldn't go from that. They didn't have a clue. "What do you think of her my X-Men," Xavier said.

"I don't know what to think. I haven't talked to her much," Scott said. "From what I know of her she seems like a nice girl so I have no reason to dislike her."

"I don't know either," Storm said and Jean nodded her head.

"Well it seems that we will need to talk to her more in order to find out about her and so that we can make our impressions," Xavier said.

"I didn't like her that well prof. She was scared and to tell the truth those people who get scared easy I am not that fond of for they can cause you great hurt," Logan said.

"Yes your point is noted Logan," Xavier said.

None of the X-men knew what to think of her for sure but they would in time. They felt that they would grow to like her as they did all their students. It was the way they were. They were nice to everyone since they knew what it was like to be hated and so they never judged anyone too harshly.

*****

Sinister was sitting in his chair wondering about his creation. He was not happy that he had showed up and took his sister away from Sinister's clutches. Sinister was a creator as he saw himself and he had done his best work with Jarek. He had made him the perfect weapon with all that he had done to him. He had been the one who had strained the best parts of different men in order to create a perfect human. He had believed that he had succeeded but Jarek was proving to be something that he was going to have to rectify.

Sinister did not like having his experiments get a mind of their own for it meant that they always went against him. Sinister felt that he was going to have to kill Jarek in order to start fresh with a new mutant and see if he could make the perfect being. It was his goal to make a person who was perfect and who could not be defeated in combat. It was what drove Sinister to the very edge of insanity and then had finally pushed him over that edge.

Sinister was nothing more than a creature that had become mad due to his own mechinisms. He had drove himself to madness for he was one who had strived to create all his life and had never been able to create that which he most desired. It had drove him to the blackness of defeat and despair, which claimed him and pulled him into the void that is madness.

It was that madness now which was driving him to find his failed creation and destroy it. In his eyes Jarek was a failed experiment and so had to be dealt with in order to keep him from contaminating any further experiments that Sinsister wished to perform. He had to kill Jarek so that the world would not know of his failure. His failure to create a mindless killing machine which it seemed he hadn't yet been able to create.

Sinister had his followers of mutants who he had helped enhance their abilities and they were completely loyal to him for what he had done for them. They helped him out in finding suitable mutants for him to create with. It was his dream and nothing would keep him from creating not even his failed experiment Jarek.

He remembered when he had such high hopes for Jarek that one day he would be drawn into the fold. That was the whole reason the government was to find him and make him join their secretive group. The government didn't know though that the scientist named Clay was indeed a evil man, mutant, or whatever he was by the name of Sinister.

"You will die Jarek, as will your sister and anyone else who tries to protect you," Sinister hissed into the darkness of his room. His eyes glowed a fierce red and to those who would have seen it they could believe that there were indeed demons alive and on earth as his laugh rang out through the room.

*****

Jarek walked back into the mansion and wondered where his sister was. He walked around the mansion and finally found her scent outside of a door. He knocked and heard a muffled voice say, "Who is it."

Jarek recognized his sister's voice and called out, "It's me sis."

"Oh come in," she called back as he heard shuffling and a bit of sniffling on the other side of the door.

Jarek opened the door and walked in and right away he could tell that his sister had been crying. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy. He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. He didn't know why she had been crying so he thought that he would ask, "What is wrong sis."

"Nothing," she stated though there wasn't any conviction to what she had just said in her voice.

"Don't tell me that sis. I know that there is something wrong so please tell me. I am your brother and it is my job to make sure that you are happy," he said.

"Well I guess I can tell you since you are family," she said.

Jarek just waited for her to continue. He didn't want to rush her and he knew that she would tell him what she wanted in due time. Then she spoke up, "Jarek I don't like it here. I don't know anyone but you and you left right away to leave me with those people who I don't know. I would rather go home." Tears started to fall from her eyes as she said this last and Jarek couldn't help but pull her close and hold her. 

He smiled to himself for he seemed to be doing a lot of comforting lately. It wasn't like he wanted to do it but he just seemed to be in the place when the people needed the comfort. He wasn't one to turn away a friend when they were in need. He didn't know what to do for his sister though. He didn't want her to stay at the mansion if she wasn't going to like it. He wouldn't make her do anything that she didn't want to. 

"Andrea if you don't want to stay here then don't. I would rather you be happy than to have you hate me for making you stay somewhere that you didn't like," Jarek told her as he held her close and felt her tears soaking into his shirt.

"I . . I don't know what I want for sure Jarek. I will stay for awhile and see if my mind changes about this place," she said into his chest. 

It was about that time that Bobby appeared in the doorway to Andrea's room and knocked on the open door. He was his normal jolly self and Jarek didn't like that about him. Jarek looked over to him and saw Bobby get a small smile playing across his face and a snowball appeared in his hand. Jarek shook his head Jarek's eyes flashed at Bobby who gulped and dropped the snowball. 

Jarek wasn't going to have Bobby throw that snowball at him when he was holding his sister. He didn't want her to get involved with their little game since she was still new to the mansion and all the other students who were new to her as well.

"Um hey there can I talk to Andrea please," Bobby asked as he kicked at the ground.

Jarek looked down at his sister who had pulled her head back from his chest and there were still tears on her face. He reached up and wiped them away and asked her too low for Bobby to hear, "Do you want to talk to him Andrea. If not I will keep him out of here," Jarek said just like she had imagined a older brother would say it. She smiled at Jarek and was glad that he was her brother even though he hadn't been there for her most of her life.

"I will talk to him I guess. I have to get to know these people some time," she said back to Jarek who nodded his head and stood up. He walked over to where Bobby was and gave him a look that said to be careful of his sister or Bobby would be walking around missing a body part.

Jarek left the room as Bobby came into the room a bit nervously. He thought that Andrea was beautiful even though she had been crying. Bobby though was nervous about talking though because he was to be quite truthful scared of her brother. He was really kinda attacked to his body parts. He would like to keep them all but it was in his blood to look at the beautiful women.

He walked up and sat down on the chair in the room across from where Andrea was sitting on the bed. "Hey Andrea I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me," Bobby asked deciding that being direct was the best way to go here.

She looked at him and couldn't help but smile. She found Bobby to be quite handsome with his smooth features and his boyish attitude. That and she found him charming with the way he just came out and asked her out on a date even though she was sure that he was scared of her brother Jarek. Of course she couldn't believe that anyone who was sane wasn't afraid of Jarek since he just had an aura about him of menace and yet it was calming at the same time.

"So would you like to," Bobby prompted as he shifted his weight on the chair. He was so cute so thought!

"Yeah I'll go to dinner with you," she said hoping that Jarek wouldn't kill Bobby or her for that matter. She still needed to find out what kind of person Jarek was but so far she had figured he was a person who kept his word and who was very protective of the people who he considered to be his friends.

Bobby jumped to his feet excitedly at her response. He was very happy for he had wanted Rogue as his girlfriend but she had waited for Logan. She had went out with him once or twice but he was just a distraction until Logan had returned. He really wanted a girlfriend and all the girls thought that he was a player and he really wasn't. He just wanted someone to love like everyone else seemed to have.

"Do you want me to pick you up for dinner or do you just want me o meet you there," Bobby asked excitedly.

"You can pick me up OK. Just try not to make my brother to mad by trying anything funny. I just can't believe that you moved so fast to ask me out. It took me by surprise Bobby," she said hoping that she didn't offend him.

Bobby blushed at what she had said. He did act fast but he didn't want any of the other guys to pick her up before he did. He may be afraid of Jarek but that was beside the point after all the saying was all if fair in love and war. So he had to ask her.

Bobby left the room and Andrea was in her room by herself. She was done crying now she knew for now she felt there might be a reason to stay. She had lost her last boyfriend for he had turned out to be a government agent. She had felt alone ever since even though she had her family. She hated being alone that was why she had a boyfriend. Being alone was something that was hard for her to take. She didn't know how her brother had went so long without even having a friend.

She had to get ready she decided since dinner wasn't that far away. She had to find something to wear since it was a date even though they weren't going out on the town. She wasn't sure if she would want to go out on the town though since it was New York. She started to dig though her cloths and was thinking about which one to wear.

*****

Jarek was sitting there at the table next to Kitty and across the table from him was Jubilee and Gambit. Next to them was Rogue and Logan but none of that was making Jarek unhappy. It was seeing his sister sitting next to Bobby and talking with him and holding hands with him. It, was not something that Jarek was taking well, and the others couldn't help themselves that just had to give him a hard time about it.

"Hey Jarek it looks like your best friend is making the moves on your sister," Jubilee teased him. She giggled behind her hand so that Jarek couldn't see.

"I tink dat Jarek not like his sister wit dat Bobby. It may be good chere to leave Jarek alone," Gambit said admonishingly to Jubilee. There was a black cloud around Jarek it seemed to Gambit and he wanted to keep Jarek from losing his temper and possibly killing Bobby. 

"Oh come on Jarek it is not that bad. She could have been going out with Beast or someone else," Rogue said to Jarek hoping to keep him placated.

"Yeah Jarek Bobby isn't so bad you said so yourself," Kitty chimed in hoping with her support that Jarek wouldn't lose it.

Jarek was very unhappy but he was doing his best to keep from walking over to Bobby and strangling him in front of everyone. He knew that his sister was a person who seemed to need companionship. He didn't fault her for it but what he didn't like was that Bobby was going to be his sister's boyfriend. He had a right as a brother to be angry he thought and so he was.

"Now, now Jarek what is wrong with you. You should be happy for her," Jubilee said still trying to keep from laughing at Jarek. That was all Jarek could take he had put up with it for too long and he was going to have a little talk with Bobby.

He walked right over to where his sister and Bobby were seated and he leaned in and whispered to Bobby, "Come with me I have to talk to you." Bobby was visibly shaken as his face turned white but he stood up.

"Excuse me Andrea I need to speak to Jarek for a couple of minutes," Bobby said in a voice that trembled slightly.

The two of them walked out into the hall and Jarek turned to Bobby and said to start off their conversation, "Listen up Bobby for I will only tell you this once. I am not happy that it seems you are dating my sister." Bobby acted like he was going to say something but Jarek growled at him and he quieted down. 

"Let me finish Bobby. I am not happy but it seemed that my sister was and so I will do nothing to you. In time I may not care as much for it is just my protective side for my sister that doesn't like you dating her. Now though hear me and heed this. If you ever hurt my sister I swear that there is nothing on this planet that will keep you safe from me. I will hunt you down and I will kill you. I will make you suffer and then you will know that I mean what I say when it comes to my sister," Jarek said coldly.

Bobby had heard Jarek speak like this before and he knew that Jarek meant every word that he said. He would never hurt Andrea now, though he had never wanted to hurt her before but what Jarek said had renewed his desire not to hurt her. "I promise you Jarek that I will never hurt Andrea in any way. I really like her and I want her to happy as much as you do," Bobby said to Jarek hoping it would be enough.

"I doubt that you can want her to be happy as much as I but it is good that you say so," Jarek said.

"Um Jarek can I ask you something," Bobby asked hesitantly.

"Go ahead for I am sure you will find out from my sister if it is about me," Jarek said.

"Well I was wondering why you are so protective of your sister. I mean your friends even you protect and it seems you would willingly give your life for them and not many people would and I was just wondering why," Bobby said.

"Fine I will tell you why Bobby. It is because it is the only reason for my life. I don't feel that I have a life unless it is protecting those that mean something to me. I have done things that I am not proud of and keeping my friends and sister safe is a way of repentance for me even though I know that there is nothing I can do to clear my past of what I have done. You say I would give my life and yes I would. My life means nothing compared to theirs. My life is not worth living if I lose one of them and so it is an easy choice for me," Jarek said in all seriousness.

Bobby didn't know what to think for as far as he knew Jarek hadn't ever told anyone this much about himself ever. Bobby felt at that moment that Jarek did trust him with his sister and he trusted Bobby not to hurt her or else he wouldn't have told Bobby what he did. It made Bobby happy to know that.

Jarek turned away from Bobby then for Jarek felt he needed to go outside. He knew his friends would wonder about him but that was all right. They knew him by now and knew that he was usually outside when he was in a foul mood. It was the only place he felt he belonged and that was outside among the elements.

Bobby didn't try to stop him but he went back inside and sat down next to Andrea who turned an inquistive eye to Bobby. He could tell she wanted him to tell her what they had talked about and so he said, "He told me that I have to make you happy or I will be sorry Andrea. That was all we talked about."

"That sounds like my brother alright. Always thinking about me instead of himself. Yet he is so distant at times that I wonder if he is even human with the way he acts," Andrea replied.

The rest of Jarek's friends came over to their table then and sat down. They felt that they might as well get to know Andrea so that they could be her friends. They wanted to keep Bobby in line too for they knew that at times he could be an idiot. They didn't ask about Jarek but talked to Andrea as would friends and most of them quickly grew to like her. 

*****

Jarek walked outside and felt the cold wind blow into his face. It whipped his long loose hair about behind his head and he smiled for he loved the cold more than anyone in the world. It fit him perfectly. It didn't judge but it killed if you were a fool and that was much the way Jarek was. He didn't look for people to kill but they came to him and he dealt with them. The thing was Jarek was wondering if he was cold like he had always believed or if he had killed because he liked it. It was something that he didn't want to know.

As the wind was blowing Jarek walked out into the trees and that was when a scent came to him on the wind. It was faint and it was masked but Jarek had a good nose for picking up scents that didn't belong in the forest. He smelled gun oil and sweating human bodies. He also picked up a scent that was very familiar. Jarek smiled at the scent and headed back to the mansion.

Once there he went to Xavier's room and went right on in since he was sure at least one of the X-Men would be with Xavier like it seemed they were most of the time. He found Xavier and Cyclops talking and Jarek interrupted them. "Sorry to interrupt you but I have something to tell you. I was just outside and I smelled men coming towards the mansion. One of them I know and the others I have an idea of who they are," Jarek said.

"What are you talking about who is out there," Cyclops asked.

Xavier in the meantime had closed his eyes and now he opened them. He looked at them and said, "They are government troops who are here for either Jarek or Andrea it doesn't matter which one. There is also another group out there though who is working with the government men. The group is a small group of assassins who are here to kill Gambit for something that he did a while back. They are all still a ways away but we have to meet them before they get to the school Scott. Gather the team and prepare for battle."

"Yes sir," Scott said as he left the room in search of the rest of the team.

Jarek turned and left the room. He went to his room and put on his own uniform with his mask. He was going to meet them all as the person that they knew for it would make the battle easier on the X-Men. He pulled his mask on and said to himself, "I shall die before I let them make it to the school or touch my sister."

Jarek left his room then and left the mansion. He was going to hunt and he didn't need the X-Men hanging around him when he did. He had no need of their assistance. He was good enough in the woods that no government boys were going to beat him. Of course the X-Men would be more than welcome since that would mean he would have to do less fighting. Jarek grinned in the fading light as he knew he was going to have fun. He might even catch one and make him understand to leave his family alone. Those were Jarek's thoughts as he hunted up the government men. A slow anger began to creep throughout Jarek and he started to become his old self but he fought it off as best he could. He wouldn't disappoint Kitty by ruining everything that she had strived to change in him. 

Jarek decided to wait for the X-Men to make their first move unless they were too slow. Jarek sat down and waited then for he had nothing better to do.


	11. A New Beginning Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men.

Copyright: I own Jarek and Andrea so if you wish to use one of them please ask me.

A New Beginning Chapter 11

Jarek watched as a small group of army boys snuck beneath him. He was crouching in a tree and he counted them as they went by. He counted a total of about a dozen of them. Jarek knew that he could defeat them but he would have to kill them he thought. He had no desire to do that unless he was forced. He wouldn't kill them for Kitty and if they had known it was due to her then they might want to die anyway.

Jarek thought about it and decided that he could knock them unconscious and then carry them away from the mansion and drop them off somewhere. He would have them away from here before they ever woke up. That was when he saw a group of three men walk beneath him moving like shadows making no sound at all. He knew the men for they were a trio of assassins that were hired to kill people who were considered dangerous.

The three of them were hired by people who were rich or by the government when they thought that a certain person posed a great threat. Jarek frowned for the professor had said that the assassins were after Gambit but if that was so then why were they were working with the government. Jarek didn't like it and he thought that they were working to take out Gambit but were also there to kill Jarek or his sister one of the two.

Jarek had wanted to wait for the rest of the team but he thought that the X-Men though they were good wouldn't be able to fight in the trees which is where Jarek was going to start the battle. Jarek sent out a mental cry that said, "Professor keep the X-Men close to the mansion so that they can guard the mansion and everyone inside. I will try to stop the invaders out here in the trees."

Jarek didn't know if Xavier had heard him or not but Jarek knew that he had to strike fear into the hearts of the men down below him. Jarek had been feared by everyone for they knew that if he had been hired to kill you then you were dead. Jarek was going to use that reputation now to help him out with defeating the government men without killing them. The assassins on the other hand Jarek knew he was going to have to kill in order to keep Gambit safe. He owed Jubilee that much. Jarek didn't like Gambit all that well and he hadn't forgiven him for trading the girls for his safety but Jarek wouldn't let Gambit die since that would crush Jubilee and he couldn't let one of his friends be sad for something that he could have prevented.

Jarek knew that the assassins would split off from the government boys and so Jarek decided to go after the government boys first. He jumped down from the tree and trailed behind them tracking them. He saw them in front of him after he had been following them for about ten minutes. He climbed up the nearest tree then and decided that he would attack from above. He could take them by surprise better that way. 

He moved from tree to tree. He used his power of jumping from shadow to shadow to make it from tree to tree. He knew that power was going to help him out when he finally attacked them. Jarek was a tree in front of the group when the wind started to pick up and small dead branches started to fly from the trees and strike the men below. The wind picked up even more and Jarek wrapped his arms around a large branch in the tree. 

Down below the men were wondering where the wind was coming from. They had not been told that there was a storm on the way and this was definitely a storm and it was an unexpected one at that. They had been told by a scientist the same one that had wanted Jarek alive for so many years, that they could kill Jarek now. It was an order that the men had been waiting for. They were tired of losing their fellows to this man who killed without any remorse. The only thing that they could be thankful for was that the men in their group had no family at all. 

As the leader thought about that he ran through a list of names that had been killed by Jarek. Not a one of them had a family or at least if they did that family didn't claim them anymore. He only killed when forced most of the time and he always made it quick. The man started to wonder if they were hunting him because the scientist had a problem with Jarek because the men hadn't until Jarek had killed some of them.

The wind picked up even more and now the men couldn't move forward, it was blowing so hard. Some of the men put their hands in front of their faces to try and block the wind from stinging their eyes. The wind still picked up and now they were thrown from their feet. The men tumbled through the air and the hit trees and fell unconscious. The leader though was still moving and that was when he looked up as he was thrown head over heels. He saw their quarry in a tree. Jarek was holding onto the tree as his body was whipped in the wind. The man knew then that this was indeed a freak Storm since Jarek wasn't doing it. Then the man slammed into a tree and everything went black. 

The wind died down and Jarek was glad for that. Jarek guessed that his mental cry hadn't been heard. Of course it could have and Xavier had still felt it necessary to send the team out to held Jarek. Jarek didn't really care since the men had been taken care of quite easily.

Jarek smiled as he jumped down from the tree. He knew that the men would not have guessed that the wind was made by a mutant. Jarek guessed that they thought it was a storm and in that respect they were indeed right. At that time Storm stepped into view and Jarek smiled at her. Jarek shook his head and wondered when smiling had started to come to him.

"Well I guess they are taken care of," Storm said.

"Indeed they are Storm. That was quite the good way to deal with them. I am impressed," Jarek said still smiling.

"What is that on your face Jarek," Storm asked all serious.

"What do you mean Storm," as Jarek's smile disappeared and he felt his face for any large gashes or blood. He didn't feel anything and that is when Storm smiled at him.

"I meant that smile or your face. It was nice to see. I am glad that I got the chance to see it," Storm said in all seriousness.

"Oh I see," Jarek said as he walked over to a man who was laying on the ground against a tree unconscious. He reached down and took the man's .45 caliber pistol from it's holster. He then took the man's two extra clips and held them in his left hand. 

Jarek turned to Storm then and said. "The smile is gone now and I have a job to do. I have three assassins to take care of and one of them is going to tell me why they were here and why they want to kill me, my sister, and Gambit," Jarek said in a business tone of voice and Storm knew that he meant to kill the assassins. It was something that she couldn't believe. She knew that killing was sometimes necessary but to kill like Jarek was going to do was wrong. Of course she wasn't sure that she wouldn't do what he was going to do if she was in his place. She knew that family and friends were the only reason that Jarek was living. They were what he lived for and he would do whatever it took to keep them safe. It was something that she admired and she could almost believe that Jarek wouldn't kill the assassins unless he was forced to. She had to hope that at least.

Jarek turned and headed off towards the mansion where he knew the assassins were. He knew the three of them or at least he had at one point. The three of them were friends and yet enemies. When it called for it they banded together for job but they were never friends. Jarek knew that the one who was leading them was known as Marafice. He was one of the greatest assassins that the world had ever seen and he was also a mutant.

*****

The three assassins had broke off from the government boys just as Jarek had thought and then they had broken off from each other thinking that if they did it would be harder for them to be beaten. They knew their job well and the X-Men didn't know how to deal with the assassins since they wouldn't fight fair or fight them head on. 

Cyclops was standing by the front door guarding it when he felt a knife cut into his arm. Cyclops looked around but couldn't see anything, but he heard someone laughing nearby. "I am the best and there is nothing you can do to beat me," Cyclops heard a voice say.

Cyclops was in trouble he thought. He couldn't see the man and he was afraid that he was invisible of course when Cyclops turned to look around his arm hurt as something pulled in his arm. He looked over at his arm and saw a very small spike protruding from his arm. That was what had hit him not a knife. It made since. The man was close but he wasn't invisible. That was a relief Cyclops thought.

Cyclops moved away from the door and started to look around fast trying to watch all directions at once. He was trained in combat so his training would come in handy here fighting this man Cyclops knew. Cyclops had, also been warned by Xavier that he should show no mercy to the man for he had done things that most men would consider repulsive. Cyclops knew for the professor to say that then the man must have done some very bad things. The professor had never told them to kill anyone and yet he had basically said to kill the assassins. Cyclops didn't think he could just kill the man unless it was in battle. 

Cyclops was looking around and that was when his combat senses told him there was movement behind him. He turned around just in time to avoid another spike that had been thrown at him. The spike went flying right by where he had been standing the moment before. Cyclops leapt forward and hit the ground. He looked up and fired his beam but the man jumped aside. 

The man pulled another spike from his belt and threw it at Cyclops who rolled out of the way and came up to his feet firing in the direction of where the man had been standing. There was no one there though and his beam hit a tree and knocked it over. Cyclops saw movement when the tree hit the ground and he fired at the movement. He hit the man who slammed into a tree and slowly rose to his feet. That was when he heard a voice that sounded like Jarek yell at him, "What in the hell are you doing. You trying to kill your own teammate here. Man what kind of leader are you."

Cyclops was not sure that the voice did actually belong to Jarek so he moved over to where the man was kneeling. As he drew nearer sure enough it was Jarek and he was holding his chest. "I'm sorry about that Jarek but I am being attacked and I can't find the man now," Cyclops said as he knelt down beside Jarek and started to help him stand.

Jarek looked up and saw one of the three assassins. He was standing about thirty feet behind Cyclops and he had a throwing spike in his hand. The man smiled at Jarek and started to bring his arm forward. Jarek shoved Cyclops aside as the spike buried itself into Jarek's shoulder. Cyclops turned and fired his beam at the man and hit him in the chest. He had forgotten that the man was just that a man and not a mutant. His beam made the man fly through the air and he hit the ground hard. Jarek and Cyclops walked over to the man and before either of them knelt down they knew that he was dead. The force of the beam was enough to crush his ribs and puncture his heart and lungs.

"I didn't want to kill him. I just wanted to stop him but I forgot that he was just a human and not a mutant," Cyclops said in shock.

"It is alright Scott. You didn't kill him for he was already dead. He just didn't know it yet. Due to the things that he had done in his life it was just a matter of time before someone killed him," Jarek said trying to make Cyclops feel better and knowing that nothing he said at the moment would help.

Cyclops fell to his knees and just sat there. Jarek knew that he had to get Cyclops inside or he would be killed by the remaining two assassins since he would be an easy target. Jarek picked him up and carried him inside the mansion. There he sat Cyclops down and said, "Cyclops the man had it coming. I will tell you this and I want you to think on it. You will carry around his death with you that is true but you will also carry around the knowledge that you saved many a person from death by his hands. You saved women and children for that man had killed them before to get what he wanted. He raped women and tortured children. All three of these assassins had done these things so don't feel bad about it Cyclops. I wish that I had killed him for you so that way you didn't have to deal with his death."

Jarek stood up and moved away from Cyclops knowing that he had to deal with the man's death on his own. Jarek knew all about death and how one had to deal with your first few. Cyclops would have a harder time dealing with the death since he had been brought up knowing that killing was wrong. He also was older and so dealing with it would be more difficult since he knew that killing was wrong.

Jarek left Cyclops on his own in the hall and he went in search of the next assassin. He knew that he couldn't get Marafice if he didn't take care of the other one first. He had an a scent and that was what he would follow. He couldn't follow Marafice because his mutant power, or at least part of his power, was the ability to mask his scent. It was what made him an excellent assassin. Dogs couldn't smell him and neither could anything else. It made him extremely dangerous and Jarek had a feeling that he had been hired by someone who hated Jarek himself.

*****

Jean was using her ability to find one of the assassins. He was near she could tell because his thoughts were pounding at her. She didn't even need to try to read his thoughts for they were open for all to hear if they had the ability. She didn't read his thoughts but followed them to where he was. She rounded a corner of the mansion and saw him trying to get into the mansion through one of the windows. Luckily they had locked them all but she knew that wouldn't stop him and she was right. As she watched he punched through the glass.

"Stop right there," Jean yelled to the man. He stopped and turned to look at her. When he saw that it was a woman he smiled evilly. His smile chilled Jean's blood and sent a shiver up her spine. 

"Well, well, look at the little lady acting tough. Hey wench I think that I will have some fun with you before I take care of the three people I was sent here to kill. Even assassins get lonely you know. Come here and keep me warm since it so cold," the man said warmly to Jean.

"Who are you here to kill? Why do you want to kill anyone," Jean asked the man wanting to know who he was here to kill.

"I am here to kill Jarek, his little sister, and Gambit. I am contractually obligated to kill the three of them. Of course anyone else along the way is just for fun," the man said as he licked his lips.

He flung his arm forward and a knife flew towards Jean. She held up her hand and the knife stopped in mid air. She had no desire to kill the man so she just let the knife fall. The man though pulled a gun from his cloths and pulled down on Jean. "Let's see you stop a barrage of bullets," he said as he started to pull the trigger. 

Just as she thought that her life was about to end a barrage of gunshots rang out through the crisp winter air. Not one shot but about fifteen shots. Everyone was shot at the man and everyone hit him in the chest. Jean looked up and saw Jarek standing on the roof. How he had gotten up there she didn't know but she was thankful for him being there. Jarek leapt down from the roof and landed near Jean. "I couldn't let him kill you Jean. I didn't know if you had control of him or not but I just couldn't let you die," Jarek said to her.

She knew that he was telling her the truth. She was sure that he wouldn't let her die now that he considered her his friend. She also knew that she didn't have enough combat time to be trying to kill a assassin even if he was just human. She had nearly been killed because she didn't think that he had a gun. That was a mistake that one day would cost her, her life.

Jarek walked over to the man and knelt down next to him. Every shot had hit the man and he knew that he was dying. He wanted to know something first though before the man died. "Tell me who hired you," Jarek said to the man. Blood flowed from the side of his mouth and he closed his eyes and died leaving Jarek's question unanswered.

"Damn it anyway. I need to know who hired these men. It had to be someone in the government. That is the only way that they would have worked with the army when they came here to get us," Jarek said musing.

"He said that he had been hired to kill Gambit, you, and your sister if that helps you out any Jarek," Jean said hoping that it would help.

Jarek looked up to her and said, "You need to go to Cyclops for he had to kill one of the assassins. It is eating him up inside and right now he needs you. I will deal with the last assassin. I will deal with Marafice. He is too deadly to let anyone else worry about"

Jarek walked away from her and she wondered how this man was so deadly that he made Jarek want to deal with him on his own. There must have been something about him that was deadly, or else Jarek wouldn't have said that. She knew that much about him. She hoped that he could take care of himself and the others as she went in search of Cyclops.

*****

Jarek had a scent and he started to follow it. He knew where it was going before he got there. The scent went to a back window high up in the mansion. He started to the wall and started to climb the problem was the wall was too slick for him to climb. That was when Rogue appeared from one of the lower windows. "You need any help there Jarek," she said smiling.

"Yeah can you get me up to that window. I know that I am heavy but I think that you can fly me up there," Jarek said.

"Why don't you just come in this window," She wondered.

"Because the man went in that window and I can't head him off. I need to follow him to be sure that I find him," Jarek told her.

"Ok I can get you up there Jarek," Rogue said hoping that she told him the truth. She stepped out of the window and jumped the couple of feet to the ground. She then walked over to Jarek and he knelt down. 

"What are you doing," she asked.

"I am kneeling down so that you can hold me by my shoulders. Fly up and put your hands under my arms at my armpits. It will be the best way that you can carry me," Jarek answered her quickly.

Rogue reached under his arms like he said and flew up. He was indeed heavy and she had trouble holding him as she flew up to the window. She flew close to the window and Jarek opened the window and she flew even closer. Jarek then put his feet on the sill and said, "Now shove me into the room."

Rogue positioned her hands on his back and shoved him as hard as she could. Jarek tumbled into the room and she landed in right behind him. "What are we doing," she asked.

"I am hunting down the assassin that was sent here to kill my sister and Gambit," Jarek said angrily for he knew he was far behind the man. 

"Can I help," Rogue asked.

"Just stay close to me because I don't want the man to find anyone off by themselves for he will kill them," Jarek said as he started forward down the hall following the scent.

*****

Marafice smiled as he saw the room with the people he needed to kill in it. He had passed a couple of rooms without being noticed since he could blend in with his surroundings. His mutant power was much like a chameleon's ability to change color to suit his surroundings. The power served him well so that he didn't have to deal with anyone but the ones he was sent here for. 

The room held five people in it and he wondered if he could defeat them all or if some of them had any abilities that he would have to worry about. He had been told that the only ones with powers would be Gambit, Jarek, and his sister. The school was a school for the gifted and so he was told that the only people there would be just that, gifted youngsters.

He also knew that such a place would be a perfect hideout for his prey and that was why they were there. He knew that they could hide amongst a school and no one would even think of them being mutants there. They would blend in with the students and be a part of the school. 

Marafice put on his gas mask and pulled out his handheld gas gun. It shot a small bullet that exploded filling a room with tear gas in no time at all. It was best used in situations like the one he was handed here. It would incapacitate the people in the room and make his job a whole lot easier. 

He grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open and fired his gun. He pulled the door closed as soon as he fired the gun but as the door closed the door exploded outward knocking him against the wall across the hall. He hit the wall HARD and he slowly started to rise. He pulled his automatic pistol from his leg sheath and started to fire into the room. 

He started forward into the room but when he entered the room there was no one there and the window was closed so he knew that they hadn't left that way. At that time the wall exploded and a woman morphed through the wall next to him. He turned on her and shot but his bullets went right through her. 

He looked over to the hole in the wall and standing there was Gambit. His eyes held a bit of anger in them. Gambit was holding a glowing card in his hand and he said, "Hey mon ami. It ain't good for de health to attack friends o mine. Dat was de wrong ting to do."

Gambit threw the card and the man ducked it as the card hit the wall and exploded. Gambit stepped forward and next came a girl wearing a yellow jacket who shot bursts of energy at him. They hit him but didn't hurt him for the girl didn't know how to use her power properly. The partially blinded him so that all he could see was spots but he could deal with that. 

He stood up and his eyes started to clear. Just then he felt his feet getting cold. He tried to step forward and couldn't. He looked down and saw that his feet were covered in solid ice and he was held down by that same ice. He started to get mad. They were just kids and he was the best assassin that had walked the earth ever!

He closed his eyes and the room darkened. Next he reached down inside the ice and felt for the atoms. From there he split them and the ice exploded outward sending shards every which way hitting the X-Men. He looked around then and saw that the darkness had the group confused. He smiled for it was all just an illusion. His powers weren't really that special they just worked good for him because he knew how to use them. His splitting of the atoms only worked rarely and at a great cost to himself. If he ever tried anything of any size he would kill himself before he split the atoms in the item. 

He knew that he was going to win now as he pulled down on gambit with his gun. He smiled and said, "Sorry kids but I have a job to do and I don't get paid until I have proof of your deaths."

*****

Jarek was running down the halls with Rogue trailing him. He didn't know if he was going to get there in time and that was when he heard a explosion. He knew where it had come from. It had come from his sister's room and they were half the mansion away from there. He picked up the pace and Rogue started to fly in order to keep up with him. 

Jarek heard another explosion then and another after that. He heard gunfire and he was sure that he was going to be too late. As he ran thoughts of his sister ran through his head and how he failed her. He had promised that he would keep her safe and he had failed. 

He rounded a corner and saw devastation. There was parts of the wall to his sister's room laying in the hallway and there were empty casings laying on the floor. Jarek ran down the hall and heard, "Sorry kids but I have a job to do and I don't get paid until I have proof of your deaths."

"NOOOO," Jarek yelled as he charged into the room. He found Marafice with the gun trained on Gambit and the rest of them looking around as if they couldn't see. He was moving towards Marafice when Marafice turned around and fired.

*****

"NOOOO," Marafice heard Jarek yell. He knew that it was him.

Damn thought Marafice. I am not going to get to deal with these before Jarek gets here. Marafice wondered why the hell Jarek couldn't just wait until he was done here. It would be professional courtesy after all but of course he knew that Jarek wouldn't ever allow that. 

Marafice turned and fired knowing full well that he wouldn't hit Jarek because he was too good to allow himself to be hit. The thing was that he did hit Jarek. He hit him a half dozen times but none hit any vital spot. He didn't know why he had hit Jarek and then he noticed a girl floating behind Jarek and he knew that Jarek had been willing to sacrifice himself for the girl. He shook his head.

"Jarek you are going soft on me. What is up with saving the girl when you wouldn't have been hit otherwise," Marafice asked.

*****

"I am not going soft I am just seeing things a little differently is all," Jarek growled back.

Jarek was not happy with himself or with Marafice. He was going to have to kill Marafice he knew that right away. He just didn't want to do it in front of his friends. "Jarek I have been hired to kill you and once I have I will retire. You see you will be my crowning jewel. The great Shadow Assassin himself killed by me Marafice. It will be great to look back on," Marafice said happily as he pulled down on Jarek again. 

Jarek smiled and said, "I'm afraid that I won't allow you to kill me or anyone else." Jarek charged forward and ducked just as Marafice pulled the trigger. Jarek plowed into Marafice and picked him up. Jarek held him and ran through the wall and they plummeted the three stories to the ground. 

Jarek landed hard and slowly rose to his feet. Marafice was in worse shape though. He had a broken arm and was limping around. Jarek smiled at him and said, "You have two choices. One is that I can kill you right here. The other is that you tell me who hired you and then you can go back and tell him that I am on my way."

"Fine I will tell you. His name is Sinister. He is a scientist who is quite mad. He is also the one who hired me to kill you and your sister. He wants you to die. He is a mutant as well and he will hunt you down now that I have failed," Marafice said.

"You tell him that I will find him and end him," Jarek said but Marafice was shaking his head.

"I won't because I am dead now," Marafice said as he pulled a knife from his sheath and drove it into his own chest.

*****

Everyone was recovering from the attack and the government men had their memories cleared of ever having been to the mansion. Cyclops had recovered as well from the shock of killing the man. He had help though from Jean who helped him through the self inflicting pain. It had been a full five days since the attacks. Everyone was forgetting about it already because they were all very good at it. They had learned to not let things like that matter to them.

Jarek had helped everyone else who needed it. His mind though was else-where. He was thinking of the man named Sinister who wanted him dead. He didn't know what he had done to him but it must have been bad. He knew that he had done some things that were bad. He had to deal with them and so he did.

That was when he, was approached by his sister Andrea, and Kitty. His sister looked at him and had a question in her eyes. Jarek could tell it was one that she didn't want to ask so he prompted her by saying, "What is it sis."

"That man Marafice said that you were like him. He had said that you were a assassin. Is that true," she asked with fear in her voice.

Jarek looked at Kitty then and he noticed that she was wondering the same thing and he saw the fear his sister felt reflected in Kitty's eyes. He knew that he couldn't lie to them and couldn't avoid telling them any longer. "Yes I was a assassin for a time. I was one of the best. I killed people who needed it though. Never did I kill a man who had family that loved him or any such thing. Everyone I killed deserved it more than anything else in the world," Jarek said hoping that his sister and Kitty wouldn't be repulsed by him. 

"Why Jarek. Why would you become a assassin," Kitty asked with a bit of hurt in her voice. Jarek knew that he had hurt her by telling her that. She had thought that he was something else and now she had found out what he really was.

"I became an assassin because it was the only thing that I was good at. I was trained to be that and so I embraced it at the time. Later I decided that it was wrong and so I quit though that can't erase what I had done. Being an assassin was truly the only thing that I have ever been good at. I had no equal when it came to being a killer. It was why I was called Shadow," Jarek said.

"Why couldn't you tell us sooner," Kitty asked.

"I wanted to but I just couldn't. I feared that you would all hate me and turn me away and so I didn't tell you. I had finally found a home and I wanted to stay. I am truly sorry for not telling you," Jarek said as he turned and started to walk away knowing that Kitty and his sister would not want anything to do with him.

"Where are you going," Andrea asked. 

"Away. It seems that I bring nothing but pain and suffering to everyone here. I wish to leave so that none of you have to worry about it anymore," Jarek said sadly.

"I don't think so Jarek. You are going with all of us to the concert. We bought you a ticket and you are going with us. There is nothing that you can do or say to change our minds," Kitty said. She wanted Jarek to go since it would be like the only official date that they had ever had.

"No one is worried about this coming back to haunt you. About having some more men show up and attack you out at the concert," Jarek asked.

"No you see the professor told us to go and have fun. He said that we all needed to have some fun since there had been a lot happening around here. He wanted us to go and forget about being mutants for awhile," Andrea said.

"Well I guess that I can go then," Jarek said.

"Good it is tomorrow. Now go and get yourself some rest," Kitty said. Jarek left them then and did just that.

*****

Andrea and Kitty were becoming friends fast of course Andrea was becoming friends with most of them quite fast. She liked Jubilee, Bobby, Kitty, Rogue, and Gambit the best out of them all though. They were her age and it was easy to make friends with them. 

She walked down the hall with Kitty and into Kitty's room where the rest of them were. Jubilee was sitting next to Gambit on the bed and Rogue was sitting next to Logan who hadn't done much during the attack. He had been out hunting to see if there were any other men around the mansion. It was what he had been told to do and so he had. He was a part of the team and so did his job.

Bobby was sitting in a chair and Andrea walked over and sat on his lap. She liked Bobby a lot and hoped that he liked her as well. Of course Jarek and Bobby didn't get along all that well but Jarek was making an effort for Andrea and she was grateful for that. The info that they had just learned about though made her wonder about her brother though.

He had been an assassin. It was disturbing to know that he had been a killer for a time. She knew that it didn't really matter to her though since she cared about her brother and he admitted to not killing anyone who didn't deserve death. She wondered what Kitty was thinking about it as Bobby wrapped his arms around her.

*****

Kitty was sitting in the only other chair in the room. She was thinking about what Jarek had admitted to. He had been an assassin and she couldn't hardly believe it. That would explain the evasion though when he was asked where he got the money for the gifts at Christmas time. 

She didn't really care though she was just hurt that he didn't tell her before now. She had hoped that he would tell her anything and trust her with anything. He hadn't though and he hid it from her. That was the part that hurt her more than anything for she knew that he would have never killed anyone who didn't deserve it just like he had said.

"So is he going to the concert with us," Bobby asked.

"Yeah he is. He didn't want to but we convinced him," Andrea said back to Bobby as he rubbed her stomach.

"Ya know something. This will be the first time that Jarek actually goes out and has fun I think," Jubilee said smiling.

"I tink you right chere. Jarek and Kitty will be on der first real date as well right," Gambit said.

Kitty blushed a bit at that but didn't look away from everyone who turned to look at her and smile. She smiled back then with her cheeks still red and said, "Yeah it will be so what of it."

"Nothing it is just that Jarek is so different. I would've thought that had he really liked you he would have asked you out on a date," Bobby answered.

"Jarek isn't like that Bobby you know that as well as anyone. He would cut off parts of your body that would make you incapable of having children if you attempted anything with his sister remember. You know that most would just say that but Jarek just might carry out that threat," Kitty said smiling.

"So that is what he would cut off huh," Andrea asked smiling at Bobby who blushed. 

"Among other things," Bobby answered and they all laughed at that.

They knew that they would all have fun at the concert. They would make Jarek have fun. They hadn't been out as a group in quite a while and they really needed the time away from the mansion. Besides there would be two X-Men with them both Logan and Jarek and so they thought that no one would be foolish enough to try anything.

*****

Sinister was standing in his dark room and his eyes blazed. Jarek and the others had lived through the attack. Sinister would make sure that they didn't live though the next. The tracking device that he had placed in Jarek so many years ago was still in place and working nicely. He would be able to find his troublesome experiment with ease. 

He smiled evilly and he summoned his men. They would do the next attack and if Jarek lived through that one then he would have to find a different way to kill him. They would attack him on the morrow. Sinister's blood started to rush through his veins and his eyes glowed. His heart beat faster and he felt a thrill of excitement at the thought of actually fighting his own creation. It would be quite fun and educational. He would also eliminate the troublesome Jarek at the same time as having himself some fun.

He started to laugh and even his own men felt a chill go up their spines. None of them had ever seen Sinister act this way. He was truly mad it seemed to them and that made him dangerous. None of them knew what he would do. All they knew was that they were told to make sure that they killed Andrea so that Jarek would lose all thought and act like an animal so that he would be easier to deal with.


	12. A Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men Marvel does.

Copyright: I own both Jarek and Andrea so if you wish to use either of them ask.

Author's note: This is the last chapter for now. Given time I may come up with something else to write about with Jarek and company. Hope you have enjoyed readying my story. Also please review this if you read it since it may help with future chapters.

Battle Joined

Jarek couldn't believe that he was going to go to a concert with his friends. What was he thinking he wondered. He wasn't a fan of music in the first place and he had no idea who they were going to see. He also had no liking of large gatherings of people like those that gather at a concert to see their favorite artists. Man he was not in the mood to go but he had said that he would and so he would. He always kept his word.

Jarek was getting dressed when Kitty and the rest of them crowded into his room. He was standing there wearing nothing but his shorts and he noticed that the girls all blushed. Jarek gave them his half-smile and continued to dress. Serves them right he thought. Just barging into a man's room and then being shocked at what they saw. They should have known better.

Jarek finished dressing and went over to his dresser and was about to pick up his knives when he thought better of it. He didn't know if they would search people and he didn't really feel like going to jail if they did search him and found the knives on him. He turned to the assembled friends and said, "Well I guess I am ready. Let's go."

The group jumped into various vehicles in order to ride to the theatre where the concert was to be at. They tore out of the garage and went on down the road. Everyone but Jarek was happy to be going to see the concert. The guys wanted to see a new all female band. The girls were, wanting to see some now boy band. They didn't want anyone to know it but they did kind of like the songs that they sang. Jarek of course hadn't been told who they were going to see. It was a surprise Kitty had told him and he didn't know if he was going to even like who was singing. He only liked certain music and he only listened rarely for he was always doing something else.

Every one of Jarek's friends had dressed in nice cloths to go to the concert but Jarek had put on normal cloths. He wanted a free range of movement if he had to fight and dress cloths just didn't allow that. He was fighter and as such was always thinking on how to keep himself from being slowed down by anything around him. 

Kitty was riding with him and they talked of mundane things and things that were unimportant until Kitty said, "Jarek why haven't you ever asked me out on a date. I would like to know. Don't you like me?"

Jarek was hoping that she would never ask that. He didn't know what to tell her except to tell her the truth of the matter. "Kitty it is not that I don't like you. You have to remember that I have never been on a date. The reasons I don't ask you are simple. I don't know how to act on a date whereas I know how to act when you and I are with our friends. Another reason is that I have been afraid. I have no courage when it comes to beautiful ladies. I was afraid to ask you for fear that you would reject me even though you have always been so nice to me," Jarek said slowly.

"I wouldn't have rejected you. I was waiting for you to ask me so that we could be a couple like the others," Kitty said to Jarek softly.

"I am sorry Kitty I never meant to hurt you in any way. Would you like to go out with me sometime, just the two of us," Jarek asked.

Kitty looked up and her eyes held joy that was easily seen by Jarek who felt better now that he had asked her. "Yes I would love to go out with you Jarek. I though that you would never ask," Kitty said happily as they drove down the road.

They all arrived at the concert and stood in line waiting to get in. They stood for over twenty minutes and Jarek was starting to get restless. He wanted to get in and sit down because he was tired of the people all pushing and shoving. Man how he wanted to just grab them and toss them around for awhile.

Finally though the group was let into the place and they all went to their seats. The girls wanted some refreshments as well as popcorn and other such things and so the guys were stuck with going and getting it. Well they volunteered and Jarek thought that he could learn from them and so he went with them. 

The music was going and the boy and was up first. The girls were screaming and making loud noises and Jarek wished that he hadn't agreed to go to the damn concert. His ears were hurting and so was the rest of him. He was not having a good time. The girls though were having a great time. 

*****

Sinister looked around at his band and smiled. He knew that they were going to kill Jarek and his sister shortly and it made him feel good inside to know that a failed experiment would not be running loose. "All right now. When the groups change then we will attack the next group. Jarek will come to their aid because it is the way he is. Then we will kill him and the rest of them," Sinister said smiling.

The acts changed and the all girl group came up on the stage. Sinister held his hand up for them to wait. He wanted the first song to start before he attacked. He knew what he was doing and he knew how Jarek would react. It was the privilege of being the creator of something to know how it will react under certain circumstances. 

As the girls were into their first song a minute or so Sinister started to laugh as he signaled for his boys to go to work. They came out of their hiding places and charged the stage. They ran up onto it and grabbed the girls who were singing. The first man brought up a glowing knife and was about to drive it into the throat of the girl he held when his hand exploded.

*****

Jarek and the rest of them were enjoying the song being sung by the all girl group when all hell broke loose. A bunch of men appeared out of nowhere and jumped up on the stage and grabbed the girls. One man had a glowing knife at the girls throat he was holding when Remy charged one of his cards and threw it. The card hit the man in the hand and exploded destroying the man's hand.

He screamed in agony but Jarek was paying any attention. He jumped up onto the stage and ran to the first man that he saw. The man had a harpoon of glowing energy and he hurled it at Jarek who dodged to the side but took a cut to his ribs. Jarek continued forward and created his blazing swords of light and drove them into the man's chest killing him. 

Behind Jarek people were scrambling to get out of the building. They were moving fast and then there were his friends who had jumped up onto the stage as well. Then some security guards came running out onto the stage only to be killed with ease by the renegade mutants. 

"Let the girls go," Jarek yelled to the men. Now that they were together he could tell there were about a dozen or more. He knew that he could take some of them but he feared for his sister and the rest of them. It was the way he was.

"We can't let them go until you die. You see you have angered Sinister for being a failed experiment. You have to pay for that Jarek," One of the men yelled back to Jarek.

"Fine kill me then just let the girls go," Jarek answered him.

Just then a gun shot rang out and Jarek noticed that Kitty fell. He ran over to her side and knelt down. She was covered in blood, her own blood. She had been shot in the side and Jarek didn't know if anything vital had been hit. He let out an anguished yell full of pain and loss as he felt that he was going to lose her. He stood up slowly and turned around.

"One chance to live. Let the girls go and leave otherwise you all die right here," Jarek said as his eyes started to glow slightly. His voice was as cold as a artic wind.

The men shoved aside the girls and started to move forward and then the battle commenced. Remy threw one of his cards at the man who he had blown his hand off. The card hit the man on the chest and flung him back off the stage. 

Logan charged a man who was covered in metal and started slashing at him with his claws. His claws were only making small wounds in the man and he was strong. He hit Logan and sent him flying through the air. Logan slowly rose and knew then that he would have to use his speed in order to win that fight.

Jubilee shot her energy blasts at the two men who were bearing down on her and partially blinded them though that didn't stop them from charging straight into her. They knocked her to the ground and one of the men hit her in the face knocking her out. They weren't there for her they were there to kill Jarek and Andrea.

Rogue flew up into the air and used her speed to land punch after punch on a man that was trying to get her. He was covered in long hair and looked more animal than human. Just then Rogue moved a little too slow and he grabbed her and pulled her from the air and smashed her into the wood of the stage. She didn't move from where she landed.

Bobby was using his ice ability and he had one man coated in ice so that he couldn't move but then he met someone with the exact opposite of his own power. The man was on fire and the two of them went at it. Bobby fired his ice at the man and the man fired balls of fire right back at Bobby who was doing his best to avoid them. Bobby and the man were holding their own against each other as was Logan and the man of steel.

Remy was fighting off two men who were really fast. Remy was using a staff and barely holding his own. Just then one of the men slipped under Remy's guard and punched him in the back. There was a flash of light and Remy lay there unconscious. They two men turned to Jarek then. 

Jarek looked around and saw that his sister was fighting a woman who had fingers that were blades. The woman elbowed his sister in the face but his sister didn't even rock on her feet. She absorbed the blow and hit the woman right back and sent the woman flying through the air. His sister turned to look at him and she smiled. Jarek didn't return the smile because it was because of him that this was happening. 

Jarek's sister was moving faster he noticed and was definatly stronger. She was beating the crap out of the woman with blades for fingers when a bolt of energy took her in the back and she tumbled forward onto the woman's fingers. The blades sliced his sister and cut her badly. She fell to the ground and Jarek ran over to her. He knelt down next to her then and noticed that she was barely breathing.

Jarek picked her up and carried her over to where Kitty was laying. He layed her down next to Kitty and tears were falling unchecked down his cheeks. Jarek looked up and saw that Logan was badly wounded and Jarek yelled, "Stop it now everyone." To his astonishment everyone did.

At that Jarek walked around picking up his companions and placing them next to each other where Kitty and his sister were. He turned to Logan who was bleeding and breathing heavy and said, "Logan I need you to protect them for me. I won't be able to do it much longer. I have this last battle to do and then if I live then I must leave for the safety of everyone."

Logan nodded his head and said, "All right kid I will protect them. Just make sure you win this battle or else I will have to explain to Kitty what happened."

All of Jarek's enemies were standing together and he smiled at that. They were stupid if they thought that he was going to go and let them kill him so easily. Jarek walked over to where his sister and Kitty were laid down and he knelt there. He looked at his sister and at Kitty and his tears continued to flow. He had promised them that he would protect them and he had failed. He owed them vengeance and he would get it for them. 

As he knelt there he started to realize what it meant to have them laying there near death. It meant that his family was dying and he was losing them again. He knew that he would lose his parents if his sister died and he knew pain for the first time in a long time. He felt each of them to make sure they were still alive. He was losing his sister and his girlfriend and there was nothing that he could do about it! His eyes dried and they started to glow. Though they glowed very bright this time and a glow started to surround his own body. The glow was a whitish blue and he stood up and looked at the renegade mutants. 

Jarek took a step towards them and where his feet had been standing there was a pool of ice the size and shape of his foot. But what was different was that around the ice there was a burn mark. Jarek took another step and nothing happened then. It was just a fluke or some such thing about Jarek but he was mad. As he looked at the mutants as they started to move into a half circle. His vision was tinged with red and he could tell that he was losing himself to anger and hate. He didn't care at the moment though.

"Stop right there Jarek or everyone one of your friends will die here today," one of the mutants said. The one Jarek took to be the leader.

"They are already dead. There is no reason now for me to worry. You will die here today and join them," Jarek said with a smile on his face. 

Jarek counted them and there were only ten of them left. He could take ten of them with ease. They didn't seem to have much for powers compared to him and so he wasn't that worried. Then as if on cue a glowing lasso of energy flew towards Jarek who created his swords and cut the lasso. Then a blast of energy hit him in the chest but Jarek didn't slow down. He charged the first man he saw and the man created a wall of fire in front of him. Jarek ran right through it and cut the man's head off when he reached the other side. The blood spurted and covered Jarek and he laughed. 

He turned his head and saw a man walking towards him with glowing hands. The man punched Jarek and there was an explosion but Jarek just stood there even though he felt his ribs shatter. He cut that man down to. There were only eight left and Jarek wasn't going to let any of them live.

Jarek felt teeth bite into the back of his leg and he looked down to see a man that looked more like a spider than a man biting Jarek in the leg. Jarek brought down his sword but before it made it there the blades disappeared. He wondered what was going on but didn't worry about it. He reached down and tore the man's teeth that were shaped like a spider's from his leg. Jarek then twisted the man's neck breaking it. He dropped the man to the ground and then felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. He dropped to his knees.

He knew then that poison was running through his body but he also knew that he had to fight it off if he wanted to live. He forced himself back to his feet and saw the man with metal covering his body start to charge him. Jarek formed a ball of pure light in his hands and threw it at the man. The ball blasted into the man's chest. It went completely through him. The man dropped to the ground his blood staining the stage. 

Jarek looked around and saw that one of the mutants had one of the singers and had a gun to her head. Jarek knew that the man holding the girl was the same man that had shot Kitty. Jarek reached behind him and felt for his knife but it wasn't there. "Stop right there Jarek or the girl dies," the man yelled in a panic.

"If I do you will kill her anyway," Jarek said as he formed a knife of pure light in his hand and he threw it. The knife went completely through the man's head dropping him to the stage floor dead. The girl ran forward to Jarek who shoved her aside as the lasso of energy roped Jarek. It started to drain him of his strength immediately. Jarek was wondering what to do when he grabbed the lasso. At that moment he knew that the lasso not only drained his strength but also whatever he wanted to send back through it. The lasso drained memories and such. Jarek knew that because he could feel his memories being pulled away from him. Of course only certain ones were being taken and Jarek was about to change that.

Jarek closed off his mind as he had learned and instead of memories that the lasso choose to steal he sent back to the lasso bearer nothing but all the pain that Jarek had felt in his life. He sent the pain and the suffering and Jarek knew that what all that would do would be killing the man. Sure enough the lasso disappeared and Jarek moved onto another target. 

There were but five left and they were frightened. One of them was the woman with the blades for fingers and she charged Jarek as did the other four. One of the men shot a blast of energy at Jarek who just stood there and took it. Jarek created his swords of light again and hacked at the woman. She tried to block the swords with her fingers but the blades cut through them. Jarek then cut into her side and his blade passed completely through her. She fell to the ground dead. Jarek looked down at her and noticed that she was nothing but a machine though and so he felt no remorse. She hadn't been human.

Jarek ducked the puch of a man who had acid dripping from his hands and Jarek came in close and cut the man from his groin to his chest. The man fell and the acid and blood splattered all over Jarek. Jarek was losing blood from a cut or two and now from the acid wounds. 

Jarek turned to the last two and growled. They were scared and he could tell. He loved the smell of their fear and he longed to make them even more scared. He walked towards the first one and the man shot a ball of fire at Jarek who didn't even try to dodge. The ball of fire hit him in the chest and burned his skin. Jarek looked at the man and decided that he would look nice as a three piece puzzle. Jarek used his power and shaped the light into a band. Jarek then created another band and they were both around the man. Jarek then closed the bands on the man and he fell into three pieces just like Jarek had pictured it. 

The last man turned to run but Jarek wouldn't have that. He used his power and created a invisible bowl around the man's head. The bowl was air tight and Jarek knew that the man would die for lack of air. Jarek had lost it completely at that moment. He was the killing machine that he hoped that he would never truly become. There were two of him in his head. The one controlling his body at the moment and the Jarek that loved his sister and the girls. The Jarek that Kitty loved was trying to get his body back when a voice spoke up.

"Very good Jarek. I am glad to see that you have become so deadly," the voice hissed from the darkness.

Jarek whipped towards the voice and saw two pinpricks of red light that were eyes. Jarek also saw the girls who had been singing run over to where Logan was and kneel down next to him. They were terrified but Jarek didn't really care about that. He had one last man to kill and he would.

"Jarek I am your creator and you will not be able to beat me. I am here to kill you and your friends so why not just die without a fight," Sinister said laughing.

Jarek charged Sinister and was blasted by a bolt of energy for his troubles. Jarek knew at that moment that he wouldn't be able to get close so he would have to use something else in order to kill Sinister.

"You are dead Sinister. You have hurt my family and that is unforgivable," Jarek said coldly as he charged again not caring if he was hit. Jarek was slammed back against a wall by the force of the power used against him. Jarek slowly got to his feet and stepped into a shadow and reappeared behind Sinister.

Jarek formed his blades of light and cut Sinister in the back before Sinister had a chance to get completely out of the way. The cut foamed and didn't heal. Sinister couldn't believe it and Jarek smiled at him. 

"As I said you are going to die," Jarek then charged and was hit with the energy bolt again but it was weaker this time. It did stop Jarek though who was bleeding everywhere. 

Sinister started to move over towards where Logan was sitting watching over the rest of the group. Jarek let out a yell that would have froze Sinister's had he had real blood. Jarek unleashed his power in a way that he had never done it before. A wave of pure white light flowed from him. Where it hit things those things were disintegrated. The light washed over Sinister and he disappeared with a yell and a curse for Jarek.

"I can't be killed so easily Jarek. One day I will find you and I will kill you," Sinister's voice said.

Jarek walked over to where Logan was and he said, "Watch over them Logan. I won't be here for them anymore. I am a danger to everyone around me and so I must leave."

"You have my word Jarek that I will watch over them," Logan said as Jarek turned his back on his friends and grew white wings of light. Jarek then flew off and left his friend Logan to care for his sister and his love Kitty. As Jarek flew away tears fell to the ground and where they hit the plants grew better.


	13. A Sister's Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men.

Copyright: I own Andrea and Jarek so please ask if you wish to use them.

A Sister's Tears

This is my diary and I am writing this here in relation to what has happened in the last few days. I was told that if I wrote down my feelings and some of my other thoughts that perhaps the pain of my brother leaving me would ease. I don't know about that but Ms. Grey is the doctor and not me. All that I do know is that my brother left and I have a emptiness in me now. I miss him so much that it hurts and this I hope works in the easing of my pain.

I was a girl who had a brother who didn't even know I existed. Even back then when he thought that I was just his cousin it hurt me to see him treat me as a cousin and not as his sister. I started to hate my brother then because at the time I had no idea that he had been told that I was his cousin. 

All those years I hated him without even knowing that he didn't know that I was his sister. In all that time I later learned that I was a mutant. A mutant with a ability to absorb energy from physical blows. If someone hit me then I could absorb that energy and keep myself from being hurt. Later I learned that the energy I absorbed I could use to enhance my physical abilities such as my speed and strength for a short time.

I was just a girl who didn't understand that what my parents had done was for my own good. They had given me away so that I could be safe from the government and only one of their children would have to be a weapon. There was a problem with that though. They hadn't counted on my brother Jarek leaving when he found out that he was a mutant. He had run and that meant that I was to take his place without realizing that I was going to be just a puppet.

My life changed after Jarek ran away from home. I was taken from my aunt and uncle and given back to my birth parents. They told me that they loved me and had given me away only to protect me and now that Jarek was gone then there was no reason form me to worry. 

My family made sure that I had everything that I ever wanted and it was like living in a dream. I loved my new life because my parents were making up for the time that they hadn't spent with me. I was glad that my brother had ran away and at the time I had hoped that he would never show up and interfere with my happy life. I was glad for him being gone.

Then I found out after, I learned I was a mutant that the government wanted to train me in place of my brother. I was ecstatic. I was glad that they had thought that I was better than my brother for what they wanted and I took to what they wanted me to do with abandon.

They were training me to be their weapon, their assassin. I was trained in hand to hand combat as well as in the use of many different weapons. I learned the hand to hand combat pretty quick but the weapons were not for me. I just couldn't see myself using a gun even though I can and do know how to use one. I just don't think that I could kill someone. They were working on me though trying to make me just a cold killing machine and yet they failed in their mission which I am grateful for.

I was a girl who was doing what it took at the time to make my parents happy or at least that is what I thought until later I found out that they were being forced to make me go learn all that. At the time though I was doing what they wanted for myself because I though I was more important than Jarek.

I started to get older then and I found out that I was considered beautiful by many of the guys at school. It was at that time that the new guy who also happened to be the jock of the school asked me out. I was happy again and I said that I would go out with him. My life was great at that point. Up to that point there was not much that was going on.

I was just going to my classes to learn the ways of the assassin but other than that my life was quiet. Even after I learned that I was a mutant my parents didn't seem surprised and they weren't scared of me because I was their little girl. They loved me no matter what I was and that made me feel special.

I had friends galore and I loved my life at that point in time. I had the best boyfriend and had more friends than I had ever had. I was being trained in the art of war which also made me feel special. I was on top of the world. I was just fourteen years old at the time. My life was going great until the government decided to find out just how much I had learned. They tested me and I hated that test.

I remember that test to this day. I was just leaving school when a black limo pulled up and a man steeped out who was wearing all black with a white coat pulled on over the cloths. He bade me enter the limo and when I hesitated he showed me that he was a member of a special branch of the government. He was a member of the branch of the government that I was being trained to join and so I thought it best to go with him.

I was frightened because I had no idea what they wanted me for or what they were going to do to me. Even though I was full of fear I tried not to show it. I moved to the limo and entered it and the man said that he would let my parents know where I was. 

They took me to a building somewhere in the surrounding countryside outside of Omaha. It was in this building that I was told that I was going to be tested on what I had learned for the last couple of years. They were going to give me a job and if I failed then I would be killed. I was terrified at that moment but I knew that I couldn't fail in the mission because I wanted to live. I was scared of death and so I nodded my head at them and the man smiled.

"Now then I will tell you what it is you are to do my little puppet," the man almost hissed. "You are going to go into the city and kill for me a an by the name of Derek Histle. He is a man who is from another country and is here as a representative of that country. In truth though he is an assassin sent here to kill some of our scientists. You must kill him tonight and not be seen doing it my puppet."

"I will do what I must," I said in a meek voice for at that time I knew that I was just that a puppet and for the first time in my life I wondered if Jarek my brother hadn't done the right thing in running away. I shook my head furiously at that thought. I wasn't going to give my worthless brother any bit of the doubt. He ran out on me and my family and I never wanted to see him again. I would also not be in the mess that I was in if he hadn't run so in fact I felt that it was all his fault.

My brother had left knowing that I would have to take his place and do the things that he was supposed to do and at that moment I hated him more than ever. Yes brother I hated you for that. That night I got my first taste of what dealing death was and I didn't like it. I found the man coming out of a hotel and I followed him out into the countryside where he went to a small run down shack that was on a road that was nothing more that a farmer's truck tracks.

I had to run behind his vehicle and the only reason that I could accomplish that was because before I left the men that gave me the job had hit me again and again and told me that I would need all the energy that they had given me. I used it to make myself fast enough to follow the vehicle and yet stay out of sight. 

I moved up to the door of the place that he was at and peered inside. Just as I looked around the sill of the door a knife flashed at me. I moved out of the way quickly and the knife landed harmlessly behind me somewhere. The man moved out of the building then and had a gun in his hand. He fired at me but with my enhanced speed I was able to dodge out of the way.

I ran up close to him and hit him but I hadn't increased my strength and so my punch wasn't that strong and the man just laughed at me as he hit me square in the head with the butt of his gun. Pain exploded in my head but most of the force of the blow my body absorbed. The man hit me again and again and each time my body absorbed most of the energy in each hit. I was on my knees and I channeled all of the energy he had hit me with into my strength so that I could hurt him. 

I wanted to hurt him because he was laughing at me and said that before he killed me he would have some fun with me first. I felt my muscles tingle with suppressed energy I as channeled the energy into them. I looked up at him with blood covering my face from a cut above one eye. I stood up fast enough that it surprised him and threw a punch at his chest. I hit him with enough force that I felt his chest cave. I had broken his bones as if they were nothing more than dry kindling and then I pulled my hand free of where it was stuck to the man. 

I didn't understand why my hand was stuck until I looked closely at him. At the time I had thought that I had just knocked him unconscious but I hadn't. As I peered at him I noticed that there was a hole in his chest where I had hit him. I looked down at my hand then and it was covered in blood and had a couple of cuts where his broken bones had scraped across my hand.

I was stunned at first I can remember. I just stood there looking down at my blood-covered hand unbelieving. Then I realized what I had done. I was sick and I bent over and emptied my stomach on the ground. I wiped my mouth and that was when I tasted blood and heaved again. I hurt all over but I returned to the place where I was taken to receive my instructions. Once there I told the man who called me his little puppet that I had done what he had wanted and that I was going home.

I went home and my parents didn't ask where I had been but I had the feeling that they knew where I had been. I was glad when they didn't treat me any different and just treated my like their daughter and not like the person I was becoming. 

I was afraid of what I thought I was becoming. I cried myself to sleep that night. I never wanted to kill someone again and what was more I wasn't asked to again. They just continued to train me. I felt that they were training for a special mission and I was dreading finding out what it was.

They told me though in due time. It was about three weeks before my brother came and found me. They said that I was being trained for a very special mission and that only I could accomplish that mission. "What is the mission," I asked dreading the answer and yet strangely excited at the same time. Since it was a mission that only I could accomplish was something that tugged at my curiosity.

"Your mission is to kill your brother. He has become a problem and must be eliminated," the man said as if the mission was one that they gave out everyday. I was stunned by that statement to say the least. More stunned than I had ever been in my life before.

To hate my brother was one thing but to be told I had to kill him that was quite another. I couldn't believe it. He was my brother! I couldn't kill him no matter how much I hated him and then I remembered that killing was not my strong point anyway. That was when the man said, "As before if you fail in your mission you die and this time so does your boyfriend."

"You can't," I screamed in his face but he just stood there. It took them a week to convince me to kill my brother but they did. They told me that he was evil and that he had to be stopped for the good of the nation. I started to believe them but I never truly wanted to kill him I just didn't think that I could kill the brother that had never shown me affection and had never loved me. 

Even though I hated him he was still family and I couldn't just kill him. Then the day came when I found out that I was being followed. The man was good I had to give him that for I had a hard time knowing where he was at and other such. He was just good and with my training was the only reason I had noticed him in the first place.

I lured him into a trap and that was when I found out who he was. The man who had been following me for a week or so was really Jarek my brother. I was stunned but I had been trained to show no emotion for it led to weakness and that was something that I couldn't have. I needed to kill Jarek and I would do my job for 1 life was better than giving up two.

I found out just how dangerous my brother was when my boyfriend attacked him and Jarek easily disposed of him. Then something happened and I found myself learning that my boyfriend really worked for the government and he was put in my school to watch over me. It was a shook but not as big a one as finding out that my brother had found me because he wanted to be my brother. 

I had almost laughed at that. Now he wanted to be my brother when he knew that he was going to die. That was rich but then he had said that he had never been told that I was his sister and that he had been told that I was nothing but his cousin and so he had treated me as such.

I melted then and knew deep down that he was telling me the truth. Then he was attacked and fought back. They government really wanted him dead and he just wouldn't die for them. My boyfriend was worthless and I didn't care if they killed him since I had failed.

My brother had found me and I was going to kill him. It made me sick inside and yet he didn't hold it against me. He even seemed to understand and tried to ease my pain. He then went home with me and met our parents for the first time in years. He seemed like he enjoyed meeting them but I soon found out that one couldn't tell what my brother was feeling unless he wanted you to know.

Then my brother brought me here where I now have so many friends and a boyfriend that I love. A boyfriend who treats me like I have always wanted to be treated. My friends are the best and I have a second family here. The problem is that Jarek my brother isn't here with me now.

We had good times when he was here even though many things happened that he thought were his fault. He fought for all of us and was willing to die for us and now he left for us. He has left me here with a wound in my heart that won't heal because he is my brother and he isn't around to be my brother.

After that last battle Logan said my brother flew away with wings of pure white light on his back. I don't understand why he left but I know that I miss him and I am not the only one. I love brother and I wish that you would come back to us. 

Andrea closed her book and sighed heavily. She put her head down on her arms which she crossed in front of her on the book. She closed her eyes and started to cry. They tears pooled on her diary and her body was wracked by the sobs. She cried herself to sleep that night and the only person who knew was Kitty.

Kitty watched the tears fall down her friends face and felt her own tears join with those of Andrea. Kitty missed Jarek too and there was nothing that she could do about it. He had saved them all one last time and yet he said they were safer if he wasn't around. Kitty walked back to her room as the tears left a wet trail on the floor.


	14. A Sister Grieves

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men.

Copyright: I own Jarek and Andrea so if you wish to use one of them please ask me.

Author's note: I wrote this in response to someone saying I need to develop Andrea more. I will be writing a couple chapters on her instead of Jarek now. Please let me know what you think by reviewing.

A Sister's Love

Andrea was sitting alone in her room when she awoke. She found that her diary cover was wet from crying and she knew that the tears were for the brother who had left her in order to keep her safe. She loved him for it and she wished that he hadn't left because she knew that she would have been all right even if he had stayed near to her.

Andrea stood up and stretched because she had fallen asleep at her desk and she was cramped from having slept sitting up in a chair with her head on her arms. She then looked around at her clock and saw that it was time for breakfast. She picked up her diary and put it back under her bed as she ran down the stairs to the dining room where everyone would be having breakfast.

When she got to the dining room she saw that most of the people were done eating and the only ones that were there were Kitty, Jubilee, Gambit, Logan, and Rogue. That was no surprise really because they liked to eat after everyone else had or at least they did since Jarek had left. It gave them time to talk about him without everyone else around to hear what was said Logan had told her once.

Andrea sat down next to Kitty and grabbed herself a plate from the middle of the table along with some silverware. She then filled her plate with bacon, eggs, and other foods that were scattered along the table. It was how breakfast was you served yourself if you were late and of course you served yourself if you weren't so it was no real change except that the food was cold.

It had been more than a month now and everyone was getting used to the idea that Jarek wasn't coming back, everyone except for Kitty and Andrea that was. They still hoped and waited for him to return but they knew deep down as well that he wasn't coming back. 

"Hey Andrea where you been all morning," Bobby said as he came into the room and slid into a seat next to her.

"In my room sleeping where else would I have been," she said a bit playfully. She wanted to take her mind off her brother and this was the best way she could think of.

"Well I thought that you were all by yourself in your room moping around and then I thought that I was going to have to go to your room and cheer you up," Bobby said with a glint in his eye.

"That won't be necessary I assure you Bobby," Andrea said as she tried to keep from smiling but failing miserably.

"Here now some of are trying to eat here," Logan growled but he had a slight smile on his gruff face as well.

"Oh stop being so old," Rogue purred into Logan's ear.

"Huh that is easy for you to say you know how old you are," Logan sniffed as if hurt by her remark but she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Gambit feel left out," Gambit said from his seat next to Jubilee. He smiled his most charming smile at him and she smiled back.

"You know you should feel left out because you are not like them in which case that means that you are mine," Jubilee said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Gambit you could keep your hormones in check you know. I mean if you and Jubilee are that bad then whey don't you go eat in your room," Kitty said as she raised an eyebrow at the two of them who were still kissing.

The kiss was broke off abruptly at that and Jubilee's face turned red but Gambit just shrugged. "We thought dat maybe de rest of you need a lesson no," Gambit said.

"It's like watching a couple of horny teenagers," Logan said jovially. "Wait they are a couple of horny teenagers. Quick someone find a fire extinguisher we need to cool them down."

"Oh Logan has found a sense of humor from hanging around with us. Better watch it old man or else you will find yourself saying cool and other such teenager words. Oh yeah and as to your remark I think that you could use a shave I mean the sideburns need to go. They are no longer in style," Jubilee said sarcastically as Logan growled and jumped up from his chair.

"H . . . Hey Logan now just calm down I didn't mean it that way. It's not like I am going to shave you or anything," Jubilee said but her words washed right off Logan who was stalking towards her very slowly.

"H … He . . .Help someone," Jubilee stammered as she stepped back actually wondering if Logan was mad at her.

"Logan she is just a kid and it will be considered murder," Bobby said though he was smiling and so was Andrea. She didn't know it but the little show was for her benefit. She had an idea that it was for her but she wasn't sure and she was enjoying it. She loved her new friends more than ever now that they had done this for her and she was going to do anything in order to help them out if they ever needed it."No it won't. You see it will be a blessing if there is one less Jubilee in the world. She is too annoying for her own good," Logan growled as he stalked forward just like his namesake the Wolverine.

"Here now Logan I didn't mean that you looked like a bear's partially shaved but, on second thought though you do kind of look like that," Jubilee said as everyone busted out laughing.

Logan growled and launched himself across the interveneing space between him and Jubilee. He crashed into her and sat on her stomach and popped his claws and waved them in front of her face. "Guess what kid I think you would look good bald don't you," Logan said with a smile on his face.

Jubilee paled and started to squirm. "No Logan that is cruel and unusual punishment for a joke," Jubilee pleaded as she continued to squirm. 

"Sit still or I might miss and get an ear then you would look real funny," Logan said as he leaned forward with his claws in front of him.

Just then Storm walked into the room and demanded in her teacher voice, "What is the meaning of this children." Her gaze encompassed even Logan and the look that she gave them made them all feel just like she had said. They all felt like guilty little children. 

Logan smiled and said, "Hey now Storm you are younger than I am so if I am a child then that means that you are one as well. So if that is the case that makes me your older sibling and so you should look up to me with big puppydog eyes I think darlin."

"I would if you acted your age Logan but you act like a teenager when you should be setting a better example for our young students," Storm explained as if to a very young student.

"I can't act my age darlin cause I don't know how old I really am," Logan said as his eyes clouded over and he walked from the room.

"I . . . I am sorry Logan," Storm said as he walked by but he didn't even turn to look at her. None of the others present said anything but Jubilee stood up from the floor and felt her hair to make sure it was all still there. 

Rouge looked at Jubilee and grinned, "Saved by the teacher again it seems."

Jubilee stuck her tongue out at Rouge who returned the gesture with equal gusto. Andrea shook her head and said, "You two could be sisters the way you act towards one another."

"I don't think so because I am much more of a lady than Rogue will ever be," Jubilee said though she had a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

"Who was the one who stuck their tongue out first huh Jubilee," Rogue demanded but she was smiling too. They liked the compliment even if that wasn't what it was supposed to be. They truly did act like sisters though Andrea thought and she wished that she had a sister. She felt a sadness grip her then at that thought because who could have known what could have happened between Jarek and Kitty. Maybe one day she would have had a sister and it would have been great but then Jarek had left and thought that he had done what was best for everyone by doing so.

Kitty stood up and said, "Well I suppose I should get to writing my paper since I know Mrs. Grey will be unhappy if I don't have it done by next class. I would think that the both of you would want to quit your sibling squabbling and come with me so that you could finish your work as well." Kitty was smiling by the last bit because she was just like another sister to the other two. They went everywhere together but they did include Andrea which made her feel like a part of the family if a new one though.

They all left with Gambit trailing because he was just like a puppy at times Andrea had noticed. He hated to be left out of anything that included his girlfriend where he could be around her and distract her which is what he was good at. He was a trouble maker and yet he was well liked because his trouble was never to bad it was just fun.

Bobby stood up and said, "I have to be going as well see you later okay Andrea."

"Yeah I will see you later Bobby," Andrea said as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He turned and left the room then too and she was by herself except for Storm who was there.

Storm walked towards her and sat down next to her. "You still miss him don't you. You aren't the only one that misses him but I can understand why you miss as much as you do," Storm said gently.

"I do miss him still more than I thought I could miss him since I hadn't had him as a brother for the longest time. Now though I miss his protectiveness and his love even though he would have denied loving anything or anyone. I miss him a lot Storm I miss him as a family member that I never had," Andrea said quietly.

"The pain will lessen over time Andrea and maybe he will come back as well. He was always one to do things that were unexpected. One time he went to meet mystique even though he was sure it was a trap. He didn't care because she was his friend and he would protect her as well as his family. He is a truly rare person Andrea and so are you," Storm said gently as she patted Andrea on the shoulder.

At that time Jean walked into the room with professor Xavier and Jean said after clearing her throat, "Andrea you have some visitors that might help to cheer you up."

"Who?," Andrea asked as she turned to look at Jean and the professor.

"Andrea your parents are here to see you and your brother. We haven't told them about your brother yet though. We felt that it was your place to tell them so that the blow wouldn't be quite so heavy," Xavier said gently.

"All right I guess I should go see them where are they at professor," Andrea asked.

"They are waiting for you in your room. I had extra chairs put in your room for them to sit on. I would have let them wait in a different room but they said that they wanted to see your room and that they would wait in your room for you," Xavier explained to her.

"Well I guess I should get going then and talk to them. Thanks professor for not telling them about Jarek and thanks for coming and telling me they are here," Andrea said as she started for the door.

"It was my pleasure Andrea," Xavier said to her back. He then turned to Storm and Jean and said. "The sadness is weighing her down. It is starting to go away though which is a good sign. I think that we have Jubilee and the others to thank for that," Xavier said.

"I agree with you professor on that point. I came into the room and saw Logan about ready to shave Jubilee bald. Andrea was laughing with the others instead of being so withdrawn. It is good to see that she is starting to get back to her old self," Storm said.

"I am glad as well," Jean said.

*****

"Mom dad how have you been," Andrea said as she walked into her room which wasn't all that far from the dining room. It was enough of a distance though for her to contemplate how she was going to tell her parents that they had once again lost their son. They would take it good she hoped.

"We have been just fine and we have heard good things about your grades and that you have made a few friends," Her mother said.

"Yeah I have made a few friends and they are the best friends I have ever had Mom," Andrea said. Andrea looked down at the ground because she knew that she had to tell her parents that Jarek wasn't there and that they would ask that next. They would ask where her brother was.

"What is the matter Andrea," Her father asked worriedly. "If one of these kids has hurt you then tell us and we will see that you leave this school."

"It is not that dad it is just that I hate what I have to tell you," Andrea said without looking up.

"What is so bad that you are afraid to tell us," Her father said.

"It is that, well, Jarek isn't here," Andrea said as she looked up and tears were pouring from the corners of her eyes.

"What do you mean he is not here. Is he on a trip or something," her mother asked.

"No mother he left the school and me because he said that I would be safer if he wasn't around to draw attention to me. He is gone for good because he was afraid for my safety. I had finally found my brother and then he left in order to keep me safe. The problem is that I would rather have my brother," Andrea cried out as the tears continued to fall. Her mother and father came forward and put their arms around her.

"It is alright daughter everything will be fine. He isn't gone for good if your brother is anything he is not a person who runs away. He will always be near in order to protect you I believe," her mother said.

"How can you say that when he left you and dad all those years ago. How can you take this so easily," Andrea demanded as she wiped her tears away angrily.

"Because he came to us and told us to come and see you so that you would feel better. He told us that he would never let anything happen to you and if that meant leaving then that is what he would do. He also said to tell you that he loved you and that he was sorry that he never knew that you were his sister," her father said gently.

That statement sent new tears coursing down her cheeks and she buried her face in her father's chest. She cried that way for more than five minutes and then she wiped her eyes and looked back at her parents. "I feel better now. I know he loved me and that was one thing that I was worried about. I will still feel bad but the sadness will pass more quickly now I think."

"Okay how about you show us this girl that had roped our son into submission huh," her mother said smiling.

Andrea smiled back with a genuine smile for the first time in a long time besides that morning. "You must mean Kitty. Yes I think that she would like to see you as well let's go talk to her."

Andrea led her parents through the mansion down the hall to where Kitty had her room with Jubilee. Rogue had her own room but she could be found with Kitty and Jubilee most times and she was sure that she would be there now. The room that Kitty shared with Jubilee was rather large but that was because it was being shared and was not a single room like some of the others. Most of the students had to share rooms and so far Andrea was lucky enough not to have to share her room with anyone.

Andrea knocked on Kitty's door and she heard rustling from inside the room and then Kitty's voice say, "Who is it."

"It is me Andrea. I have someone out here that I think you should meet Kitty," Andrea said not wanting to yell out that her parents were there because quite frankly it would be embarrassing to do that."Oh ok just let me pick things up real quick," Kitty called back and Andrea heard more movement on the inside of the room which she could tell was more than one pair of feet moving in there. She wondered, and hoped that both Jubilee and Rogue would be there.

The door opened and standing there was Kitty with Jubilee at her shoulder and Rogue sitting on the edge of the bed peering through the door to see who was outside the door that they needed to see. "Come on in Andrea," Kitty said as she stepped back and bumped into Jubilee who hadn't moved back. 

"Oww Kitty watch where you are going will ya," Jubilee said rubbing her forehead where the back of Kitty's head had hit her.

"Well you should have moved Jubes. I don't have eyes in the back of my head you know," Kitty said as she moved away from Jubilee and sat down on one of the three chairs in the room. 

Andrea looked at her friends and smiled at them as she gestured to her parents. "Jubilee, Rogue, Kitty these are my parents. They are here to visit and wanted to meet my friends. Mom, dad these are my friends. The one with the white streak in her hair is Rogue, Jubilee is the one rubbing her head if you hadn't guessed yet, and that means that the last one is Kitty Pryde."

"Pleased to meet ya," Jubilee said still rubbing her head. She glared at Kitty who deemed not to notice the glare and smiled at Andrea's parents.

"It is nice to meet you," Kitty said.

"Yeah glad to meet you," Rogue echoed her friends as she smiled at them. She was the only one who wasn't too stunned to do anything. She stood up and said, "Here you can sit here I will sit in one of the chairs."

"Thank you so much young lady," Andrea's mom said. 

As they sat down Andrea's father looked the girls over with a quick practiced eye. He had done it before with his daughters other friends and felt himself a good judge of a person. He felt that these girls were indeed very good friends for his daughter and he smiled at them as he said, "It is nice to meet the friends of my daughter."

"Yeah it is nice to meet all of you. I didn't know that you were all so pretty though. The boys must be about banging down your door to be the ones to date you," Andrea's mother said smiling.

"Well they don't because we all have boyfriends. That is all of us but Kitty now but let's not talk about that," Jubilee said quickly when she saw her friends mood change at the mention of her not having a boyfriend.

"Why not? I can see why our son was taken with you Kitty. You are kind and beautiful. It seems that your kindness though is what drew him to you at least that is all I can guess at," Andrea's father said.

Kitty blushed a deep shade of red at that but she smiled and said. "I think that it was more of my persistance than anything else."

"That may be but if you find a boy you like and he doesn't seem to notice you then that is what you have to do in order to get him to notice you," Andrea's mother said.

"Yeah well I still don't know why Jarek had to leave though. He was my brother and he meant something to at least some of the people here. I don't know if he cared that he hurt some of us," Andrea argued again about her brother. She alternated between missing him and being mad at him. Mostly though it was missing him that won out it was only when she was with Kitty that she really got mad at Jarek for leaving.

"I think he knows that he hurt some of you but he felt that it was best if he left in order to keep you all safe. There are not many people with the strength of will to do that no matter what a person says. He is rare that is for sure," Andrea's father said in a gruff voice.

"I'll agree with you there honey. Our boy always did have a great strength of will that was what got him in so much trouble all the time," her mother said.

"Hey wait a minute here. You said that you all had a boyfriend except for Kitty right. Then that means you have a new boyfriend Andrea and you didn't tell us," Her father said evenly as he crossed his arms.

"I guess in the excitement it slipped my mind huh," Andrea said a bit nervously. She really had forgot to mention it but that wasn't going to save her not with her friends there.

"Busted!" Jubilee cried out like someone who had just seen a person who snatched cookies out of the jar being caught. 

"You didn't tell your parents about Bobby. Well Andrea I am shocked at you. That is something that needs to be shared," Rogue said trying to be civil but her grin ruined it.

"Hey it isn't my fault," Andrea said guiltily as her parents just looked at her. Finally they smiled and her father broke the silence by saying, "Well who is the lucky boy."

Andrea smiled a bit easier then as she felt more at home in this territory. She smiled at her parents and said, "His name is Bobby and as you know he is a mutant like me and the others here at the school. His power is the ability to control ice it seems to me and he is quite good at it. He is short just a head taller than Rogue and has brown hair and an easy smile."

"Well it seems he is quite the kid. We will have to meet him again sometime but not now. We want to talk to the three of you some more before we head back home," Andrea's father said and they proceeded to talk about Jarek more than anything else though Bobby and the other boyfriends got brought up more than once. The talk about Jarek was meant to make them feel less sad and it did help Kitty and Andrea who were taking his leaving harder than any of the others. They really missed him but Andrea's parents helped to ease that pain considerably. 


End file.
